Pokemon Learning League The Ultra Trainers' Club Extravaganza
by Storalwhit
Summary: The biggest Trainers' Club Tournament ever conceived will be a major challenge for all the participating trainers!


Pokemon Learning League

The Ultra Trainers' Club Extravaganza (Goal Setting, Synonyms & Antonyms, Accuracy & Precision, 100th story)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Story opens on a panning aerial view of the Indigo Plateau on a clear sunny afternoon with a balmy atmosphere encompassing the entire area. A flock of Pidgeotto led by a Pidgeot fly overhead. Now, we pull down/cross-fade to inside the Pokemon League village, where we find various businesses flourishing with trainers entering and exiting in the background, then we find Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles and Lana nonchalantly strolling along through the streets and casually speak to the audience.)_

All (casually): Hey, there guys.

Pikachu (casually): Pika-chu.

Axew (casually): Axew.

Piplup (casually): Piplup.

Dedenne (casually): Dede.

_(Sophocles turns over to Brock.)_

Sophocles: So, Brock. This place was where the first Pokemon League tournament was held?

Brock: Mmm-hmm, you better believe it. When it was going on, the entire place was bustling with trainers getting whatever they needed for their Pokemon.

Ash: Yeah, and it certainly wasn't easy getting into a Pokemon Center, that's for sure.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika-chu.

Iris: I could imagine them being crowded at that time.

Misty: Oh, that would be an understatement, Iris. Some were so crowded, you'd have to wait hours before they were ready to help more trainers.

Cilan (comprehending): Oh, that's really inconvenient. _(He turns over to Ash.)_ Say, Ash, how far did you make it during the Pokemon League, anyway?

Ash: Well, I made it to the top sixteen rankings, which wasn't too bad, especially since it was my first one.

Cilan: Ahh, that's good to know.

Mallow: Okay, enough about that. Let's check out the rest of the village.

Bonnie: Works for us.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They continue strolling through the village and check out the various businesses the village offers, from a medicine/potion shop, a training facility, and a Pokemon health spa. Just then, as they pass by a marketplace, Tracey stops in his tracks and notices a large poster on display in the market window.)_

Tracey: Hey, guys. Come have a look at this.

_(Everyone retreats back and look at the poster, which advertises a huge three-day Pokemon Trainers' Club tournament being held at the plateau, starting today.)_

Dawn (intrigued): Ooh, this tournament sounds cool.

Piplup (agreeing): Piplup, Pip-lup.

Ash: You said it, Dawn. Let's all enter it. It'll be a lot of fun.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika-chu.

Mallow: Better make that almost all of us. Lana, Lillie Sophocles & I aren't going to enter.

Ash: What? How come?

Lana: Well, with the Pokemon we have, they'd catch on to us really quickly.

Sophocles: She's right, and unlike the Alola league, it's likely to have a set structure.

Ash: Yeah, that is true.

Sophocles: But not to worry. This doesn't mean we're sitting out on this.

Cilan (knowingly): Oh, really? What do you have planned in mind?

Sophocles: Well, what we can do is train them along with the rest of you.

Lillie: Plus, I can help keep track of your progress, and even help determine which stats need some strengthening and working on the projections of the attacks.

Mallow: Not to mention cook up some special dishes for all of us later on.

Brock: All right, sounds like a plan. Clemont, Cilan and I can also do some of the catering, as well.

May: Okay! Now, let's get going!

All: Yeah!

_(They head in the direction of the registration building. We pull back and see… Team Rocket, hiding in the nearby bushes eavesdropping on the gang's conversation.)_

Jessie: So, there's a big tournament going on today, eh?

Meowth: Yes, and it sounds like there'll be a lot of trainers entering it.

James: For sure. Just think of all the rare and strong Pokemon that'll appear there, waiting for us to steal them.

_(Cross-fade to a fantasy featuring various strong Pokemon that could appear in the tournament. Cross-fade back to the trio giving off a contended sigh.)_

Meowth: And when we give them over to the boss, he'll reward us big time.

All three: Big promotions, big raises! We'll rise to the top and with great praises!

_(Wobbuffet then pops up in from lower frame.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

All three: Let's do it! Yeah!

_(They raise their fists into the air, but then immediately withdraw them and droop their bodies over in disappointment & dejection.)_

James (dejectedly): Oh, who are we trying to kid? We'd never be able to do it.

Jessie (affirming): You're right, James. No matter what we come up with, those twerps always ruin them at some point, so why should we even bother?

All three: Yeah.

_(They slump to the ground on their knees in dismay. Just then, Meowth bolts back up on his feet.)_

Meowth: What are we doing? We're giving up a big opportunity here.

James: Yes, but at least it's easier than trying & failing for the umpteenth time.

Meowth: True, but that's never stopped us before. After all, Team Rocket isn't made up of quitters. We're dedicated to acquiring the strongest and most valuable Pokemon, no matter how many times we've failed. We keep pursuing it, no matter what! Now, are you guys with me?

Jessie & James _(softly & meekly)_: Yes, we are.

Meowth _(more encouraging)_: I can't hear you! Are you with me?!

Jessie & James _(louder & more confidently)_: Yes, we are!

Meowth: Great! Now, let's hear that old motto!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth & love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

_(Wobbuffet pops in from screen right.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

James: Oh, that felt really good!

Jessie: Yeah! What were we thinking, passing it up? We just need to think outside the box for this one.

James: Good idea, Jessie.

_(They all ponder for a minute. Then, Meowth snaps his fingers.)_

Meowth: Hey, I've got it. How about we try a subtler & more elaborate approach? All we need is some assistance with it.

James: Ooh, good idea, but how should our plan go?

Meowth: Well, what we can do is…

_(He whispers it to the three.)_

James: Ooh, I love it, and then we…

_(James then whispers his contribution to them.)_

Jessie: Uh-huh, that's good, and we can also…

_(She whispers her part to them, and then they continuously whisper different ideas for their plan back & forth to each other. They then turn over to the audience.)_

All (as if to say, "Oh, no you don't."): Uh-uh-uh-uh.

Wobbuffet (shushing): Wobb.

_(Now, we cut to the gang arriving at the registry building. Upon entering, they go up to the registration desk, where they are greeted by the receptionist, Rita, who has brunette hair, ruby red eyes and is donning a standard receptionists' uniform.)_

Rita: Good afternoon to you, everyone.

Dawn: Hi, there.

Piplup: Piplup.

Rita: Let me guess: you're here to register for the tournament, right?

May: You got it. Well, except for seven of us.

Rita: Very well, then. Just sign your names here and you'll be ready to go.

Misty: Okay, then.

_(Rita picks out a blank registration form, and they each sign their names on said form. However, Lana stops Kiawe before he walk ups.)_

Lana: Hang on, Kiawe. Before you sign in, how would like to use some of our Pokemon?

Kiawe: Huh, you guys don't mind at all?

Mallow: Of course, we don't. Besides, we're not going to let them miss out on this.

Kiawe: Well, okay then.

_(The three hand Kiawe one Pokeball each and he places them in his pocket. Now, he signs his name on the registry and Rita then places it back on the counter.)_

Rita: Thank you very much. Please head on over to the auditorium. They're going to tell you how the tournament's going to go down.

Ash: All right, thank you.

Rita: No problem. Good luck to you all and have a nice day.

_(The gang go away from the desk and head inside the large auditorium, filled with many seats in the left, center and right columns. As they stroll through the aisles, they take notice of the various trainers, from Duplica showing Mini-Dit to Casey & Sakura, Joshua & Erica telling Tyson how they first met each other, Kelly sharing some Poke block recipes with Jeffrey and he swaps her some Pokepuff recipes in return, to Luke asking Maylene if she'd like to be part of a new movie he's making, Elesa, Cheren & Shannon going about how they formulate their strategies and Conetta & Lily talking about their respective Showcase performances.)_

Dawn: (whistles.) Man, everyone's eager to get going.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Iris: Yeah, but who could blame them? It's going to be a big one.

Axew: Ax-ew, Ax-ew.

_(They stroll down through the aisles until they come to the center section, closer to the stage.)_

Ash: Hey, it's going to be fun to see how these have been doing since we last saw them.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

May: You're right about that, Ash.

Voice (O.S.): Hey, you.

Ash: Hmm?

_(They look to the right way entrance and see Gary Oak, Ritchie & Sparky, Harley, Drew, Miette, Shauna, Aria, Zoey, Kenny, Ursula, Trip, Bianca, Georgia, Tierno, Trevor, Burgundy, Stephen, Harrison, Morrison, Cameron, Lyra, Khoury, Hau, Gladion, Solidad, Nini and Barry entering coming down the aisles. Ash goes up to Gary and Ritchie.)_

Ash: Hey, Gary. How've you been doing?

Gary: Terrific, thanks. So, how's your journey been going?

Ash: Great. Right now, I'm traveling through every region with a new friend named Gou.

Gary: Ahh, sounds cool.

Ash: How about you? What kind of research have you been doing?

Gary: Right now, I'm trying to uncover the mystery of how Z-crystals were formed and when were they created.

Ash: Oh, that sounds intriguing. _(He turns over to Ritchie.)_ How about you, Ritchie? What have you & Sparky been up to?

Ritchie: Well, the same thing you're doing.

Ash: Cool, and where have you been journeying recently?

Ritchie: We've been traveling through Unova, and it's been great so far.

Ash: Ahh, all right.

Ritchie: Well, anyways, I wish you the best of luck in the tournament.

Ash: Thanks. You too.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Sparky: Pika.

_(Pan left over to Harley tapping May on the shoulder. May turns to face him.)_

May: Oh, great. What do you want, Harley?

Harley: Hi, May. I just want to wish you lots of luck for this tournament.

May: Nice try, but I'm falling for that façade anymore.

Harley: Good. Then, you better watch out, because when the time comes, you're going down.

May: Hmm. I guess we'll just have to see.

_(Harley walks off into his seat. Now, we pan right over to Ursula coming over to Dawn.)_

Ursula: Well, Dee-Dee, I hope you and your Pokemon are ready for what we've got in store for this.

Dawn: Ha! I wouldn't be too full of yourself right now, Ursula. You might end up eating your own words later.

Ursula (rebuttals): Oh, yeah? Well, then you'll need all the luck you can get if you even want to make through to the finals. That is, if you make it there at all.

Dawn: Fine!

Ursula: Fine!

_(Ursula walks over to her seat, while still glaring at Dawn, and vice-versa. Now, Lyra and Khoury come over to her.)_

Lyra: Hey, how's it been going, Dane?

_(Khoury clears his throat and elbow-nudges Lyra's side.)_

Lyra: Oops, I mean, Dawn.

Dawn: Oh, things have been going great for us. How about you two?

Khoury: Terrific. We've been having a lot of fun travelling across Kalos, seeing all the different sights and Pokemon.

Lyra: Mmm-hmm, and not to mention some of the trainers. They really demonstrated some impressive skills.

Dawn: Ahh, that's pretty cool. Well, I hope you both do well in the competition.

Khoury (with certainty): We will, for sure.

_(The two go over to their seats. Pan left over to Iris & Georgia talking.)_

Iris: So, Georgia, you've got any new strategies to handle dragon-types?

Georgia: You better believe it, and you'll get to experience them when we eventually face each other.

Iris: Sounds interesting. Then, I hope we get that chance when we get to the finals.

Georgia: Same here.

_(Georgia walks off to her seat. Pan left over to Lillie talking with Gladion and Hau.)_

Lillie (to Gladion): So, why'd you decide to travel to Kanto with Hau?

Gladion: Well, we both caught the same boat, and Hau suggested traveling together for a while.

Lillie: I see, and how's it been working out for you two?

Hau: We we'd be in for a bad time, but it's actually a lot of fun. I mean, there were a few squabbles and tussles, but for the most part, it's been terrific.

Gladion (humorously and truthful): Yeah, it sure has.

Lillie: Oh, that's good to know, and I'm guessing you learned about the tournament days ago?

Hau: You better believe we did. We weren't going to miss out on this.

Lillie: That's what I thought. Well, best of luck to you both out there.

Gladion (appreciatively): Hey, thanks Lillie.

_(The two hug each other and Gladion and Hau head to their seats. Now, the others all go into the sections and take their seats.)_

Dawn: Oh, boy. This tournament just got a lot more interesting.

Serena (agreeing): Yeah.

Delia (calling over, O.S.): Hey, Ash. Over here.

_(Ash turns to the back and sees his mom, Delia, and Prof. Oak, along with Siara, Lex, Quinn, Ada and Diana coming down to their section.)_

Serena: Hey, Prof. Oak.

Ash: And Mom. What are you guys doing here?

Delia: Hey, it's not every day a new tournament comes to the Indigo Plateau.

Oak: That's right, and it'll certainly be exciting to see what's in store from the other trainers.

Ash: That's true. _(He turns over to the Mission Guides.)_ How about you guys?

Ada: Just excellent, thank you.

_(The septet slide into the aisle and take their seats.)_

Misty: So, Quinn, I take it you and the others came to enter the tournament, as well?

Quinn: You got it, Misty. There was no way we were going to miss out on this.

Misty: Yeah, I guess there's no argument there.

_(They all turn their attention to the stage, where Don George and Officer Jenny step out on stage.)_  
Jenny & Don George: Afternoon to you all! How you all doing?!

_(The crowd thunderously applauds in excitement.)_

Don George: Nice! Well, are you ready to get this thing started?!

All (excited & exuberated): YEAH!

Jenny: Great! Now, here's how everything's going down!

_(Jenny whips out a remote control, presses a button, and a large projection screen lowers down. The lights dim and they show a video breaking down the whole tournament.)_

Jenny: To start things off, all of today's first round battles will be tag team matches held on each of the four battle fields.

Don George: Now, for the second rounds tomorrow, they'll be three-on-three triple battle matchups all held in the main stadium.

Jenny: That's right, and not to mention where things will get interesting. Next, on day three, things will kick off with one-on-one knockout battles with no substitutions, so you better choose carefully.

Don George: Mmm-hmm, then the second half will consist of your standard three-on three matches, and for the final battle, it'll be a full on six-on-six battle.

Jenny: You got it. Now, as per usual, only one of you will emerge victorious and win this.

_(She and Don George step back in either direction, and a lone spotlight shines down on a big trophy cup.)_

Jenny: Not only that, but you'll also receive a secret mystery gift along with it.

Don George: All right, now let's get this thing going!

_(He raises his fist into the air and the audience stands up and uproariously cheers. Now, they all get up from their seats and exit back out to the lobby. We cut back to the village, where Team Rocket are strolling through the streets, scouting out the buildings around their area.)_

Jessie: Hey. How about that building over there?

_(She points to a small two-story building just one over from them.)_

James: Nah, there isn't enough room, and there's no subbasement.

Jessie: Yeah, you're right. Besides, it not very fitting for Team Rocket.

Meowth: Ooh, how about that one?

_(He points over to another two-story building across the street, wider than the previous one.)_

James: Hmm, it's better than the last one, but it doesn't seem to have a subbasement level.

Meowth: You're right about that.

_(They resume going down the street. Moments later, James stops in his tracks in front of one of the buildings and gazes at it.)_

James: Hey, guys. I think this may be the one.

_(Meowth & Jessie backtrack to where James is standing and are beholden to a large two-story structure with a wide subbasement and a roof-top deck. A sign planted in front of it says, "For Rent.")_

Meowth: Wow, now that's what you call a nice place.

Jessie: Yeah. It doesn't stick out like a sore thumb, nor does it look suspicious in any way.

James: Yes, and not to mention no other businesses like it around this area.

Meowth: Okay, then it's settled. This is the place for our cover business.

James: We may have to pull an all-nighter, but it will be well worth the effort.

Jessie: Then, what are we waiting for, team? Let's get to it!

All: Yeah!

_(Wobbuffet pops in from lower frame.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

_(They rush inside the building. Cut back to the registration building, where the whole gang converses with the Mission Guides.) _

Max: Hey, Ada. How did you guys find out about the tournament?

Ada: (chuckles.) Easy, Max. We saw ads about it and thought it sounded like a lot of fun.

Cilan: I see, and what sort of strategies do you & the others have planned for this?

Diana: We won't give away too much, but just know, they'll involve quite a bit of unconventional thinking.

Cilan: Ahh, got you there.

Siara: Okay, enough about us. How about you guys? What are your plans for the tournament?

Misty: Oh, we're just going to try to see how far we can get and really just have a fun time.

Quinn: Ahh, I see.

Misty: What? Is there something wrong with that?

Quinn: Not at all. It's a good one to follow through. It's just you may need to break it down so you can maintain it easier. If you'd like, Diana & I can give you some tips on how to do just that.

Kiawe: Well, sure. We could use a little help, anyway.

Diana: All righty, then.

_(Diana whips out her Pokepilot from her pocket, turns it on, then scrolls through the documents and pulls up one on setting up achievable goals.)_

Diana: Now, as you're all very familiar with, when setting up a goal, you determine it by asking yourself specific questions about what it is you want to achieve.

_(The images synchronize in time to her words as they're spoken.)_

Mallow: Indeed, we do. What now?

Quinn: Next is to break them down into smaller & more specific goals. Take into consideration certain areas or skills you'd want to develop & strengthen over time.

Cilan: Ahh, that makes plenty of sense.

Diana: Mmm-hmm. Now that you have a good idea on what you want to accomplish, you can create short-term goals you can work on right away. Also, be sure you give yourself a reasonable time frame.

Lillie: We'll certainly keep that in mind. What other tips you have?

Quinn: Okay, here's another good one to follow: take your goals and break them down into smaller steps that'll put you closer to achieving bigger goals.

Ash: Ahh, that's a really good one.

Pikachu (agreeing): Pika, Pika.

Diana: If you think that, then here's another tip you could try: periodically adjust your goals, since there will be some points you'll find yourself re-evaluating your smaller goals.

Lana: All right, that's pretty helpful.

Quinn: Mmm-hmm, but there's still more. A more obvious tip to follow would be to make your goals more specific. Whenever you set one up, ask yourself why you are doing it and how does it help in the long run.

Kiawe: Yeah, that one we can easily do.

Diana: All right, here's a more overlooked one: creating measurable goals for yourself. It's ideal to keep track of your progress, seeing as many goals ought to be quantifiable.

Dawn: Good point there. What else?

Quinn: A very crucial tip is being realistic with your goals. At any given time, assess your situation and identify whether a goal is either realistic or not, or if you have the essential components needed to complete them.

Sophocles: You know, that is very crucial. All right, any other tips you have?

Diana: You bet. If at any time you have too many goals, or have some nearly completed, set some priorities so you can devote more time & energy into the more important goals.

Bonnie: All right, that's another good one. What else?

Quinn: Okay, here's another common tip that you all know best: keeping track of your progress.

Clemont: True, we do that to various degrees.

Diana: Good, and one more we have for you is this: take the time to acknowledge when you've achieved certain goals and celebrate said achievements accordingly, while also assessing the process.

Dawn: Boy, that's a lot of tips, but they'll sure be useful.

Quinn: Mmm-hmm, but you don't have to use all of them at once. Just go with the ones you feel will work the best. So, are you guys up for a Q&A round?

Lana: Sure thing.

_(Pan down top one of the lower panels on the right hand side and it displays five trainers planning out their goals.)_

Quinn: Okay, you ready to do it?

Ash: You bet you.

Pikachu (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pika-chu.

Diana: Great. First off, this girl, Lana, wants to become a great showcase performer. What sort of questions do you think she'll ask herself?

Tracey: What kind of performances she & her Pokemon can bring to the scene, how they'll do it and what they'll have to practice on.

Quinn: Very well, Tracey. Next, this guy, Sean, aspires to become an official judge for a Pokemon Contest. How do you think he can break his goal down into smaller ones?

Bonnie: By thinking about the skills he needs to work on.

Diana: Okay, Bonnie. Now, this trainer, Lorenzo, is planning to become a Pokemon researcher. What do you think his short-term goals could be?

Max: Oh, studying & observing Pokemon behavior in their habitats.

Quinn: All right, Max. This trainer, Cher, is training to become a top coordinator. What should be the small steps she needs to reach it?

Lillie: She should train & bond with her Pokemon, create some unique combination attacks, and learn to play to their strengths.

Diana: Okay, then Lillie. Now, this trainer, Mel, is training to become a Pokemon master. Where do you think he should adjust his goals?

Clemont: When he's captured a certain number of Pokemon and has done a lot of training.

Quinn: You got it, Clemont. You guys did great there

Dawn: Thanks, Quinn & Diana.  
Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Quinn: Not a problem at all.

_(Diana switches the Pokepilot off, closes it up and places it back in her pocket.)_

Brock: Come on, guys. Let's go get some quick training in.

Clemont: Good idea, Brock.

_(They all walk out of the lobby and head outside. We cut back/fade in to the inside of the complex, where we see Jessie, James, Meowth and various other people setting up their temporary business, from laying down the wallpaper & the carpeting, to setting up the massage table, seats for the waiting lounge and placing incenses on the tables & waiting area.)_

James (to the people moving one of the lounge seats): Okay, yes, that's perfect. Put it right there.

_(The two put the seat in place and then go over and pick up one of the massage tables and bring it over to a corner between a wall and two windows. Pan over to Jessie, who is inspecting the incense fragrant. She sniffs at a couple of samples, one of jasmine and the other of lavender.)_

Jessie (contently): Ooh, this one smells divine & this one's just heavenly. Let's go with those.

_(She picks up a case of each two and places them in each room. We look over to Meowth & Wobbuffet putting up flower decorations.)_

Meowth (to Wobbuffet): Okay, hang these ones up over there and I'll put these over there.

Wobbuffet (agreeing): Wobb.

_(The two go around the room, placing various potted or hanging plants on tables or hooks. Now, the quad regroups in the center of the room.)_

Meowth: Well, everything's going smoothly so far.

James: Yes, and it's amazing how much progress we've been making.

Meowth: Yeah. Usually, we have something go wrong at this point.

Jessie: At this rate, we'll have it all ready for tomorrow.

Meowth: Just imagine what the boss will think of this place when he gets here.

James: I'm sure he'll be impressed with what we've done here.

Jessie: Mmm-hmm, and when we're done here, we'll get hefty raises for sure.

_(Wobbuffet pops in from screen right.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Meowth: All right, then let's get back to it!

All: Yeah!

_(The trio pick up a table and carry it over to the waiting area. Now, we cut over to the registry building, where the gang are in the midst of their brief training session.)_

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Axew!

_(Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Scyther.)_

Tracey: Quick, Scyther, dodge and use Cut!

Scyther: Scyther!

_(It flies up and evades Axew's attack. Now, it strikes Axew with one of it scythes, dealing damage.)_

Tracey: Now, use Quick Attack!

_(Scyther's body gets outlined in a white aura, charges at Axew with incredible speed and tackles him, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Axew, counter with Dragon Claw!

Axew: Ax-ew!

_(The claws on both Axew's hands glow light blue and he slashes Scyther with them, doing damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rage!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

_(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of black and blue energy into the air that then forms into a black and blue dragon at Scyther, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Tracey: Scyther, use Slash now!

_(Both of its scythes glow white and repeatedly slashes Axew with them.)_

Iris: I have to say, Tracey, your Scyther's attack is really spot-on

Tracey: Thanks, Iris. Axew's are quite effective, as well.

_(Cut/pan left over to Misty and Mallow doing some target practicing, with Lillie keeping track of their progress.) _

Mallow: Tsareena, Magical Leaf!

_(__Tsareena__'s hands glow light green and forms a light green ring in front of herself, which then turns into an orb. Now, she fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orbs into the air.)_

Misty: Starmie, knock them down with your Hydro Pump!

_(Starmie fires short, powerful blasts of water from its uppermost libs at the leaves, knocking down a majority of them.)_

Lillie: That was great, Misty. Starmie's aim was great there.

Misty: Why, thank you, Lillie.

Lillie: Now, for the next rounds, it'll be much more effective if you have Starmie knock them out faster from this direction.

_(She puts her hands up and guides them in the direction she stated.)_

Misty: (nods her head to Lillie.) Got it!

Mallow: Tsareena, Magical Leaf again!

_(Tsareena__'s hands glow light green and forms a light green ring in front of herself, which then turns into an orb. Now, she fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orbs into the air.)_

Misty: Starmie, Hydro Pump!

_(Starmie fires short, powerful blasts of water from its uppermost libs at the leaves at a faster rate than before, knocking nearly all of them down.)_

Misty: Way to go, Starmie!

Lillie: No problem.

_(Now, we pan over to Iris, Ash, Ada and Quinn exercising with Pikachu, Axew, Lopunny and Blaziken doing various exercises.)_

Ada: Okay, guys, just watch and do what we do.

_(She & Quinn stand with both their feet together and lunge to the right. Then, they return to the starting position and then lunge to the left. Ash, Iris and the Pokemon do the same thing.)_

Quinn: Nice job. Okay, now let's try this one.

_(He & Ada face down to the ground and rest on their forearms & knees. Now, they push off and raise their knees on their toes, while resting on their elbows, contracting their abs and keeping their back flat. The others do the same, to varying degrees of success. Iris then wipes some sweat off her forehead.)_

Iris: Phew, this is getting hard.

Ash: Yeah, but it'll all be worth it.

Ada: Okay, now do this.

_(She & Quinn lie on their stomachs with their hands positioned directly under the shoulders, facing forward and by their sides, then extend their legs and plantar flex their ankles. Next, the two gently inhale, press their hips into the ground, pull their chests away while keeping their hips stable and then lower their upper body to their resting position. Ash, Iris and the Pokemon mimic their actions. Cross-fade to thirteen and a half minutes later, where everyone's resting up in comfy chairs and having cool drinks.)_

May: Whew, that was intense, but I say we did pretty good there.

Max: "Pretty good?" Are you kidding, May? You guys were on fire.

Bonnie: You're right about that, Max. It was exciting.

Dedenne (saying "Oh, yeah"): De-denne.

Brock: At this rate, we'll make it through round one with no problem.

Ash: You bet you. _(Suddenly, he gets a thought.)_ Oh, that reminds me. _(He turns over to Prof. Oak.)_ Hey, Prof. Oak. Did you get someone to watch your lab while you & Tracey are out?

Oak: Yes, I did Ash. I asked Prof. Ivy to do it, so there's no trouble if you need to switch out your Pokemon.

Ash: Great. Thanks.

_(He & Pikachu get up from their seats and walk off inside the arena.)_

Bonnie: I wonder which Pokemon he's going to use for the first rounds?

Clemont: Who knows, but it'll certainly be an interesting selection.

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention, all trainers. The pairings for the tag team matches are about to go underway, so come inside right away.

May: Well, that's our cue.

_(Everyone gets up from their seats and heads back to the arena. Just then, Dawn stops in her track.)_

Dawn: Hang on a minute. Shouldn't one of us tell Ash to head to the arena?

Delia: Not to worry, Dawn. I'm sure Ash heard it, too, and will meet up with us soon.

Dawn: Okay then, Mrs. Ketchum.

Piplup (saying "Yeah, good point"): Pip, Pip-lup.

_(They resume toward the arena. Cross-fade to a couple of minutes later, where they're all standing before several consoles made up of two large monitors and a large yellow button in the center of it, with Jenny standing in the center of them all. Ash meets up with them at the center of it.)_

Ash (panting): Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. I had just swapped out my last Pokemon.

Pikachu (panting, saying "That's right"): Pika, Pikachu.

Oak: Fret not, Ash. You made just in time.

Ash (relieved): Oh, good.

_(Now, Jenny steps forward to the center, blows into the microphone and clears her throat.)_

Jenny (through the microphone): Okay, guys. The way this'll work is very easy: step up to one of these consoles and the images on screen will be randomized. All you got to do is press that button. When you do, it'll stop on the partner you'll get and the battlefield you'll be competing on for the first rounds. Good luck and battle your hardest out there!

_(She steps over to the side, everybody split off and goes to the consoles. Now, a brief montage commences, showing one trainer looking up at the flashing, randomizing images and then pressing the button to stop them on their partners & battlefield, with varying reactions. Montage concludes with a fade-in to the main gang regrouping near the entry way.)_

Quinn: Well, guys. You think you'll work well with the tag-team partners you have?

Dawn (confidently): Yes, I believe we can manage.

Piplup (confidently, saying "You bet"): Piplup.

Diana: That's the spirit.

_(Pan over to Brock pondering for a brief moment. Just then, he gets an idea.)_

Brock: Hey, Cilan, Mallow and Clemont. I just had an idea. After the first rounds, how about we have a potluck dinner?

Mallow (agreeing): Yeah, that's a great idea, Brock. Let's make it an unforgettable one.

(Just then, Delia comes over to them.)

Delia: Hey, mind if I join you on this? I have new recipes I've been dying to try out.

Brock: Sure thing, Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Oh, terrific.

(Pan left over to Ash.)

Ash: You know something, guys? There's no doubt we'll do well in the first rounds.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika, Pikachu.

Iris: Yep, especially after that quick training session.

Axew: (concurring): Ax-ew.

_(Cilan looks up at the countdown timer and sees there's three and a half minutes before the first round start.)_

Cilan: Well, seeing as we have a few minutes before the first rounds start, let's do a quick Q&A round.

Lillie: Okay then, but let's see if the viewers are up for it.

Serena: You got it. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

_(Cross-fade to images of six trainers in various scenarios.)_

Ash (V.O.): Okay, then. This girl, Talia, wants to be the next Kalos Queen. How do you think she can make her goal more specific? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) _By first becoming a Pokemon performer. Oh, yeah.

Serena (V.O.): This girl, Talia, wants to become a top coordinator. What sort of measurable goals can he make for himself? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Training and competing in a number of contests. Yeah, that's good.

Cilan (V.O.): Now, this trainer, Mindy, aspires to become a Pokemon Master. How do you think she can be realistic with her goal? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) _By spending a varying amount of time catching & training with her Pokemon and working out their strengths & weaknesses. All right.

May (V.O.): Next, this trainer, Xeno, is working hard to train his Pokemon, while also working hard to become a gym leader. What kind of priorities do you think he should set up for himself? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Put strengthening his gym leader skills before he trains his Pokemon. You got it.

Kiawe (V.O.): Next, this girl, Tea, aspires to become a Pokemon breeder and make a variety of Pokemon food. How should she keep track of her progress? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By trying out different combinations and see which ones work or not. Okay, then.

Iris (V.O.): Finally, this guy, Seto, has achieved his goal of becoming a Pokemon professor. When do you think is the best time for to celebrate his achievements? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ After he's made a new discovery. You got it.

_(Side wipe back to the gang and May casually speaks to the audience.)_

May (casually): Great job, you guys.

_(Just then, Clemont hears a chiming tone.)_

Clemont: It's time, guys.

Dawn: Now, let's get out there and show them what we're made of!

All: Yeah!

_(The gang splits off to the various directions. Now, we cross dissolve to the rock field, where the first battle's about to get underway.)_

Don George: Welcome, everyone to the opening rounds for the Ultra Trainers' Club Extravaganza! I have a feeling we're going to see some exciting & intense battle out there today, Jenny!

Jenny: Right you are, Don George!

_(Cutover to the battle field and its… Brock and Lex, who are standing in the green vs. Virgil, who was blown hair, hazel eyes, is wearing a dark yellow shirt, red shorts and black & red shoes, and Clyde, who has red hair on the red side.)_

Jenny (over P.A.): On the green side, we have the team of Brock and Lex, and on the red side, there's the team of Clyde & Virgil.

Lex: You ready to do it, Brock?

Brock: As ready as I'll ever be, Lex.

_(Both sides take out on Pokeball each and enlarge them.)_

All: Go!

_(They all throw them out and a Graveler and a Golisopod appear on Brock & Lex's side and a Hypno and an Alolan Persian appear on Clyde & Virgil's side. The referee raises both flags on either side.)_

Referee: And begin!

Lex: Golisopod, start with Rock Smash!

Brock: Graveler, Bulldoze now!

_(Golisopod's arms glow red-orange and stabs Persian with them, doing a good amount of damage. Next, Graveler stomps on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground, which then crashes towards Hypno and Persian, dealing a varying amount of damage to them.)_

Virgil: Persian, use Night Slash!

Clyde: Hypno, Zen Headbutt, now!

_(Persian extends its claws out, which then glow dark purple and it slashes Graveler with them, doing damage to it. Now, the top of Hypno's head glows blue, and is then engulfed in a see-through reflective shield and shoots itself at Golisopod ala a missile and slams its head into it, doing damage.)_

Clyde: Now, use Psyshock!

Virgil: Persian, Power Gem!

_(Hypno creates a purple orb of energy in its right hand and then fires three dark purple beams from it at Graveler. Now, the jewel on Persian's forehead glows white and fires a light blue beam energy engulfed in bright white energy at Golisopod.)_

Brock: Graveler, counter with Rock Blast!

Lex: Use Razor Shell now!

_(Graveler puts its arms together and four glowing orange orbs of energy form in them and then fires four silver energy waves from them at the Psyshock, with three of them neutralizing the attack and the fourth hitting Hypno, doing damage to it. Golisopod's claws glow yellow, to which then a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. It then slashes at Persian's attack, deflecting it with each slash.)_

Brock: Now, use Stone Edge!

Lex: Golisopod, use Liquidation!

_(Graveler jumps up, slams onto the ground and causes multiple jagged light blue stones to emerge from the grounds that move toward Persian, doing damage to it. Golisopod raises its arms up, gets engulfed in a white aura, then shrouds itself in water and charges at Hypno, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Virgil: All right Persian, use Dark Pulse!

Clyde: Hypno, Psychic now!

_(Persian opens its mouth and fires multiple black orbs of energy from it at Golisopod, doing damage to it. Now, Hypno's eyes glow light blue, swings its pendulum and sends a wave of light blue energy from it at Graveler, doing damage to it.)_

Clyde (to Brock & Lex): Well, is that all you two got?

Brock: Are you kidding, we're just warming up. Graveler use Rock Blast!

Lex: Golisopod, Razor Shell now!

_(Graveler puts its arms together and four glowing orange orbs of energy form in them and then fires four silver energy waves from them at Persian, doing damage to it. Now, Golisopod's claws glow yellow, to which then a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. It then slashes at Hypno, hitting its weak point and delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Clyde: Hypno, use Psyshock!

Virgil: Persian, you use Power Gem!

_(Hypno creates a purple orb of energy in its right hand and then fires three dark purple beams from it at Graveler, dealing damage to it. Now, the jewel on Persian's forehead glows white and fires a light blue beam energy engulfed in bright white energy at Golisopod, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Virgil: Now, use Night Slash!

Clyde: Hypno, Psychic now!

_(Persian extends its claws out, which then glow dark purple and it starts slashing at Graveler. Next, Hypno's eyes glow light blue, swings its pendulum and sends a wave of light blue energy from it at Golisopod.)_

Lex (to Golisopod): Dodge it, now!

Brock: You too, Graveler!

_(Golisopod jumps up into the air, while Graveler tucks in its arms and legs and rolls to the right, evading each attack. They both return to their starting positions.)_

Lex: Good dodge there, Brock.

Brock: Thanks Lex, you too. Okay, Graveler use Stone Edge!

Lex: Use Rock Smash now!

_(Graveler jumps up, slams onto the ground and causes multiple jagged light blue stones to emerge from the grounds that move toward Hypno. Golisopod's arms glow red-orange and stabs Persian with them, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Clyde & Virgil: Dodge them!

_(Both Hypno and Persian leap up and narrowly avoid the attacks.)_

Jenny: Man, both sides are really stepping up their games.

Don George: You said it, Jenny, and it's about to get tougher.

Clyde: Persian, Power Gem now!

Virgil: Hypno, you use Zen Headbutt!

_(The jewel on Persian's forehead glows white and fires a light blue beam energy engulfed in bright white energy at Graveler, doing some damage. Next, the top of Hypno's head glows blue, and is then engulfed in a see-through reflective shield and shoots itself at Golisopod ala a missile and slams its head into it, doing damage.)_

Clyde: Now, use Night Slash!

Virgil: Hypno, Psychic!

_(Persian extends its claws out, which then glow dark purple and it slashes Golisopod with them, doing damage to it. Hypno's eyes glow light blue, swings its pendulum and sends a wave of light blue energy from it at Graveler, doing damage to it.)_

Lex: Golisopod, use Liquidation!

Brock: Graveler, Rock Blast now!

_(Graveler puts its arms together and four glowing orange orbs of energy form in them and then fires four silver energy waves from them at Hypno, doing damage. Now, Golisopod raises its arms up, gets engulfed in a white aura, then shrouds itself in water and charges at Persian, delivering a good amount of damage. Persian falls on its feet and passes out. The referee raises up the red flag.)_

Referee: Persian is out of the match!

Clyde: Persian, return!

_(He calls it back to its Pokeball, makes it smaller and places it back to his pocket.)_

Clyde: Persian, you were awesome out there. _(He turns over to Virgil.) _You think you can handle the rest, Virgil?

Virgil: Sure. I'll give it my best. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ All right, Hypno, use Zen Headbutt!

_(The top of Hypno's head glows blue and is then engulfed in a see-through reflective shield and shoots itself at Graveler ala a missile and slams its head into it, doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Lex: Golisopod, counter it with Razor Shell!

Brock: Graveler, Bulldoze now!

_(Golisopod's claws glow yellow, to which then a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. It then slashes at Hypno, doing damage to it. Graveler jumps up, slams onto the ground and causes multiple jagged light blue stones to emerge from the grounds that move toward Hypno, delivering even more damage. Hypno struggle to remain standing, but it falls to the ground and passes out._

Virgil: Hypno, dodge and use go into Psychic!

_(Hypno swiftly leaps into the air, evading Graveler's attack and lands back on its feet. Next, its eyes glow light blue, swings its pendulum and sends a wave of light blue energy from it at Golisopod, dealing damage to it.)_

Virgil: Great! Now, use Psyshock!

_(Hypno creates a purple orb of energy in its right hand and then fires three dark purple beams from it at Graveler, dealing damage to it.)_

Brock: Graveler, use Stone Edge now!

Lex: Golisopod, Liquidation!

_(Graveler jumps up, slams onto the ground and causes multiple jagged light blue stones to emerge from the grounds that move toward Hypno, doing damage to it. Now, Golisopod raises its arms up, gets engulfed in a white aura, then shrouds itself in water and charges at Hypno, doing a good amount of damage. The referee raises up the red flag.)_

Referee: Hypno's unable to battle! Golisopod's the winner, and this match goes to Lex & Brock!

Virgil: Come on back, Hypno. You've earned it.

_(He calls Hypno back to its Pokeball, shrinks it and places it in his pocket.)_

Clyde (honestly): Virgil, you and Hypno put up a great battle there.

Virgil: Well, thanks Clyde. You & Persian weren't too bad yourselves. Say, you want to go look around the village after this?

_(Clyde nods his head. Now, they both walk over to Brock & Lex.)_

Virgil: Hey. Congratulations on your victory, guys.

Lex: Why, thank you. Both of you really demonstrated some impressive battle styles.

Clyde: Well, it surely wasn't easy getting my Pokemon, but it was well worth it for them.

Virgil: And I, myself, tend to be more outside the box with the training.

Brock: That sounds interesting. So, where are you going from here?

Clyde: Oh, we're just going to look around the village for a while.

Brock: Ahh, then you'll be in for a good time. The village is full of great places to check out.

Clyde: We'll keep that in mind, and good luck to both for the rest of the tournament.

Lex: All right, thank you.

_(They all exchange handshakes. We cross-fade over to the rock field, where it's in the midst of a battle between Misty & Clemont with their Staryu and Heliolisk vs. Maude & Lynn, who have their Hariyama & Stoutland respectively out.)_

Misty: Staryu, Bubble Beam now!

Clemont: Heliolisk, use Parabolic Charge!

_(The jewel in the center of Staryu's body glows orange and fires blue bubbles from it at Stoutland, dealing damage to it. Next, Heliolisk spreads out its frills and shoots up a blast of electricity into the air. Now, a sphere forms in the center and it shoots out multiple blasts at both Hariyama and Stoutland, doing damage to them, absorbs them and heals itself.)_

Lynn: Stoutland, use Thunder Fang!

Maude: Hariyama, you use Force Palm!

_(Stoutland's fangs glow yellow and sparks of electricity surround them. Now, it pounces on Staryu and bites down on it, engulfing it in yellow sparks and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Hariyama: Hari-yama!

_(It thrusts its palm into Heliolisk with great force, sending it flying backwards, doing damage.)_

Maude: Now, go into Low Sweep!

Lynn: Stoutland, use Take Down!

_(Hariyama sweeps its legs under Heliolisk's, tripping it and doing damage. Next, Stoutland charges towards Staryu and slams into it, dealing damage.)_

Clemont: Heliolisk, use Focus Blast!

Misty: Staryu, Water Gun!

_(Heliolisk forms an orb of yellow energy in between its hands and throws it at Stoutland, landing a direct hit and dealing heavy damage. Now, Staryu fires a spiral of water from the tip of its upper limb at Hariyama, dealing damage to it.)_

Clemont: That was a great move there, Misty.

Misty: Thanks, Clemont. Same to you.

_(Now, we side-wipe to the ice field, where the next battle's about to start. Ritchie and Duplica stand on the red side, and Freddi, who has blonde hair, red eyes and is donning a light purple shirt, light blue jeans and grey & beige strap-on sneakers, & Sherman, who has red hair, maroon eyes and is wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts and red & white shoes, on the green side. Pan down/right to Ritchie & Duplica.)_

Duplica: Well, you ready to do this, Ritchie?

Ritchie: As much as we'll ever be.

_(Pan-left over to Sherman & Freddi.)_

Sherman (to Freddi): Listen. We should keep a close eye on those two. I mean, who knows what Pokemon they'll bring out.

Freddi: Oh, don't worry about that stuff. We'll just improv when and if necessary.

Sherman (hesitantly): Okay, if you say so.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

_(He raises both flags on either side.)_

Ritchie: Come on out, Cruise!

Duplica: Let's go, Ditto!

_(They throw them and Cruise, a Pupitar, and Ditto emerge.)_

Ditto: Ditto!

Cruise: Pupitar!

Freddi: Beheeyem, I choose you!

Sherman: Mawhile, come on out!

_(They toss their PokeBalls up and Beheeyem & Mawhile appear out of them.)_

Freddi: Beheeyem, start with Headbutt!

Sherman: Mawhile, use Rock Tomb!

_(Beheeyem lowers it head and slams it into Cruise, doing a little bit of damage. Next, Mawhile gets outlined in white energy and raises her its head, while multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy forms around it in a ring shape. Now, the rocks fall down on Ditto, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, Crunch attack now!

Duplica: Ditto, Transform!

_(Cruise's teeth glow white and it bites down hard on Beheeyem, doing a good amount of damage. Ditto's body glows light blue and transforms into Beheeyem.)_

Duplica: Now, use Psybeam!

Ritchie: Cruise, use Rock Slide!

_(Ditto raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Mawhile, doing it some damage. Cruise's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear both above & around it. Now, several large grey boulders emerge from the ripples and descend upon Beheeyem & Mawhile, dealing a varying amount of damage to them.)_

Sherman: Use Iron Head!

Freddi: Beheeyem, Charge Beam!

_(Mawhile lowers its head, parts of it shine silver and then slams it onto Cruise, dealing it damage. Now, Beheeyem forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Ditto, doing damage.)_

Freddi: Now, use Psybeam!

Sherman: Mawhile, Flash Cannon!

_(Beheeyem raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Cruise. Mawhile flips around, opens its big jaws, a white orb of energy with light blue energy forms inside it and fires a white & light blue beam of energy from it at Ditto.)_

Duplica: Ditto, dodge it and use Charge Beam!

Ritchie: Quick, Cruise, counter with Dark Pulse!

_(Ditto swiftly floats up and evade Beheeyem's attack. Now, it forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Mawhile, doing damage to it_. _Cruise open its mouth and fires multiple black orbs of energy at Beheeyem's attack, colliding with and canceling it out.)_

Duplica (to Ritchie): Nice counter there, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Thanks, Duplica. _(He turns over to Cruise.)_ Now, use Rock Slide!

Duplica: Ditto, use Headbutt!

_(Cruise's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear both above & around it. Now, several large grey boulders emerge from the ripples and descend upon Beheeyem & Mawhile, dealing a varying amount of damage to them. Next, Ditto lowers its head and slams it into Beheeyem, nailing its weak point, and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Freddi: Beheeyem, Charge Beam now!

Sherman: Mawhile, use Iron Head!

_(Beheeyem_ _forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Ditto, while Mawhile lowers its head, parts of it shine silver and then charges toward Cruise, but then accidentally crosses with the Charge Beam and takes the hit.)_

Freddi (to Sherman, angrily): What kind of move do you call that?! You just ruined my Charge Beam attack!

Sherman: Hey, at least I went with a more effective attack than what you picked! It wouldn't have done much, anyway!

Freddi: Are you suggesting that my attacks are pitiful?

Sherman: Well, considering how well that last one went, yes!

Freddi: I'm sorry, but your attack was more pathetic than mine was!

Sherman: Oh, nice try, but yours wasn't even close! That's why it hit Mawhile instead! That's what happens when you don't think the whole thing through!

Freddi: Oh, yeah?!

Sherman: Yeah!

_(The two continue to squabble at each other. Pull back over to Ritchie & Duplica watching on with embarrassment.)_

Duplica: Man, they aren't cooperating well.

Ritchie: Yeah, no doubt about that.

Sparky: Pika.

Ritchie: All right, Cruise, Dark Pulse!

Duplica: Ditto, you use Headbutt!

_(Cruise open its mouth and fires multiple black orbs of energy at Beheeyem. Ditto lowers its head and charges towards Mawhile.) _

Freddi: Okay, Beheeyem, dodge and fight back with Charge Beam!

Sherman: You too, Mawhile, and go into Iron Head!

_(Beheeyem & Mawhile jump above and narrowly evade the attacks. Now, Beheeyem_ _forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Ditto, dealing damage. Mawhile lowers its head, parts of it shine silver and then charges towards Cruise.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Dodge it now!

_(Cruise rises up and evades Mawhile's attack.)_

Freddi: Really?! That's the best attack to use right now?!

Sherman: Hey, at least it would've been very effective that time!

Duplica (calling over, O.S.): Hey, you guys! Would you just chill out already?!

_(Sherman and Freddi turn over to Duplica and Ritchie.)_

Ritchie: Yeah! You're letting it affect your battling! Take a moment to calm down!

_(Freddi and Sherman turn over to each other and take a deep breath.)_

Freddi: They're right. What on earth were we thinking?

Sherman: Mmm-hmm, so come on. Let's show them what we really got.

Freddi: You got it.

_(They both turn back to the battle.) _

Sherman: Mawhile, Iron Head again!

Freddi: Beheeyem, use Psybeam!

(_Mawhile lowers its head, parts of it shine silver and then charges at Cruise, dealing a considerable amount of damage. Beheeyem raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Ditto, hitting its weak spot and dealing it great damage.)_

Freddi: Now, use Headbutt!

Sherman: Mawhile, Flash Cannon!

_(Ditto lowers its head and slams it into Beheeyem, doing damage. Mawhile flips around, opens its big jaws, a white orb of energy with light blue energy forms inside it and fires a white & light blue beam of energy from it at Cruise_

Ritchie: Cruise, Crunch attack!

Duplica: Ditto, Psybeam now!

_(Cruise's teeth glow white and it bites down hard on Beheeyem, doing a good amount of damage. Ditto raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Mawhile, hitting its weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage. Mawhile collapses to the ground and passes out. The referee raises up the green flag.)_

Referee: Mawhile's unable to continue! Ditto wins!

Sherman: Mawhile, no! _(He turns over to Freddi.)_ Well, Freddi. The rest is up to you now.

Freddi (reassuring): Don't worry, Sherman. I'll give it as much as we can. _(She turns back over to the battle.)_ All right, Beheeyem, use Psybeam and Charge Beam!

_(It_ _raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Cruise, dealing it damage. Then Beheeyem forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Ditto, doing damage to it.)_

Duplica: Ditto, counter with Headbutt!

Ritchie: Cruise, use Rock Slide!

_(Ditto lowers its head and slams it into Beheeyem, doing damage. Next, Cruise's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear both above & around it. Now, several large grey boulders emerge from the ripples and descend upon Beheeyem, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ritchie: Good! Now, use Crunch!

Duplica: Ditto, Psybeam!

_(Cruise's teeth glow white and it goes for Beheeyem. Ditto raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at Beheeyem.)_

Freddi: Beheeyem, dodge them and use Headbutt!

_(Beheeyem hovers higher above the ground, evading both attacks. Now, it lowers its head and slams it into Ditto, dealing it damage.)_

Freddi: Charge Beam, now!

_(Beheeyem forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Ditto.)_

Duplica: Ditto, counter that with Psybeam!

Ritchie: Cruise, use Dark Pulse!

_(Ditto raises its left arm out and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it at the beam, clashing with it and cancelling it out. Now, Cruise open its mouth and fires multiple black orbs of energy at Beheeyem, dealing it a great amount of damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into a Rock Slide!

Duplica: Ditto, Charge Beam!

_(Cruise's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear both above & around it. Now, several large grey boulders emerge from the ripples and descend upon Beheeyem, dealing damage to it. Next, Ditto forms an orb of yellow electricity in the palm of its right hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Beheeyem, doing more damage to it.)_

Referee: Beheeyem is out of the battle! Cruise wins, and the victory goes to Ritchie & Duplica!

Duplica & Ritchie: All right!

Sparky: Pika-chu!

_(They raise their fists into the air.)_

Ritchie: Hey, we didn't do too badly together, Duplica.

Duplica: Yeah. It was a lot of fun.

_(They both clasp each other's hands, and then look back over to Sherman & Freddi exchange a handshake as if to say, "Hey, we'll have better luck for future battles.")_

Duplica: Well, at least those guys settled down before it got any worse.

Ritchie (concurring): Yeah, you said it.

_(We pull upward/cross-fade to an aerial view and cut to. Now, we cross-fade to the water battle field, which is in the middle of a battle of Iris and Serena vs. Wayne and Mitch.)_

Iris: Emolga, use Discharge!

Serena: Sylveon, Swift attack now!

Emolga: Emolga!

_(Her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of yellow electricity and fires multiple bolts of electricity from her body at Hariyama and Sableye, dealing a varying amount of damage to each. Next, Sylveon jumps into the air, swishes her tail and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Sableye & Hariyama. Hariyama takes damage from it, but Sableye is unaffected.)_

Mitch: Sableye, Shadow Claw!

Wayne: Hariyama, Fire Punch!

_(Both of Sableye arms get enveloped by a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the shape of a claw and it slashes Emolga with it, doing damage to her. Hariyama's left fist gets engulfed in red-yellow & orange flames and punches Sylveon with it, doing damage.)_

Wayne: Now, use Smack Down!

Mitch: Use Shadow Ball!

_(Hariyama puts its hands together, a golden orb of energy surrounded in orange energy appears in between its palms and fires it at Emolga, exploding upon impacting her, dealing a great amount of damage and shooting her straight down to the ground. Now, Sableye forms a ball of black & purple energy with back static around in between the palms of its hands and fires it at Sylveon.)_

Serena: Sylveon, dodge and use Moonblast!

Iris: Emolga, counter with Hidden Power!

_(Sylveon leaps up just as the Shadow Ball collides with the ground, narrowly evading it. Now, she spreads her feelers out wide, gathers energy from the moon, forms an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth and fires it at Sableye, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(Emolga's body gets outlined in a light green aura, places her hands together, three green-yellow orbs appear in between the palms and then separates them, firing them at Hariyama, doing damage to it. Now, we cross-fade to fourteen minutes later, where the gang regroups at the main lobby.)_

Ash (to Serena & Iris, complementing): You two were terrific out there.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Iris: Thank you, Ash. We work together well, don't we?

Serena: Yes, I guess we do

Diana: Well, since we're on the topic, how did you all fare with your partners?

Kiawe: Well, I originally thought it wasn't going to go very well, given the Pokemon he chose, but he ended up surprising everyone, and we worked well off each other.

Dawn: You were lucky, Kiawe, since the partner I got was completely obnoxious, wanting & trying to win the whole battle herself, but luckily she got some sense knocked into her near the end of it.

Clemont: That's good to know, Dawn. Well, as for me, the one I had was a bit impulsive at times, but she was quite a skilled trainer. _(He turns over to Ada.)_ How about you, Ada?

Ada: Let's just say, for us, it started off rocky, but we managed through after a while.

Diana: They all sound intriguing, and it's great you were able to work through them.

Cilan: Mmm-hmm, that's true. We certainly did.

May: Hey. At the rate we're going, we'll make it to the third round.

Serena:

_(Just then, Joe and Giselle walk up to the group.)_

Joe: Hey, there Ash.

Ash: Hey! Giselle & Joe, it's been a long time.

Joe: It certainly has.

_(Ash & Joe exchange a handshake.)_

Misty: How have you two been doing?

Giselle: Oh, we've been great. How about you guys?

Ash: The same as you.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Giselle: Ahh, great to hear.

_(The three walk Joe & Giselle over to the rest of the gang.)_

Brock: Guys, this is Joe & Giselle.

Giselle & Joe: Hello, there.

Mallow: Hey. It's nice to meet you both.

Misty: So, what's been going on with you two since Pokemon Tech?

Joe: I've been out on a Pokemon journey like yours, Ash.

Giselle: Yep, and I'm currently helping new trainers on creating effective strategies.

Clemont: Ahh, that's great

Giselle: You bet we are.

Misty: So, I don't need to guess that you two were paired up.

Joe: You got it, and as matter of fact, our battle is up next.

Dawn: I see. Well, then good luck in it.

Piplup: Piplup, Pip-lup.

Giselle (appreciative): Okay, thanks a lot.

Brock: Say, would you like to have dinner with us after the matches?

Giselle: Sure. Sounds good to us.

Brock: All right. We'll see you, then.  
Joe & Giselle: See you.

_(The both walk out to the battlefield. Now, a montage commences, showing the next few battles, from Hau and Bryan-Dallas facing off on the rock field against Rick and Henry, Gladion and Joe battling on the water field against Elliot and Peggy, Lyra and Chris on the ice field facing off battling Toran & Constance and it concludes on Khoury and William's battle on the grass field with Paula & Melissa. Fade-in to several moment later, still out on the grass battlefield. Joe & Giselle stand in the red side, while their opponents, Marcia & Arsenio stand on the green side. Marcia has sapphire blue eyes, brown hair and is donning a red shirt, blue overalls, white socks and black sneakers, and Arsenio has black hair, hazel eyes and is wearing an orange-red shirt, black & blue knickers and brown & white sneakers. Misty and Brock watching from the rafters. _

Brock: This ought to be quite an interesting match-up.

Misty: You said it.

_(The referee raises both flag on either side.)_

Referee: Let the match begin!

Giselle: Marowak, go!

Joe: I choose you, Cloyster!

_(They throw their Poke Balls and Marowak & Victreebel emerge from them.)_

Marowak: Marowak!

Marcia: Umbreon, I choose you!

Arsenio: Let's go, Oricorio!

_(They throw their PokeBalls and Umbreon and Oricorio in Sensu Style emerge, respectively.)_

Joe: Cloyster, use Water Gun!

Giselle: Marowak, Bone Club!

_(Cloyster fires a stream of water from its mouth at Oricorio, while Marowak tightly grips its bone and swings it at Umbreon.)_

Arsenio (to Oricorio): Quick, dodge and use Acrobatics!

Marcia: Umbreon, counter with Iron Tail!

_(Oricorio swiftly flies up into the air, evading Cloyster's attack. Now, its body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tackles Cloyster, doing damage. Next, Umbreon's tail is engulfed in white sparkles and surrounded in a white outline, which then turns into iron and it clashes with Marowak's bone, canceling out its attack.)_

Marcia: Now, go into Feint Attack!

Arsenio: Oricorio, use Air Cutter now!

_(Umbreon runs to Cloyster on the right side, vanishes, appears on the left side and tackles it, dealing it some damage. Now, Oricorio flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Marowak & Cloyster, dealing varying amount of damage to each one.)_

Giselle: Marowak, Smack Down now!

Joe: Use Aurora Beam, Cloyster!

_(Marowak places its bone to the side, cuffs its hands together and a metallic gold orb of energy engulfed in orange energy appears in between them. Marowak then fires the orb at Oricorio, exploding on impact and dealing a good amount of damage. Next, Cloyster creates a glowing turquoise orb from inside its mouth and launches a glowing green & black beam at Umbreon, dealing damage to it.)_

Joe: Now, use Water Gun!

Giselle: Use Bone Club!

_(Cloyster fires a stream of water from its mouth at Umbreon, doing damage to it. Now, Marowak tightly grips its bone and swings it at Oricorio, doing some damage to it.)_

Arsenio: Oricorio, counter with Air Cutter!

Marcia: Umbreon, use Iron Tail!

_(Oricorio flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Marowak & Cloyster, dealing varying amount of damage to each one. Umbreon's tail is engulfed in white sparkles and surrounded in a white outline, which then turns into iron and swings it at Cloyster, doing some damage to it.)_

Marcia: Now, use Feint Attack!

Arsenio: Use Air Slash!

_(Umbreon runs to Marowak on the right side, vanishes, appears on the left side and tackles it, dealing it some damage. Oricorio flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc energy blades at Cloyster, hitting its weak point and dealing it a good amount of damage.)_

Misty: Man, Joe & Giselle are really working off each other well.

Brock: Yeah, and their Pokemon aren't doing too badly, either.

Giselle: Marowak, Bonemerang now!

Joe: Cloyster, use Icicle Crash!

_(Marowak throws its bone, which then hits Umbreon, doing damage to it and it returns to it. Next, Cloyster fires a wind with light blue sparkles in it from its mouth into the air, which then small clumps of ice form inside and grow longer and longer, forming into sharp icicles and then rain down over Oricorio, dealing it a great amount of damage.)_

Marcia: Umbreon, Payback now!

Arsenio: Oricorio, Air Slash, let's go!

_(The yellow rings on Umbreon's body glow yellow, a yellow ring of energy appears around its body, which it then blasts Marowak with incredible force, doing a great amount of damage to it. Next, Oricorio flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc energy blades at Cloyster, doing damage to it.)_

Arsenio: Now, use Acrobatics!

Marcia: Umbreon, Iron Tail!

_(Oricorio swiftly flies up into the air, its body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air goes for Marowak. Umbreon's tail is engulfed in white sparkles and surrounded in a white outline, which then turns into iron and swings it at Cloyster.)_

Giselle: Marowak, dodge that and use Bonemerang!

Joe: Cloyster, you dodge too and go into Aurora Beam!

_(Both Pokemon move to the sides, and narrowly evade the attacks._ _Marowak throws its bone, which then hits Umbreon, doing damage to it and it returns to it. Next, Cloyster creates a glowing turquoise orb from inside its mouth and launches a glowing green & black beam at Oricorio, dealing a tremendous amount of damage to it. Oricorio passes out and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Oricorio's unable to battle! Cloyster's the winner!

Arsenio: Oricorio, return!

_(He calls Oricorio back to its PokeBall and then hold it to its face.)_

Arsenio: You did an awesome job there, Oricorio. You've earned a long rest. _(He turns over to Marcia.)_ Okay, Marcia. The rest is up to you now.

Marcia (confidently): No problem. _(She turns back over to the battlefield.) _Okay, Umbreon, use Feint Attack and Iron Tail!

_(Umbreon runs to Cloyster on the right side, vanishes, appears on the left side and tackles it, dealing it some damage. Now, its tail is engulfed in white sparkles and surrounded in a white outline, which then turns into iron and swings it at Marowak, dealing it a great amount of damage.)_

Giselle: Marowak, Bone Club now!

Joe: Cloyster, Water Gun!

_(Marowak tightly grips its bone and swings it at Umbreon, doing some damage to it. Now, Cloyster fires a stream of water from its mouth at Umbreon, doing more damage to it.)_

Joe: Now, use Aurora Beam!

Giselle: Smack Down!

_(Cloyster creates a glowing turquoise orb from inside its mouth and launches a glowing green & black beam at Umbreon, doing damage to it. Marowak places its bone to the side, cuffs its hands together and a metallic gold orb of energy engulfed in orange energy appears in between them. Marowak then fires the orb at Umbreon, exploding on impact and dealing even more damage.)_

Marcia: Hang in there, Umbreon! Use Payback and Iron Tail!

_(The yellow rings on Umbreon's body glow yellow, a yellow ring of energy appears around its body, which it then blasts Cloyster with incredible force, doing a great amount of damage to it. Now its tail is engulfed in white sparkles and surrounded in a white outline, which then turns into iron and swings it at Marowak, dealing it a great amount of damage.)_

Marcia: Now, use Feint Attack!

(_Umbreon runs to Marowak on the right side, vanishes, appears on the left side and tackles it, dealing it more damage.)_

Joe: Cloyster, use Icicle Crash!

Giselle: Marowak, finish it with Smack Down!

_(Cloyster fires a wind with light blue sparkles in it from its mouth into the air, which then small clumps of ice form inside and grow longer and longer, forming into sharp icicles and then rain down over Oricorio, dealing it a great amount of damage. Marowak places its bone to the side, cuffs its hands together and a metallic gold orb of energy engulfed in orange energy appears in between them. Marowak then fires the orb at Umbreon, exploding on impact and dealing even more damage.)_

Referee: Umbreon is out of the match! Marowak wins, and the match goes to Joe & Giselle!

Joe & Giselle: All right!

Joe: We did amazingly out there!

Giselle: We sure did, Joe!

_(The two exchange a high five. Just then, Arsenio and Marcia come over to them.)_

Marcia: Hey. You two sure put up a great battle.

Arsenio: Mmm-hmm. You two really have the skills.

Joe: Well, thanks. You guys weren't too bad yourselves.

Giselle: Yeah, you certainly have some great skills.

Arsenio: Hey, thanks.

_(Arsenio & Marcia contently walk out of the stadium. Now, we fade in over to the grass field, where Ash and Gary are facing off against AJ & Melissa, who has brunette hair, ruby red eyes and is sporting a green t-shirt, red shorts and sports sneakers.)_

AJ (to Ash): It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?

Ash (to AJ): You know it, AJ. I see you finally got rid of that bullwhip of yours.

AJ: Well, that's because I have been using a far more effective training regimen.

Ash: Huh. We'll see about that. _(He turns over to Gary.)_ Ready to show them, Gary?

Gary: Hmm, you know I always am.

_(The referee raises up both flags on either side.)_

Referee: Let's the battle begin!

AJ: Sandslash, go!

Melissa: Come on out, Gumshoos!

_(Both toss up their PokeBalls and Sandslash & Gumshoos appear, respectively.)_

Sandslash: Slash, Slash!

Gary: Let's go, Scizor!

Ash: Leavanny, I choose you!

_(They both throw their PokeBalls in the air and Scizor and Leavanny emerge from them.)_

Scizor: Scizor!

_(AJ claps his hands twice.)_

AJ: Sandslash, start with Crush Claw!

Melissa: Gumshoos, use Hyper Fang!

Sandslash: Slash!

_(Its claws glow red and throws them down onto Leavanny. Gumshoos opens its mouth, forms a teeth-shaped white aura and bites down on Scizor, doing a little bit of damage to it.)_

Ash: Leavanny, dodge and use Razor Leaf!

Gary: Scizor, you use Metal Claw!

_(Leavanny swiftly jumps backwards and evades Sandslash's attack. Next, its antennae glows light green and fires multiple leaves from them at both Sandslash & Gumshoos, dealing varying amounts of damage to them. Scizor's claws turn light blue and strikes Gumshoos with them, doing more damage to it.)_

Gary: Now, use Swift attack!

Ash: Leavanny, X-Scissor go!

_(Scizor opens up its right claw and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Gumshoos & Sandslash, doing varying amounts of damage to them. Now, the leaves on Leavanny's arms glow light bow, to which he then crosses them, runs at Gumshoos and tackles it with his arms, dealing more damage.)_

Ash (to Gary): Good to see you haven't lost your touch.

Gary: Well, thank you Ash. You

Melissa: Gumshoos, go into a Crunch attack!

_(Gumshoos's teeth glow white and it bites down on Leavanny with them, doing damage to him.)_

AJ: Sandslash, Dig!

_(He snaps his fingers, Sandslash leaps up and burrows below the battlefield. Now, it pops up and strikes Scizor from underneath, doing damage.)_

AJ: Now, use Crush Claw!

Melissa (to Gumshoos): Hyper Fang attack!

_(Gumshoos opens its mouth, forms a teeth-shaped white aura and bites down on Leavanny, dealing damage to him. Next, AJ claps his hands twice,_ _Sandslash's claws glow red and throws them at Scizor, doing a little bit of damage to it.)_

Gary: Scizor, fight back with Metal Claw!

Ash: Leavanny, use X-Scissor again!

_(Scizor's claws turn light blue and strikes Sandslash with them, doing damage to it. The leaves on Leavanny's arms glow light bow, to which he then crosses them, runs at Gumshoos and tackles it with his arms, dealing more damage.)_

Ash: Use Energy Ball now!

Gary: Scizor, Steel Wing!

_(Leavanny opens his mouth and his antennae glow light green, which are then enveloped by light green sparkles. Now, a light green orb of energy forms in front of his mouth and fires it at Sandslash, dealing a great amount of damage to it. Scizor's wings glow white and hits Gumshoos with them, doing damage to it.)_

Melissa: All right, we'll show you! Gumshoos, use Shock Wave!

AJ: Sandslash, use your Gyro Ball!

_(AJ snaps both his fingers twice and Sandslash's claws & spikes glow light blue, spins around rapidly and slams into Leavanny, hitting his weak spot and doing a great amount of damage. Now, Gumshoos standup on its hind legs and its entire body gets enveloped in yellow electricity. Then, its cuffs its hands and an orb of yellow electricity forms in between them, which upon finishing charging, Gumshoos them a jagged beam of yellow electricity at Scizor and Leavanny, dealing varying amount of damage to them.)_

Melissa: Now, use Hyper Fang!

AJ: Sandslash, Dig now!

_(Gumshoos opens its mouth, forms a teeth-shaped white aura and bites down on Leavanny, dealing damage to him. Now, AJ snaps his finger, and Sandslash leaps up, burrows below the battlefield, pops up and strikes Scizor from underneath, doing damage.)_

Ash: Hang in there, Leavanny! Razor Leaf attack!

Gary: Scizor, use Swift attack now!

_(Leavanny's antennae glows light green and fires multiple leaves from them at both Sandslash & Gumshoos, dealing varying amounts of damage to them. Next, Scizor_ _opens up both its claws and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Gumshoos & Sandslash, nailing their respective weak spots and dealing even more damage to them. Gumshoos _

Referee: Gumshoos's unable to battle! Scizor's the winner!

Melissa: Return, Gumshoos!

_(She calls Gumshoos back to its PokeBall.)_

Melissa: You were amazing out there!

AJ: Don't worry, Melissa. We've got this from here. _(He turns over to Sandslash.)_ Sandslash, Crush Claw!

_(He claps his hands twice.)_

Sandslash: Slash!

_(Its claws glow red and throws them down onto Scizor, doing some damage to it.) _

Ash: Leavanny, X-Scissor now!

Gary: Scizor, use Metal Claw!

_(The leaves on Leavanny's arms glow light blue, to which he then crosses them and runs at Sandslash with them. Scizor's claws turn light blue and goes for Sandslash.)_

AJ: Quick, dodge that and go into Dig!

_(He snaps his fingers.)_

Sandslash: Slash!

_(It quickly jump into the air and evades either attack. Now, it burrows below the battlefield, pops up and strikes Leavanny from underneath, doing damage.)_

AJ: Now, use Gyro Ball!

_(AJ snaps both his fingers twice and Sandslash's claws & spikes glow light blue and spins around rapidly towards Scizor.)_

Gary: Scizor, dodge and use Steel Wing!

Ash: Leavanny, Energy Ball now!

Scizor: Scizor!

_(It swiftly hops up and avoids Sandslash's attack. Now its wings glow white and hits Gumshoos with them, doing damage to it. Next, Leavanny opens his mouth and his antennae glow light green, which are then enveloped by light green sparkles. Sandslash struggles to remain standing, but it eventually faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Sandslash is out of the match! Leavanny wins, and this battle goes Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!

_(Ash and Gary exchange a hand clasp. Now, a montage commences, featuring the remaining battle of the first round, from Cilan & Diana's battle on the water field, Brock & Monica's on the ice field and Dawn & Siara's on the rock field, to Quinn & Trista on the grass field and Kiawe & Eric face off against Patricia & Taran on the rock field Montage concludes with the gang rendezvousing at a restaurant in the village, with a flyer in the window advertising that trainers can prepare their own dishes.)_

Oak: Well, I must say, you all did well out there today, and you should be proud of yourselves.

Serena: Thanks, Professor.

Oak: Mmm-hmm, but it's really no shocker, given all the training you've been doing.

Ash: Yeah, you nailed it on the head, Professor.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

(Giselle and Joe enter the restaurant and meet up with the group.)

Joe: All right, guys. We're here.

Cilan: Well, you all ready for us to cook dinner?

_(May's stomach gurgles and she cuffs her hands around her stomach.)_

May: (chuckles) I guess that's a yes.

Brock: Okay, then we better get on it right now.

_(Delia, Brock, Clemont, Cilan and Mallow walk into the kitchen. Cross-fade to four minutes later, where they've laid out various ingredients: flour, salt, yeast, water, butter and/or margarine and vegetable oil in various measuring cups laid out on the counter tops.) _

Clemont: All right, that's all the essential ingredients we'll need.

Brock: Yep, we're good to go now.

Mallow: Then, let's not waste any more time. We've got dishes to make.

All: Yeah!

_(They break off and start making their dishes. Now, a montage commences, where they're at various stages, from Cilan shredding up mozzarella, Mallow chopping up various berries & other fruits, to Delia boiling up macaroni noodles, Clemont slicing ham and Brock cutting up cloves of garlic, while also occasionally assisting one another. Montage concludes with the finishing up the final touches on their dishes: a cheese & pepperoni pizza, goulash, cordon bleu, a fruit dinner salad and Brunswick stew.)_

Delia: Wow, we sure did a great job on all this.

Mallow: You said it, Mrs. Ketchum. Everyone's going to love them.

_(They each place the platter covers on. Now, we cut out to the dining area, where everyone's sitting around a wide table, chatting with one another.) _

Dawn (intrigued): Really? Then, what happened?

Giselle: After that, the PTU guys challenged us to see who the superior school was.

Joe: That's right, and we really had to step up our skills for it.

Kiawe: I could imagine the competition being very tough for you guys.

Joe: Oh, you better believe they were. They had some extraordinary skills. By the end, it was very close, but we eventually won through in the end.

_(Just then, Brock, Delia, Cilan, Clemont and Mallow exit out of the kitchen, carrying out their dishes into the dining area. They place them down in the center in the center of the table.)_

Brock: Okay, everyone. Dinner is now served.

_(They lift up the cover and present them their platters.)_

May (excited): Oooh, it all looks so good.

_(They all get up from their seats, pick up their plates & bowls, get a varying amount of each dish, then sit back down and start dining.)_

Joe: Mmm, this food is amazing.

Bonnie: You said it, Joe.

Dedenne (saying "Yeah"): Dede.

_(May looks over to the quin.)_

May: Man, you five really outdid yourselves.

Dawn: Yeah. I can't remember the last meal that was this great.

Piplup (saying "You said it"): Pip-Piplup!

Cilan: Why, thank you for the compliments.

_(Bonnie turns over to Diana.)_

Bonnie: Say, Diana. I've been meaning to ask you: how did you & the others first meet?

Diana: Oh, boy. It's been quite a long time, but those were some of the most unforgettable moments. It all began around sixteen years ago…

_(Flashback to sixteen years ago in Aspertia City, which is bustling with locals and visitor either going about their business or checking the scenic view up above. A younger Diana strolls through the city, on her way to the scenic view, all while soaking up the city's atmosphere. She takes in a deep breath.)_

Young Diana: (sighs contently.) It's so lovely here.

_(Diana continues on through. Three minutes later, she walks up the stairs to the top. Upon reaching it, several people are looking out, engulfed by the view of distant mountains with clouds passing over them. Just then, Diana spots one person, a young Lex, sketching & then painting the scenery. Diana walks over to him.)_

Young Diana: Excuse me.

Young Lex: Yes?

Young Diana: I couldn't help but notice how well you're capturing the scenery.

Young Lex: Well, thanks.

Young Diana: I'm sure it does. Oh, by the way. I'm Diana.

Young Lex: I'm Lex. Nice to meet you.

_(They both exchange a handshake.)_

Young Lex: So, where are you from?

Young Diana: Castelia City. How about you?

Young Lex: Actually, we're already here. This is my hometown.

Young Diana: Ahh, very cool.

Young Lex: Hmm, but enough about that. What plans do you have for after you leave here?

Young Diana: Oh, I'm heading up Icirrus City, to see what Pokemon live there.

Young Lex: That's cool. You know, there are some great sceneries up there around this time of the year. Do you mind if I come along with you?

Young Diana: Not at all. I can use the company, anyway.

Young Lex: Great. We'll go as soon as I finish up on this painting.

Young Diana: Don't worry about that. Just take your time.

Young Lex: Hey, thanks.

Young Diana: No problem.

_(The two look out to the scenic view once more while Lex continues to paint it. Now, we fade-in to twelve days later, and the duo are going along the forest Unova Route 6, exploring around the area and observing the native Pokemon. Just then, they hear an ongoing battle nearby.)_

Young Lex: (gasps.) Do you hear that, Diana?

Young Diana: Sure do. Let's go see.

_(They both rush over, where they come across a young Ada and her Sigilyph battling a wild Leavanny.)_

Young Lex: Oh, this'll be an interesting battle.

Young Diana: Yeah.

Young Ada: Sigilyph, Air Slash now!

_(Sigilyph flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips at Leavanny, who swiftly evades its attack. Now, its right arm glows white and it slashes Sigilyph with it, doing it some damage_._)_

Young Ada: Okay, Sigilyph use Aerial Ace from that angle!

_(Sigilyph flies up in a northeastern direction, dives down toward Leavanny and accelerates to the point of becoming a blur and slams into Leavanny, hitting its weak spot and dealing a significant amount of damage.)_

Young Ada: Excellent! Now finish it with Ice Beam!

_(Sigilyph forms a light blue orb above its appendage and fires multiple light blue beams from it Leavanny, dealing it a great amount of damage. Leavanny faints and falls to the ground.)_

Young Ada: That was great, Sigilyph. You're getting better with every battle.

_(Sigilyph flies around her with joy while Leavanny picks itself back up. She reaches into her backpack and gets out a Sitrus Berry.)_

Young Ada: Here you are. You could certainly use some energy after going through that.

_(Leavanny cheerfully takes the berry from her, takes a bite of it and strolls off. Now, Lex and Diana walk over to her.)_

Young Diana: Hey, you and Sigilyph were amazing there.

Young Ada: Oh, thanks. All of the training's been paying off. Anyways, who are you guys?

Young Lex: Oh, right. My name's Lex.

Young Diana: And I'm Diana.

Young Ada: I'm Ada. It's nice to meet you both.

Young Lex: Say, Ada, that was very nice of you to give Leavanny your there.

Young Ada: I know. I felt it deserved something after putting up a good fight. But enough about me, what brings you guys around here?

Young Diana: We're heading up to Icirrus City to check out some awesome sights.

Young Ada: Ooh, sounds nice. Hey, do you mind if I come with you? There are some good Pokemon I'd like to capture there.

Young Lex: Sure. That'd be great.

Young Ada: All right. Then, let's hit the road.

_(The three depart from the area and stroll Now, we go through a series of vignettes of the trio's venture through Chargestone Cave, from Lex battling a wild Klang, them encountering hovering stones emitting electricity that the wild Joltik & Galvantula feed off of, to Ada capturing a wild Eeletrik, Lex sketching a moment of a Jolik helping re-energizing a Kling and Quinn battling & capturing a wild Klang. Cross-fade to a day and a half later, and the trio exit the cave and arrive in Mistralton City, where they're taken in by the city's humble atmosphere and the friendliness of the local people. _

_(Just then, they hear a loud roar coming in from the sky. They look up and a large passenger jet coming down for a landing at the airport.)_

Young Lex (to Ada and Diana): What do you think, guys? Should we go check it out?

Young Ada: Hmm. _(She ponders for a moment.)_ I don't see why not. Okay, let's go.

Young Diana: Yeah.

_(The trio head over to the airport, where upon entering. They gaze out the window and see the plane touching down on the ground and slowing to a halt. Two tarmac workers then roll out the staircase against the door, but then take notice of one particular trainer: a young Quinn, who is donning a brown fedora hat, brown vest over an orange shirt, jean shorts and hiking boots, dismounting from the plane along with the other passengers.) _

Young Diana: Hey, what do you think he's here to excavate?

Young Lex: I have no idea. Let's go ask him.

_(The trio walk over to the gate where Quinn's entering with the rest of the passengers. Upon arriving at said gate, they patiently await for Quinn to pass through. Just then, he passes through and goes over to the luggage area and picks up his backpack, which has a mattock and two screens sticking out the top, a couple of trowels a hand broom and dust pans and a shovel in the outer pockets.)_

Young Quinn: All right, now off to the mountains.

_(He places the backpack on and now heads over to the exit.)_

Young Ada (calling out to Quinn): Excuse us.

_(Quinn stops in his tracks, turns around and notices them.)_

Young Quinn: Uh, yes? What is it?

Young Ada: Hi I'm Ada, and this is Diana and Lex.

Young Lex & Diana: Hello.

Young Quinn: Pleasure to meet you all. My name's Quinn.

Young Ada: Say, Quinn. Where are coming from, exactly?

Young Quinn: Oh, Lentimas City.

Young Lex: That's cool. Some of the best pottery and porcelains ever made came from there.

Young Quinn: You got that right. Now, I bet you're want to know why I have these tools with me.

Young Diana: Actually, yes. That's what we were going to ask next.

Young Quinn: I'm here to dig up fossils up at Twist Mountain.

Young Diana: Oh, neat. We're heading that way to get to Icirrus City, so we can come with you, if you'd like.

Young Quinn: Sure, not a problem.

Young Diana: Then, let's not waste any more time, then.

_(The four exit the airport and head on over to Twist Mountain. Fade-in to three and a half days later, where the quad have arrived at the base of the mountain, and then start hiking up its side. Nine minutes later, they arrive at the excavation site, where many other trainers are digging & picking through the rocks. The walls are embedded with spiral fossils, preserved bug Pokemon and partial skulls of primitive modern Pokemon.)_

Young Ada: Boy, they're sure digging up a lot of fossils, huh?

Young Quinn: Yep, and so will we.

_(They venture down to the bottom of the chasm, where upon arrival, they get their digging gear out, spread apart and begin their excavation. Now, a series of vignettes go by, showing the four digging up and uncovering various fossils or skeletal fragments of certain Pokemon in various spots around the site. Fade-in to seventy-seven minutes later, where the quad regroups around a large storage container with the various fossils they've dug up.)_

Young Ada: That's an amazing Dome Fossil you found, Lex.

Young Lex: Thanks Ada, and that Cover Fossil there is amazing.

Young Quinn: Well, if you think that's cool, look at the size of this Jaw Fossil.

_(He lifts it up more for them to see.)_

Young Lex: Yeah, no question about that. _(He turns over to Diana.)_ What about you, Diana?

Young Diana: I managed to uncover this one here.

_(She presents to them a large Sail Fossil.)_

Young Lex (complementing): Well, that's a beauty of a fossil.

Young Diana: I know. It's amazing just how well-preserved this one is.

_(They carefully cover up their fossils with cloths, and then gently place them a large storage bin and are about to seal it off.)_

Voice (calling out, O.S.): Hold on there a minute! I've found another one to place in there!

_(They look and see a young Siara sprinting over with a large Skull Fossil in her hands. She stops and catches her breath.)_

Young Siara: Sorry about that. It was tougher to get this one out than the others.

Young Lex: Wow, that's a really big Skull Fossil you have there.

Young Siara: Oh, don't I know it. It was really embedded in the ground.

_(She wraps it up and gently places it in the bin along with three more she found prior and then tightly seals it up. Siara wipes some sweat off her forehead.)_

Young Siara: Phew. That'll keep it safe for now. I'm Siara, by the way.

Young Quinn: Glad to meet you, Siara. I'm Quinn, and these are Ada, Diana and Lex.

Ada, Diana and Lex: Hello.

Young Ada: Say, how long have you been digging here?

Young Siara: For about three and a half hours.

Young Diana (impressed): Wow, and you dug up these many fossils? That's pretty awesome.

Young Siara: Aww, thank you Diana. So, I take it you guys are heading to Icirrus City?

Young Lex: (giggles.) That's right. How did you know about that?

Young Siara: I was about to head there myself to check out the Dragonspiral Tower.

Young Ada (excited): Oh, cool! I've heard a lot of stories about that place.

Young Siara: Exactly, and there are plenty of Pokemon living in and around it.

Young Diana: It's settled, then. We'll head up there with you.

_(The quin split off and resume the excavation. Afterwards, they pack up their digging equipment & fossils and start off down the mountain. Cross-wipe to an hour and a half later, and the five exit the caves and arrive in Icirrus City, where they're enveloped by the city's serene & humble atmosphere. Windmills sits atop distant hills, small ponds and a creek run through the town.) _

Young Quinn: My, this is quite a peaceful town.

Young Siara: You said it, Quinn. Some of the denizens do seem to be nice people.

_(Ada looks over a map of the city and guides her finger in the direction of the tower.)_

Young Ada: Ah-ha. The tower's not too far from the city.

Young Quinn: Great, but I think we better stock up on some supplies first.

Young Ada: Good thinking, Quinn.

_(They head on down into the city and go straight to the local market. Moments later, they exit the store with plentiful Pokeballs, potions and food in hand. Now, they venture on the northern path through the city. Cross-dissolve to an hour later, and the quin arrive at the Dragonspiral Tower, where they're beholden by the towering structure before them.)_

Young Diana: Just imagine the events that took place here hundreds of years ago.

Young Siara: Yeah, and how the Pokemon have adapted to living here.

Young Lex: Well, no more time to waste. Let's get this thing started.

All: Right!

_(They break off and scout around the grassy fields for any local wild Pokemon, until Diana encounters a wild Sawsbuck grazing on some grass, and Lex spots a Druddigon, to which both (via split screen) whip out one Pokeball each, while Ada spots a female Unfezant tending to its babies, Siara finds an Audino fending off a wild Mienfoo and Lex observing an Emolga harvesting fruit from one tree. Afterwards, they go inside the tower, and are taken in by the stony architecture and the calm pool engulfing the room. Two Dratini and a red-striped Basculin rest at the bottom of it.)_

Young Quinn: Man, look at how the Pokemon made homes here.

Young Ada: These ones have certainly took full advantage of their environment.

Young Lex: Yes, it's just another marvel of Pokemon adaptability.

_(They turn away from the pool and glance around the room for signs of other Pokemon.)_

Young Siara: Hmm, no signs of them as far as I can see. Perhaps they're lurking about here as we speak.

Young Ada: That's certainly a possibility. Well anyways, let's go see if there's more interesting things upstairs.

_(They start up the stairs to the next floor, and as they do, a shadowy figure swiftly follows from behind. Upon arriving to the second floor, where they're greeted by various Pokemon statues and fallen pillars all around them. The five walk up to a couple of the Golurk & Golett ones.)_

Young Quinn: Wow! These statues look so lifelike.

Young Ada: Yeah. You don't think they're the actual Pokemon, do you?

_(Just then, Lex steps forward.)_

Young Lex: Don't worry. I've got this one.

_(He carefully examines them.)_

Young Lex: Yep, it's just as I suspected. These are actual Golett and Golurk in a deep sleep at the moment.

Young Diana: That's pretty interesting. We probably shouldn't disturb them, then.

Young Ada: Good idea.

_(They climb up one of the fallen pillars, and carefully walk across them to the next stairwell. Seven minutes later, the five arrive at the top tower, where they're greeted to a room with a large, gaping hole in the wall, some rubble lying around it and a small shrine dedicated to Reshiram and Zekrom. Upon looking out the hole, a blanket of clouds streaks across, with the clear blue sky up above.)_

Young Lex (enthralled): Wow! Now, that's a sight to behold!

Young Diana: I couldn't have said it better myself, Lex.

_(They continue looking outward. Just then, they hear something swiftly moving behind them and turn around.)_

Young Ada: You hear that, guys?

Young Siara: Sure did. A Pokemon must have followed us up here.

Young Diana: What does it want from us?

Young Siara: Simple: it's looking for a challenge.

Young Quinn (calling out): All right, you! We know you want to challenge one of us, so reveal yourself right now!

_(The Pokemon leaps out from the shadows and reveals itself to be… a Mienshao.)_

Young Lex: That is one cunning Mienshao.

Young Diana: Yeah. So, which of us will it choose to battle?

Young Ada: Who knows?

_(Mienshao swiftly comes up to the group and carefully scans then. Then, it stops at Ada, studies her and goes into its battle stance.)_

Young Ada: All right. If it's me you want, then you got it.

_(She steps forward to Mienshao and takes her battling position.)_

Young Diana (cheering): Whoo! Go for it, Ada!

Young Siara: Is she really skilled?

Young Lex: Oh, more than you think, Siara. Just watch.

_(Ada gets out one Pokeball off her belt.)_

Young Ada: Go, Serperior!

_(She throws it and Serperior emerges from it. Now, Mienshao leaps off the walls, launches itself through the air and thrusts its palm into Serperior with great force, dealing damage and sending it flying backwards. Serperior shakes it off and slithers back into position.)_

Young Ada: Serperior, Leaf Blade!

_(The leaf at the end of Serperior's tail glows light green and slashes Mienshao with it, dealing it damage. Mienshao puts its hands together, concentrates, forms a large blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Serperior.) _

Young Ada: Deflect that and use Leaf Tornado!

_(Serperior swishes its tail an deflects the attack out one of the windows. Now, it swirls its tail counter-clock wise and a large light-green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appear at the tip of its tail. Next, it catches Mienshao inside of the tornado, which then floats up into the air, and then it crashes to the ground, crushing Mienshao against the ground and doing a good amount of damage. Mienshao stands back up and shakes off the attack.)_

Young Ada: Now, use Leaf Blade!

_(The leaf at the end of Serperior's tail glows light green and slashes out at Mienshao, but Mienshao jumps backwards and avoids the attack. Now, Mienshao leaps into the air, its right knee glows white and strikes Serperior with it, dealing it a good amount of damage.)_

Young Ada: Serperior, Leaf Storm now!

_(Serperior waves its tail around, a barrage of glowing green appears and fires at Mienshao, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Young Siara: Man, she trained her Serperior well.

Young Lex: That's for sure, especially how it's holding its own very well.

Young Ada: Serperior, Leaf Tornado now!

_(It swirls its tail counter-clock wise and a large light-green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appear at the tip of its tail. The tornado goes for Mienshao, but it leaps up over it and goes behind Serperior, while the tornado dissipates. Next, it ricochets off the walls, launches itself through the air and thrusts its palm into Serperior with great force, dealing damage and sending it flying backwards.)_

Young Ada: Boy, this Mienshao's really tough. Okay Serperior, now use Leaf Blade!

(_The leaf at the end of Serperior's tail glows light green and slashes out at Mienshao, but Mienshao jumps backwards and avoids the attack. Next, it leaps into the air, its right knee glows white and falls towards Serperior.)_

Young Ada: Dodge and use Leaf Blade again!

_(Serperior swiftly slivers to the right and evades Mienshao attack, while crashes to the ground and receives recoil damage. Next, the leaf at the end of Serperior's tail glows light green and slashes at Mienshao, dealing it more damage.) _

Young Ada:Now, go into Leaf Tornado!

_(Serperior swirls its tail counter-clock wise and a large light-green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appear at the tip of its tail. Next, it catches Mienshao inside of the tornado, which then floats up into the air, and then it crashes to the ground, crushing Mienshao against the ground and doing a good amount of damage. Mienshao stands back up, shakes off the attack and then it puts its hands together, concentrates, forms a large blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Serperior, doing damage to it.)_

Young Ada: All right Serperior, Leaf Storm now!

_(Serperior waves its tail around, a barrage of glowing green appears and fires at Mienshao, dealing it a great amount of damage. Mienshao falls on one knee, while resting its hands on its knee. Now, Ada whips out an empty Pokeball and enlarges it.)_

Young Ada: Pokeball, go!

_(She throws an empty Pokeball at Mienshao, whom coverts into energy and goes inside it. The ball lands on the ground, vibrates and shakes while a red light on the center button blinks on & off with Ada and the others waits patiently. Just then, the Pokeball stops shaking and the red light stops blinking. Ada goes over to pick it up and raises it up in her left hand.)_

Young Ada: All right! I got a Mienshao!

Young Diana: Congratulations, Ada! That was great!

Young Quinn: yeah. You and Serperior were fantastic there.

Young Ada (flattered): Aww, thanks guys.

_(They gaze longingly at the Pokemon, but then, a low rumbling abruptly breaks up the silence.)_

Young Lex: What was that?

Young Siara: I don't know. Let's check it out.

_(They look out one of the windows, scan across the sky and see… a humongous Dragonite flying past the tower.)_

All (awestricken): Wow!

_(They keep on watching as the Dragonite flies off over the horizon.)_

Young Siara: That was the coolest sight ever!

Young Quinn: Yeah, no question about that.

Young Diana: You think it's been around for hundreds of years?

Young Lex: Who knows? Maybe it has.

Young Diana: Hey, this may sound cheesy & cliched, but it almost feels like we were destined to travel.

Young Quinn: I don't know about that, but one thing's for sure: it's been much more fun traveling with you guys.

Young Siara: Yeah, same here. Anyways, let's head back into town and get a bite to eat.

_(Just then, Diana's stomach gurgles and she cusps her hands over it.)_

Young Diana: (chuckles.) And not a moment too soon.

_(The five backtrack down the tower and head on back to the city. Warp back to the present time.)_

Diana: From then on, we had a lot more thrilling and exciting adventures together.

Max: Wow, that's really amazing.

Lex: Mmm-hmm, and you best believe we put our experiences to great use when we started up our studio.

Oak _(complementing)_: That's great. Congratulations on your achievements and I hope you continue with them.

Siara: Thank you, Professor Oak. We always try to expand our capabilities.

Oak (knowingly): Ahh, yes. It can be quite stimulating when uncovering new mysteries & research.

Lex: Oh, most definitely, and inspirational for the arts. Speaking of which, Prof. Oak, what's one of your favorite poems?

Oak: Oh, that'd be the one about how even the littlest Pokemon are full of surprises, and how one should never underestimate their strength and abilities.

_(Pan over to Delia looking over at Serena, who's in a pensive state.)_

Delia: Hey Serena. Is there something on your mind?

Serena: Oh, it's nothing much, Mrs. Ketchum. Just about how far I've come on my journey. Before I started, I never would have imagined what I'd be doing with myself.

Delia (understanding): Oh, I know the feeling. I didn't think I'd what I would be doing, either.

Serena: Really?

Delia: Mmm-hmm. You see, I once had a lot of doubt about my training & battling skills, right to the point where I wasn't sure about becoming a trainer at all, which I probably would have done if it wasn't for some of my friends and family

Serena (curiously): Oh, and what did they say?

Delia: Well, they told me all about the kinds of fun adventures, the new places I'd get to visit and the variety of Pokemon I would see along the way. They even offered to help me get better with training and battling, and after a while, I finally decided to start my journey.

Serena: Ahh, and I can tell it really worked out for you.

Delia: Oh, you bet it did. It was one of the greatest experiences I ever had. If I hadn't done so, I would've missed out on seeing a lot of Pokemon or make some great friends, especially one Jamison Ketchum.

Serena (comprehending): I see. Well, I'm glad it worked out for you, Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Thanks, Serena.

_(Delia and Serena hug each other. Pan over to Ritchie, Joe, Duplica and Giselle conversing with one another.)_

Giselle: Okay, what happened afterwards?

Duplica: Simple: we went into the Petalburg Woods for an intense training session, where we formulated a new strategy during it, and the next day, we challenged that same guy to a rematch.

Joe: That's great, and how did that battle go?

Duplica: Let's just say that it went a lot differently than the first one.

Ritchie Oh, then congratulations on that, Duplica.

Duplica: Thank you, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Okay. Sparky and I met this trainer named Debbie and her Empoleon while heading to Sunyshore City, and we quickly learned they had a very sour partnership.

Giselle: How sour was it?

Ritchie: Well, both were very hostile toward each other, Empoleon wouldn't obey Debbie at all and would lash out after every battle.

Sparky (saying "Yep"): Pika.

Duplica: Ooh, that's pretty bad. Why did they get that way?

Ritchie: Now, that's the interesting part. She told me it all happened after Empoleon lost one Pokemon league battle, where afterwards she tried to comfort it, but then it just turned its back on her, presumed it was blaming her for the loss and it all went downhill from there.

Giselle (comprehending): I see, and I'm going to guess that you helped them resolve their issues.

Ritchie: You got that right. Judging from the information, I said that it sounded like what really happened was that Empoleon was really ashamed by the loss, and felt it wasn't worthy of being its trainer. After that, they reconciled with each other, though not completely yet, and we had a re-match.

Joe: Okay, and how did it turn out for them?

Ritchie: They were still a little rough, but their partnership was getting better, and I'm certain they're far better now than before.

Sparky (saying "Yeah, a lot better"): Pika, Pi-Pi-Pikachu.

Giselle: Wow, that was pretty great Ritchie.

Ritchie: Well, thank you Giselle.

Sparky (saying "Yes, thanks): Pi-Pikachu.

Giselle: All right, now it's mine and Joe's turn. _(She turns over to Joe.)_ Joe, how about you start this off?

Joe: Sure thing. So, we were on Route 16 heading for Nimbasa City, and everything was going smoothly when out of the blue, we had a double wild encounter.

Ritchie: Really? What kind of Pokemon were they?

Giselle: They were a Gothitelle and a Cinccino, and let me tell you, they were very powerful, pulling out strong attacks every time, but we were able to pull through and showed them we could be just as tough.

Duplica: Good to hear you were able to beat them.

Giselle: Oh, we did more than just that, Duplica. We also managed to catch them.

_(She and Joe pull out their respective Pokeballs, both Ultra Balls.)_

Duplica (impressed): Wow! That's so cool.

Ritchie: Yeah. You two certainly earned them.

Joe: Thanks Ritchie, and wait until you see them in action.

Ritchie: I'm sure they're great Pokemon. Speaking of which, what do you guys say about joining us for training tomorrow morning?

Joe: Sure, Ritchie. That would be great.

Giselle: Uh-huh, that's for sure.

Ritchie: Great. Then, let's do it first thing in the morning.

Sparky (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pika-chu.

Duplica: Sounds like a plan.

_(She turns over to Ash, who is sitting across from himself.)_

Duplica: So, Ash, I'm guessing you guys are going to start training tomorrow morning, as well?

Ash: That's right. We'll be doing right after breakfast.

Pikachu (saying "That's right"): Pika, Pikachu.

Delia: And the professor and I will be there to help you out.

Ash (inquisitively & intrigued): Really, Mom?

Delia: Of course, dear. I know a few tricks I've learned back in my trainer days.

Duplica: Well, that's good to know. Hope that goes well for you all tomorrow.

Cilan: Thanks, and best of luck to you guys too.

_(They resume their dining, and we pull back away from the table, then cross-dissolve to the exterior of the restaurant and fade to black. Fade-in to five and a half hours over to the complex, which Team Rocket and their crew are nearly finished setting up their business.)_

James: Okay, a little bit more to the right.

_(The movers lift up a stand and it over to the right-hand side.)_

James: Yes, that's perfect. Put it right there.

_(They put the stand in place, remove the furniture lifters and walk away. James, Jessie and Meowth marvel at the final look of their shop.)_

Meowth: Wow, it looks terrific. We'll be swarming with a lot of customers tomorrow for sure.

_(Wobbuffet pops in from lower frame.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

_(Just then, Meowth overhears a car pulling up out front.)_

Meowth: Huh? Ooh, the boss is here.

Jessie: Excellent. Let's give him a proper greeting.

_(The trio step outside to the front gate, where the limo driver opens the back door and their boss, Giovanni and his Persian, step out of it.)_

Trio: A good early morning to you, Giovanni sir.

Giovanni: Yes, thank you. Have you got everything up & running?

Jessie: Yes, sir. We believe find that you won't be disappointed with it.

Giovanni: We'll just see about that.

_(They follow him inside the complex and he's enveloped by the décor and the arrangements made to the spa and the various rooms.)_

Giovanni: Hmm, this isn't a bad cover business.

Jessie: Well, thank you sir. We spent the whole day getting everything ready.

_(They next show him over to a large poster placed next to the receptionists' desk.)_

Giovanni: Okay, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?

Meowth: Easy: the entrance. It's just right behind here. _(He turns over to James.)_ James, if you will.

James: With pleasure.

_(He lifts up the poster, presses a button and it opens a hidden staircase. Giovanni starts to descend them, then stops to address the trio.)_

Giovanni: I have to say, you three have done a very admirable job. Keep it up.

Trio: Yes, sir.

_(They bow to him. Now, he and his Persian walk down the stairs and the door closes behind them.)_

James (giddy): Ooh, this is working better than we hoped.

Meowth: I know, and the boss will be even more pleased once we get all the Pokemon we can.

Jessie: Right, and we'll do that first thing tomorrow.

James: Those twerps won't know what hit them.

All: Yeah!

_(Wobbuffet pops from screen left.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

_(Now, we cut/fade-in to five hours later, at dawn on an overview of rows of terraced houses within the village, with the Sun rising up and steadily illuminates the area. Now, we cut to the inside of a bedroom in one of them, where Dawn, Piplup, Kiawe, Misty, Bonnie, Dedenne and Mallow are sleeping in two sets of bunk beds. Just then, Piplup awakens to hear someone knocking at the door. He nudges & shakes at Dawn's shoulder.)_

Piplup (saying "Dawn, wake up"): Pip, Pip-lup.

_(He keeps at it until Dawn wakes up and slowly sits up.)_

Dawn: (yawns as she stretches herm arms out.) What is it, Piplup?

_(Piplup signals her to the door, in time to hear someone knocking at it again. Dawn gets up from her bed, answers the door and finds Clemont, with his face covered in sweat, awaiting her.)_

Clemont: Good morning, Dawn.

Dawn: Morning Clemont. What's up?

Clemont: Sophocles and I just finished setting up the training course. It's all ready to go.

Dawn: Cool. Okay, we'll meet you outside in a few minutes.

Clemont: All righty, then. See you then.

_(Dawn closes the door and then she & Piplup get everyone else up. The others awaken and sit up in their beds.)_

Dawn: Get up, guys. The training course is all set.

Piplup (saying "That's right"): Pip-lup.

Bonnie: All right, Dawn. We're coming.

_(The four get up from their beds. Cross-fade to six minutes later, where they five, now dressed in their regular outfits, step outside and rendezvous with everyone else in the back. Clemont & Sophocles stand on either side of a large object concealed by an extra-large sheet.)_

Sophocles: Okay, everyone. All set to get some heavy training done?

Iris: You bet we are.

Axew (saying "Right"): Axew.

Sophocles: Then, let's not waste any more time. _(He turns over to Clemont.) _Ready, Clemont?

Clemont: Ready.

_(They both pull back the sheet to reveal… a large training course system, consisting of large movable targets, attack energy absorbers & reflectors, big robotic hands, heavy bags, treadmills and difficulty adjusters. Clemont presses a blue button and activates the whole course.)_

All (in awe): Whoa!

Ash (impressed): Wow! This looks far better than the first course you did, Clemont.

Pikachu (saying "It certainly does"): Pi-Pika-Pikachu!

Clemont: Well, thank you Ash.

May: Well, what are we still waiting around for? Let's do this!

All: Yeah!

_(They raise their fists into the air and then spread out. Now, a montage commences, with everyone getting their training underway. Ada, Siara, Ash, Dawn and Darmanitan, Ampharos, Pikachu and Piplup do some warm-up exercises. Serena, Iris, Kiawe, May and Clemont with Sylveon, Gible, Turtonator, Skitty and Heliolisk, respectively, are set at differing levels on the course. Brock & Cilan spar off against Mallow & Sophocles. Lex, Quinn, Diana and Misty train with their Pokemon on strengthening certain attacks. Delia and Lillie demonstrates with Pikachu and Snowy techniques to sharpen their offensive & defensive strengths, while Mallow, Sophocles and Lana individually break down to Kiawe how some of their Pokemon's attacks work. Now, they each rotate around It concludes an hour and a half later, where everyone and their Pokemon rest & relax.)_

Misty: Phew. Now, that was some intense training.

Ash: Yeah. No question about it.

_(May looks around for Max, Bonnie and Tracey.)_

May: Hey, where'd Tracey, Bonnie and Max go?

Brock: They went inside to get us some drinks.

May: Oh. Well, that's very nice of them.

Ash: Yeah, and we can definitely use them now.

Pikachu (saying "You said it"): Pi-Pika.

_(Cut to the inside of the arena, where we find Bonnie, Max and Tracey at the concessions getting some water, fruit juice and smoothies. The cashier, Ralph, who has blonde hair, brown and is donning a concession uniform, hands the three their drinks.)_

Ralph: There are you. That'll be ¥3400.

Tracey: All right, then.

_(He hands Ralph the PokeYen, who in turn gives him their change.)_

Ralph: Thanks a lot. You all have a good day now.

Max: Okay, you too.

_(The three pick up their carton and head over to the exit. Just then, Max stops in his tracks.)_

Max: Hey, guys. Look over there.

_(They look over to see a TV crew setting up a stationary camera, two seats and a few spotlights. Then one worker places up a sign saying, "Trainer Confessions", while also showing the hours the interviews will take place at.)_

Max: Oh, that's pretty cool.

Tracey: Yeah, and it sounds like it could be interesting and fun.

Bonnie: I bet everyone will be excited to hear about this.

Dedenne (saying "Right, Bonnie"): Dede, Dedenne.

_(They resume on their way to the exit, and as they leave, we pan left over to Jessie & James operating a small booth on the outside of the store, with a group of trainer gathered around giving a demonstration of their relaxation business. Tracey, Bonnie and Max stops to take notice.)_

Max: Hmm, what's going on over here?

Jessie: Are you and your Pokemon feeling stiff after a long day of training & battling?

James: Well, then look no farther. Our relaxation station, the Poke Repose Spa is here to do just that.

Jessie: That's right, and to demonstrate this, have this poor Meowth. This poor fella's been through his share of battles lately.

Meowth (wearily): Meee-owth.

Jessie: Okay, now watch and see how we use our special techniques to heal this little fella.

_(James lays Meowth down on the table, then starts rubs & massages Meowth's back, then his legs & paws and then gently rubs his stomach. Meowth sits back up.)_

Meowth (more energetic): Meowth.

James: As you can see, Meowth is now feeling much better, and we can do the same thing with you & your Pokemon for a small price. Now, are there any questions?

_(Max raises his hand up, and Jessie points him out.)_

Jessie: Yes you, young man.

Max: I'd like to know: how is this any different from taking the Pokemon to a Pokemon Center?

Jessie: Ahh, good question. Well, unlike many Pokemon Centers, our techniques are much more natural.

James: That's right, and we also provide custom rooms for certain Pokemon types.

Bonnie (getting it): Oh, okay.

Jessie: So, if you'd like to give your Pokemon rejuvenation, then stop on by our spa. Oh, and we have fifteen free openings right now. Just sign up here.

_(She lays out a registration paper on the table and the crowd clamors around the booth, attempting to sign up, while Max, Bonnie and Tracey resume their stroll. Fade-in to two minutes, where they arrive back outside and regroup with the rest of the gang. The three lay out the drinks on the tables, and everyone grabs one each.)_

Dawn: Ahh, this is really good.

Piplup (saying "Yeah."): Pip-lup.

Serena (to Tracey, Bonnie and Max): Thanks for getting the drinks for us

Max: Not a problem at all.

_(They continue on enjoying their refreshments.)_

Oak (to Bonnie, Max and Tracey): Well, did you three find out anything interesting?

Tracey: Actually yes, we did. There's a newly opened relaxation spa out in the village called the Repose Spa, and a TV crew that'll be doing some trainer interviews later today.

Oak: Oh, sounds intriguing. I imagine they'll be asking the trainers how they think the tournament will play out.

Max: Mmm-hmm, as well as some of their training methods.

Dawn: Well, there's no question everyone'll have a lot to say about those.

Piplup (saying "Right, Dawn"): Pip, Piplup.

Lillie: Okay, so tell us more about this new spa.

Siara: Yeah. What do they have to provide for the Pokemon?

Max: Oh, yeah. They said that they specialize in using natural techniques to heal & rejuvenate Pokemon.

Bonnie: And they claimed they had special rooms for each Pokemon type.

Brock (fascinated): I see. Well, we might have to check it out sometime later.

Mallow: Sounds like a plan to me.

Diana: Speaking of a plan, let's take a quick break for a little while, then get back to training.

Ash: Good idea. We've earned one, anyway. _(He turns over to Pikachu.)_ Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu (saying "Right, Ash"): Pika, Pika.

_(Cross-fade to eight minutes later, where everyone's kicking back and relaxing, playing around with the Pokemon or enjoying a snack. Pan left over to Serena walking over to Lex, who is deeply pondering while looking up at the sky.)_

Serena: Hey, Lex. You thinking about which Pokemon you're going to take to the spa?

Lex: No, Serena. In fact, I'm not going to that spa at all.

Serena: Ahh, all right. Then, what were you pondering about?

Lex: Oh, just about what my interview answers will be.

Serena (intrigued and wondering): Really? Why now?

Lex: Simple: by thinking of them ahead of time, I can give them an answer right away.

Serena (comprehending): Ok, I get you.

Lex: Oh, good. Say, would you and the others like to know a helpful tip for that?

Serena: Of course, Lex. That'd be nice.

Lex: Well, all righty, then.

_(They get up from their spots and go over to the others, who are sitting around, chatting with one another, relaxing or eating.)_

Kiawe (to Lex and Serena): Hey, you two. What's up?

Serena: Not much. Lex was just practicing some of his interview questions.

Lex: Mmm-hmm, indeed I was, and I started thinking: if you want, I could share a tip with you guys on how you can do the same.

Brock: Sure, Lex. That'd be good.

Lex: All right, then. Now essentially, I like to use a variety of synonyms & antonyms for any answer I give.

Dawn: Ahh okay, but how do you know when to use either for the right questions?

Lex: Here, I'll show you.

_(He pulls the Pokepilot out of his pocket, switches it on, goes through the files and selects the one detailing the uses of synonyms & antonyms.)_

Lex: Now, as most of you know, synonyms are basically words with similar or almost similar meanings, whereas antonyms have the opposite meaning of others.

_(As he goes on, two words serving as examples for each category highlight in green.)_

May: Yeah, that's true, but how exactly are they used to enhance the answers we give?

Lex: Easy: they help you to express your thoughts more clearly and prevent you from sounding monotonous.

Lana: Ahh, I see what you mean.

Lex: Good. Now, one important thing to remember about synonyms is that though they may have similar meanings, that doesn't mean they're one and the same. Just as an example, beautiful & handsome have different nuances, where one describes something extremely pleasant, like a woman or a flower, whereas handsome describes when a man or anything else looks just pleasant.

Max: Oh, I get it, but where do antonyms play in all of this?

Lex: Glad you asked that. See, antonyms can be used to explain precisely what you mean, emphasize any given point, or just simply show contrast to another thought you have.

Bonnie: Oh. Are there different kinds of antonyms, as well?

Lex: Yes, there are. Antonyms can be divided into three categories: graded, where each word has a different variation, relational, which obviously includes pairs with a relationship, and complimentary, which are pairs with only one opposite possibility.

Brock: Oh, that's very interesting.

Lex: That's right, and of course, they can also help broaden your vocabulary quite a bit. Now, what do you say we do a quick Q&A?

Mallow: Sure thing, Lex.

_(Pan up to an upper left panel, showing three trainers preparing to give answers of varying questions.)_

Lex: All right, you guys ready to do this?

Ash: You bet you.

Pikachu (saying "Yeah"): Pika.

Lex: Very well, then. First off, this guy, Wallace, is being asked about the various ways of making Pokemon food and how effective they are. What do you think his response should be?

Brock: Hmm, I think it should be something like, "It really depends on the recipe, but it's important to make sure the food's flavorful, and not unsavory."

Lex: You got it, Brock. Next, this girl, Francine, has been asked how she goes about training & preparing for any Pokemon Showcase. What do you think her response will be?

Serena: It should be "I like to play to my Pokemon's natural strengths and help them overcome some weaknesses, but I also don't like to take their skills too far."

Lex: All right, Serena. Lastly this trainer, Lynn, is being asked about what he thinks makes a strong trainer. What do you think his answer could be?

Ash: Ah-ha. It could be "A trainer who takes the time to understand his Pokemon, comprehends some of their weaknesses & strengths and doesn't try to take advantage of them."

Lex: Very good, Ash. Great job there, guys.

Dawn: Well, thanks Lex.

Piplup (saying "Yeah"): Piplup.

Lex: Not a problem at all.

_(Lex switches the Pokepilot off and places it back in his pocket.)_

Lex: Okay, now I'm going to do some final preparations before the second round starts.

Brock: Good idea, Lex. Let's get to it, then.

_(Now, we cut over to the Repose Spa, where a long line of people awaits their chance to enter into it. Fade-in to the inside of the spa, where several trainers are giving over their PokeBalls. Cut to the inside of the therapeutic massage room, where two trainers, Tea and Tristan, and their Pokemon, Electabuzz and Delphox, are getting deep massages, with the second former getting one by Wobbuffet.)_

Tristan (contended): Oh yeah, that's the spot.

Wobbuffet: Wobb-uffet.

Tea: Man, they've got some talented Pokemon here.

Tristan: They sure do.

_(Pan left over to Delphox and Electabuzz getting shoulder and facial rubs from Suzie and Zane respectively. _ _Now, fade-in to the aromatherapy room, where we find two other trainers, Lyra and Khoury, are laying back on the couch with Meowth, Zigzagoon and Purrloin. Lyra strokes the top of Chikorita's head.)_

Lyra: Mmm, it smells heavenly, doesn't it, Chikorita?

Zigzagoon (relaxed, saying "Yeah."): Chiko.

_(Pan right to Khoury, sitting with Gible, stroking Meowth's back, while Meowth snuggles up against him.)_

Meowth (heavenly): Meowth, Meowth.

Khoury: Boy, you are one friendly Meowth.

Meowth (contently): Meee-owth. (to himself) Boy, I haven't felt this good in ages. I should act like a regular Meowth more often.

_(Cut back over to Lyra and Chikorita, where the former inhales the incense.)_

Lyra: Oh, that's such a soothing smell. Reminds me a lot of that meadow back in Floaroma Town.

Khoury: Yeah, you said it. This was a great idea to come here.

Lyra: Mmm-hmm. Practicing those three-way combo attacks can really wear you down.

Khoury: True, but for the Pokemon, it's worth everything they got.

_(Cut back out to the lobby, where Jessie and James ring up two more trainers.)_

Jessie: Thank you very much. Your Pokemon will be in for a good time.

Harmony: Oh, you have no idea how much my Pokemon need this.

James: Then, we'll make sure they get the special treatment.

_(He passes Harmony's PokeBalls down to one of the other workers, who proceeds to take them to one of the lounges, while James rings up two more trainers.)_

James: You all have a great time now!

_(As the last two trainers walk off to the massage room, James & Jessie crouch down behind the counters.)_

James (giddily): Ooh, I can't believe how well this has been going so far.

Jessie: I know. I have no idea why we didn't think about doing this a long time ago.

James: At this rate, we'll have plenty of rare Pokemon for the boss in no time.

Jessie: Yes, and as soon as the twerps arrive here, we'll have an extra special surprise just for them.

James: That's right, and we'll snatch all of their Pokemon, especially Pikachu.

Jessie: Okay, now let's get back out there.

_(Jessie and James stand back up in front of the registers.)_

James: All right, who's next?

_(The trainers clamor around the counters, demanding to get their turn in the spa. Now, we cut back/fade in to the inside of the main arena, where many trainers eagerly wait for the second round to get underway, while others prepare themselves for the interviews. Pan right over to Ash and the gang, whom are making their final battle preparations. Pan left to Clemont, sitting in front of a camera and starting it from the top.)_

Clemont (to himself): Okay. Let's give this another go. _(He_ _takes in a deep breath and exhales.) _My name's Clemont, and I'm the Lumiose City gym leader. (Nervously and stutters) The way I utilize my Pokemon is to train… Oh, that's no good.

_(He rewinds the recording back to the start. Just then, Iris & Axew comes over and sit by him.)_

Iris: Hey, Clemont. How's the practicing going?

Clemont: (sighs.) Not so good, Iris. No matter how hard I've been trying, I still keep getting nervous and stuttering.

Iris (sympathetically): Oh, Clemont. I'm sure you'll get over it sooner or later.

Axew (agreeing, saying "Yeah, Clemont"): Axew, Axew.

Clemont: You're right. I know I eventually will.

_(Iris ponders for a brief second, and then gets an idea.)_

Iris: Hey, if you'd like, I know a little trick that could help you out.

Clemont (curiously): Oh? What is it?

_(She leans in and whispers it to him.)_

Clemont: Really?

Iris: Mmm-hmm.

Clemont: Okay, then. Thanks a lot, Iris.

Iris: No problem.

_(They both exchange a friendly handshake with each other. Now, we pan over to Cilan in a pensive pose.)_

Cilan (quietly, to himself): … now as for Stunfisk, I can have it deflect attacks right back, and have it absorb any electric attack they might have. Yeah, it'll work great with the others. As for Crustle…

_(Now, we pan over to Dawn and Piplup discussing.)_

Dawn: If they try to dodge any attack, always redirect them at just the right time. Got it?

Piplup (saying "Got it"): Pip-lup.

Dawn: Great! Our opponents won't know what hit them.

_(Just then, Lana comes over and takes a seat next to them.)_

Lana: Hey, Dawn. You have your strategy all set?

Dawn: You bet, Lana. We're surely going to show them a thing or two.

Lana: That's good to hear. You know, your Piplup is a very skillful battler.

Piplup (flattered, saying "Aw, thanks"): Pip-lup.

Dawn: Don't I know it. (curiously) Say, have you considered about entering contests?

Lana: Hmm, it never crossed my mind before. Why do you ask?

Dawn: Well, you and Primarina would be natural fits for it. Plus, that Sparking Aria would make an effective Contest appeal.

Lana: You really think so?

Dawn: Sure. My Pokemon and I have done plenty of amazing moves in every contest we've entered, so I have no doubt you and Primarina would be great.

Piplup (saying "Yeah"): Piplup.

Lana: Gee, thanks for that Dawn.

Dawn: No problem.

_(Now, we pan over to Ash and Sophocles chatting.)_

Sophocles: So, Ash. You have your team ready?

Ash: You bet you. We're ready for any opponent we get.

Pikachu (saying "That's right"): Pika-Pikachu.

Sophocles: Great, and I'm certain they'll do amazingly in today's battles.

Ash: You got that right. Say, if you had decided to the enter the tournament, how far you think you'd get?

Sophocles: Hmm, I guess probably somewhere in the second round.

Ash: Oh, why's that?

Sophocles: Simple: there are only so many strategies I can use with my Pokemon in their current state.

Ash (comprehending): I see.

_(Pan over to May conversing with Mallow.)_

Mallow: Really?

May: Yep, but then I calmed down, Beautifly and I did our performance, and made it through to the second rounds, though it was really close.

Mallow: That's great to hear, and how'd you do in the secondaries?

May: Ooh boy, that did not go so well. Drew and Roselia pretty much beat us hard because I didn't know what I was doing then.

Mallow: I see. Well, then it's a good thing you got better over time.

May (concurring): Indeed, I did.

Mallow: One other thing: how come this Harley guy has it out for you?

May: I don't know, but he's been at it since we first met, to the point where he tried to sabotage me in three contests we competed with each other.

Mallow: Oh, that's just underhanded & devious.

May: Don't I know it. Okay, now my turn. What do you do back home?

Mallow: Oh, I help run my family's restaurant, and trust me when I say, the dishes we make are something you have to try for yourself.

May (giddy): Well, seeing as how great the soup you made last night was, I'll take your word for it.

_(Now, we cut over to Serena getting some berries from a fruit and berry stand, getting some Tomato, Pecha, Oran, Cheri and Bluk berries. She takes a quick whiff of them.)_

Serena (confidently): These will definitely make great PokePuffs.

_(As she continues on, she runs into Miette, whom is heading over to the fruit stand.)_

Miette: Hey, Serena. Planning to make Poke Puffs for after the second rounds?

Serena: Mmm-hmm, and I'm guessing you're going to, as well?

Miette: You got that right. After all, they deserve some for all that hard battling.

Serena (concurring): Yeah, they sure do.

Miette: Well, I hope your next battles go well for you.

Serena: Thank you, Miette. Hope you do, too.

_(Miette walk off to the stand, while Serena heads back to the group. Cut to three and a half minutes later, and the gang's making their final preparations. Just then, they hear a chime over the P.A.)_

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention trainers. The tournament interviews will begin in five minutes.

Misty: Oh, perfect timing. That'll give us plenty of time to practice some of our answers.

May: Sounds like a plan, Misty. Before we get started, how about we see if the audience is for a Q&A round.

Cilan: Okay. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Okay, then.

_(Fade in to a sillouette of a reporter holding out a microphone.)_

Cilan (V.O.): All right, here I'm being asked what I do to treat my Pokemon well. What do think my answer could be? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.) _"I give them the utmost respect and avoid having any contempt for them."

Clemont (V.O.): Now, I'm being asked how I formulate my strategies. What do you think my answer could be here? (He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.) "I base them on my Pokemon's strengths, what they excel at and how they each work off of each other's skills."

Iris (V.O.): Now, I'm being asked how I choose what Pokemon for each battle. What do you think my answer could be here? (She casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.) "I pick the ones I know will do great and are at their peak, then rotate them around so they don't get too exhausted."

May (V.O.): Finally, here I'm being asked about how I approach training my Pokemon. What do you think my answer could be here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.) _"I always consider what skills needs to be worked on, and also not ignore what they already excel at."

_(Cross-fade to the waiting area and Brock speaks.)_

Brock (casually): Way to go, guys.

Harley (O.S.): Oh, May!

_(May and Mallow turn Harley walking over to them.)_

May: Oh, great. What do you want, Harley?

Harley: Just thought I'd wish you luck, since you'll need it when we eventually face off.

May: Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Harley. Your words might come back to bite you in the butt.

Mallow: Yeah, so you better watch yourself.

Harley: Ha! We'll just have to see about that.

May: I guess we will.

_(Harley walks off to the interview area.)_

Mallow: Man, you weren't kidding about that guy.

May: Yep, but you get used to him after a while. Anyways, let's get to the booth.

_(They and the others head over to the interview area. Now, we cut to three minutes later, where Ash & Pikachu sit in the chair, and the light shines on them.)_

Reporter Emily (O.S.): Tell me, Ash. How do you like to start training with your Pokemon?

Ash: Well, I like to start them off easy with a few warm-ups, then raise the difficulty up with them practicing their attacks and sparring off, but I make sure they're having a good time. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu (saying "Right, Ash"): Pika-Pikachu.

_(Cross-fade to five minutes later, where Serena takes her seat and faces toward the camera.)_

Reporter Emily (O.S.): Serena, what do you do when the pressure of a battle gets intense?

Serena: I calm myself down, remember what I'm really doing and concentrate on my opponent's strategies, but without ignoring my Pokemon's own needs.

_(Fade in another five minutes later, where Clemont nervously takes his seat.)_

Reporter Emily (O.S.): Are you feeling okay, Clemont?

Clemont (jittery): Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Reporter Emily (O.S.): All right. Now Clemont, what made you decide to enter this tournament?

_(Clemont closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and calmly exhales.)_

Clemont: Simple: my friends and I thought it would be exciting & fun to participate in, and it's been quite exhilarating so far.

Reporter Emily (O.S.): That's great to hear.

_(Cross-fade to the main stadium, where the first match is about to get underway. The patrons uproariously applaud.)_

Don George: Welcome to the second day of the Club Battleganza! Today's matches are going to be even more exhilarating than yesterday's were!

Jenny: Got that right, Don George! We hope you're ready to go, Poke fans, because it's time to get things rolling!

_(We cut over to the battlefield, where Drew, standing on the left side, faces off with his opponent, Melman, who has red hair, green eyes, and is donning a teal blue shirt, bright yellow shorts and grey shoes with white bottoms.)_

Cilan: This Melman sure looks like a tough trainer.

May: Yep, but knowing Drew, he'll have a great strategy ready for him.

Cilan (curiously): Oh, and what kind of strategy will it be?

May: You'll see.

_(Cut down to the battlefield, and the referee raises up both flags.)_

Referee: Let's the battle begin!

Drew: Go!

_(He throws them and Roserade, Absol and Flygon appear out of them.)_

Roserade: Rose-rade!

Absol: Absol!

Melman: I choose you!

_(He throws his Pokeballs and a Vikavolt, a Shiinotic and a blue Jellicent emerge from them.)_

Drew: Roserade, Magical Leaf now! Flygon, use Steel Wing! Masquerain, you use Silver Wind!

_(The flowers on Roserade's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb of energy in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Jellicent. Next, Flygon's wings glow a metal-gray color and goes for Shiinotic. Now, Masquerain flaps its wing and unleashes a cyclone of wind with silver crescents in it at Vikavolt.)_

Melman: Dodge them now!

_(The three scatter about and swiftly evade Drew's attacks, except for the Magical Leaf, which hits Jellicent and deals him a good amount of damage.)_

Melman: Now go into Air Slash, Mega Drain and Water Pulse!

_(Vikavolt flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips at Roserade, doing it damage. Shiinotic summons up roots, which latch onto to Masquerain, which then glow green and it drains some of its energy. Next, Jellicent creates a blue sphere of energy in between its two front tentacles, to which it then fires at Flygon, exploding into a wave of water on contact and doing damage to it.)_

Drew: All right guys, use Petal Dance, Hidden Power and Flamethrower!

_(Roserade raises its arms up, spins around and multiple pink petals surround its body, which is then formed into a spiral and Roserade fires it at Jellicent, doing it a great amount of damage. Now, Masquerain forms a light blue ball of energy in front of itself, and then fires it at Vikavolt, dealing it some damage. Flygon fires a stream of red, orange and yellow flames from its mouth at Shiinotic, dealing it a great amount of damage.)_

Melman: Ooh, good moves there.

Drew: Thank you. Now Masquerain, use Quick Attack! Flygon, Dragon Breath and Roserade, Giga Drain!

_(Masquerain's body gets enveloped in a white aura and charges at Shiinotic. Next, light blue waves of energy swirl around Flygon, which it then fires a light blue beam of energy from its mouth at Jellicent. Roserade lifts its arms up, which then glow light green, summons up large glowing green roots from the ground and they go for Vikavolt.)_

Melman: Quick, counter with Charge Beam, Bubble Beam and Thunderbolt!

_(Shiinotic opens its mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appears inside of it and fires a beam of yellow electricity, Jellicent shoots a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth and Vikavolt gets enveloped by yellow electricity and fires it in a stream. All three collide with Drew's attacks, cancelling them out.)_

Melman: Great! Now, Shiinotic use Moonblast! Jellicent Ominous Wind, and Vikavolt, use Acrobatics!

_(Shiinotic gathers energy from the moon, then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth at Flygon. Jellicent waves its front tentacles and unleashes a purple wind at Masquerain. Next, Vikavolt's body glows light-blue and it swiftly zips through the air while going for Roserade.)_

Drew: Dodge them now!

_(Flygon, Roserade and Masquerain scatter about and barely evade their opponent's attacks.)_

Drew: Now Flygon, Dragon Rush! Roserade, use Solar Beam! Masquerain, Hydro Pump!

_(Flygon takes to the sky, while streams of bright blue aura begin to form around its body and grows, along with a black shadowy aura inside of it, until it covers its entire body. Then, it dives down at Shiinotic, dealing it a good amount of damage. Next, Masquerain forms a light blue orb above its wings and unleashes a powerful stream of water from it at Vikavolt, doing damage. Roserade raises its arms and starts glowing gold as it gathers energy from the Sun. A large golden orb appears in between the flowers and Roserade then fires a beam of energy at Jellicent, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Melman: Don't get to thinking we're holding back. Now, use Water Spout, Zap Cannon and Dazzling Gleam!

_(Jellicent's body glows light blue and it fires a huge blast of water from its mouth at Flygon, doing damage to it. Vikavolt forms an orb of yellow electricity in between its mandibles, locks on Masquerain and fires it, landing a direct hit and dealing a tremendous amount of damage. Now, Shiinotic creates a rainbow-colored sphere around its body and slams into Roserade, dealing damage to it.)_

Jenny: Man, these guys are not holding anything back now.

Don George: You said it, Jenny. Let's just see if their Pokemon can handle the intensity.

Melman: Jellicent, use Water Pulse! Vikavolt, Acrobatics! Shiinotic, Moonblast now!

_(Jellicent creates a blue sphere of energy in between its two front tentacles, to which it then fires at Flygon, doing some damage to it. Vikavolt's body glows light-blue and it swiftly zips through the air and then tackles Masquerain, doing damage to it. Next, Shiinotic gathers energy from the moon, then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth at Roserade, dealing it damage.)_

Drew: Flygon, use Dragon Breath! Roserade, you use Petal Dance! Masquerain, Silver Wind now!

_(Light blue waves of energy swirl around Flygon, which it then fires a light blue beam of energy from its mouth at Vikavolt, doing damage to it. Next, Roserade raises its arms up, spins around and multiple pink petals surround its body, which is then formed into a spiral and Roserade fires it at Jellicent, dealing it a good amount of damage. Masquerain flaps its wing and unleashes a cyclone of wind with silver crescents in it at Shiinotic, delivering it a good amount of damage.)_

Drew: Now, use Hidden Power, Flamethrower and Magical Leaf!

_(The flowers on Roserade's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb of energy in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Jellicent, landing a direct hit on it and dealing a great amount of damage. Masquerain forms a light blue ball of energy in front of itself, and then fires it at Vikavolt, dealing it some damage. Flygon fires a stream of red, orange and yellow flames from its mouth at Shiinotic, dealing it a great amount of damage._

Referee: Jellicent's out of the battle! Roserade's the winner!

Melman: Jellicent, you were awesome. Come on back.

_(He calls Jellicent back to his Pokeball, shrinks it and puts it on his belt. Then, he turns back to the battle.)_

Melman: Okay, Shiinotic use Mega Drain! Vikavolt, Zap Cannon!

_(Shiinotic summons up roots, which latch onto to Roserade, which then glow green and it drains some of its energy._ _Vikavolt forms an orb of yellow electricity in between its mandibles, locks on Masquerain and fires it, landing a direct hit and dealing a tremendous amount of damage. Masquerain struggles to stay afloat, but it stops fluttering its wings, drifts down to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Masquerain's unable to battle! Vikavolt wins!

Drew: Return, Masquerain.

_(He calls Masquerain back to its Pokeball, which he then shrinks and places on his belt.)_

Drew: All right, Roserade, Magical Leaf! Flygon, Steel Wing!

(_The flowers on Roserade's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb of energy in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Shiinotic. Next, Flygon's wings glow a metal-gray color and goes for Vikavolt.)_

Melman: Counter with Acrobatics and Charge Beam!

(_Vikavolt's body glows light-blue and it swiftly zips through the air and then tackles Flygon head-on, dealing damage and cancelling out its Steel Wing. Shiinotic opens its mouth, an orb of yellow electricity appears inside of it and fires a beam of yellow electricity at the magical leaf, but it realigns itself and it hits Shiinotic, while the Charge Beam hits Roserade, dealing varying amount of damage to it.)_

Drew: Hmm, not bad.

Melman: Thanks, but don't think we're down and out yet.

Clemont: Boy, those two aren't about to give in.

May: Yep, that's Drew for you.

Ash: Not to mention the Pokemon are really giving their all.

Pikachu (saying "You got it"): Pika-Pika.

Melman: Now, Shiinotic use Dazzling Gleam and Vikavolt, attack with Thunderbolt!

_(Shiinotic creates a rainbow-colored sphere around its body and slams into Flygon, dealing a great amount of damage to it. Vikavolt gets enveloped by yellow electricity and fires it in a stream at Roserade, doing some damage to it.)_

Drew: Dodge them and go into Giga Drain and Flamethrower!

_(Flygon & Roserade scatter about and evade the incoming attacks. Now, Roserade lifts its arms up, which then glow light green, summons up large glowing green roots from the ground and they latch onto Vikavolt, draining it of some of its energy.)_

Drew: Good. Now Roserade, use Petal Dance, and Flygon, you go into Steel Wing!

(_Roserade raises its arms up, spins around and multiple pink petals surround its body, which is then formed into a spiral and Roserade fires it at Vikavolt, doing some damage to it. Now, Flygon's wings glow a metal-gray color and attacks Shiinotic with them, dealing it damage.)_

Melman: All right, Vikavolt Air Slash! Shiinotic, Moonblast!

_(Vikavolt flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips at Roserade dealing a good amount of damage. Shiinotic gathers energy from the moon, then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth at Roserade, dealing it damage.)_

Drew: Flygon, use Dragon Breath! Roserade, go into Solar Beam!

_(Roserade raises its arms and starts glowing gold as it gathers energy from the Sun. A large golden orb appears in between the flowers and Roserade then fires a beam of energy at Vikavolt, dealing damage to it. Light blue waves of energy swirl around Flygon, which it then fires a light blue beam of energy from its mouth at Shiinotic, doing damage to it.) _

Referee: Shiinotic is out of the battle! Roserade's the winner!

_(Melman recalls Shiinotic to its, shrinks it and puts it on his belt.)_

Melman: Okay Vikavolt, use Acrobatics!

(_Vikavolt's body glows light-blue and it swiftly zips through the air and then tackles Roserade head-on, delivering it a great amount of damage.)_

Drew: Flygon, Flamethrower!

(_Flygon fires a stream of red, orange and yellow flames from its mouth at Vikavolt.)_

Melman: Dodge and use Thunderbolt!

_(Vikavolt gets enveloped by yellow electricity and fires it in a stream at Roserade, dealing it some damage.)_

Melman: Great, now use Air Slash!

_(Vikavolt flaps its wings and fires a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips at Flygon, hitting it's weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage.) _

Drew: Quick, Roserade Giga Drain!

_(Roserade lifts its arms up, which then glow light green, summons up large glowing green roots from the ground and they latch onto Vikavolt, draining it of some of its energy.)_

Drew: Okay Flygon, let's finish this with Dragon Rush!

_(Flygon takes to the sky, while streams of bright blue aura begin to form around its body and grows, along with a black shadowy aura inside of it, until it covers its entire body. Then, it dives down at Vikavolt, dealing it a great amount of damage. Vikavolt lands on the ground and immediately faints.) _

Referee: Vikavolt's unable to continue! Flygon wins, and this match goes to Drew!

Melman: Hey, we gave it our all. Vikavolt, return.

_(He calls Vikavolt back to its Pokeball, shrinks it and puts it in his pocket.)_

Drew: Excellent job as usual, guys.

_(Cross-fade back to the interview booth, where Drew is now taking his seat.)_

Emily (O.S.): I must say, that was quite a battle you put on out there.

Drew: Well, when my Pokemon and I battle, we always like to come in top form, and should any opponent try to outdo us, we'll just outsmart them.

Emily (O.S.): Ahh, sounds good. Now tell me, how did your Pokemon build up so much endurance, considering the attacks they were thrown?

Drew: What can I say? All of the training and building up their defenses was naturally going to pay off.

_(Side-wipe to five minutes later and Ursula's up next.)_

Emily (O.S.): How did you come up with the strategy you used during your battle?

Ursula: Oh, it's quite easy. It's mostly based around successful ones we've used in various contests, and the most effective, I might add.

Emily (O.S.): Sounds interesting. Did it take a while to perfect?

Ursula: Oh, quite a long while. Had to iron out every last detail, but it's all paid off in the end.

_(We-cross-fade to another six minutes later, where Barry is seated.)_

Emily (O.S.): Tell me, why did you go with the Pokemon you chose? They seemed like they were at a big disadvantage.

Barry: Well believe it or not, it was all part of my strategy.

Emily (O.S., intrigued): Really? Please elaborate on it.

Barry: You see, by fooling my opponents into thinking I made a bad choice, I can catch them off guard and make my move

_(Cross-fade to the next battle, where Barry is pitted against Tierra, whom has blue hair, hazel eyes and is sporting a red shirt, brown shorts and sports sneakers. Barry has his Hitmonlee, Heracross and Staraptor out on his side, while Tierra has her Mantine, Bewear and Blissey out. The referee raises up both flags to either side.)_

Referee: And begin!

Tierra: All right Mantine, start with Bubble Beam! Blissey, Echoed Voice and Bewear, use Take Down!

_(Blissey's eyes glow white, lets out a loud cry and sends off white sound waves and blows Heracross and Hitmonlee away, doing damage to them in the process.) _

Tierra: Now, use Mud Bomb, Rock Slide and Thunder Punch!

_(Blissey opens her mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Hitmonlee. Next, Mantine lifts its fins up, creates multiple white orbs of energy, which then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines, flicks both fins forward and throws the rocks at Staraptor and Heracross. Bewear balls up its left fist, which get enveloped a yellow orb and sparks of electricity and throws it at Staraptor.)_

Barry: Quick, counter them with Horn Attack, Mega Kick and Wing Attack!

_(Heracross's horn glows faint silver and throws or breaks through the rocks. Hitmonlee's left foot glows metallic light blue and it intercepts the Thunder Punch, colliding with it and cancels it out. Both of Staraptor's wings glow white, with some of the white energy sparkling off at the tips, and strikes the Mud Bomb with its right one, cancelling it out.)_

Barry: All right! Now Hitmonlee, go into Blaze Kick, Staraptor, Aerial Ace and Heracross, use Fury Attack!

_(Hitmonlee's right foot gets emblazed in red-orange flames and he kicks Bewear, doing damage to it. Staraptor flies up into the air, does a back-flip, dives down while its body is enveloped by white streaks and slams into Blissey, inflicting damage. Heracross repeatedly swipes at Mantine with its arms and horn, inflicting some damage.)_

Tierra: Bewear, Hammer Arm! Blissey, Egg Bomb now! Mantine, use Bounce!

_(Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Staraptor, doing damage. Mantine jumps high into the air, falls forward underside down and slams into Hitmonlee, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Barry: Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick! Heracross, use Megahorn and Staraptor, you use Heat Wave!

Hitmonlee: Monlee!

_(He jumps into the air, its right knee glows white and strikes Bewear, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Heracross: Heracross!

_(Its horn glows light green, triples in size and rams Mantine, dealing some damage to it. Staraptor lifts its head into the air, spreads out its wings, brings its head down and flaps its wings, forming an orange gust of heat sent at Blissey, dealing damage.)_

Tierra: Bewear, Superpower! Blissey, Focus Punch and Mantine, Hydro Pump now!

_(Blissey's left hand glows light blue and throws it at Heracross, dealing a great amount of damage. Next, Bewear's body gets enveloped in a light blue aura and strikes Hitmonlee with both arms, inflicting a lot of damage. Mantine opens its mouth and fires a potent stream of water at Staraptor, dealing strong damage.)_

Barry: Don't think we'll take that lightly. Staraptor, Close Combat now! Heracross, Double-Edge and Hitmonlee, use Close Combat too!

_(Staraptor repeatedly kicks, pecks and hits Blissey with its wing briskly, dealing a great amount of damage. Heracross gets enveloped in white streak and then charges into Mantine, doing it damage. Hitmonlee's eyes glow metallic red and it repeatedly kicks Bewear over and over again, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ash: Man, Barry's sure gotten stronger since the Sinnoh league.

Dawn: Yeah, especially seeing with some of his moves.

Piplup (saying "No doubt"): Pip-lup.

Barry: Okay Heracross, use Megahorn! Staraptor, go into Wing Attack and Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!

Heracross: Heracross!

_(Its horn glows light green, triples in size and charges at Blissey. Both of Staraptor's wings glow white, with some of the white energy sparkling off at the tips, and goes for Mantine. Next, Hitmonlee's left foot gets emblazed in red-orange flames and goes for Bewear.)_

Tierra: Counter with Echoed Voice, Hammer Arm and Bubble Beam!

_(Blissey's eyes glow white, lets out a loud cry and sends off white sound waves and blows Staraptor and Heracross away, cancelling out their attacks and dealing damage to them. Bewear's right arm glows white and slams Hitmonlee with it, doing damage. Mantine fires a stream of blue bubbles out of its mouth at Heracross, dealing damage.)_

Tierra: Great job, guys! Now Blissey, Egg Bomb now! Mantine, Rock Slide and Bewear, use Thunder Punch!

_(Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Heracross, dealing it some damage. Mantine lifts its fins up, creates multiple white orbs of energy, which then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines, flicks both fins forward and throws the rocks at Heracross and Hitmonlee, doing varying amount of damage to either. Now, Bewear balls up its left fist, which get enveloped a yellow orb and sparks of electricity and punches Staraptor, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Barry: Hang in there. Hitmonlee, Mega Kick, Staraptor, Aerial Ace and Heracross, use Double Edge!

_(Hitmonlee's left foot glows metallic light blue and it kicks Bewear, doing damage. Next, Staraptor flies up into the air, does a back-flip, dives down while its body is enveloped by white streaks and slams into Mantine, nailing its weak point and dealing it great damage. Now, Heracross gets enveloped in white streak and then charges into Blissey, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Barry: Yeah, now go into Megahorn, Heat Wave and High Jump Kick!

_(Heracross's horn glows light green, triples in size and rams Blissey, dealing some damage. Staraptor lifts its head into the air, spreads out its wings, brings its head down and flaps its wings, forming an orange gust of heat sent at Bewear, dealing it damage. Hitmonlee jumps into the air, its right knee glows white and strikes Blissey with it, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Tierra: Oh, now you're going to get it! Blissey, use Mud Bomb, Bewear, Hammer Arm and Mantine, Bounce now!

_(Blissey opens her mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Hitmonlee, dealing it some damage. Next, Bewear's right arm glows white and slams Staraptor with it, doing some damage. Mantine jumps high into the air, falls forward underside down and slams into Heracross, dealing it a heavy amount of damage. Heracross collapses to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Heracross is unable to continue! Mantine wins!

Tierra: Way to go, Mantine!

_(Barry recalls Heracross to its Pokeball.)_

Barry: You were terrific, Heracross. Take a nice, long rest. (He turns back to the battlefield.) All right, Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick and Staraptor, Close Combat!

_(Hitmonlee's right foot gets emblazed in red-orange flames and he kicks Blissey, dealing some damage. Staraptor repeatedly kicks, pecks and hits Bewear with its wing briskly, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Tierra: Bewear and Blissey, counter with Egg Bomb and Superpower!

_(Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Staraptor, doing damage to it. Bewear's body gets enveloped in a light blue aura and strikes Hitmonlee with both arms, dealing damage.)_

Barry: Oh, nice counter there.

Tierra: Thank you for the compliment. Now, use Focus Punch and Bubble Beam!

_(Blissey's left hand glows light blue and throws it at Staraptor, doing some damage to it. Now, Mantine fires a stream of blue bubbles out of its mouth at Hitmonlee, dealing it damage.)_

Barry: Hitmonlee, Close Combat! Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!

_(Hitmonlee's eyes glow metallic red and it repeatedly kicks Blissey over and over again, dealing a great amount of damage. Staraptor flies up into the air, does a back-flip, dives down while its body is enveloped by white streaks and slams into Mantine, hitting its weak point and inflicts strong damage.)_

Tierra: Mantine, use Rock Slide and Blissey, Mud Bomb!

_(Mantine lifts its fins up, creates multiple white orbs of energy, which then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines, flicks both fins forward and throws the rocks at Staraptor and Hitmonlee, dealing varying damage to both. Blissey opens her mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Hitmonlee, doing damage to it.)_

Barry: Staraptor, Wing Attack! Hitmonlee High Jump Kick, now!

_(Both of Staraptor's wings glow white, with some of the white energy sparkling off at the tips, and slams into Blissey with the right one, dealing some damage. Now, Hitmonlee jumps into the air, its right knee glows white and strikes Bewear with it, dealing a great amount of damage. Bewear then stumbles about, falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Bewear's out of the match! Hitmonlee's the winner!

_(Tierra recalls Bewear back its ball.)_

Tierra (sweetly): Bewear, you were amazing. You've earned a good rest.

_(She shrinks the ball and places it in her pocket. Now, looks back out to the battlefield.)_

Tierra: All right, then. Mantine, use Bounce! Blissey, Egg Bomb!

_(Mantine jumps high into the air and falls forward toward Staraptor. Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Hitmonlee.)_

Barry: Dodge them and use Wing Attack and High Jump Kick!

_(The two scatter about and nearly evade both attacks. Now, both of Staraptor's wings glow white, with some of the white energy sparkling off at the tips, and slams into Mantine with its left one, doing some damage. Now, Hitmonlee jumps into the air, its right knee glows white and strikes Blissey with it, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Tierra: Blissey and Mantine, use Mud Bomb and Hydro Pump!

_(Blissey opens her mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Hitmonlee, doing damage. Mantine opens its mouth and fires a potent stream of water at Staraptor, inflicting damage.)_

Tierra: Now, go into Echoed Voice and Rock Slide!

_(Blissey's eyes glow white, lets out a loud cry and sends off white sound waves and blows Staraptor and Hitmonlee away, dealing damage to them. Next, Mantine lifts its fins up, creates multiple white orbs of energy, which then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines, flicks both fins forward and throws the rocks at Hitmonlee and Staraptor.)_

Barry: Quick, dodge the Rock Slide and go into Heat Wave and Mega Kick!

_(Hitmonlee and Staraptor scatter across and evade the falling rocks. Staraptor lifts its head into the air, spreads out its wings, brings its head down and flaps its wings, forming an orange gust of heat sent at Blissey, dealing damage to it. Hitmonlee's left foot glows metallic light blue and he kicks Mantine, doing damage.)_

Barry: Oh, yeah! Now Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick and Staraptor, Aerial Ace!

_(Hitmonlee's left foot gets emblazed in red-orange flames and kicks Blissey, dealing it damage. Staraptor flies up into the air, does a back-flip, dives down while its body is enveloped by white streaks and slams into Mantine, doing it damage. Mantine droops to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Mantine's unable to battle! Staraptor wins!

_(Tierra recalls Mantine back to its Pokeball.)_

Tierra (kindly): Mantine, you were amazing out there. You've earned a nice rest.

_(She shrinks its ball and places it in her pocket.)_

Tierra: Okay Blissey, use Egg Bomb!

_(Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Staraptor, doing it some damage.)_

Barry: Hitmonlee, go into a Mega Kick!

_(Hitmonlee's left foot glows metallic light blue and he kicks Blissey, dealing damage to it.)_

Tierra: Use Focus Punch on Hitmonlee!

_(Blissey's left hand glows light blue and throws it at Hitmonlee, dealing a great amount of damage. Hitmonlee falls to the ground, struggles to get back up, but then passes out.)_

Referee: Hitmonlee is out of the match! Blissey's the winner!

_(Barry recalls Hitmonlee back to its Pokeball.)_

Barry: Great job out there, Hitmonlee. Take a nice rest.

_(He shrinks the ball and places it in his pocket.)_

Tierra: Hey, how about you just give in? I mean, you don't want to push your Pokemon too far.

Barry: True, but Staraptor still has plenty of strength to spare. Show her with Aerial Ace!

_(Staraptor flies up into the air, does a back-flip, dives down while its body is enveloped by white streaks and slams into Blissey, doing it damage.)_

Tierra: Okay, have it your way. Blissey, Echoed Voice!

_(Blissey's eyes glow white, lets out a loud cry and sends off white sound waves and blows Staraptor away, doing damage to it.)_

Tierra: Blissey, use Focus Punch!

_(Blissey's left hand glows light blue and throws it at Staraptor.)_

Barry: That's just what I wanted you to do. Staraptor, Close Combat now!

Tierra (surprised): What?!

_(Staraptor repeatedly kicks, pecks and hits Blissey with its wing briskly, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Tierra: Blissey, fight back with Egg Bomb!

_(Blissey places its hands together, forms a golden light egg in between them and throws it at Staraptor, doing it some damage.)_

Barry: Okay Staraptor, let's end this thing! Use another Close Combat!

_(Staraptor repeatedly kicks, pecks and hits Blissey with its wing briskly, hitting its weak point and dealing a tremendous amount of damage. Blissey falls over to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Blissey is not able to continue! Staraptor's the winner, and victory goes to Barry!

Barry: All right! We did it!

_(Tierra recalls Blissey back to its Pokeball.)_

Tierra: Awesome job, Blissey. You

_(She shrink Blissey's ball, puts it in her pocket, and walks over to Barry.)_

Tierra: Barry, that was an awesome battle you put up there.

Barry: Hey, thanks Tierra. You were pretty awesome yourself.

Tierra: Well, thank you. Here's to hoping we can battle again soon.

_(She extends her right arm out.)_

Barry: You got it.

_(They both exchange a high-five. Now, we fade-in to three minutes later, where the main gang has rendezvoused in the main lobby and their Pokemon are happily eating some Pokemon food.)_

Pikachu (satisfied): Chaa!

Piplup (satisfied): Piplup!

Axew (satisfied): Axew!

Iris: Glad to you guys are enjoying yourselves.

_(Serena breaks out a bag of Pokepuffs from her backpack.)_

Serena: Okay, time for some dessert.

_(She hands them out one each and they begin to nibble at them. Now, Barry walks over to them.)_

Barry: Hey, everybody. How's everything going?

Ash: Just terrific, Barry.

Pikachu (saying "You bet"): Pika-chu.

Barry: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Brock: Oh, by the way, Barry. This is May, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Max, Clemont, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe and Serena.

_(He points to each of them as he says their name.)_

Others: Hi, there.

Barry: Hey.

Max: Say, Barry. You really came through in that last battle.

Clemont: Mmm, but you nearly lost it all near the end there.

Barry (admittingly): Yeah, I guess I did it too close. (He looks over at the Pokemon eating the Pokepuffs.) What are your Pokemon eating there?

Dawn: Oh, those are Pokepuffs. They're basically the Kalos version of Poffins.

Barry: Really? Neat.

Serena: Mmm-hmm. I can give you some, if you'd like.

Barry: Sure, that'd be nice.

_(She gets out a second bag of Pokepuffs and hands it over to him, which he then stores in his bag.)_

Barry: Thanks, Serena. Hey, that reminds me: I overheard some people saying that there's going to a fair opening after the second rounds later on.

Max (exuberantly): Really?! That's awesome! We'll have to check it out.

Barry: I thought you might. So, how have you guys been enjoying the tournament?

Dawn: It's been terrific so far. How about you?

Barry: Well, it's been rough, but things have been going great for me

Brock: That's nice. So, you want to hang out with us for a while?

Barry: I don't see why not.

_(He takes a seat next to May and Clemont. Fade-in to ten minutes later, where Barry's conversing with everyone.)_

Barry (to Cilan): Really? What kind of food do you usually make?

Cilan: Oh, we make a lot of fancy dishes, but occasionally, we'll make some pizza, and our customers go crazy for it every time.

Barry: Oooh, that sounds great. I'll have to try them when I go to Unova.

Cilan: Good, and my brothers will serve them up for you.

Barry:Thanks, Cilan. _(He turns over to Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and Sophocles.)_ So, tell me. What exactly did you as Ultra Guardians?

Mallow: Basically, we helped to capture any Ultra Beasts that managed to get into our world and then bring them back into the Ultra Space.

Barry: Really, and how did you manage capture these Ultra Beasts?

Lillie: We use special Poke Balls called Beast Balls my mom's company makes, but even they weren't enough.

Barry: Really?

Sophocles: Yep. For some, we had to think of some clever strategies in order to catch them.

Barry: I see, and did any major event happened?

Lana: Oh, yeah. We traveled through an Ultra Wormhole to Poipole's home and found out that Necrozma lost all its light saving the world from a meteor.

Kiawe: Yeah, so to help it, as well as free Nebby and revitalize Poipole's world, we had to restore Necrozma to its true form, which we did with our Z-Power and the help of other people and their Pokemon.

Barry: Wow, that's awesome! And I take it you guys did a lot of island hopping, right?

Ash: You got it. They gave each of us a riding Pokemon to help get us around them.

Barry (enthralled): Whoa, that's amazing!

Sophocles: All right, enough about us. What made you decide to come to Kanto, anyway?

Barry: That's easy: I wanted to check out the cities and, of course, catch many new Pokemon here.

Kiawe: Ahh, that really nice.

_(Just then, they hear feedback over the P.A. system.)_

Jenny (Over P.A.): Attention, all trainers. The matchups for the second half have been determined.

Ash: All right! Time to see who we're up against now.

_(They get up from their seats and head to the main lobby. Moments later, they walk up to the monitors and see who they're pitted off against. Ash is paired with Lori, whom has brown eyes & brunette hair, and is donning a green sleeveless shirt and blue jean short. Kiawe is pitted off with Marco, who has jet black hair, purple eyes and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and orange shorts. May's up against Carolyn, who has brunette hair, green eyes and is donning a dark pink shirt and red shorts.)_

Brock: Well, these should be some interesting matchups.

Iris (agreeing): No doubt about that, Brock.

Dawn: All right, guys! Let's show them all what we've got!

Piplup (saying "Oh, yeah"): Piplup.

Ash: Oh, we'll do more than just that. (He turns over to Pikachu.) Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu (saying "Right"): Pika.

_(The gang break off and head out to the stadium. Fade-in to moments later, in said stadium, where Kiawe's battle with Marco is about to start. We fade-in to the center of the battlefield, with Kiawe and Marco are in their starting stances.)_

Kiawe: Go!

_(He throws them and Marowak, Primarina and Tsareena emerge from them.)_

Marco: Okay, come on out everyone!

_(He tosses his Pokeballs up and Magnezone, Gengar and Stoutland appear on the field.)_

Referee: Let's the battle begin!

_(He raises both flags up.)_

Marco: Stoutland, start with Ice Fang! Magnezone, use Tri-Attack! Gengar, Shadow Punch!

_(Stoutland's mouth glows light blue and then it pounces at Tsareena. Magnezone's three magnets rapidly spin around, forming three orbs of energy: fire, ice and electricity, which it then fires from each one at Primarina, doing damage. Gengar raises its left arm, purple sparks travel up it and appears around its fist, and Gengar punches the air, sending a black fist with purple static shrouding it at Marowak.)_

Kiawe: Dodge them now and use Iron Head, Bubble Beam and Magical Leaf!

_(The trio scatter across the field and evade every attack._ _The top of Marowak's head shines silver and slams into Gengar, inflicting damage._ _Primarina fires off a stream of blue bubble from its nose at Magnazone, dealing damage. Tsareena's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it at Stoutland, inflicting damage to it.)_

Kiawe: Now, Primarina use Aqua Jet! Tsareena, Double Slap! Marowak, Bonemerang now!

_(Primarina's body gets shrouded in water and launches itself at Gengar, doing damage._ _Tsareena rapidly spins around and repeatedly slaps Stoutland with her arms, dealing some damage. Marowak throws its bone at Magnezone, inflicting damage upon contact and then returns to Marowak.)_

Marco: Magnezone, Magnet Bomb now! Gengar, use Poison Jab, and Stoutland Crunch attack!

_(Magnezone's body gets enveloped by sparks of light blue electricity, then its magnets flash light blue and fires light blue orbs of energy at Tsareena, dealing it some damage. Gengar's right hand glows light purple and jabs Brionne, dealing damage. Next, Stoutland's fangs glow white and it bite down on Marowak, inflicting a good amount of damage.)_

Marco: Good job! Now, use Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice and Thunderbolt!

_(Gengar places both hands together, creates a black and purple ball of energy letting off black static and fires it at Brionne. Next, Stoutland barks, forming a blow wave of energy and blows Brionne and Tsareena away, dealing varying amounts of damage. Now, Magnezone's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and then fires a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Marowak.)_

Kiawe: Counter with Magical Leaf, Bubble Beam and Shadow Bone!

_(Tsareena's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it at Stoutland, dealing damage to it. Primarina fires off a stream of blue bubble from its nose and it collides with the Thunderbolt, neutralizing it._ _Marowak spins its bone, a purple flame gathers around the top tip with a blue aura briefly flashing in the center. Marowak stops the bone's spinning and strikes the Shadow Ball, sending it off to the distance.)_

Don George: Oh, now that's a great counter attack!

Jenny: Mmm-hmm, and it's about to get more interesting.

Kiawe: Marowak, use Flare Blitz! Tsareena, Trop Kick now! Primarina, you use Sparkling Aria!

_(Marowak taps its bone on its head once, setting it on fire, rapidly spins it around, cloaks itself in light green flames and rolls towards Magnezone. Tsareena jumps into the air and goes for Stoutland. Now, Primarina stands up on her tail, forms an orb of water above her head while singing, then throws it at Gengar.)_

Marco: Dodge them now!

_(Stoutland, Magnezone and Gengar scatter about and evade the attacks.)_

Marco: All right, Stoutland use Giga Impact! Magnezone, Zap Cannon! Gengar, Dark Pulse!

_(Stoutland's body gets engulfed in a purple aura with a yellow-striped one shrouding it, then it charges and slams into Tsareena, dealing a good amount of damage. Magnezone fires a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Brionne, inflicting a lot of damage Gengar then fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and shrouded in rainbow rings from its right hand at Marowak, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Kiawe: It's not over, guys! Use those attacks again!

_(Primarina stands up on her tail, forms an orb of water above her head while singing, then throws it at Gengar, inflicting a good amount of damage. Next, Marowak taps its bone on its head once, setting it on fire, rapidly spins it around, cloaks its body in light green flames and rolls into Magnezone, inflicting a lot of damage. Tsareena jumps into the air and kicks Stoutland, creating a burst of flower petal-shaped energy and does damage.)_

Mallow _(exuberantly)_: That's how you do it! Way to go!

Lana _(cheering exuberantly)_: YEAH! That's the way to show them, Primarina!

Marco: Gengar, Poison Jab and Magnezone, use Magnet Bomb!

_(Gengar's right hand glows light purple and jabs Marowak, dealing some damage. Now, Magnezone's body gets enveloped by sparks of light blue electricity, then its magnets flash light blue and fires light blue orbs of energy at Tsareena, inflicting some damage.)_

Kiawe: Okay Marowak, use Bonemerang! Tsareena, Double Slap and Primarina, use Bubble Beam!

_(Marowak throws its bone at Gengar, inflicting a good amount of damage upon contact and then returns to Marowak. Tsareena rapidly spins around and repeatedly slaps Stoutland with her arms, dealing some damage. Primarina fires off a stream of blue bubble from her mouth at Magnazone, dealing it some damage.)_

Kiawe: Now, go into Aqua Jet, Shadow Bone and Stomp!

_(Primarina's body gets shrouded in water and launches itself at Gengar. Next, Marowak spins its bone, a purple flame gathers around the top tip with a blue aura briefly flashing in the center. Marowak stops the bone's spinning and swings it at Magnezone. Tsareena leaps up and falls at Stoutland.)_

Marco: Dodge and use Ice Fang, Tri-Attack and Shadow Ball!

_(Stoutland's mouth glows light blue, then it bites down on Tsareena and ice form from the mouth and spreads outward around Tsareena's body, inflicting damage. Magnezone's three magnets rapidly spin around, forming three orbs of energy: fire, ice and electricity, which it then fires from each one at Popplio, doing damage. Gengar places both hands together, creates a black and purple ball of energy letting off black static and fires it at Marowak, dealing it some damage.)_

Marco: Yeah, that's it! Now, Stoutland, use Giga Impact! Magnezone, go into Thunderbolt and Gengar, use Shadow Punch!

_(Magnezone's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and then fires a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Marowak, dealing damage._ _Next, Gengar raises its left arm, purple sparks travel up it and appears around its fist, and Gengar punches the air, sending a black fist with purple static shrouding it at Tsareena, inflicting damage._ _Stoutland's body gets engulfed in a purple aura with a yellow-striped one shrouding it, then it charges and slams into Brionne, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Kiawe: All right, then! Marowak, Iron Head! Primarina, use Bubble Beam and Tsareena, Stomp!

_(The top of Marowak's head shines silver and slams into Gengar, hitting its weak point and delivering a strong amount of damage. Tsareena leaps up and stomps on Magnezone multiple times, inflicting a good amount of damage. Primarina fires off a stream of blue bubble from its mouth at Stoutland, inflicting a good amount of damage. Stoutland collapses to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Stoutland is out of the battle! Primarina wins!

_(Marco calls Stoutland back to its PokeBall and gazes at it.)_

Marco: Stoutland, you battled amazingly. Come on back now.

_(He shrinks it, puts it in his pocket and turns back to the battlefield.)_

Marco: Okay, Magnezone, Tri-Attack! Gengar, use Shadow Punch!

_(Magnezone's three magnets rapidly spin around, forming three orbs of energy: fire, ice and electricity, which it then fires from each one at Tsareena, inflicting damage. Gengar raises its left arm, purple sparks travel up it and appears around its fist, and Gengar punches the air, sending a black fist with purple static shrouding it at Marowak, dealing some damage.)_

Kiawe: I have to say, those are some good moves.

Marco: Why, thank you. All of our training's paying off.

Kiawe: Counter with Bubble Beam and Shadow Bone!

_(Primarina fires off a stream of blue bubble from its nose at Magnazone, dealing some damage._ _Marowak spins its bone, a purple flame gathers around the top tip with a blue aura briefly flashing in the center. Marowak stops the bone's spinning and strikes Magnazone, creating a burst of purple and blue flames that inflicts some damage.)_

Marco: Gengar, use Poison Jab! Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!

_(Gengar's right hand glows light purple and jabs Marowak, doing damage. Magnazone's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and then fires a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Brionne, inflicting a strong amount of damage.)_

Kiawe: All right. Marowak, Bonemerang and Tsareena, use Magical Leaf!

_(Marowak throws its bone at Magnezone._ _ Tsareena's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it at Gengar.)_

Marco: Oh, we're not through just yet! Counter with Dark Pulse and Magnet Bomb!

_(Gengar then fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and shrouded in rainbow rings from its right hand at he leaves_, _knocking them off course, but the leaves redirect themselves and hit Gengar, inflicting some damage._ _Magnezone's body gets enveloped by sparks of light blue electricity, then its magnets flash light blue and fires light blue orbs of energy at Marowak's bone, intercepting it, cancelling out the move and sends the bone back to Marowak.)_

Kiawe: Primarina, use Sparkling Aria! Marowak, you use Iron Head!

_(Primarina stands up on her tail, forms an orb of water above her head while singing, then throws it at Magnazone. The top of Marowak's head shines silver and charges at Gengar.)_

Marco: Dodge them and use Shadow Ball and Zap Cannon!

_(Gengar places both hands together, creates a black and purple ball of energy letting off black static and fires it at Marowak, dealing damage. Next, Magnezone fires a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Primarina, doing a heavy amount of damage.)_

Kiawe: Marowak, use Flare Blitz! Tsareena, Trop Kick!

_(Tsareena jumps into the air and kicks Gengar, creating a burst of flower petal-shaped energy and inflicts some damage. Now, Marowak taps its bone on its head once, setting it on fire, rapidly spins it around, cloaks its body in light green flames and rolls into Magnezone, inflicting a great deal of damage. Magnazone slowly hovers down to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Magnezone cannot continue! Marowak wins!

_(He recalls Magnezone to its Pokeball.)_

Marco: Don't worry, Magnezone. You did your hardest out there.

_(He shrinks the ball, puts it in his pocket and turns back to the battlefield.) _

Marco: Gengar use Poison Jab and Shadow Punch!

_(Gengar's right hand glows light purple and jabs Tsareena, inflicting a lot of damage. Now, Gengar raises its left arm, purple sparks travel up it and appears around its fist, and Gengar punches the air, sending a black fist with purple static shrouding it at Marowak, dealing damage.)_

Kiawe: Primarina, Sparkling Aria and Tsareena, Magical Leaf!

_(Primarina stands up on her tail, forms an orb of water above her head while singing, then throws it at Gengar with it, inflicting a good amount of damage. Tsareena's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it at Gengar, inflicting a little bit of damage. Cut to the crowd, and Mallow gets up from her seat.)_

Mallow and Lana (loudly cheer): Yeah! Way to show them!

Kiawe: Great job! Now, Marowak use Bonemerang and Tsareena Trop Kick!

_(Marowak throws its bone at Gengar. Tsareena jumps into the air and also goes for Gengar.)_

Marco: Dodge them!

_(It leaps up backwards and evades both attacks.)_

Marco: All right, now use Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse!

_(Gengar places both hands together, creates a black and purple ball of energy letting off black static and fires it at Tsareena, dealing damage. Gengar then fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and shrouded in rainbow rings from its right hand at Marowak, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Kiawe: Quick, counter that with Magical Leaf and Bubble Beam!

_(Tsareena's hands glow light green, forms a light green orb in between them and fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it at Gengar, inflicting a little bit of damage. Now, Primarina fires off a stream of bubbles from her mouth at Gengar, dealing more damage.)_

Kiawe: All right Marowak, finish this with Flare Blitz!

_(It taps its bone on its head once, setting it on fire, rapidly spins it around, cloaks its body in light green flames and rolls into Gengar, inflicting a great deal of damage. Gengar descends to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Gengar's out of the match! Marowak wins, and the victory goes to Kiawe!

Kiawe: Way to go, guys. You were marvelous.

_(Marco recalls Gengar back to its Pokeball.)_

Marco: Nice job, Gengar. Take a good rest.

_(He shrinks the ball and puts it in his pocket, but just then, Kiawe walks up to him.)_

Kiawe (complementing): Hey, you & your Pokemon were very strong out there.

Marco: Yeah, we sure were, and so were yours.

Kiawe: Mmm-hmm.

Marco: Oh, thank you very much.

_(Kiawe and Marco part ways off the battlefield. Side-wipe back to the interview set, with Brock taking his seat, and then takes a deep breath.)_

Emily (O.S.): So, Brock, tell me what you specialize in?

Brock: Well, I've been a Pokemon breeder for a long time, and just a short long ago, I become a Pokemon doctor.

Emily (O.S.): That's impressive, and have you been figuring out creative ways of using both of them?

Brock: Mmm-hmm, sure have. When any Pokemon comes down with any ailment or are in great pain, I make sure they're safe & comfy before administering them the medicine they need to get better. Also, I like to have the medicine taste good to them.

Emily (O.S.): Ahh, that's quite a noble gesture of you to do.

Brock: Well, thank you.

(Now, we fade in to three minutes later, where Burgundy takes her seat.)

Emily (O.S.): All right Burgundy, what is your biggest goal in life?

Burgundy: Oh, that's easy: it's to become an S-rank connoisseuse, as well as setting up my own shop.

Emily (O.S.): Sounds interesting, and what do you hope to achieve with that?

Burgundy: To help the Pokemon and their trainers strengthen their bonds, but without undermining their uniqueness. (quietly, to herself) As well as upstage a certain rival of mine.

_(We now side-wipe to three minutes afterwards, where now Cilan takes his seat.)_

Emily (O.S.): So Cilan. Tell me, what class connoisseur are you?

Cilan: Currently, I'm an A-class rank connoisseur, and yes, I did work very hard to get there.

Emily (O.S.): Oh, that's good to know, and is it difficult to postulate your evaluations?

Cilan: No, it's actually quite simple. I carefully scan the Pokemon and the trainer together, then, using the experiences I had with my own Pokemon, I give my evaluation on their bond, and or give them advice on what aspects of their friendship need to be strengthened.

Emily (O.S.): I see.

Cilan: Mmm-hmm, but the most important thing of all is to never underestimate the strength of any bond between the Pokemon and their trainers.

_(Now, we cross-fade back to the battlefield, where Ash's battle with Lori is about to get underway. Both trainers have three Pokeball)_

Ash: Okay everyone, let's go!

_(He tosses them into the air and Bayleef, Oshawatt and Incineroar appear.)_

Bayleef: Bay.

Oshawatt: Oshawatt.

Lori: Here we go!

_(She throws them and Hariyama, Togetic and Lickitung emerge forth.)_

Referee: And begin!

_(He raises the two flags up on both ends.)_

Ash: Bayleef, start with Headbutt! Oshawatt, use Aqua Jet and Incineroar, Flame Charge!  
Bayleef: Bay!

_(She rears her head, charges and slams it into Togetic, inflicting damage.)_

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

_(His body gets veiled in in water and launches himself at Hariyama, doing some damage. Next, Incineroar gets shrouded in orange flames and tackles Hariyama, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Great! Now, use Water Gun, Vine Whip and Scratch!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

_(He opens his mouth and fires a stream of water at Lickitung.)_

Bayleef: Bay!

_(Two light green vines emerge from under the leaves around her neck and lashes at Hariyama. Incineroar raises up its left arm, the claws extend out & turn white and swipes at Togetic.)_

Lori: Quick Lickitung, Hariyama and Togetic, counter with Iron Tail, Arm Thrust and Fairy Wind!

_(Hariyama's hands glow orange and blocks the water gun with alternating hands. Togetic flaps its wings, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and strikes Incineroar with it, inflicting damage.)_

Lori: Great job! Now, use Stomp, Force Palm and Ancient Power!

Lickitung: Licki-tung!

_(Lickitung jumps and falls toward Bayleef. Hariyama thrusts its left palm at Incineroar. Now, Togetic's body glows white and creates a transparent afterimage of itself, which then quickly spins and forms into a silver ball with a green core in between its hands and hurls it at Oshawatt.)_

Ash: Don't think we're taking it too easy, 'cause we're just warming up. Dodge them now!

_(Bayleef, Oshawatt and Incineroar jump backwards and swiftly evade every attack.)_

Lori: Hmm, wasn't expecting any less from someone like you.

Ash: Bayleef, use Body Slam! Incineroar, use Fire Fang now! Oshawatt, Razor Shell, let's go!

Bayleef: Bay!

_(It jumps into the air and falls toward Hariyama. Next,_ _Incineroar's body gets shrouded in a right red aura, then the inside of its mouth gets engulfed in flames and lunges at Togetic.) _

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

_(He grabs the shell off his stomach, which then starts to brightly glow, then a light blue aura shrouds around the shell while Oshawatt swings it around, which makes it stretch out and hardens, creating an energy blade that Oshawatt proceeds to slash out at Lickitung.)_

Lori: Quick, dodge them and go into Brick Break, Stone Edge and Shock Wave!

_(The three scatter about and evade every attack.)_

Lickitung: Tung!

_(Its hands glow blueish white and strikes Torracat with them, doing damage to it. __Hariyama's body becomes shrouded in an orange aura, then slams its right hand on the ground, making multiple jagged light blue stones shoot up from the ground and move toward Oshawatt, dealing damage. __Togetic's body get shrouded in light blue electricity and lets off a beam of light blue electricity at Incineroar and Bayleef, dealing varying amounts of damage.)_

Ash: (to himself) Man, this Lori's really and passionate. (out loud) All right, now use Aqua Jet, Flame Charge and Vine Whip!

Oshawatt: Osha!

_(His body gets veiled in in water and launches himself at Togetic, inflicting damage to it. Incineroar gets shrouded in orange flames and tackles Lickitung, dealing damage.)_

Bayleef: Bay!

_(Two light green vines emerge from under the leaves around her neck and strikes Hariyama, inflicting some damage.)_

Lori: Okay, time to break out the big ones. Lickitung, Fire Blast now! Hariyama, use Focus Blast and Togetic, use Dazzling Gleam!

Lickitung: Tung!

_(__It opens its mouth and fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire at Bayleef, inflicting a great amount of damage.)_

Hariyama: Hari-yama!

_(It places its hands together and concentrates, forming a yellow energy orb in between them and throws it at_ _Incineroar, dealing damage. Togetic creates a rainbow-colored sphere shrouding its body and slams into Bayleef and Oshawatt, inflicting varying amounts of damage.)_

Ash: Well, two can play at that. Oshawatt, Hydro Pump now! Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Incineroar, Revenge let's go!

Oshawatt: Osha!

_(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of water at Lickitung, inflicting a lot of damage.) _

Bayleef: Bay-eef!

_(She swings her head and multiple light green glowing razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Hariyama, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, Incineroar's body gets shrouded in an orange fire, which then coverts into a fiery aura around the right front paw, thrusts it while leaving a fire trail behind it and hits Togetic with it, dealing some damage.)_

Ash: Try and top that.

Lori: Oh, we will. Togetic, Shock Wave attack! Lickitung, use Iron Tail and Hariyama, Force Palm!

_(Togetic's body get shrouded in light blue electricity and lets off a beam of light blue electricity at Incineroar and Oshawatt, dealing varying amounts of damage. Lickitung's tail gets enveloped in white sparkles, then shrouded in a white outline, which then turns iron and hits Oshawatt, doing some damage. Hariyama thrusts its left palm into Bayleef at great force, sending it flying backwards and inflicting damage.)_

Don George: Boy, both sides aren't about to let up.

Jenny: Yep, but it won't be for much longer.

Ash: Don't give in now, guys! Use Scratch, Headbutt and Water Gun!

_(Incineroar raises up its left paw, the claws extend out & turn white and scratches Togetic with them, doing damage.)_

Bayleef: Bay!

_(She rears her head, charges and slams it into Hariyama, doing some damage.) _

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

_(He opens his mouth and fires a stream of water at Lickitung, inflicting damage.) _

Lori: Hey, pretty good attacks you have there.

Ash: Thanks. So were yours.

Lori: Hmm, but we're not through yet. Hariyama, use Stone Edge! Togetic, you use Dazzling Gleam! Lickitung, Stomp now!

_(__Hariyama's body becomes shrouded in an orange aura, then slams its right hand on the ground, making multiple jagged light blue stones shoot up from the ground and move toward Oshawatt, inflicting damage. __Togetic creates a rainbow-colored sphere shrouding its body and slams into Incineroar and Bayleef, inflicting varying amounts of damage to them. Lickitung jumps and stomps on Torracat multiple times, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Razor Shell! Bayleef, Razor Leaf attack! Incineroar, use Fire Fang now!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

_(He grabs the shell off his stomach, which then starts to brightly glow, then a light blue aura shrouds around the shell while Oshawatt swings it around, which makes it stretch out and hardens, creating an energy blade that Oshawatt proceeds to slash Hariyama with it, inflicting damage.)_

Bayleef: Bay-eef!

_(She swings her head and multiple light green glowing razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Togetic, doing a little bit of damage. Now, Incineroar gets enveloped in a light-red aura, then the inside of its mouth gets shrouded in flames and it bites down on Hariyama, dealing it some damage.)_

Referee: Togetic is out of the battle! Incineroar's the winner!

Lori: Togetic, return.

_(Lori recalls Togetic back to its Pokeball.)_

Lori: All right Lickitung, use Iron Tail! Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!

_(Lickitung's tail gets enveloped in white sparkles, then shrouded in a white outline, which then turns iron and hits Bayleef, inflicting some damage._ _Next,_ _Hariyama's hands glow orange and hits Oshawatt with alternating hands, inflicting damage with each hit.)_

Ash: Incineroar, Flame Charge, let's go! Oshawatt, use Aqua Jet!

Oshawatt: Osha!

_(His body gets veiled in in water and launches itself at Lickitung, inflicting damage to it. Incineroar gets shrouded in orange flames and tackles Hariyama, dealing damage.)_

Lori: That all you got? Lickitung and Hariyama, counter with Iron Tail and Focus Blast!

Lickitung: Tung!

_(Its hands glow blueish white and strikes Incineroar with them, doing damage to it.)_

Hariyama: Hari!

_(It places its hands together and concentrates, forming a yellow energy orb in between them and throws it at Oshawatt dealing damage.)_

Lori: All right! Now, use Fire Blast and Stone Edge!

Lickitung: Licki!

_(It opens its mouth and fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire at Bayleef, inflicting a great amount of damage. Now, Hariyama's body becomes shrouded in an orange aura, then slams its right hand on the ground, making multiple jagged light blue stones shoot up from the ground and move toward __Incineroar__, dealing a lot of damage. Both fall to the ground.)_

Ash: Incineroar, Bayleef, get up!

_(Bayleef and __Incineroar__ strenuously get back up on their feet, but exhaustedly breath.)_

Ash: All right! Now Bayleef, use Vine Whip and Incineroar, Fire Fang now!

_(Two light green vines come from under the leaves around Bayleef's neck and whips Hariyama, dealing damage. Now, Incineroar gets enveloped in a light-red aura, then the inside of its mouth gets shrouded in flames and it bites down on Lickitung, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, use Hydro Pump and Bayleef, Razor Leaf now!

Oshawatt: Osha!

_(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of water at Hariyama, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Bayleef: Bay!

_(She swings her head and multiple light green glowing razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Lickitung, hitting its vulnerable area and inflicting more damage. Lickitung faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Lickitung's unable to continue! Oshawatt and Bayleef win!

Ash: Awesome! You two were amazing there!

Oshawatt (saying "Thank you, Ash"): Osha, Oshawatt!

Bayleef (saying "Yeah"): Bay-leef!

_(Suddenly, both of them simultaneously glow white.)_

Ash: No way!

Pikachu (saying "Whoa", stunned): Pika!

Jenny: Yes, everybody! You are witnessing a rare moment!

Don George: Yeah, and Ash may have just clinched the match!

_(The two grow bigger and taller, and then the glows fade and the two become… Dewott and Meganium, respectively.)_

Dewott: Dewott!

Meganium: Me-ga!

Ash: Oh man, this is so cool!Let'ssee what new attacks you guys have.

_(He whips out his__ Rotom-phone, scans the two and individually analyses the presented information.)_

Ash (impressed): Oh, yeah. Those will definitely help.

_(He puts his Rotom-Phone away.)_

Lori: Don't be counting us out just yet! Hariyama, use Force Palm!

_(Hariyama thrusts its left palm into Incineroar at great force, sending it flying backwards and inflicting damage. Incineroar then skids to a halt.)_

Ash: Incineroar, use Revenge now!

_(Incineroar's body gets shrouded in an orange fire, which then coverts into a fiery aura around the right front paw, thrusts it while leaving a fire trail behind it and hits Hariyama with it, doing some damage.)_

Lori: Okay Hariyama, Arm Thrust attack!

_(Hariyama's hands glow orange and hits Meganium with alternating hands, inflicting damage with each hit.)_  
Ash: Dewott, Blizzard attack now!

_(Dewott opens his mouth, the inside glows light blue and fires a powerful blizzard at Hariyama, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Lori: Oh, we're not going down like this! Hariyama, Focus Blast now!  
_(Hairyama puts its hands together, forms a yellow energy orb in between them and throws it at Dewott, doing damage.)_

Ash: Okay Meganium, let's wrap this up with a Petal Blizzard!

_(Meganium shuts her eyes, multiple pink petals circle around her body and then fires them at Hariyama, inflicting a strong amount of damage until Hariyama falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Hariyama's out of the battle! Meganium's the winner, and this match goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yeah, we did it!

Meganium (saying "All Right", excitedly): Mega-ium.

Dewott (saying "Victory", exuberantly): De-wott!

_(They all gather around and snuggle each other.)_

Ash: Oh, you guys were awesome out there.

_(Pan left over to Lori recalling Hariyama to its Pokeball.)_

Lori: Hariyama, you gave it your all. You've earned yourself a nice rest.

_(She shrinks its ball and puts it in her pocket, and she and Ash meet in the battlefield's center.)_

Lori: Hey, congrats on your big win, Ash. You really deserve it.

Ash: Thanks a lot, Lori. You know, your Pokemon were pretty tough.

Lori: Oh yeah, we've done a lot of rough training. Anyways, I wish you the best of luck in the finals.

Ash: Thanks again, Lori, and good luck on your adventures.

_(They both part ways off the field. Fade-in back at the interview booth, where Misty steps in and takes her seat.)_

Emily (O.S.): Well Misty, I see that you're the gym leader of the Cerulean gym.

Misty: You got it. It was difficult to take it up, but it got a little easier as I got used to it.

Emily (O.S.): Ahh, and I'm sure you've faced some tough opponents over that time.

Misty: Oh, more than you know. They gave me quite a challenge, and it's helped me come up with more clever strategies.

_(We side-wipe to three minutes later, and Kiawe takes his seat.)_

Emily (O.S.): Tell me, Kiawe. What is your homelife like?

Kiawe: Well, I help out my family running the Paniola ranch, doing various chores, as well as making deliveries for them.

Emily (O.S.): Really, and what do you specifically deliver?

Kiawe: I transport mostly moomoo milk and other products with my Charizard to the other islands.

Emily (O.S.): Ooh, that sounds good. I might have to try those sometime.

_(We cross-fade to three minutes later, where Dawn and Piplup are now seated.)_

Emily (O.S.): All right Dawn, what is it you do on your journey?

Dawn: I'm a coordinator, and my biggest dream is to gain the title of top coordinator.

Piplup (saying "That's right"): Pip-lup.

Emily (O.S.): Mmm-hmm, and what would you consider the most fun part of it all?

Dawn: That's easy: coming up with different combinations for the appeals and battles. They can be pretty effective and powerful when you get them just right.

_(Now, we cross-fade back out to the battlefield, where the final battle's about to commence. May has her Glaceon, Beautifly and Snorlax on her side, while Carolyn's got her Slowbro, Arbok and Zoroark.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

_(He raises both flags up on either side.)_

Carolyn: Arbok, use Crunch! Zoroark, Low Sweep! Slowbro, Water Gun!

_(Arbok's upper fangs glow white and bites down hard on Glaceon, dealing some damage. Now, it sweeps its legs at Glaceon's feet, tripping it and dealing damage.)_

Slowbro: Slow!

_(It opens its mouth and fires a stream of water at Beautifly, dealing some damage.)_

May: All right Snorlax, Body Slam! Glaceon, use Ice Shard and Beautifly, Gust!

_(Snorlax jumps into the air and lands on Zoroark, inflicting damage. Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Arbok, dealing some damage. Beautifly flaps its wings at high speed, creating a gust of wind and hits Slowbro, doing some damage.)_

Carolyn: Now, use Poison Sting, Sucker Punch and Flamethrower!

_(Arbok opens its mouth and launches multiple light purple darts at Beautifly. Zoroark's right arm gets shrouded in a black aura and throws it at Glaceon. Now, Slowbro opens its mouth and fires a stream of red-orange flames at Snorlax.)_

May: Counter with Psychic, Secret Power and Iron Head!

_(Its eyes glow light blue, forms a light blue energy orb in front of its face and fires a light blue energy beam at the Flamethrower, canceling it out. Next, Glaceon's body sparkles pink and slams into Zoroark, inflicting damage and neutralizing its attack. The top of Snorlax's head shines silver and it deflects Arbok's attack.)_

May: Glaceon, use Shadow Ball! Snorlax, Body Slam! Beautifly, Aerial Ace!

_(Glaceon opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy with black static discharging and fires it at Slowbro, dealing a good amount of damage. Next, Snorlax jumps up and slams into Zoroark, dealing some damage. Beautifly flies into the air, does a flip, then its body gets shrouded in white streaks and slams into Arbok, dealing damage.)_

Carolyn: Arbok, Dragon Tail now! Zoroark, Shadow Claw and Slowbro, use Zen Headbutt!

Arbok: Char!

_(Arbok's tail glows orange, grows in size and length and slams Beautifly with it, inflicting damage. Both of Zoroark's arms & claws get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes Glaceon, doing damage. Now, Slowbro lowers its head, which then glows light blue, gets shrouded in a transparent shield and launches itself at Snorlax, inflicting damage.)_

May: Snorlax, Focus Punch now! Beautifly, Psychic and Glaceon, Ice Shard!

Snorlax: Snor!

_(It raises its left fist up, which then glows light blue, concentrates and punches Zoroark with great force, dealing damage.)_

Beautifly: Beee-auuuti-flyyy!

_(Its eyes glow light blue, forms a light blue energy orb in front of its face and fires a light blue energy beam at Arbok, inflicting a good amount of damage._ _Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Slowbro, doing some damage.)_

Carolyn: Slowbro, use Water Gun now! Zoroark, Low Sweep and Arbok, you use Crunch!

Slowbro: Slow!

_(It opens its mouth and fires a stream of water at Beautifly, dealing some damage. Arbok's upper fangs glow white and bites down hard on Snorlax, dealing some damage.)_

May: Go into Silver Wind, Ice Beam and Solar Beam now!

Beautifly: Beauti-fly!

_(Its wings flash white, flaps them and sends wind with silver crescents at Zoroark, dealing a good amount of damage. Snorlax gathers solar energy inside its mouth, forms a golden yellow energy orb inside and then fires a golden energy beam at Slowbro, inflicting a strong amount of damage.)_

May: Now, Glaceon Secret Power! Beautifly, Aerial Ace and Snorlax, Iron Head, let's go!

_(Glaceon's body sparkles pink and slams into Slowbro, inflict damage and making it sparkle pink. Beautifly flies into the air, does a flip, then its body gets shrouded in white streaks and slams into Zoroark, inflicting damage. The top of Snorlax's head shines silver and slams it into Arbok, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Carolyn: All right, that's enough. Arbok, Gunk Shot! Zoroark, attack with Night Daze! Slowbro, use Hyper Beam!

_(Arbok opens its mouth and launches multiple globs of sludge shrouded in a gold aura at Snorlax, dealing damage. Now,_ _Zoroark's eyes glow light blue, raises both arms up high, then its body gets shrouded in a crimson aura, brings its arms down in an outward position and a crimson forcefield of energy shrouds its body and expands outwards across the whole field, damaging Snorlax and Glaceon. _ _Slowbro opens its mouth, forms a light-yellow energy orb with rainbow-colored rays radiating from, when then dissipates, morphs into a yellow beam and is fired at Beautifly, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Carolyn: Now, use Sucker Punch and Crunch!

_(Zoroark's right arm gets shrouded in a black aura and punches Beautifly, inflicting damage. Arbok's upper fangs glow white and bites down hard on Beautifly, doing damage.)_

May: Beautifly, use Silver Wind and Gust! Snorlax, Focus Punch and Iron Head! Glaceon, Ice Shard and Ice Beam, let's go!

Beautifly: Beauti-fly!

_(Its wings flash white flaps them and sends wind with silver crescents, then sends out a second gust, blowing the crescents faster at Slowbro & Zoroark, dealing a good amount of damage to both. Snorlax raises its left fist up, concentrates and it glows light blue, then the top of its head shines silver and slams & punches Zoroark & Arbok, doing a strong amount of damage to both. Now, Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice, then it forms a light blue energy ball and fires off light blue energy beams, making the shards bigger and hits Arbok and Zoroark, hitting their weak points and inflict a lot of damage.)_

Carolyn: Don't think you're the only one with combo attacks. Arbok, Gunk Shot and Poison Sting now! Slowbro, use Zen Flamethrower and Water Gun! Zoroark, Sucker Punch and Shadow Claw!

_(Arbok opens its mouth and launches multiple globs of sludge shrouded in a gold aura, followed by multiple light purple darts at Beautifly & Glaceon, inflicting damage. Next, Slowbro opens its mouth and fires a stream of red-orange fire, then another stream of water, which meld together, at Snorlax and Beautifly, inflicting a good amount of damage to both._ _Now, Zoroark's right arm shrouded in a black aura, while its left_ _arm & claw get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes Glaceon, dealing damage.)_

May: Snorlax, use Body Slam! Beautifly, Psychic! Glaceon, Secret Power!

Snorlax: Snor-lax!

_(Snorlax jumps up and slams into Zoroark, dealing some damage.)_

Beautifly: Beee-auuuti-flyyy!

_(Its eyes glow light blue, forms a light blue energy orb in front of its face and fires a light blue energy beam at_ _Slowbro, inflicting some damage._ _Glaceon's body sparkles pink and slams into Arbok, inflict damage and making it sparkle pink.)_

Carolyn: Arbok, use Dragon Tail! Zoroark, Sucker Punch and Slowbro, Zen Headbutt!

_(Arbok's tail glows orange, grows in size and length and slams Snorlax with it, dealing some damage. _ _Zoroark's right arm gets shrouded in a black aura and punches Glaceon, inflicting damage. Next, Slowbro opens its mouth and fires a stream of red-orange flames at Beautifly, dealing a good amount of damage.) _

May: Beautifly, Aerial Ace! Snorlax, use Solar Beam! Glaceon, Ice Shard now!

_(Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Slowbro, doing some damage. Next, Snorlax gathers solar energy inside its mouth, forms a golden yellow energy orb inside and then fires a golden energy beam at Zoroark, dealing damage.) _

Beautifly: Beauti-fly.

_(It flies into the air, does a flip, then its body gets shrouded in white streaks and slams into Arbok, landing a direct hit and inflicting a good amount of damage. Arbok faints and falls to the ground.) _

Referee: Arbok's unable to battle! Glaceon wins!

_(Carolyn recalls Arbok to its Pokeball.)_

Carolyn: Good job out there, Arbok. Take a nice rest.

_(She puts the ball back in her pocket, and then turns back to the battlefield.)_

Carolyn: Slowbro, Hyper Beam now! Zoroark, use Sucker Punch!

_(Slowbro opens its mouth, forms a light yellow energy orb with rainbow-colored rays radiating from, when then dissipates, morphs into a yellow beam and is fired at Snorlax, dealing a strong amount of damage. Now, Zoroark's right arm gets shrouded in a black aura and punches Snorlax, inflicting damage.) _

May: Snorlax, Solar Beam! Beautifly, Psychic!

_(Snorlax gathers solar energy inside its mouth, forms a golden yellow energy orb inside and then fires a golden energy beam.)_

Beautifly: Beee-auuuti-flyyy!

_(Its eyes glow light blue, forms a light blue energy orb in front of its face and fires off a light blue energy beam. Both attack blend together and hits Slowbro & Zoroark, dealing damage to both.)_

May: Now, Glaceon and Beautifly, Secret Power and Gust, let's go!

_(Glaceon's body sparkles pink and slams into Slowbro, inflicting damage and making it sparkle pink. Next up, Beautifly flaps its wings at high speed, creating a gust of wind and hits Zoroark, dealing some damage.)_

Carolyn: Don't count us out just yet. Zoroark, go into Shadow Claw and Low Sweep!

_(Both its arms & claws get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes Beautifly, inflicting some damage. Now, it sweeps its legs at Snorlax's feet, tripping it and dealing damage.)_

May: Snorlax, use Iron Head! Glaceon, Ice Shard!

_(Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Zoroark, dealing damage.)_

Carolyn: Slowbro, Flamethrower and Hyper Beam!

_(Slowbro opens its mouth and fires a stream of red-orange fire. Next, it forms a light-yellow energy orb with rainbow-colored rays radiating from, when then dissipates, morphs into a yellow beam and Slowbro fires it. The two attacks meld together and hits Glaceon and Beautifly, doing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

May: Glaceon, use Shadow Ball! Beautifly, Silver Wind!

_(Glaceon opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy with black static discharging and fires it at Zoroark, doing some damage.)_

Beautifly: Beauti-fly!

_(Its wings flash white, flaps them and sends wind with silver crescents at Slowbro, inflicting a strong amount of damage. Slowbro topples over to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Slowbro is out of the battle! Beautifly's the winner!

_(Carolyn recalls Slowbro to its Pokeball.)_

Carolyn: You were amazing, Slowbro. Take a long rest. _(She shrinks the balls and places it in her pocket, then turns over to the battlefield.) _Zoroark, Sucker Punch!

_(Zoroark right arm gets shrouded in a black aura and punches Beautifly, inflicting damage.) _

May: Beautifly, Aerial Ace!

Beautifly: Beauti!

_(It flies into the air, does a flip, then its body gets shrouded in white streaks and slams into Zoroark, dealing damage.)_

Carolyn: Now, counter that using Shadow Claw!

_(Both its arms & claws get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes out at Glaceon.)_

May: Glaceon, dodge and use Ice Shard and Ice Beam!

_(Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Zoroark, dealing some damage. Next, it opens its mouth again, forms a blue energy ball and fires off multiple light blue beams of energy at Zoroark, inflicting more damage.)_

Carolyn: Think you got me on the ropes, huh? Zoroark, prove them wrong with Shadow Claw and Low Sweep!

_(Both Zoroark's arms & claws get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes Beautifly, inflicting damage.)_

May: Snorlax, use Iron Head!

_(The top of Snorlax's head shines silver and slams it into Zoroark, hitting its weak spot and does a lot of damage.)_

Carolyn (encouraging): Keep hanging in there, Zoroark! Use Night Daze, now!

_(Zoroark's eyes glow light blue, raises both arms up high, then its body gets shrouded in a crimson aura, brings its arms down in an outward position and a crimson forcefield of energy shrouds its body and expands outwards across the whole field, hitting Glaceon and Beautifly, dealing varying amounts of damage to them. Beautifly struggles to keep hovering, but it slowly descends to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Beautifly is out of the match! Zoroark wins!

Carolyn: All right! Way to go, Zoroark!

_(May recalls Beautifly to its Pokeball.)_

May: Don't worry, Beautifly. You did really well out there.

_(She puts its ball back in her side pack and turns back to the battlefield.)_

May: Glaceon, Ice Shard!

_(Glaceon's forehead glows light blue, opens its mouth and fires multiple shards of ice at Zoroark.)_

Carolyn: Dodge and use Shadow Claw!

_(Zoroark jumps straight up and evades Glaceon's attack. Now, both its arms & claws get shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then morphs into a claw and Zoroark slashes Glaceon, dealing damage.)_

Carolyn: Great job! Now, use Low Sweep!

_(Zoroark sweeps its legs at Snorlax's feet, tripping it and dealing damage.)_

May: Snorlax, Iron Head!

_(The top of Snorlax's head shines silver and charges at Zoroark.)_

Carolyn: Quick, dodge and use Low Sweep again!

_(Zoroark leaps to the left and evades Snorlax's attack. Now, it sweeps its legs at Glaceon's feet, tripping it and dealing damage.)_

May: Glaceon, use Ice Beam!

_(Glaceon opens its mouth, forms a blue energy ball and fires off multiple light blue beams of energy at Zoroark, dealing it damage.)_

Carolyn: Hang in there, Zoroark. Use Night Daze!

_(Zoroark's eyes glow light blue, raises both arms up high, then its body gets shrouded in a crimson aura, brings its arms down in an outward position and a crimson forcefield of energy shrouds its body and expands outwards across the whole field, going for Snorlax and Glaceon.)_

May: Quick dodge and use Focus Punch and Secret Power now!

_(They both jump up and evade the attack.)_

Snorlax: Snor-lax!

_(It leaps up and evades Zoroark's attack. Now, it raises its left fist up, which then glows light blue, concentrates and punches Zoroark with great force, inflicting a strong amount of damage. Next, Glaceon's body sparkles pink and slams into Zoroark, inflicting damage and making it sparkle pink. causing Zoroark to faint and crash to the ground.)_

Referee: Zoroark's unable to continue! Snorlax & Glaceon are the winners, and this match goes to May!

May: Oh, yeah! Way to go, you guys!

_(She runs over to Glaceon and Snorlax and hugs. Cut over to Carolyn recalling Zoroark to its Pokeball.)_

Carolyn: Great job out there, Zoroark. You deserve a long rest.

_(She shrinks Zoroark's ball and puts it in her pocket. Just then, May and her Pokemon come up to her.)_

May: Hey Carolyn, those were some pretty good combinations you thought of there.

Carolyn: Yeah, but you definitely got me. Hey, if we ever meet up again, we'll be even stronger, and it'll play out differently next time.

May: It's a deal, then.

_(Fade-in to two minutes later, where May meets up with everyone else in the lobby.)_

Dawn: May, you were amazing out there.

Piplup (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pip-lup.

Cilan: You and your Pokemon were superbly in sync.

May: Well thanks, you guys. It was tough, but I certainly came through at the end.

Lana: Those were some great combo attacks you did near the end.

May: Mmm-hmm. All the practicing I do for contest can really come in handy.

_(Now, Delia and Prof. Oak step forward to everyone.)_

Delia: Well, are we all set for the fair?

Ash: You bet we are, Mom. _(He turns over to Pikachu.)_ Right, buddy?

Oak: Then, let's not waste any time.

_(Everyone exits the lobby and head outside. Cross-fade to four minutes later, where the gang arrives at the fairgrounds, and are immediately immersed by the energy and vibrancy of their surroundings, from the various rides, games and booths to many of the people and their Pokemon going around and enjoying themselves.)_

Ash: Yeah, and so will we! Let's get in on it!

All: Yeah!

_(They raise their fists into the air, break off and venture into various sections. Fade-in over to the bumper cars, where Max, Lana, Bonnie and Mallow are riding them along with several other people. Bonnie bumps into Max on the side.)_

Bonnie: Ha-ha, gotcha Max!

Max: Yeah, well not for long!

_(Max gives chases after her, while Mallow bumps her car into the back of Hau's.) _

Mallow: How do you like that, Hau?

Hau: Not bad, Mallow, but watch this!

_(He backs up the car and bumps the car into Mallow, and then rides off.)_

Mallow: Oh, now it's on!

_(Mallow gives chase to Hau, but then Morrison rides over to her.)_

Morrison: Hey, that was a pretty good ram you gave back there.

Mallow: Why, thank you.

Morrison: But not a good as the one I'm about to give you!

_(He_ _side-rams Mallow.)_

Morrison: Got you there!

Mallow: Oh, you're going to get a ramming you won't forget!

_(Mallow diverges after Morrison, but then Lana side-swipes him.)_

Lana: Yeah! Now, that's how you ram someone!

Morrison: Oh yeah?! Let's see who gets the last ram!

Lana: We'll seeabout that!

_(Now, we cut over to a targeting game, where Brock, May, Serena and Kiawe are preparing for a round with Marowak, Braixen, Crobat and Beautifly, respectively.)_

Brock: Now, this is going to be a lot of fun.

Serena: You got that right, Brock.

_(They prepare to start the game, but then…)_

Voice (O.S.): Hold on there a minute.

_(They turn about face and see Tierno, Stephen, Ariana and Trevor walk up to the booth opposite of theirs.)_

Ariana: Mind if we join you here on this?

May: Sure, no problem.

Ariana: Great! Huh?

_(Just then, Brock dashes over to Ariana and frisks her hand.)_

Brock (lovestruck & complementing): Wow, you possess an extraordinary beauty many other girls wish they could have!

Ariana (flattered and awkwardly): Why, thank you.

_(Brock takes a deep breath and calmly exhales.)_

Brock (honestly and humbly): I know. I can seem off-putting at first, but trust me when I say, I am an easy guy to get along with.

Ariana (reassured): Oh, okay. Well, my name's Ariana. It's nice to meet you.

Brock: Thanks. I'm Brock.

May: Gee, Brock. The way you spoke to Ariana, that was new for you.

Brock: I know. That's because I've been practicing being humbler with the girls.

Tierno: Since we're still giving introductions, my name's Tierno.

Stephen: I'm Stephen.

Trevor: And my name's Trevor.

May: Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm May.

Brock: I'm Brock.

Kiawe: And my name's Kiawe.

_(Tierno, Stephen, Ariana and Trevor each take out one Pokeball.)_  
Ariana, Tierno, Stephen and Trevor: Go!

_(They toss their Pokeballs up and Vivillion, Raichu, Liepard and Florges emerge from them.)_

Brock: All right Crobat, use Wing Attack!

_(All four of Crobat's wings glow white and it hits the bullseyes in rapid succession.)_

Stephen: Not bad Brock, but watch this. Liepard, Shadow Ball now!

_(Liepard opens its mouth, forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static surrounding and fires it at one target, swiftly ricocheting off of each one.)_

Trevor: Good one there, Stephan.

Stephan: Thanks, Trevor.

Trevor: All right, now. Florges, Energy Ball!

_(Florges cuffs its hands together, forms an orb of light green energy in between them and then fires it at one of the targets, which it then bounces off the bullseye to the adjacent one in sequence. Now, we pan right over to Serena and Braixen.)_

Serena: Okay, our turn. Braixen, use Flamethrower!

_(Braixen points her wand stick at the bullseyes, a red-orange flame forms at the tip and fires off small bullet like-streams of red-orange fire at each of the targets and hits them in varying spots. Ariana looks over to them.)_

Ariana: Excellent job there, Serena. You & Braixen are certainly in sync.

Serena: Well, thank you Ariana.

Ariana: Vivillon, use Psywave!

_(Vivillion's eyes glow and fires off bursts of small beams of multicolored energy at the targets, hitting the bullseyes.)_

Tierno: Raichu, Focus Blast now!

_(Raichu places its hands together, forms a yellow energy orb and throws it at one of the targets, to which it then ricochets off the others in rapid succession.)_

Kiawe: Marowak, Bonemerang now!

_(It throws its bone, which hits one target in its bullseye and it returns to Marowak, to which it proceeds to throw several more times.)_

May: Now Beautifly, Silver Wind!

_(Its wings glow white, which it proceeds to flap then and a wind with crescents inside are fired at the targets, hitting them at various spots.)_

May: Way to go, Beautifly.

Beautifly: Beautifly.

_(Now, we cut over to Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Vulpix, Iris, Axew, Misty and Politoad where, along with many others: Harley, Cacturne, Burgundy, Dewott, Georgia, Bisharp, Casey and Electabuzz, warming up for a race through an obstacle course, consisting of a rope-climbing wall, two crawl-through tunnels and a swing over a wide pool. Now, we cut to the starting line, where we see Burgundy carefully examining Lillie's Vulpix.)_

Burgundy: Hey, that's a pretty cute Vulpix you have there.

Lillie: Well, thank you. Her name's Snowy, and I do take very good care of it.

Burgundy: Yeah. I could definitely tell that from its fur. By name's Burgundy, by the way.

Lillie: I'm Lillie. _(She glances over at Burgundy's Dewott.)_ I see your Dewott's looking pretty healthy.

Burgundy: Thanks, I always take great care of my Pokemon. Oh, and I can also see that you & Snowy definitely share a strong bond.

Lillie (contently): Hmm, we sure do.

_(Now, we pan over to Misty talking with Casey.)_

Misty: So, Casey, besides still cheering on your favorite team, what have you been up to lately?

Casey: Oh, you wouldn't believe it. I was travelling through the Pinwheel Forest in Unova, doing some training and practicing a new routine with the Pokemon, but then, we had an encounter with an unusual Seismitoad.

Misty: Really? What made it stand out from any others?

Casey: Well, it twice the size of a regular one, and it had a different color scheme.

Misty: Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Casey: Thanks, Misty.

_(We now pan over to Georgia and Iris chatting.)_

Georgia: Well, glad to see you've made it this far in the tournament.

Iris: Thanks. Same to you.

Georgia: So, I hope you and your Pokemon will be ready for what we have in store tomorrow.

Iris (reassuring): Oh, don't worry. We will be.

Axew (saying "Right"): Ax-ew.

Georgia: Good. Then I look forward to seeing it.

_(They both exchange a handshake. We pan over to Ash and Pikachu as they finish up their stretch exercises.)_

Ash: Pikachu, this course is going to be a piece of cake.

Pikachu (saying "You know it"): Pi-Pika-chu!

Harley (cocky): Ha! I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, especially when we eventually get the jump on you.

Cacturne (saying "Yeah"): Cac-turne.

Ash: We'll see about that, Harley.

Harley: Hmm, I suppose we will.

_(Ash turns over to Gladion and Silvally.)_

Ash: Hey, Gladion. What do you think of the tournament so far?

Gladion: Honestly, it's been a lot of fun. I'm sure the finals will be the same tomorrow.

Ash: Oh, something tells me they will be.

_(They all get into their starting positions, the referee fires off a pop gun and everyone dashes onward, traversing through each obstacle with varying degrees of success, until Lillie and Snowy cross the finish line first.)_

Lillie: All right, Snowy! We made it!

Snowy (happily saying "Yeah"): Vulpix!

Lillie (complementing): Snowy, you were amazing in there.

_(She picks up Snowy snuggles her on her face. Now, everybody else, sans Harley and Cacturne, come up to them.)_

Casey: Hey, congratulations on crossing the finish line first, Lillie.

Iris: Yeah, you two were terrific.

Lillie: Well, thank you guys. It really wasn't all that tricky.

_(Pull back over to see Harley and Cacturne watching on.)_

Harley: Hmm, I must admit, those two were pretty good. However, they won't be so lucky on the next run.

_(He & Cacturne stroll back over to the starting line.)_

Iris: Come on, guys. Let's get back to the starting line.

Ash (exuberantly): Okay!

Pikachu (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pika-chu!

_(Now, we cut over to Clemont, Dawn and Sophocles, who stop by a targeting game, where they have to shoot an electric attack and the one to fill their electrical meter up to illuminate the light bulb on top the fastest wins.)_

Sophocles: What do you think, guys? Want to give this a go?

Clemont: Sure, Sophocles. This'll be good for our Pokemon.

Dawn: Then, let's not keep standing here and get to it.

_(They each pull out one Pokeball.)_

Dawn, Clemont and Sophocles: Come on out!

_(They toss them up and Pachirisu, Heliolisk and Charjabug emerge.)_

Sophocles: Okay, guys. You ready to have some fun?

_(He points them to the targeting game and the three Pokemon nod in agreement.)_

Clemont: Okay, Heliolisk use Thunderbolt!

_(Heliolisk's body discharges electric sparks and the fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the target, directly hitting the bullseye.)_

Sophocles: Charjabug, use Discharge!

_(Charjabug fires a bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the target, off to the left of the bullseye.)_

Dawn: Pachirisu, use Charge Beam!

_(Pachirisu opens its mouth, an orb of yellow electricity forms in front of it and fires a beam of yellow electricity at the bullseye, hitting just a little off-center from it. The electrical meters go up at varying speeds until Heliolisk's meter reaches the top first, with Pachirisu's coming in second and Charjabug's last.)_

Dawn: Congratulations, Clemont. You and Heliolisk were great.

Sophocles: Yeah. Heliolisk has some great accuracy.

Clemont: Thanks, guys.

_(Clemont selects his prize, a plush Heliolisk and three depart from the booth. Cross-fade to fifteen minutes later, where Diana, Lex, Ada, Quinn, Siara, Cilan, Lillie, Brock and Mallow boarding onto the Ferris Wheels' passenger cars in pairs of four one after another. Now, the wheel steadily rotates around clockwise until it comes to a complete stop. We zoom in/cut to the inside of the blue car at the top, where Lillie, Cilan, Lex and Siara are looking out over the plateau with the sun setting on the horizon, giving off a warm glow.)_

Lillie: Wow, the plateau looks so lovely.

Cilan (concurring): It surely does.

Siara: You know, this reminds me of the sunset we saw when travelled up through Reversal Mountain.

Lillie: Really, and what was that like?

Lex: It was gorgeous. When the Sun started went behind a mountain, it radiated light in a splash of red and orange that completely enveloped the entire area and sky. It was breathtaking.

Cilan: Oh, that's pretty amazing.

Siara: It certainly was.

_(Now, we cut in over to the green car, where Brock, Ada, Diana and Mallow are looking over the entire fairground.)_

Diana: Boy, this fair certainly has a very cool strength-testing game.

Mallow: You said it. There aren't too many like that one, that's for sure.

Ada: Well, then you should see the ones we have during any festivals on Torom Island. They are plenty you have to experience for yourselves.

Mallow: I'll take your word on that.

_(Brock scans across the area until coming upon a large pendulum ride.)_

Brock: Take a look at this ride over here.

_(He points the ride's location over to them.)_

Diana: Oh, yeah. That looks very cool.

Ada: No question about it.

_(As they continue gazing at it, Mallow glances around until she spots a food booth three stands over where it has a large cut-out of funnel cakes on the roof and various tables of different sizes laid out with some people occupying some of them.)_

Mallow: Guys, look down over at that food booth.

_(She points them in the direction of the booth.)_

Brock: Oh, yeah. That looks like a good spot to eat at.

_(Just then, Ada's stomach grumbles and then cuffs her hands around it.)_

Ada: Oh, and this couldn't have come at a better time.

Brock: Great idea. I'll let the others know right now.

_(He gets out the Pokepilot from his pocket, switches it on and dials May, Ash, Kiawe, and Dawn.)_

Kiawe: Hey, Brock. What is it?

Brock: Hey guys, we found this great food booth. What do you say we rendezvous there?

_(Brock turns the Pokepilot around and shows them where the booth is.)_

Dawn: Oh, sounds good to us. We'll be there.

May: I hope the food there will be good.

Brock: Trust us, it will. Well, see you then.

_(He hangs up the Pokepilot and places it back on. Now, we fade-in twenty-one minutes later, around dusk, where the gang is at a food stand, enjoying funnel cakes, baked pretzels & fries and fruit smoothies.)_

Ash: Man, coming to the fair was a great idea.

Pikachu (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pika-chu.

Dawn (agreeing): You said it, Ash, and our Pokemon getting ha kick out of it. (She turns over to Piplup.) Right, Piplup?

Piplup (saying "Right, Piplup"): Pip-Lup.

May: Wow, these funnel cakes are so amazing!

Mallow: Mmm-hmm. They really got the right amount of sweetness and it's not too oily.

Clemont: That reminds me. Where are you five heading off to after the tournament's over?

Diana: We're going out to the Orange Islands to see some of the native Pokemon and how they live their lives. _(She turns over to Serena.)_

Serena: Well, Dawn, Bonnie & I are going to Nimbasa City to check this new Pokemon musical.

Lex: Oh, sounds good. I have a feeling you three are going to be in for a great time. _(He turns over to Cilan.)_ How about you, Cilan?

Cilan: Well, Clemont, Iris and I are going to see the Pokemon living at the Oak laboratory.

Oak: Ahh, then you three are going to be in for quite a good time.

Iris: We'll keep that in mind.

_(Now, we pan over to the table across from theirs and see Zoey and Bianca conversing with one another.)_

Bianca: And then, I had Phione finish it off with a Bubble Beam and the crowd loved it. So, it wasn't a big surprise when we made it to the secondaries.

Zoey: That's great, Bianca. As for me, my personal favorite would be the one we did during the Sinnoh Grand Festival, where I had Gastrodon and Lumineon perform with Aqua Ring and Water Pulse, and it dazzled everyone.

Bianca: Wow, that's so cool! (beat.) Hey, Zoey. How many ribbons have you earned since you started in Johto?

Zoey: Well, have a look for yourself.

_(She gets out her ribbon case from her pocket, opens it up and presents her with three ribbons.)_

Bianca: That's amazing! Well, here are the ones I've earned.

_(Bianca gets out her ribbon case and reveals she has two ribbons.)_

Zoey: Say, that's pretty good. I hope you do well in the upcoming contests.

Bianca (sincerely): Thanks for that, Zoey.

Zoey: No problem. You probably already know this, but just remember: always keep a sharp eye on what your opponents do and avoid copying whatever moves they did.

Bianca (knowingly): Oh, don't I know it. _(She looks over at the booth next.)_ Um, Zoey. You might want to look behind you.

Zoey: What is it?

_(She turns around to see the gang behind her.)_

Zoey: Oh, yeah. Come on, let's go see them.

_(Zoey and Bianca get up from their seats, stroll up to the stands and Zoey then taps Dawn on the shoulder.)_

Zoey: Hey there, Dawn.

_(Dawn turns her head over to see the two.)_

Dawn: Hey, Zoey & Bianca. How are you both doing?

Piplup (saying "Hello"): Piplup.

Zoey: Oh, terrific. We were just talking about some of our favorite contest appeals.

Dawn: Oh, that's pretty cool.

Bianca: I take it you're all enjoying the tournament so far?

Ash: You bet we are. It's been rough, but we're getting through just fine. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu (saying "Right, Ash"): Pika, Pika.

Brock: So, tell us. Did any exciting events happen to you two?

Zoey: Aside from the tournament & contest, yeah. I met the champion, Lance, while I was visiting Virbank City.

Bonnie (impressed): Whoa! What was he like?

Zoey: Oh, he was terrific. Lance wasn't just tough, but also a cunning strategist, and generally a nice guy to be around.

Iris: Oh, that sounds great.

Axew (saying "Yeah"): Axew.

Bianca: As for me, I managed to capture a new Pokemon out in the desert on Route 228.

Ash: Cool! Can we see it?

Bianca: I was hoping you'd ask.

_(She gets the PokeBall out and enlarges it.)_

Bianca: Come on out!

_(She tosses it into the air and Vibrava flies out of the ball and does a loop-de-loop in the air before descending next to Bianca.)_

Dawn (impressed): Now, that was quite an entrance!

Piplup (agreeing, saying, "Oh, yeah"): Pip-lup.

Bianca: Why, thank you, Dawn.

Iris (intrigued): Where did you catch it?

Bianca: Easy: I caught it out in Sinnoh on Route 228. (beat.) Oh, hey Cilan. Do you think you can evaluate our bond?

Cilan: Why, I'd be happy to, Bianca.

_(Cilan gets up from his seat and thoroughly examines Vibrava as it hovers next to Bianca.)_

Cilan: Hmm. Yep, I can assess that you & Vibrava currently have a good bond that'll certainly get stronger over time.

Bianca: Great. Thanks a lot, Cilan.

Cilan: No problem.

Dawn: Say, are you two doing any special training tomorrow?

Zoey: Mmm-hmm. We're going to work on some new combo attacks.

Bianca: Yep. After all, you'll never know what anyone's going to do tomorrow.

Clemont: That's a good point there. Well, good luck on that.

Bianca: Thanks, and best of luck to you all, too.

_(Bianca and Zoey walk back over to their table. Now, we pan over to May gazing off in a pensive state.)_

May (pondering): Hmm.

Cilan: Something on your mind, May?

May: Yeah, there is. Perhaps we should practice some combination attacks, as well.

Ash: That's a great idea. Like Bianca said, it'll get very unpredictable.

Misty: Sounds great. We'll do that first thing tomorrow.

_(Brock looks up at the sky and sees the Moon rising up.)_

Brock: Well, it's getting late. Time to turn in for the night.

Ash: Good idea, Brock.

Pikachu (saying "Right, Ash"): Pika, Pikachu.

_(They all get up from the stand and head back to their cabins. Side-wipe to two hours later, at the Repose Spa, where Jessie finishes serving their final customer for the day.)_

Jessie: Thank you. You all have a good night now.

Roy: Okay. I'll be sure to tell my friends about this place.

James (calling out): We'd hope you say that. Bye.

_(They wave goodbye to their last customer as he exits the spa. Afterwards, the trio glance back & forth around the room and discreetly pull up two bags full of PokeBalls, to which they glance inside and giggle with glee.)_

Jessie: You ready to do this?

Meowth: Ready as we'll ever be.

Jessie: Good.

_(James locks up the front door, flips the sign to "closed", shuts the blinds and returns over to Meowth and Jessie, where she lifts up the poster, presses the button, opening up the hidden door and the three descend down the staircase while the door closes behind them, thus entering upon their hideout. As they stroll down the hallways with the bags, numerous other members go about doing various jobs, from checking power & maintenance, retrieving certain items and checking Pokemon health to passing on memos, taking inventory and. Afterwards, the trio come to Giovanni's office, where upon entering, they are greeted by Giovanni and his Persian sitting in a big office chair. The trio step forward with the bags.) _

Giovanni: What do you three want?

Jessie: Um pardon us, Giovanni sir, but we'd like to present you with the haul we've got.

James: We think you'll be pleased with it.

Meowth: That's right, and you'll be happy to hear that we didn't screw up, for once.

_(Wobbuffet pops in from screen left.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Giovanni (skeptically): Hmm, we'll see about that.

_(They present him the two bags of PokeBalls at his feet. He stands up, bends down and thoroughly inspects the content within the bags.)_

Giovanni (impressed): Well I must say, this is an impressive haul, especially from you three.

Jessie: Well, thank you, boss. You have no idea how much that means to us.

Giovanni: Yes, I'm certain it does. Just keep it up.

Trio (stoically): Yes, sir.

_(They salute to him, and then walk out of the office, while the door automatically close behind them.)_

Meowth: Well, is the trap all set up for tomorrow?

James: Mmm-hmm, and we'll test it out first thing in the morning.

Jessie: Excellent. When those twerps get here tomorrow, they won't know what hit them.

_(The trio cackle as they continue down the hall. Cross-fade into to the next morning, on an overview shot of the village as its begins to bustle with life. Then, we pan over/cross-fade into a buffet restaurant, where we are greeted by an assortment of breakfast food items, from pancakes, scrambled eggs, waffles, Miso soup, toast, rice and omelets. We now pan right over to the gang, where they're sitting in six tables clustered together, in the middle of eating their breakfast. May puts down her fork and puts it off to the side.)_

May: Ahh! Now, that's what I call a great breakfast.

Mallow: Wow May, you really finished that one off fast.

May: What can I say? That's what happens when you give me a good spread.

Mallow: Ahh, I get you there, but you really savored this one. Why was that?

May: Oh, it's because it reminds me of this special breakfast my mom made for my family a long while back. It was so delicious, you just had to try it yourself.

Mallow: Oh, I can imagine it. My dad occasionally makes surprise dishes for the family restaurant for certain occasions.

May: Ooh, like what?

Mallow: That what was always exciting about it. He'd change it up every time, to the point where even I wouldn't know what he'd be cooking up. Even if some of the dishes weren't very good, he would try to make them taste better however he could.

May: Wow, that's a lot of determination

Mallow: All right, enough talking about food. Tell me, what's your dad like?

May: Okay. My dad's the leader of the Petalburg City gym, and he specializes with normal-type Pokemon, but never underestimate them. They can be really strong.

Mallow: Ahh. If I ever pay a visit to Petalburg, I'll keep that in mind.

May: Trust me, there's plenty more to Petalburg than just the gym. There's also…

_(Pan right over to Ada and Quinn conversing with Delia.)_

Quinn: So tell us, Delia. What sort of battle strategies did you employ during your journey?

Delia: Well, I wouldn't call it a strategy, but I was good at catching my opponents off-guard.

Ada (intrigued): Really, and how did you achieve that?

Delia: It was actually pretty easy. Whenever my opponents think they got on the ropes, I'll sometimes have my Pokemon pull out an attack they don't see coming, but without making it too obvious.

Quinn: Ahh, that does take some skill & planning.

Delia (knowledgably): Oh, don't I know it.

Ada: You know, Delia, Lex is quite skillful at that, too. You should definitely have him help you during the training.

Delia: Okay, that would be terrific, since I've been out of practice for a long time.

Ada: We can understand that, but maybe you'll rekindle it after a couple of sessions.

_(Now, we pan left over to Ash talking with Prof. Oak.)_

Ash: So Professor, what exactly did you have in mind for our training today?

Oak: Oh, it'll be quite an eye-opener, Ash. I'm going to show you all how to maximize the full power of any given Pokemon attack in a short time.

Ash (excited): Really?! That sounds awesome, Professor!

Pikachu (saying, "Yeah"): Pika-chu!

Oak: That's what I thought you'd say.

Cilan: I'm intrigued in seeing what sort of techniques you'll exhibit.

Oak: Don't worry about that, Cilan. You'll all get to see plenty of them.

Siara: Hey, Professor Oak.

Oak: Yes, Siara. What is it?

Siara: I was thinking: I could help out with demonstrating some of the physical attacks, if you'd like.

Oak: Of course. I could always use the help.

Siara: Oh, thank you very much, Professor.

Oak: Not a problem at all.

_(Pan right over to Brock in a pensive state.) _

Brock: Guys, we should be watchful about which Pokemon we use during the elimination round. One wrong choice, and we're finished.

Ash (concurring): You're right, Brock. We'll just have to carefully think our choices through

_(Pan over to Dawn, who is pondering, but just then gets a thought.)_

Dawn: Say guys, besides checking out that new spa, what else should we do after training? (She turns over to Clemont.) You have any suggestions, Clemont?

Clemont: Sorry, Dawn. I'm afraid I don't have any ideas at the moment.

Iris: Yeah, neither do I.

Axew (saying "Yep."): Axew.

Oak: Well, if I could make a suggestion: how about we go over to the hall of fame first after you finish training?

Misty: That sounds cool, but why there, Professor?

Oak: Oh, you'll all find out soon enough.

Brock: Works for us. Then it'll be to the new Pokemon Repose Spa afterwards.

May: Okay, then we're good to go.

_(They all raise up their glasses and everyone (sans May, Ash, Iris and Mallow) resume eating. We pan left to find Cameron and his Lucario having their own breakfast two rows across from the gang. Cameron finishes off his breakfast smoothie and puts the glass down.)_

Cameron: Ahh! This was a great idea, Lucario.

_(Lucario nods his head in agreement.)_

Cameron: You know, I think we'll all do great out there today. So, let's give them everything we've got.

_(Lucario nods its head again and they both finish off their food. Just then, Lucario looks over Cameron's shoulder and gives off a warm smile.)_

Cameron: Okay, what are you smiling about, Lucario?

_(He looks over in Lucario's direction and sees the gang eating two rows down from them.)_

Cameron: Ahh, I get you now. Come on, let's go over and see hello.

_(They both put their dishes to the side, get up from their seats and walk over to the tables where Iris, Cilan and Ash are respectively sitting in. Cameron taps on Ash's shoulder.)_

Cameron: Hey there, guys.

_(Ash turns over to them.)_

Ash: Hey there, Cameron. How've you been?

Cameron: Oh, my Pokemon and I have been terrific. How about you guys?

Iris: Well, the same as you.

Axew (saying "Uh-huh"): Ax-ew.

Cameron: Well, that's good to know. Do you mind if we sit here?

Cilan: No, not at all.

_(Cameron and Lucario pull up two chairs and take a seat.)_

Cilan: So, what have you been up to since the Unova League?

Cameron: I've been going through the Hoenn region, catching a lot of new Pokemon and earning badges.

Ash: That's great, (playfully teases) and I'm sure your stupid luck's been helping you out a lot along the way.

Cameron: Oh, very funny. But seriously, after the league, I've been training very hard and have gotten a lot better since then. In fact, have a look for yourselves.

_(He gets out his Hoenn badge case from his pocket and presents them with five gym badges.)_

Cilan (impressed): Ahh, that's pretty good. I imagine it took quite a bit to earn them.

Cameron: You better believe it did, and believe it or not, I earned them in just two months. Even I was surprised by my progress.

Ash: That's awesome! Congratulations, Cameron.

Pikachu (saying "Yeah"): Pikachu.

Cameron: Thanks, Ash. That means a lot.

Iris: Say, Cameron. You want to meet everyone else here?

Cameron: Sure. That'd be great.

_(He and Lucario grab two chairs and take their seats. Fade-in to three minutes later, where Cameron's recalling a battle with everyone.)_

Cameron: … so out of nowhere, he has his Gallade pull out a Focus Punch at the last second, but Lucario was able to quickly dodge it in time, and I had him finish it with a Vacuum Wave, and that did it for Kathleen and Gallade. Afterwards, we both shared a nice lunch, and then went our separate ways.

Clemont: Well Cameron, that's quite an experience you had.

Cameron: You better believe it, and let me tell you, it's a lot better than stupidly thinking you only need seven badges for a tournament or entering one with just five Pokemon.

Iris (agreeing): Yeah, that's for sure.

Axew (saying "You said it"): Axew-Ax.

Cameron: Say, what plans do you guys have for today?

Cilan: Sure. We're going to put in some training before the finals start, then head over to the hall of fame, and afterwards, go to the new Pokemon Repose spa.

Cameron: That sounds awesome! My Pokemon and I were going to train, too.

Dawn: Ahh, okay then. _(She thinks for as brief moment.)_ Hey, if you'd like, you can join up with us for a while.

Cameron: Are you kidding?! We'd love to!

_(Lucario nods his head.)_

Ash: Great! Then, let's not waste any more time.

Pikachu: (saying "Yeah"): Pika-chu.

_(Cross-fade back to the spa, where Jessie, James and Meowth are in one of the aromatherapeutic rooms, inspecting the automatic spritzers.) _

Meowth: Okay, let's get this thing started.

James: Yeah. Time to get a whiff of our special fragrance.

_(He presses a button and one freshener goes off immediately, the second goes off two seconds later than the first and the third doesn't spritz any fragrance at all.)_

Jessie: Uh-oh. It appears there are a few jams.

Meowth: Then, it's a good thing we caught them in time. Let's get them running properly.

Jessie and James: Right.

_(The trio break off and inspect the two spitzers. Pan over to James inspecting the nozzle and tube.)_

James (pensively): Hmm, I wonder if…

_(He pulls the cover & nozzle off, checks the hose connection, and finds a few kinks in it, blocking the fragrance from reaching the nozzle.)_

James: Ha, I knew it. Now, let's fix you up like a new Pokemon egg.

_(He removes the old tube and attaches the new one onto the nozzle, then screws it back in to place and sets it back on the table.)_

James: Okay, that should do it. Let's see if this baby will work this time.

_(He presses down on the top four times before it starts spraying the fragrance out.)_

James: Yes, that's got it.

_(Now, we pan over to Meowth & Jessie checking the mechanism's wiring. Meowth lifts up one with a pair of tweezers.)_

Jessie: Careful with that wire, Meowth.

Meowth: Hey, don't rush me here. You try moving wires with paws like mine; it ain't easy.

_(He carefully & gently places the wire in its new place.)_

Meowth: All righty, then. Time for test #2.

_(He presses the button and all three fresheners spray simultaneously.)_

Trio (proudly): Yes, that's got it!

Jessie: All right, now that it's all worked out, those twerps will be in for quite the surprise.

Meowth: Yeah. They'll be none the wiser to our plan.

_(Wobbuffet pop in lower frame.)_

Wobbuffet: Wob-buffet.

_(Cut over to the village, where we find Sophocles and Clemont making modifications to the attack absorbers and reflectors on the course. Clemont tightens in a new reflector on the right side of one of the absorbers.)_

Clemont: All right, that's got it. (He looks over Sophocles.) Sophocles, how's that one coming?

Sophocles: Terrific, Clemont. It's almost ready to go.

Clemont: Great.

_(He looks over at it and ponders for a brief moment.)_

Clemont (suggesting): You know, it'll function a lot better if you place the absorber in that spot.

_(He points above the bullseye mark and Sophocles carefully analyzes the spot.)_

Sophocles: Hmm yeah, I can definitely see that working well. Thanks, Clemont.

Clemont: You're welcome.

Sophocles: Oh, one more thing. You may want to move that right absorber down a little bit.

_(Clemont looks over to said absorber and sees it's slightly lower than the left one.)_

Clemont: Good catch there. Thanks.

Sophocles: No problem.

_(The two continue work on the course. Fade-in to three minutes later, where they've added on strength counters and are re-programming the course's system. Then, Sophocles goes to the gang sitting and standing across from them.) _

Sophocles: Not to worry, guys. All that's left is to put in the new programming, which won't be too long, and it'll be finished.

Brock: That's great. Well, you & Clemont just take the time you need to finish it.

Sophocles: Okay, thanks.

_(He goes back over to the course and he and Clemont resume programming it.)_

Ada: So, while they're busy guys, if you'd like, Siara and I could give you tips on building the accuracy and precision of some of your attacks.

May: Sounds good. We needed to work on those two, anyway.

Siara: Okay then, let's get to it.

_(She gets the Pokepilot from her right pocket, switches it on and pulls the document on accuracy and precision.)_

Siara: Before we go on, you probably already know that both are completely separate values, with accuracy showing how close any measured or experimental value is to the actual value or fact, whereas precision shows how close said values are to each other.

_(As she explains, two numbers representing the accuracy and precision highlight.)_

Lillie: That's very true. So, how exactly do we find them both?

Ada: Finding the precision is actually easy. You start off with determining the highest and lowest values. It helps to arrange your measurements in numerical order, but after that, all you do is select the first and last numbers on the list.

_(As she goes on, a sample appears on-screen with five different measurements: 14, 14, 15, 16 and 17, with 17 and 14 being highlighted.)_

Cameron: Okay, then what?

Ada: Next, you find the range, which is really simple: just subject the highest value from the lowest one.

Iris: All right, what then?

Ada: Lastly, you report the range as the precision. One thing to note is that since there are different ways to measure precision, always specify which one you're reporting. Also, to find the mean, you add the values up and divide it up by the number of values in the bunch. In this case, the mean is 15.2 and the range is 3.

Kiawe: Now, what about getting the accuracy?

Siara: Ahh, to do that is pretty easy. What you do is subtract the observed value from the accepted one, divide by the latter value and multiply it by 100.

_(She pulls up the formula on the screen.)_

Mallow: Ahh, that is really simple to do.

Siara: Mmm-hmm, and both can be helpful in formulating strategies when necessary. Also, I don't need to guess that you're all up for a quick Q&A round?

Ash: You know we always are.

Pikachu (saying "Oh, yeah"): Pika-chu.

Siara & Ada: Okay, then.

_(Zoom in/pan left over to a blank screen featuring three trainers training with their Pokemon (Toucannon, Arcanine and Ampharos respectively) on certain attacks. Each one shows the strength the attacks had every time they hit, the full power of said attacks and their proximity to the bullseye. Toucannon has 86, 86, 87, 88 and 90; Arcanine has 98, 99, 99, 100 and 102, and Ampharos has 101, 102, 103, 103 and 110.)_

Siara: Okay guys, ready to get it on?

Lillie: Mmm-hmm, we are indeed.

Ada: All right, then. First off, Kathie and her Toucannon are working on its Brave Bird attack. What would be its exact precision & accuracy?

Kiawe: That'd be 365+4 and the accuracy's 45%.

Siara: Good job, Kiawe. Now, Doug's Arcanine here is practicing the aim of its Fire Blast attack. What would the accuracy and precision be?

Mallow: The accuracy's 17% and the precision would be 416.4+4

Ada: You got it, Mallow. Finally, Jason and his Ampharos are practicing its Giga Impact attack. What would be Ampharos's accuracy and precision?

Cameron: Hmm, the precision is 431+9 and the accuracy would be 76.6%.

Ada: All right, Cameron. Nice work there, guys.

Brock: Thanks, you two.

(Siara turns the Pokepilot off and places it back in her pocket. Now, both Clemont & Sophocles come over to them.)

Clemont (O.S.): All right, guys. We're all set to go.

Ash: All right! Time to get in some serious training!

Pikachu (saying "Yeah", excitedly): Pika-chu!

Lillie: Hold on a second, everyone. I just had an idea: I could help out by keeping track of your progress as you go along. That is, if you'd like me to.

Dawn: Are you kidding, Lillie? That'd be great.

Piplup (affirmative, saying "You bet"): Pip-lup.

Lillie: Well, okay then.

_(Everyone gets up and heads on over to the training course. Now, we cut back to the Repose Spa, where ten trainers with their Pokemon are enjoying themselves. Jessie rings up the tenth one.)_

Jessie: Thank you very much. Go on in and enjoy yourselves.

Rebecca: Oh, we will. Come on, Wartortle.

Wartortle: Wartortle.

_(She and her Wartortle go to the aromatherapy room. Cut to the inside of said room, where Meowth, whom is now wearing a collar, is cuddling with some of the trainers as he walks across their laps, leaps off and cuddles up against Rebecca's leg.)_

Meowth (contently): Me-owwth!

Rebecca: You're quite an affectionate Meowth, aren't you?

_(She kneels to his level and gently strokes his chin. Now, we walks off behind the sofa as Rebecca and Wartortle take their seats.)_

Meowth (quietly): Boy, this façade's working out well. I really should do this more often.

James (quietly, over small radio): Come in Meowth. How's everything going in there?

Meowth (whispering): Are you kidding? It's all going terrifically.

James (still quietly): Good. Now, you remember what you have to do when the twerps arrive?

Meowth (still quietly): Hey, of course I do. Don't worry about a thing, you two.

_(Cut back out to the lobby, with James talking into a tiny microphone pinned in his collar.)_

James: Good. Keep it up.

Meowth (over radio): You got it.

_(He folds his collar back up and leans over to Jessie.)_

James (whispering): Speaking of the twerps, how much longer before they show up?

Jessie (whispering, confidentally): I wouldn't worry about it too much, James. They'll be here before the finals start, so just be patient.

James (skeptically): Hmm, since when did _you_ start caring about having patience? You almost never have any.

Jessie: Hey, there's always a first time for anything.

James (inquisitively & skeptically): I see.

Jessie & James: Next one in line, please.

_(They resume signing in more customers. Cross-fade in back to the gang in the midst of their training, where we pan over to Delia & Lex giving a demonstration to Serena, Cameron and May, with Delia using May's Glaceon, and Lex uses his Bisharp.)_

Lex: Okay Bisharp, use Poison Jab and Psycho Cut!

_(Bisharp's right arm glows purples and rapidly jabs at Glaceon, while the blade on its left one also glows purple, extends out and it swiftly slashes it at Glaceon, occasionally hitting it.)_

Lex: Good! Keep it up!

_(Bisharp continuously slashes and jabs at Glaceon, while it repeatedly evades each attack.)_  
Delia: Glaceon, use Ice Beam!

_(Glaceon forms a small light blue ball in its mouth that slowly grows as it continues dodging Bisharp's attacks.)_

Delia: Okay, now!

_(It turns face and fires light blue beams of ice and directly hits Bisharp, dealing it damage.)_

Delia: Great! Now, do Dig!

_(Glaceon leaps into the air and burrows a hole into the ground. Then, it pops up behind Bisharp and strikes Bisharp from underneath, dealing it some damage.)_

Lex: Nice tactic you used there, Delia.

Delia: Why thank you, Lex. Yours were good, too.

_(The two exchange a handshake, while Bisharp and Glaceon walk to the center of the field and gracefully bow to each other. The trio applaud them.)_

Cameron: That was a really cool demonstration there!

Lex: Why thank you, Cameron.

(Pan left to

May: You did really well with Glaceon there, Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Thanks May, and thank for those tips on some of Glaceon's attacks.

May: Not a problem at all.

_(Pan left over to Ash, Iris and Kiawe training on the course, then zoom in/cross-fade on Ash and Pikachu.)_

Ash: All right Pikachu, use Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires off a massive bolt of yellow electricity at the bullseye, directly hitting the bullseye and registers a 99 on the counter.)_

Ash: Oh, yeah!

_(Pan left over to Iris and Axew readying their attack.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Pulse now!

Axew: Axxx-ewww!

_(He opens his mouth, a turquoise energy ball forms inside it and Axew fires it at the bullseye, landing a little off-center and ringing up an 88 on the counter.) _

Iris: Great job, Axew. That was one of your best ones yet.

Axew (flattered, saying "Thanks Iris"): Ax, Axew.

_(Pan left over to Kiawe and Ada gearing up their Pokemon's respective attacks.)_

Kiawe: All right Marowak, hit the target with Bonemerang!

Marowak (determined, saying "Right."): Maro-wak!

_(It twirls the bone around, throws it, hits the target and returns to its left hand. The counter registers a 91.)_

Ada: Good work there, Kiawe. You & Marowak have a sharp eye.

Kiawe: Thank you, Ada.

_(Ada turns back over to Lopunny and their target.)_

Ada: All right, now it's our go. Lopunny, use Focus Punch!

_(Lopunny closes her eyes, sharply concentrates, her right fist glows light blue and directly punches at the target, registering a 100 on the counter. Now, the quad turn over Lillie, who's putting down their scores on the Pokepilot and looking over them.)_

Ada: So Lillie, what's our final scores?

Lillie: Hold on a second.

_(She makes the final calculations on the Pokepilot, then presents the results to the quad.)_

Ash: Oh, yeah! We beat our previous best!

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu!

Lillie: At the rate you guys are going, your attacks will become highly effective during battle.

Kiawe: Excellent.

_(Cut over to Iris, Axew, Ash and Pikachu.)_

Iris (complementing): Hey Ash, you & Pikachu were great with those bullseyes.

Ash: Oh thanks, Iris. You & Axew did great, too.

_(Everyone returns over to the course. Now, we pan over to Oak & Siara readying their demonstration with Pidgey and Rampardos, respectively, while Serena, Cilan and Lana watch on.)_

Oak: All right, now the secret to bringing out the maximum potential of any attack is to effectively maximize the strength & energy used for them. Now, watch carefully. Pidgey, use Gust!

_(Pidgey rapidly flaps its wing and creates a strong gust of wind, then it steadily flaps faster and further strengthens the gust until it blows the bullseye high off the ground.)_

Cilan: I must say, that was one well-executed attack.

Siara: Great job there, Professor. Your Pidgey's really full of surprises.

Oak: Well thanks, Siara. Now, you & Rampardos take it from here.

Siara: Right. Okay Rampardos, Zen Headbutt now!

_(Rampardos's skull & eyes glow blue, paws its legs at the ground as the blue glow brightens up, gets shrouded in a light blue reflective shield, charges forward and slams into the target, knocking it over.)_

Lana (impressed): Wow! That one was really powerful.

Serena (agreeing): Yeah.

Oak: Excellent job, Siara. You've trained Rampardos really well.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. We don't mess around when it comes to a Headbutt.

Oak: Oh, I believe you on that.

_(Now, everybody rotates in and out of each bout in three rounds. Cross-dissolve to fifteen minutes later, where they each finish off their respective last sessions.)_

Brock: That was great Swampert. You've certainly developed a sharp eye.

Swampert (exhausted, saying "Yeah, thanks.): Swam-pert.

_(Brock notices Swampert breathing heavily and profusely sweating.)_

Brock: Yeah, I don't blame you. (He calls out to the others.) Hey guys, it's time to take a break!

Others: Okay.

Brock: Come on, Swampert.

_(They walk along with the others to the resting area. Fade-in to three minutes later, where everyone's chilling out inside a lounge and having fun in various ways: Dedenne & Pikachu giving a playful chase to one another, from Lana, Brionne, Bonnie, Max & Piplup having a nice swim in the pool, to Serena, Iris and basking in the warm light. Cross-fade to a half-hour later, where everyone's having various kinds of fruit smoothies, while the Pokemon are snacking on some Pokepuffs & Poffins.)_

Iris (contently): Ahh, now that's a good fruit smoothie.

Sophocles (agreeing): No question about that, Iris. (He then ponders a question for a brief moment.) Say, I want to know: don't you find it a bit odd to have Clefairy on your team, being a dragon trainer and all?

Iris: No, not at all. Clefairy's a very friendly Pokemon, but can also be a tough opponent, and it helps me formulate strategies of getting around a fairy type's immunity. Plus, he's got a lot of spunk.

Sophocles (comprehending): Ahh, I got you now.

Iris: Okay, now let me ask you, Sophocles: how do you get ideas for some of your inventions?

Sophocles: Oh, it's simple: I ponder how I can help make life easier for both Pokemon and people without it becoming overbearing.

Iris: Wow, that's really noble of you. You know, Clemont's inventions can be helpful, as well.

Sophocles: I know, judging by how he's done the training course.

_(Pan left over to May and Serena soaking their feet in the pool, with their smoothies off to the side.)_

May: You know, Serena, you & Braixen make a great team. The way you had her control that Fire Blast was amazing.

Serena: Thank you May, but you and Venusaur were also terrific, especially with that Petal Dance. It was beautiful.

May: Mmm-hmm, it was tricky, but we worked hard to get it just right.

Serena (complimenting): Well, it certainly has been paying off.

May: Thanks.

Oak: Well, since we're giving out compliments, I'd like to say that you all should be very proud of your progress. With all of the strong effort you're putting, you're bound to make it far.

Ash: Thanks, Prof. It really means a lot.

_(Fade-in to three minutes later, where they're all basking under the lights.)_

Dawn (contently): Boy, it was a great idea to come here.

Mallow (agreeing): Ahh, you said it Dawn.

Ash: It sure was a lucky thing Nurse Joy told Pikachu and I about the PC sitting outside of here on the first day, or we wouldn't have known about it or swapped out my Pokemon.

Pikachu (saying "Yep, that's right"): Pi-Pika-chu.

Max: Speaking of which, why did you switch your Pokemon from there, anyway? Weren't there other teleporters available in the lobby?

Ash: Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Max. It turned out that all of the video phones & transporters were completely filled when we got there.

Max (getting it): Ahh, okay then.

Brock: Say guys, before we get back to training, how about we do another quick Q&A round?

Dawn: Good idea, Brock, but as usual, we better see if the audience is up for it.

Serena: Okay then. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for a response for one and a half seconds.)_ Ah, all right.

_(Fade in to a blue screen showing three trainers & their Pokemon, Kangaskhan, Politoad and Goodra, respectively, practicing various combination attack, with each one displaying the five numbers resulting from each session: 139, 144, 144, 147 and 150; 125, 126, 127, 127 and 132; 137, 138, 138, 142 and 143.)_

Ash (V.O.): Okay, then. Kangaskhan and Veronica are working on their Dizzy/Mega Punch combo attack. What is their attack's accuracy & precision? _(He casually waits for an answer for one and a half seconds.)_ 604+11 and 50%. You got it.

Serena (V.O.): Now, Eric and his Politoad are perfecting their Ice Punch and Water Pulse combination. What would the accuracy & precision of their attack be? _(He casually waits for an answer for one and a half seconds.)_ 531.4+7 and 37.2%. All right.

Sophocles (V.O.): Lastly, Alyssa and her Goodra here are practicing their own combo of Dragon Breath and Dragon Pulse. What would be their accuracy and precision? _(He casually waits for an answer for one and a half seconds.)_ 583.6+6 and 46.4%. Okay, then.

_(Cross-dissolve back to the gang and Dawn speaks up.)_

Dawn (casually): Great job, you guys.

_(Just then, Pikachu and Piplup come up to them.)_

Pikachu (saying "We're ready to go now"): Pika-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pika-chu.

Piplup (saying "So are we."): Pip-Piplup.

Ash: Well, let's not waste any more time, then.

Dawn: Yeah, let's get to it.

_(They rise up from their seats, straighten everything up and return out to the course. Now, a montage gets underway, featuring everyone practicing various combo attacks. We pan over to Ash practicing with Dewott, Pikachu and Glalie.)_

Ash: All right Dewott. Use Hydro Pump, then Aqua Jet!

Dewott: De-wott!

_(He opens his mouth and fires off a powerful blast of water, then_ _his body gets veiled in in water and launches himself right behind the water blast and attempts to merge, but goes in at the tail end and hits the target after the blast hits it. Dewott ricochets off and lands on his feet.)_

Ash (encouraging & gently): Hey, don't worry. That was a decent start, Dewott. Next time try doing a dash before going into Aqua Jet, then merge into the Hydro Pump at the right time.

_(Now, we cut over to Iris doing attack warm-ups attacks with Axew, Clefairy and Gible.) _

Iris: Okay Gible, let's start it off with Flamethrower, then use Aerial Ace!

_(Gible fires off a red-orange fire stream from his mouth, then his body gets shrouded in white streaks and flies through the air into the fire stream, but ends up cutting through the flames and disperses it before hitting the target.)_

Iris (gently & helpfully): Okay that was a good try there, Gible. Try doing a spin as you go into the flames.

Gible (affirmatively, saying "Got it"): Gi-ble!

_(Cut over to Cameron and Altaria.)_

Cameron: Altaria, use Sky Attack, then go into Dragon Pulse!

(_Altaria's body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Altaria flies towards the bullseye, then it forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at the bullseye, but the beam ends up inflicting a little damage just as Altaria slams into the target.)_

Cameron: Hey, not a problem. It's like when you mastered Sky Attack as Swablu. Just give it a few more tries, and you'll get it.

_(Altaria confidently nods her head to Cameron. Now, cut over to Siara and Bewear.)_

Siara: All right Bewear, I want you to imbue the power of your punch attacks together, and then use them simultaneously. Got it?

_(Bewear affirmatively nods to Siara.)_

Siara: Good. Now, Bewear use Drain Punch & Ice Punch!

_(Bewear's left fist gets shrouded in a green energy orb, while its right one gets shrouded in a light blue energy orb. Then, it proceeds to punch the bullseye with one after the other in rapid succession.)_

Siara: Not bad, Bewear. Now, let's give it another go, but focus your energies a little more.

_(Pan left over to Lex and Golisopod.)_

Lex: Now Golisopod, here's how it'll go: you'll use Liquidation first, then go into a quick spin and from there, execute Razor Shell. You got it?

_(Golisopod nods its head in conformation. Now, it forms a water sword in between its hands and wields it in its right one, while the claws on its left hand glows yellow, then a light blue aura shrouds and hardens around them, forming into a curved energy blade. Now, it slashes the target with its left arm, then its right repeatedly.)_

Lex: That was great. (encouraging) Now, let's do it again, but at a faster rate.

_(Golisopod nods back to him in agreement. Now, we cut to a nine-way split screen, featuring everyone and the Pokemon at various points of their training, from practicing blending two given attacks, getting the timing right and progressively improving on them, while the images interchange every two seconds. The montage concludes with Serena and Braixen readying themselves for the final attack.)_

Serena: Okay Braixen, use Heat Wave, then go into Fire Blast!

_(Braixen points her wand stick, a white flame forms at the tip, then she fires off a round orange flame, while simultaneously forming into a big __大__-shaped blast and directly hits the target.) _

Serena: That was perfect, Braixen!

Braixen (proudly, saying "Thanks, Serena."): Braix, Braixen.

_(Dissolve to five minutes later, where everyone and the Pokemon are lounging around, enjoying refreshing drinks & smoothies. Pan right over to Oak and Delia finishing off their drinks just as Oak looks at his watch. He and Delia get up from their spots and pick up their things.)_

Oak: It's time, everyone. Let's get going.

Serena (calling over): Okay, Professor.

_(Serena and the others clear up the area, pack up their stuff and move on out. Cross-fade to four minutes later, where everyone's strolling down the street until they arrive at the hall of fame, which is two building across from the main stadium. Upon entering the building, they are beholden to the various pictures, imprints and plaques commemorating every champion inducted through the years.)_

Everyone (except Oak and Delia, amazed and awestricken): Wow!

_(They continue on through the lobby until they come to one of the plaques near the center of the aisles.)_

Oak: Okay, now have a look at this one here.

_(Everyone huddles around together and gazes at… Prof Oak's plaque, commemorating his first league victory.)_

Brock (impressed): Wow, that's pretty amazing Prof.

Oak: Thank you, Brock. In fact, my time here is what led me to become a researcher.

Ash (curiously): Really? How did it?

Oak: Well, at first, it was amazing to be the champion, but after a long while, the thrill and challenge from it were gone, and I wanted to move on to something new. So, I willingly relinquished my title, and decided to become a researcher.

Iris: Well, that's great it all worked out well for you, Professor.

Oak: Mmm-hmm. As a matter of fact, it reminds me of a short poem: Your current journey has ended, now a new one awaits, ready to be ascended, and it shall be great.

Dawn (swooning): Oh, he always knows just the right words.

Lex (agreeing): He sure does.

_(They continue further inward. Cut to six minutes later, outside of the building, where the group stands outside of the entrance.)_

Delia: All right everyone, the professor and I are heading into town to run some errands, so we'll see you back in the stadium.

Ash: Sounds good. (He turns over to the Mission Guides.) How about you guys?

Ada: Oh, we're going to stock up on some supplies, but we'll meet back up with you later on.

Brock: All right, anyone else have other plans?

Tracey: Actually, there is one more thing. If it isn't too much trouble, guys, but Max, Bonnie, Lillie and I are heading back to clean up the rest of the training course. We'll catch up with you at the spa once we finish.

Cilan: Hey, it's not a problem at all, Tracey. We'll see you four then.

Lillie: Okay, you all have a good time, then.

_(The group splits up into four and go off in four directions. Cut over to the interior of the spa, where Jessie signs out another customer, Caitlin.)_

Jessie: Thank you for your valuable time with us today. We hope you'll come and see us again.

Caitlin: Thanks. You all have a nice day now.

_(She waves back to them just as she exits the spa.)_

James: All righty, who's up next?

_(He looks over to the doorway and sees Ash and the gang entering.)_

James: (gasps in surprise)

_(He nudges Jessie on her shoulder.)_

James (whispering.): Jessie, look.

_(She looks over to the gang walking up to the counter. Then, the two turn around and huddle up.)_

Jessie: Oooh, the time is finally here. Are you ready?

James: As ready as I'll ever be.

_(Jessie and James pull up their collars and speak into the tiny microphones.)_

James (whispering): Meowth, you all set back there?

Meowth (whispering over microphone): Ready as I'll ever be.

James: Excellent. All right, here we go.

_(They straighten their collars back up and face forward.)_

Jessie (in a calm and eloquent tone): Hello, and welcome to the Repose Spa. How we may help you today?

Cilan: Yes, we'd like to get the full treatment today.

James: No problem. Just register in and we'll get you started.

_(The gang register their names in the book.)_

Jessie and James: Thank you very much.

Cameron: Okay, now where we start first?

_(They look around the spa, pondering which room they'll start with.)_

James: If we could make a suggestion to you, how about we get you started with a nice aromatherapeutic session?

Misty: Oooh, that sounds really nice. Of course we would.

Jessie: Great. Then step right this way, please.

_(The two show the group to the aromatherapeutic room, where Meowth greets them by stroking up against Serena's leg.)_

Meowth (contently): Meee-owth.

Serena: You're quite a friendly one, aren't you?

_(Pikachu looks back at Meowth and gives a suspicious look.)_

Pikachu (suspiciously): Pika.

_(The group is seated on the couch and sofa.)_

Jessie: Hold on a second. Let us change the fragrancy for you.

_(Jessie changes out the fragrance oils in the diffusers and sets it back into place.)_

James: Okay, you're all set now. We'll be back later to check on you all. Have a lovely time.

Brock: Okay, thanks a lot.

_(James closes the door behind them.)_

May: Boy, they really captured the relaxing mood. This feels great.

Cameron (concurring): Yeah, they sure have.

_(As they make themselves more comfortable, the diffusers let out the lavender fragrance across the room.)_

Serena (contently): Ahh, that smells amazing.

Brock (agreeing): No argument there, Serena.

_(Just then, Meowth jumps up on the couch and lays in Misty's lap, to which she proceeds to stroke his back.)_

Misty: Aww, you're such a cute Meowth, aren't you?

_(As she continues to stroke him, her eyes slowly start to droop close, as well as droops her head, stretches her arms out and yawns.)_

Ash: You feeling all right, Misty?

Misty: Yeah, I'm just feeling sleepy, all of a sudden.

Iris: (yawning.) Yeah, so am I.

_(She and Misty doze off, and the others follow suit. Meowth jumps off Misty's lap and slips on a gas mask, lightly knocks on the door and Jessie and James enter, wearing their gas masks.)_

Jessie: Ha-ha, it worked like a charm.

James: Yeah. You know, we should do more traps like this again sometimes.

Meowth: Come on, enough talk. Let's get everything set back up for the other twerps.

Jessie: Right, and with them all out of the way, we'll have every Pokemon before anyone's none the wiser.

_(The trio cackle maniacally over the unconscious gang. Cut to the exterior of the spa, just as Lillie, Tracey, Max, Bonnie and Dedenne arrive there.)_

Lillie: Well, this is it. Shall we, guys?

_(Max, Tracey and Bonnie nod their heads and they enter the spa. As they approach the counter, Max suddenly stops in his tracks and ducks below it. He signals the others to duck down, too.) _

Lillie: What's wrong, Max?

Max (whispers): Look over there.

_(They look around and see… grunts carrying the unconscious gang and their Pokemon down the stairs to the lair as the door closes behind them.)_

Bonnie (whispers): So, Team Rocket's behind this whole spa.

Dedenne (quietly, saying "Yeah"): Dede.

Tracey (quietly): Come on. We better get out of here, and make a plan.

Max: Good idea.

_(They silently stand back up, tiptoe out of the spa and head back to the stadium. Next, we cut to seven minutes later, where Dawn wakes up to find herself, along with everyone else (except the Pokemon) imprisoned in a blue-tinted glass cage, without their bags and Jessie, James and Meowth loom over them.)_

Jessie (taunting): Aww, we hope you all had a nice nap, and are enjoying your stay so far.

Brock: All right, drop the act! Just show us who you really are!

James: Okay, you asked for it.

_(Jessie and James pull off their uniforms and swiftly change into Rocket uniforms, while Meowth stands straight up.)_

All: Team Rocket!

James (gloating & pridefully): That's right, twerps, and you fell for our trap like a Chansey in the Safari Zone.

Dawn (to Ash, quietly): Man, we really need to learn to see through their disguises.

Ash (agreeing, quietly): Yeah. This is getting ridiculous.

Jessie: Well, as you can obviously guess, we're giving all of the Pokemon we've gotten over to the rest of Team Rocket.

Brock: You know we aren't going let you get away with that!

May: Yeah, so you better let us out right now, or there's going to be trouble!

Jessie: Then, prepare for trouble, we bring a blessing and a curse!

James: And make it double, we're about to make it worse!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth & love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

(Meowth jumps in from lower frame.)

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

_(Wobbuffet leaps in from screen left.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Ash (demanding): Okay, that's enough! What'd you do with our Pokemon?!

Jessie: Oh, rest assure, twerps. They're doing fine where they are.

_(Cut to another storage room, where Pikachu, Lucario, Axew and Piplup are encased in their own glass cages, and the backpacks & Pokeballs are resting on a shelf. Piplup blasts at the wall of the cage with Bubble Beam, but it deflects his attack right back, temporarily knocking him. Cut back with Team Rocket.)_

James: Once we've cleaned house here, Team Rocket will be unstoppable

Meowth: Yeah, and yours will make some nice additions.

Iris (snarky): Yeah sure, like all those other times you tried to steal them.

Jessie (seriously & truthfully): Ha! I wouldn't be so certain about that, if I were you. Some of the Pokemon have already been turned over to the organization, and we'll be sure to do the same with yours when we're done here.

_(The trio present them with three bags full of Pokeballs, and the gang gasps in shock and disbelief.)_

James: Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some balls to drop off, and more trainers to attend to.

Meowth: Yeah, and good luck trying to break down that cage. You'll need it.

_(The trio exit the room and Jessie closes the door behind it, while the gang looks on with worry and distress. Cross-dissolve to the interior of the stadium, where Tracey, Max, Lillie and Bonnie brainstorm some ideas at a table, and many trainers baffled with some of the Pokemon they have with them.)_

Max: …once they're out, we head down into the hideout, find everyone, and shut down their entire operation.

Lillie: Hmm, that does sound good, Max, but they'd probably have someone else watch over for them, and they'd catch us if we're not careful.

Max: Good point there, Lillie. What do you have?

Lillie: Okay, here it is: one of us distracts them by asking for all of their treatments, then quietly sneak into their lair and rescue everyone while they're busy.

Bonnie: Nah, they'd get suspicious after a while. Plus, we don't have a lot of Pokemon to fend off the grunts down there.

Lillie: That's true, Bonnie.

Tracey (reassuring): Chin up, guys. We'll think up a good plan eventually.

_(They begin to ponder deeply. Just then, Oak, Delia and the Mission Guides come up to them.)_

Siara (inquisitively): Hey guys, what happened over at the spa?

_(The four snap out of their pensive state.)_

Tracey: Oh it's terrible, Siara. We found out Team Rocket's been running it, and they've taken Ash and the others down into their hideout.

_(As they explain the events, we pull two tables back to see Ritchie and Sparky overhearing them.)_

Ritchie: Ah-ha, that explains what's been going on. Come on Sparky, let's get them more help.

Sparky (affirmative, saying "Right, Ritchie"): Pika, Pikachu.

_(They get up from their table and head out to recruit. Pan right back to the group.)_

Oak: I see. Well, have you thought of a good plan yet?

Lillie: Unfortunately, no. The tough part's been thinking of getting into the hideout without getting ourselves caught.

Diana: Ahh, we've been there before. Well, how about you try using the one weakness as an advantage for you?

Bonnie: Great suggestion, Diana. Thanks.

Diana: Not a problem.

_(They resume pondering for a moment. Suddenly, Tracey's eyes light up and snaps his fingers.)_

Tracey: I've got it. Two of us let ourselves get captured by Team Rocket. Then, while they're busy, the rest of us will sneak inside the hideout, distract the guards and two more will search for and free Ash, everyone and their Pokemon.

Max: Oh that's brilliant, Tracey.

Lillie: Yeah… except for one thing.

Bonnie: Oh, what's that?

Lillie: Even with all of us together, we couldn't hold off all those grunts at the same time.

Tracey: You've got a point there, Lillie. (sighs.) Guess we'll have to change it somehow.

Ritchie (O.S.): I wouldn't be so sure, Tracey.

All: Huh?

_(The group turns around to see Ritchie and Sparky, along with… Gary, Harley, Ursula, Georgia, Miette, Shauna,_ _Drew, Aria, Zoey, Kenny, Trip, Bianca, Tierno, Trevor, Burgundy, Gladion, Hau, Khoury, Lyra, Stephen, Harrison, Morrison, Solidad, Nini and Barry behind them.)_

Ritchie: I figured you'd need some help with this.

Tracey: Wow! Thanks, Ritchie. Now it'll work perfectly.

Ritchie: Hey, not a problem at all.

Max: Wait a second. Harley, why do you want to help? You hate May.

Harley: True, I can't stand that sister of yours, but I also can't bear the thought of some of my precious Pokemon being in the hands of Team Rocket.

Ursula: That Team Rocket will wish they never messed with my or my Pokemon.

Shauna: Hey, calm down. This isn't all about you, Ursula. It's far more serious.

Max: Okay, what exactly did they do? Give back empty Pokeballs?

Trip: No, worse.

_(They all whip one Pokeball and call out… various base-level Pokemon.)_

Bonnie: Wow, you're weren't kidding.

_(They all recall them back to their Pokeballs.)_

Tracey: Okay guys, here's how we'll do it.

(We Pull back on the group as Tracey breaks down the plan. Fade in back at the hideout's storage room, where Ash and Brock get back up on their feet.)

Brock: Ready?

_(Ash nods his head.)_

Ash & Brock: One, two, three!

_(They ram into the door, but get pushed back by it. Ash rubs his head.)_

Ash: Ooh, did that do anything this time?

_(Cilan scans the door for any signs of giving.)_

Cilan: Nope, it's still holding strong.

Misty: Oh, I knew Brock's plan wouldn't work well.

Ash (determined): Come on, guys. It's not over yet.

_(He repeatedly bangs against the door.)_

Ash: We can't let Team Rocket get away with taking all of our Pokemon away, and (slowly changes to worried and sad) I wouldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to all of our Pokemon.

_(Ash stops banging on the door, droops his head and sheds a few tears.)_

Ash_ (tearful)_: Oh, Pikachu.

_(He drops to the floor and breaks down in tears, and as he does, we pan across the others watching on, also with distraught and worry. As Ash continues to cry, Serena and Iris go over to him and place their hands on his shoulders.) _

Serena (sympathetically & reassuring): Ash, it'll be okay. We'd never let anything bad happen to them.

Iris (gently & reassuring): Yeah, and no matter what happens, we will stop Team Rocket and get everyone back. Plus, I'm sure the others will have thought up a good plan by now.

_(Ash wipes away his tears and gets back up on his feet.)_

Ash (sincerely): Thanks guys, I really needed that. Well, let's see if they'll come through.

_(The group stares up in hope and confidence. Cross dissolve to the outside of the spa, where Tracey, Lillie, Max, Bonnie and the rest of the group arrive and stop outside the entrance.)_

Tracey: Okay, you all ready to do this?

_(Everyone nods their heads in confirmation.)_

Tracey: Good. _(He turns over to Lillie.)_ Let's go, Lillie.

Lillie: Right.

_(The two enter the spa, and as the door closes behind them, Bonnie looks through the window next to the door, with a boost from sitting on Max's shoulder. Cut to the inside, where Jessie and James sign out another customer.)_

James: Have a good day now. Who's next?

_(Tracey and Lillie approach the desk.)_

Jessie and James: Hello, and welcome to the Repose Spa. How we may help you?

Lillie: Yes, we would like to get the deluxe treatment.

James: Good, that's what we like to hear. Might we recommend you start with a good aromatherapeutic session?

Tracey: Sure, that'd be great.

Jessie: Ahh, excellent. Right this way, please.

_(Jessie and James guide the two over to the room. We pull back to Bonnie looking through the window.)_

Max (straining): Bonnie, how's everyone going in there?

Bonnie: So far, so good.

_(Cut back to the inside of the aromatherapy room, where Lillie and Tracey are seated on the couch, with Meowth sitting next to them.)_

Tracey: Ahh, this is quite a comfy couch.

James: Glad to hear that. Now, you two enjoy themselves.

Lillie: We will.

_(Jessie and James back out of the room, and snicker as Jessie closes the door behind them.)_

Jessie: We got them now.

James: Yeah. It may have taken a long time, but we've gotten almost all those twerps out of our way.

_(The two cackle. Cut back to the outside, Bonnie's still looking through the window.)_

Barry: Well, don't leave us in the dark. What's happening now?

Bonnie: They're just standing outside of- oh wait, they're heading back in.

Max (struggling): Ohh, I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

Bonnie (encouraging): Hang in there, Max. It's not much longer now.

_(She peeks back through the window and sees… Jessie and James carrying off an unconscious Lillie and Tracey out of the aromatherapy room, Jessie presses the button behind the poster, and they descend into the hideout, while the door closes behind them.)_

Bonnie: (gasps.) They're going down to the hideout now.

_(Max places Bonnie back on the ground.)_

Max: Okay, let's go everyone.

_(The group (sans Max and Bonnie) head inside the spa. Max rubs his left shoulder.)_

Max: Oh man, they're really sore.

Bonnie: Here, let me get that for you.

_(She delicately massages & rubs Max's shoulders.)_

Max (contently): Yes, that's the spot. Oooohhh. All right, that's enough.

_(Bonnie stops massaging the shoulders.)_

Max: Ahh, much better. Thank you, Bonnie.

Bonnie: No problem, Max.

_(The two head inside and regroup with the others, where they then go straight for the spot behind the administration desk.)_

Shauna: Okay, so where's the door switch?

Bonnie: Right behind this poster.

_(Shauna lifts up the poster, presses the button, thus opening the door and the group ventures down the stairwell. Cross-fade back to the holding room, where James and Jessie enter with Lillie and Tracey.)_

Janes: Hey, twerps. You've got some more company coming in.

_(Meowth enters in a code, unlocking the door and Jessie & James gently place Lillie and Tracey inside.)_

May: Come on, guys. Now's our chance.

_(She bolts for the exit, but then suddenly gets zapped and falls to the ground, while Team Rocket cackles.)_

Jessie: You really thought we'd overlook something that obvious? How's stupid.

Meowth: That's right. You twerps should really know better by now.

James (mocking): Now, you just continue to enjoy your time here.

_(The trio exit the room, and as the door closes, Tracey and Lillie wake up.)_

Dawn: Lillie, Tracey. Are you all right?

Lillie: Yeah, but don't worry, guys. This is all part of the plan.

Cameron: We figured you would have one. So, what do we do now?

Tracey: Now, Max and Bonnie will get us out as soon as they get the Pokemon.

_(Cut over to the stairwell, where the rescue group enters upon the hideout. Max looks about for any grunts, but then catches a shimmer coming out of the right corner statue's eyes.)_

Max (quietly): Okay, it's all clear, but there are hidden cameras in the statues. Be careful in there, guys, and good luck.

Kenny: Thanks Max, and you and Bonnie be careful finding the others.

Max: Don't worry, we will.

_(The group (sans Bonnie, Dedenne and Max) break off into smaller groups of three and go off to the west wing, hunched over, while Max, Bonnie and Dedenne head for the east wing, but then swiftly duck behind the wall when one of the statue's eyes start moving.)_

Max (whispering): Okay Bonnie, you know what to do?

Bonnie (whispering): Mmm-hmm. Dedenne, short out the cameras with Thunder Shock.

Dedenne (confirming, saying "Right"): Dede.

_(He climbs down Bonnie's head, scurries over to the first statue, climbs up to the eyes and fires off a bolt of yellow electricity, shorting out the camera. Then, he fires off another yellow electrical bolt, shorting out the three neighboring cameras and then proceeds over to the next row and does the same thing.)_

Max: All right, let's go.

_(The two head down the hall, while Dedenne continues to short out the cameras. Fade in over to the west wing, where Oak, Gary and Delia, still hunched over, continue on through.)_

Gary (quietly): Hang on a second.

_(He digs through his pocket and gets one of his Pokeballs.)_

Gary (still quietly): Here, Mrs. Ketchum. You can use my Umbreon.

_(He hands Delia Umbreon's Pokeball, and then whispers to her.)_

Delia (whispers): Thanks, Gary.

_(The three stand back up and position in front of the statues. Suddenly, the statue's eyes flash red and the alarm goes off as red lights flash and illuminate the whole hallway.)_

Oak: Okay, here we go.

_(They get their Pokeballs ready as three Rocket grunts: Kathleen, Andreas and Stephen, emerge from a nearby room in front of them, with their own Pokeballs ready in hand.)_

Andreas: You've got a lot of nerve making it this far.

Stephen: Mmm-hmm, but now you'll have to deal with us

Kathleen: You'll wish you never stumbled into our hideout.

Gary: Better think again, chumps. We're about to mop the floor with you.

_(Both groups brandish out one Pokeball each.)_

Oak: Rotom, I choose you!

Delia: Come on out, Umbreon!

Gary: Nidoqueen, let's go!

_(They throw the balls and the respective Pokemon emerge.)_

Stephen, Kathleen and Andreas: Go!

_(The trio throw their balls up and Crobat, Torkoal and Zangoose appear in front of them.)_

Kathleen: Crobat, start with Air Slash!

Andreas: Torkoal, Flame Wheel now!

Stephen: Zangoose, use Crush Claw!

_(Crobat rapidly flaps its wings, firing multiple light blue saw disc-shaped blades at Umbreon, doing damage. Now, Torkoal withdraws into its shell, rapidly spins around while spouting out plumes of fires from its shell's openings, flies through the air like a shuriken and hits Rotom with the flames, dealing damage. Zangoose's claws glow red and smashes them down on Nidoqueen, dealing her damage.)_

Delia: Umbreon, Take Down!

Oak: Rotom, counter with Thunderbolt!

Gary: Nidoqueen, Double Kick!

_(Umbreon charges at Zangoose, jumps up and slams into it, dealing damage. Next, Rotom fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Crobat, doing it damage. Nidoqueen leaps up, falls toward Torkoal feet first and kicks it with both of them, doing it some damage.)_

Oak: Now, use Discharge!

Gary: Nidoqueen, Rock Smash now!

Delia: Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!

_(Rotom's firs off multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at Crobat and Torkoal, dealing them damage, but Umbreon jumps up before it lands. Nidoqueen's right fist glows red-orange and stabs Zangoose, dealing it damage. Now, Umbreon opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy ball with black static around it and fires it at Torkoal, doing damage to it.)_

Gary: Great job there, Mrs. Ketchum, but here's a tip: let Umbreon concentrate its energy into each attack.

Delia: Okay, thanks Gary.

Andreas: Use Body Slam!

Kathleen: Crobat, Poison Fang now!

Stephen: Zangoose, use X-Scissor!

_(Torkoal leaps up and lands on Nidoqueen, dealing her damage. Next, Crobat's upper fangs glow purple, flies towards Rotom and bites down hard on it, doing damage. Both of Zangoose's claws glow light green and slashes at Umbreon in an X-formation, dealing it damage while leaving an entrail of light green energy from the claws.)_

Stephen: Now, do Close Combat!

Andreas: Torkoal, Inferno!

Kathleen: Cross Poison, Crobat!

_(Torkoal blows steam from its nose and shell, its entire body glows in red and fires a purple and blue fire stream at Umbreon, dealing it heavy damage. Zangoose repeatedly punches and kicks Nidoqueen at a rapid speed, delivering a good amount of damage. Crobat crosses it upper wings, which then glow purple, a purple X appears in front of its wings, and then opens them, firing the X at Rotom, doing damage.)_

Delia: Umbreon, Psychic attack, now!

Gary: Nidoqueen, Mega Punch!

Oak: Rotom, use Ominous Wind!

_(Umbreon concentrates, then its eyes glow light blue and it fires a light blue energy blast from them at Crobat, dealing it great damage. Nidoqueen's left fist gets enveloped in a gray energy orb and punches Zangoose, dealing it damage. Rotom waves its appendages and fires off a purple wind at Torkoal, doing it damage.) _

Delia: Great move there, Professor.

Oak: Thanks, Delia. So was yours.

_(Cut back out to the east wing, where Dedenne continues to short out the statues' cameras, but then he gets exhausted from exertion, crawl down the statue and scurries back to Bonnie.)_

Bonnie (gently & understanding): It's all right, Dedenne. You did a great job, so take a good rest. (She turns over to Max.) Well, let's get looking, Max.

Max: Right, Bonnie.

_(They go up and down the hall, scanning each door, and sometimes peek through the keyholes or small cracks in the doors. Cut to the inside of the storage room, where Pikachu quickly picks up on the sound of Max's voice.)_

Pikachu (exclaims, saying "What the?")" Pi-ka?

Max (from outside the room, O.S.): I don't know, Bonnie. Unless there's some sort of signal, this won't be an easy search.

Bonnie (reassuring, O.S.): True, but we're not going to quit now. The Pokemon are counting on us.

_(Pikachu ponders for a moment, and then gets an idea.)_

Pikachu (quietly): Pika-chuuuuu.

_(Pikachu's whole body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and repeatedly continues. Cut back out to the hallway, where Bonnie and Max are still scoping out each door, but then Max stops.)_

Max: Bonnie, look.

_(He points to the beams of yellow light emulating out from one of the doors.)_

Bonnie: Ah-ha. Come on.

_(The two enter the room and find the Pokemon and the backpacks.)_

Max: Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Lucario. Thank goodness you're all right.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Piplup: Pip-Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Bonnie: Dedenne, use Thunder Shock on the lock!

_(Dedenne lets off a bolt of yellow electricity and zaps the cage's lock, disabling it. Max opens up the cage.)_

Pikachu (saying "All Right"): Pika-chu!

_(Pikachu jumps out and snuggles up with Max.)_

Max: Hey, you're welcome, Pikachu.

_(Dedenne and Pikachu then proceed to do the same three more times. Max picks up Ash's Rotom-phone and reactivates it.)_

Max: This'll come in handy for finding the right room.

_(Max and Bonnie grab Ash, Clemont, May and Brock's backpacks, while Piplup and Axew hop on their shoulders.)_

Max: Now, let's go find the others.

Bonnie: Right.

_(The group exits the room, and resumes down the hall, while Pikachu climbs up and shorts out more of the security cameras. Cut back to the west wing, where Paul, Burgundy and Harley face off three more Rocket grunts, Lindsay, Hogarth and Jodi.)_

Hogarth: Porygon2, use Tri-attack!

Jodi: Simipour, Acrobatics!

Lindsay: Rock Tomb, Exploud!

_(Porygon2 forms a light blue ice energy orb at the tip of its beak, then a second one of fire energy, and a third of electric energy, which then all three orbs go into a triangular formation. Porygon2 fires an ice, electric and fire attack at Honchkrow, dealing it damage. Simipour's body glows light-blue, then quickly zips through the air and tackles Sawsbuck, inflicting a lot of damage. Exploud gets shrouded in white energy, raises its head, then multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy form around it in a ring shape and then fall down on Banette, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Paul: Honchkrow, Aerial Ace now!

Harley: Banette, Charge Beam!

Burgundy: Sawsbuck, use Energy Ball!

_(Honchkrow flies at Exploud at top speed, while shrouded in white streaks, landing a hit and doing damage. Banette forms a yellow electricity orb in its left hand and fires a beam of yellow electricity at Simipour. Next, Sawsbuck forms a light green energy orb inside its mouth and fires it at Porygon2, but it intersects with Harley's attack, cancelling both of them out. Burgundy angrily turns to Harley.)_

Burgundy (angrily): Thanks a lot, Mushroom Hat! We had the perfect attack for them, and you had to go and ruin it!

Harley (snarky): Yeah, well at least mine would've been much more effective than that sorry excuse of an attack of yours, little Missy.

Burgundy: Oh, like you're one to talk! That last move of yours barely even flinched Exploud a little bit! Hmm, "sorry of an excuse of an attack", my foot.

Harley: Ha! Sorry to tell you this, sweetie, but you are one of the most childish and pathetic trainer I've met!

Burgundy: Who are you calling childish and pathetic?!

Harley: Look in a mirror and see for yourself!

_(Just then, Paul loudly claps his hands.)_

Paul: All right, quit acting like little kids, you two. You're both being pathetic.

Burgundy: Hey, he's the one who started it.

Harley: Well, I probably wouldn't have if she hadn't interfered with my attack!

Burgundy: Hey, you interfered first!

Harley: Uh-uh, you did!

Burgundy: No, you!

Paul: That's enough! (_He lets out a frustrated sigh.)_ Do I need to remind you what could happen if the Rockets fully succeed? So, you'd better get your acts together so we can put an end to their plans.

_(Harley and Burgundy turn to each other and let out a calming sigh.)_

Burgundy (hesitantly): I hate to admit it, but he's right. I was being very childish there.

Harley: Yeah, and I guess I acted out irrationally.

Burgundy: So, what do you say, Harley? Shall we?

_(She extends her right arm out to him.)_

Harley: Yeah, let's shall.

_(The two exchange an affirming handshake, and then turn back over to the battle.)_

Burgundy: Sawsbuck, Horn Leech!

Harley: Banette, use Phantom Force!

Paul: Dark Pulse!

_(Sawsbuck's antlers glow light green, elongates and charges at Porygon2, inflicting a lot of damage. Next, Banette forms a thin purple portal beneath itself and sinks itself, and then another portal appears behind Simipour, Banette rises up out of it and strikes it, dealing damage. Honchkrow forms a black energy orb with purple outline inside its beak, which turns rainbow-colored and fires them at Exploud, inflicting damage.)_

Lindsay: Exploud, use Boomburst!

Hogarth: Porygon2, Zap Cannon!

Jodi: Simipour, Superpower now!

_(Exploud's eyes glow light blue, the inside of its mouth also glows light blue with blue static forming around it and sends off a swirly light blue supersonic wave aura (which then straightens) at Honchkrow, inflicting damage. Next, Porygon2 forms a yellow orb with a red center at the tip of its beak and fires it at Banette, dealing it damage. Simipour flexes its biceps, gets shrouded in a light blue aura, picks up Sawsbuck and slams it on the ground, inflicting damage. Cross-fade back to the east wing, where Bonnie peer through a keyhole of one of the doors via Rotom-phone's camera. The room's full of various gadgets.)_

Bonnie (quietly): No, not in this one.

_(They move three doors down and check the next door. Max peeks in and sees… four Rocket grunts sitting around, monitoring the west wing.)_

Max (quietly): Oh, definitely not in here.

_(They move on down past three more doors and come to the next room. Max places Rotom-phone's lens up to the keyhole, and Max and Bonnie peer in to find… Ash and the gang still imprisoned in their cell.)_

Max: Yes, there they are.

Bonnie: Great. _(She turns over to Dedenne and Pikachu.) _Pikachu, Dedenne.

_(Pikachu and Dedenne nod their heads, Rotom-Dex backs down and Pikachu & Dedenne send out bolts of yellow electricity from their bodies at the electronic lock, shutting it off. The group bursts into the room.)_

Max: Guys! Thank goodness we found you.

Ash (happily and thankful): Max, Bonnie!

Cilan: We knew you two would come through for us.

Bonnie: Hold on, we'll have you out in a second.

_(Pikachu steps up and fires off a powerful bolt of electricity at the lock, overriding the lock & shock systems, and the door rises open. Ash, Iris, Dawn and Cameron rush out to their respective Pokemon, while the others follow suit.) _

Ash (happily and tearful): Pikachu, I'm so happy you're safe.

Pikachu (saying "You too, Ash"): Pika, Pika-chu.

_(Pan right over to Dawn and Piplup hugging and cuddling up.)_

Piplup (saying "I've missed you, Dawn"): Pip-Pip-Pip, Piplup.

Dawn: Oh, Piplup. It's so good to have you back.

_(Pan right back to Max and Bonnie handing over the backpacks to their respective trainers.)_

Clemont (to Bonnie and Max): Way to go, you two. You did great.

Bonnie: Thank you, but we're not done just yet.

Max: Yeah. Come on, we'll show you where the other bags are.

_(The group exit the room and head back down the hall. Cut back to the west wing, where Ada, Quinn and Lex hold their own against another Rocket Group: Eli, Nikki and Vin.)_

Eli: Uh-oh. This isn't looking too good, guys.

Nikki: You're right, Eli. Maybe we should concede to them while we have the chance.

Vin: Are you guys crazy?! If we're going down, then we'll give everything we've got. After all, we've been through battles just as tough as this.

Eli: Good point there, Vin. Besides, no matter what, it won't be as humiliating as the faux tournament scheme bust.

Nikki: Yeah, or the failure of Operation Tempest. Well, enough talk, let's get back it.

Eli and Vin: Right.

_(Dissolve to the east wing storage room, where the gang retrieves the remaining backpacks and their Pokeballs.) _

Ash: Now, let's shut down Team Rocket once and for all.

_(They exit the room, and dash down to the west wing. Pull up to one of the statue's eyes, and then cross-dissolve to a grunt watching them, as well as the various battles occurring, via a series of monitors. Then, he gets up from his seat, heads over to Giovanni's office next door.)_

Tucker: Pardon me, Giovanni sir, but the prisoners have escaped and it seems that our best guards aren't faring well against the intruders.

Giovanni: Hmm. Okay, call up Jessie and James, and order them to rally up all the other members. I'll be joining up in a few moments.

Tucker: Yes, sir. Right away.

_(He closes the door. Pan back over to Giovanni giving Persian a stroke under the chin.)_

Giovanni: Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. This'll be quite the challenge.

Persian: _(meows.)_

_(Cut back to the gang still en route through the west wing, until they catch up with Ritchie, Bianca and Shauna, whom the latter spots them coming.)_

Shauna: Hey, guys. Glad to see you made it.

Serena: Not as glad as we are to see you.

_(Cross-fade to five minutes, where everybody's regrouped and are continuing through the west wing.)_

Gary: Hmm, there's something wrong here.

Dawn: Gary, what are you talking about?

Gary: The fact that there should've been more Rocket goons coming to stop us by now. I'm sure they've got a plan by now.

Dawn: Hmm, good point there.

_(They continue on down the hall. Pull back up to reveal… Jessie, James and Meowth, peering down on them from inside the ceilings.)_

Meowth: (snickers.) Oh, you'll see what we have, all right. _(He turns over to James.)_ Everyone in position?

James: Mmm-hmm. We're ready to rock and roll.

Jessie: Yep, all set.

_(Wobbuffet pops up laying on Jessie's back.)_

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Jessie: Ugh! Get off of me and find your own spot!

James (to Meowth): Oh, you'd think those two would have finally grown out of that old schtick.

Meowth: Nah, they just don't want to give up a good thing they have going.

_(Cut back to the group still trekking through the hall. Just then, a smoke bomb drops on the floor and explodes four feet in front of them, while they brace themselves from the blast. The smoke clears up and reveals… Jessie, James and Meowth cackling, with the whole squadron behind them.)_

Ash: Team Rocket!

Jessie: You twerps thought you'd get the upper hand, didn't you?

Meowth: Well, you thought wrong.

Brock: That's enough! Return all of the Pokemon now, or we'll have to do it the hard way.

Jessie: Oh, I'm afraid we can't do that.

Meowth: That's right. Our boss wouldn't approve of it.

_(They and the other troops step aside as Giovanni and Persian exit the office and walks up to the front. Cut to Ash handing Delia one of his Pokeballs.)_

Ash (to Delia): Here, use my Donphan.

Delia: Thanks, dear.

_(Cut to Oak.)_

Oak: All right, everyone. Let's do this!

All: YEAH!

_(Both groups go charging toward each other, call forth their Pokemon and immediately battle.)_

Ash: Not to worry, guys. I'll handle their leader.

Serena (uncertain): Are you sure about that, Ash?

Ash (confidently & with great certainty): Surer than you know. Pikachu and I will be just fine. Besides, I've got a little score to settle with him.

Serena (more confidently): All right, then. Good luck.

Ash: Thanks, Serena.

_(Ash and Pikachu go through the crowds he nearly approaches Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth step in his way.)_

James: Hold up right there, twerp. You're not going anywhere.

Jessie: If you want to battle Giovanni, you'll have to first get through us.

Gary (O.S.): Think again, you bozos.

Trio: Huh?

_(Gary and Cameron step up in front of them.)_

Gary: You'll have to deal with us first.

Cameron: That's right. Now you have double the trouble on your hands.

Meowth: Hey, don't go copying off parts of our motto! That's infringing our trademark!

Jessie: Yeah! Anyways, we'll show you what real double trouble is like! Go, Gourgeist!

James: Mareanie, come on out!

_(They throw their Pokeballs and Gourgeist & Mimikyu spring forth.) _

Cameron: Altaria, I choose you!

Gary: Go, Nidoking!

_(They both toss their Pokeballs into the air and Nidoking and Altaria appear before them.)_

Gary: All right, Ash, now's your chance. Take down their boss with all you've got.

Ash: Thanks, Gary, and good luck to you two.

_(Ash and Pikachu continue on through the throngs of everyone fending off the grunts, until they come to Giovanni and his Persian.) _

Giovanni: Well, well, here we are again, Mr. Ketchum.

Ash: Yeah, and I see you're still as eccentric as I remember.

Giovanni: Now, it's time to give you a repeat performance of your defeat in Unova.

Ash: Yeah? Well, things are going to be a lot different this time, Giovanni.

Giovanni: Hmm, we'll just see about that. Show them, Persian.

Persian: (meows.)

_(It steps forward.)_

Ash: Pikachu, go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Giovanni: You may have the first attack!

Ash: Well, thank you. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(Pikachu jumps up into the air.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires off a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Persian.)_

Giovanni: Counter with Power Gem!

_(Persian's forehead jewel glows white and fires a light-blue energy beam with white energy surrounding it at the thunderbolt, neutralizing it.)_

Giovanni: Now, use Shadow Claw!

_(Persian's right paw is shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then forms into a claw and it slashes out at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Dodge and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He jumps backwards out of the claw's path, narrowly evading it. Now, he jumps into the air, then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it at Persian, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Electro Web, then Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Chu!

_(Pikachu forms an orange-yellow orb of electricity on his tail, leaps up and flings the orb, which transforms into a circular yellow electrical net mid-point and ensnares Persian inside it. Then, he concentrates, condenses more electricity on his tail and forms another orange-yellow electricity orb with yellow sparks sparking off it.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

_(He jumps up, does a front flip and throws it at Persian, dealing it more damage.) _

Giovanni: I must say, good moves there, Mr. Ketchum, but not good enough. Persian, Dark Pulse!

_(Persian's forehead jewel glows dark purple, forms five black energy orbs with purple outlines, which turns rainbow-colored in front of it and fires them at Pikachu, inflicting him damage. Cut over Gary and Cameron's face-off.)_

Cameron: Altaria, Dragon Breath!

Gary: Nidoking, use Smack Down!

_(Light blue energy waves swirl around Altaria, and then fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Carnivine, inflicting it damage. Next, Nidoking raises its right hand up, forms a metallic gold energy orb shrouded in orange energy, then fires it at Gourgeist, exploding on impact and dealing damage.)_

James (to Carnivine): Bite attack, now!

Jessie: Gourgeist, use Dark Pulse!

_(Carnivine bites down on Altaria, inflicting damage. Gourgeist form a dark purple energy orb in its mouth, forms five black energy orbs with purple outlines, which turns rainbow-colored in front of it and fires them at Nidoking, dealing damage.)_

Jessie: Great job! Now, use Seed Bomb!

James: Carnivine, Bullet Seed!

_(Gourgeist opens its mouth and fires multiple green glowing seeds at Altaria. Carnivine fires multiple gold seeds shrouded in a light green aura from its mouth at Nidoking.)_

Gary: Dodge and use Shock Wave!

Cameron: Altaria, counter with Moonblast!

_(Nidoking jumps up and evades Carnivine's seeds. Next, his body gets shrouded in electricity and he unleashes a light blue electricity beam from his body at Carnivine and Gourgeist, inflicting strong damage. Now, Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at the bullet seed, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Cameron: Now, do a Dragon Pulse!

Gary: Nidoking, Megahorn now!

_(Altaria forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Carnivine, inflicting damage. Nidoking's horn glows green, grows in size and stabs Gourgeist with it, dealing some damage.)_

James: Don't take their attacks like that, Carnivine! Counter with Vine Whip!

Jessie: Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!

_(Two dark vines emerge from under the leaves under Carnivine's head and whips Altaria with them, dealing some damage. Now, Gourgeist forms a black & purple energy orb with black static crackling off it between its hands, and fires it at Nidoking, dealing it damage._ _Cross-wipe to a four-way split screen, showing four more battles going on: Iris and Georgia in a double tag team battle with Dragonite, Clefairy, Beartic and Bisharp, respectively vs. Golem, Crabominable, Dhelmise and Noivern (bottom left), Ritchie and Bianca using Rose (Swellow) and Vibrava against Alakazam and Mudsdale (upper left), Clemont and Dawn using Heliolisk and Quilava, respectively against Machamp and Muk (upper right) and Serena & Aria with Braixen and Delphox vs. Oricorio and Toucannon (lower right). Cross-wipe back to Gary and Cameron's showdown, where Nidoking and Altaria have sustained more damage.)_

Jessie (tauntingly, to Cameron): Why don't you twerps just give up right now? You're clearly outmatched.

James: Yeah, just save yourselves the humiliation.

Cameron: No way! Not now or ever! Altaria, use Moonblast!

Gary: Nidoking, Shock Wave now!

_(Nidoking's body gets shrouded in electricity and he unleashes a light blue electricity beam from his body at Carnivine and Gourgeist, inflicting more damage to the former. Next, Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Gourgeist, inflicting some damage.)_

Jessie: Ha! You call that a Moonblast? Even that twerpette, Serena, can do a better one.

Cameron: Oh, yeah?! We'll show you!

_(Just then, Gary lays his hand on Cameron's shoulder.)_

Gary: Cameron, pull yourself together. That's exactly what they want from you. Just keep calm and focus.

_(Cameron calmly inhales and exhales a couple of times.)_

Cameron: You're right, Gary. Thanks a lot. (_He turns back over to Altaria.)_ Altaria, you feeling okay, too?

_(Altaria looks over to him and nods its head.)_

Cameron: Good.

_(Cut back over to James and Jessie.)_

James: Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!

Jessie: Gourgeist, Dark Pulse!

_(Carnivine fires multiple gold seeds shrouded in a light green aura from its mouth at Nidoking, while Gourgeist form a dark purple energy orb in its mouth, forms five black energy orbs with purple outlines, which turns rainbow-colored in front of it and fires them at Altaria.)_

Cameron: Quick, dodge and use Moonblast again!

Gary: Nidoking, use your Smack Down!

_(Altaria flies up and evades Gourgeist's attack. Now, it Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Gourgeist, dealing it damage. Nidoking raises its right hand up, forms a metallic gold energy orb shrouded in orange energy, then fires it at Carnivine, exploding on impact and dealing damage.)_

Gary: Now Nidoking, Earth Power!

Cameron: Altaria, Sky Attack, now!

_(Nidoking's outlines flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground where glowing gold cracks then go under Gourgeist and Mareanie, inflicting a lot of damage to both. Now, Altaria's body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Altaria flies into Gourgeist, inflicting heavy damage to it. Cross-dissolve to another four-way split screen showcasing four more in-progress battles: Lyra & Khoury with Girafarig and Croconaw vs. Florges and Primeape (lower right), Hau & Gladion with Decidueye & Lycanroc vs Whimsicott and Electivire (lower left), Lillie & Lana using Snowy and Primarina against Claydol and Ambipom (upper right) and Brock & Sophocles using Golem and Vikavolt vs. Golisopod & Mawhile (upper left), with every one of them showing three attacks at a time. Cross fade to Ash's and Giovanni's battle, with Pikachu and Persian having taken a lot more damage.)_

Giovanni: Persian, Power Gem!

Persian: (meows.)

_(Its_ _forehead jewel glows white and fires a light-blue energy beam with white energy surrounding it at Pikachu, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He jumps into the air, then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it at Persian, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, do an Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

_(He concentrates, condenses more electricity on his tail and forms another orange-yellow electricity orb with yellow sparks sparking off it.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

_(He jumps up, does a front flip and throws it at Persian, inflicting it more damage.)_

Giovanni: Okay Persian, counter using Seed Bomb!

_(Persian's eyes glow green and it fires off multiple green glowing seeds from its mouth at Pikachu, exploding on impact and inflicting him damage.)_

Giovanni: Excellent. Now, Giga Impact.

_(Persian charges forward at Pikachu, and body gets shrouded in a purple aura with yellow aura strips spiraling around it.)_

Ash: Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He jumps to the right and narrowly avoids Persian's attack. Next, he jumps into the air, then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it at Persian_.)

Giovanni: Dodge it now!

Persian: (meows.)

_(It leaps up into the air and evades Pikachu's attack.)_

Ash: That's just what we wanted! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires off a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Persian, dealing it damage.)_

Ash: All right, Pikachu! Let's finish this up with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires off a tremendous blast of yellow electricity from his body at Persian, directly hitting it and inflicting strong damage. Persian briefly struggles and falls on its legs, passing out in the process. Giovanni walks over to Persian and kneels to its level.)_

Giovanni: Fret not, my old friend. You've fought well and with dignity.

_(Giovanni looks around, seeing various groups losing their battles and being blasted off through the back wall or through the ceiling.)_

Giovanni: You've become quite a formidable trainer, Mr. Ketchum. Therefore, I shall concede to you this time.

_(He gracefully bows to him, calls Persian back to its Pokeball and heads straight to the back exit. Now, Ash and Pikachu rejoin the others, just as Jessie and James' Pokemon are on the verge of fainting.)_

Cameron: Altaria, finish this with Sky Attack!

Gary: Nidoking, Earth Power!

_(Altaria's body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Altaria flies into Mimikyu, inflicting a lot of damage. Now, Nidoking's outlines flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground where glowing gold cracks then go under Gourgeist and Carnivine, inflicting much more damage to both of them._ _Both Pokemon faint and collapse to the ground.)_

James: Well, it's nearly blast-off time again.

Jessie: (sights admittingly) When you're right, you're right.

_(They get out four parachute bags and Jessie gives two of them over to Wobbuffet and Meowth, while Jessie and James call back Gourgeist & Carnivine back to their Pokeballs. Ash rejoins the group.)_

Ash: Okay guys, all together, now!

_(Everyone's Pokemon fires off their attacks and blows Jessie, James, their Pokemon and Meowth through the ceiling, then blast through the roof. While soaring through the air, James gives off a smirk and chuckles.)_

Jessie: Hey James, what are you all smiling about?!

Meowth: Yeah, those twerps just ruined our greatest operation!

James: True, but you two are overlooking one important detail: we still turned over a huge haul to the boss beforehand.

Meowth: Oh, that's right. This whole operation was already a complete success.

Jessie: Yeah, and not to mention, we'll be closer to being at the top of Team Rocket.

James: So, what do you two say, then? We'll have a more elaborate plan for our next big operation.

All Three: Yeah!

_(They get blown farther and farther away.)_

Trio (happily): We're blasting off again!

Wobbuffet (distantly): Wooobb-uffet!

_(The trio go off into the distance as a twinkling star appears. Cut to seven minutes later, where the entire group arrives back at the stadium with a whole lot of bags of Pokeballs.)_

Jenny: Great job getting back everyone's Pokeballs in time.

May: Thanks, Officer Jenny, but we really didn't get all of them back.

Jenny: Hmmm, what are you talking about?

Brock: Well, unfortunately Team Rocket got away with the rest of them, but rest assure, we'll be sure to get those back, as well.

Jenny (understanding): Oh, good to hear. When you do, be sure to bring them over to the police station.

Iris: Okay, we will. Oh, and thanks for being so understanding.

Jenny: Not a problem at all.

_(She walks back over to the booth. Pan left over to Harley going over to Burgundy.)_

Harley (sincerely): Hey Burgundy, I just wanted to say that you did pretty well back at the hideout.

Burgundy (flattered): Oh, thank you, Harley. You know, you weren't too bad yourself.

_(The two exchange a small smile, but then quickly face away from each other.)_

Harley: Well, don't take that to mean that we're buddies now. If we ever face off, you'd better bring your a-game.

Burgundy: Oh, don't you worry. You'll be seeing plenty of what we've got in store.

_(The two split off in opposite directions. Pan right over Ash chatting with Bianca, Gary, Ritchie and Cameron.)_

Bianca (to Ritchie): … especially with Cruise's Dark Pulse. You have some amazing skills.

Ritchie: Well, I wouldn't go that far. Anyways, you and Vibrava worked pretty well together as well. I'm sure you two will be a great duo someday.

Bianca: Aww, thanks Ritchie.

_(Pan left over to Gary and Cameron.)_

Cameron (to Gary): … especially with that final attack. Oh, that was truly awesome.

Gary (modestly): Well, that's what everyone says. I will say, though, that you're weren't too bad yourself, Cameron. You just need some work on reading your opponent's attacks better.

Cameron: Don't you worry about that. I'll be sure to get on it.

Gary: Good.

_(Just then, Ash and Pikachu come over to them.)_

Ash: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out at the hideout.

Gary: Hey, not a problem, Ash. Team Rocket had it coming to them.

Bianca: Yeah, it'll teach them for messing with us and our Pokemon.

Cameron: Say guys, what plans do you have after the tournament's over?

Bianca: Well, I'm going to resume practicing some new contest moves with Vibrava and Phione.

Gary: I'll be resuming researching the negative effects of mega evolution

Ritchie: Sparky and I will be heading up to Opelucid City.

Ash: Oh, then you'll be in a good time there.

_(Gary looks up at the clock and sees it's fifteen minutes to 1:00 pm.)_

Gary: Well, I best get ready for the finals.

Ritchie: Yeah, me too. Hope to see you later again, Ash.

Ash: All right, best of luck out there, guys.

_(The four leave and split off, while Ash regroups with the others. Fade in to thirteen and a half minutes later, where everyone's just lounging around or making final preparations.)_

Don George (exuberantly, over P.A.): Attention, all trainers! It's time for the finals to get rolling!

_(The gang turn to each other and put their right arms out.)_

Brock: All right, this is it. Guys, let's get out there and show them all what we got.

Ash: We wouldn't want to give any less than that.

_(They all pull their arms back and leap into the air.)_

All: Let's do it!

_(Fade to white, then fade back into the stadium, where the first match-up between Bianca and Casey is about to start. Cut inside to the commentators' booth, where Jenny and Don George are seated.)_

Don George: Welcome, one and all, to the first round of the finals! This promises to have the most exciting battles yet!

Jenny: You better believe they will be! For those just entering here, the first-round battles will be one-on-one eliminations, so every trainer's got to make a careful choice.

Don George: Yep, because it'll cost some of them if they don't. Now, without further ado, let's get the first battle underway!

(Cross-fade to the battlefield, where it's Bianca v. Casey.)

Casey: This ought to be interesting.

Bianca: Hey, I wouldn't underestimate my Pokemon.

Casey: Oh, yeah? We'll just have to see about that.

Referee: And begin!

_(He raises both flags to either side.)_

Casey: Let's go, Beedrill!

_(She throws her Pokeball and Beedrill appears.)_

Bianca: Phione, I choose you!

_(She throws the ball Phione emerges.)_

Casey: Beedrill, start with Twineedle!

_(Both stingers on Beedrill's arms glow bright blue and repeatedly jabs at Phione.)_

Bianca (to Phione): Quick, dodge and use Water Pulse!

_(Phione body-swerves left and right, evading each of Beedrill's jabs. Now, it forms a blue energy sphere in between both hands and fires it at Beedrill, which explodes into a wave of water and lands a hit.)_

Bianca: Now, use Bubble Beam!

_(Phione shoots a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth at Beedrill, inflicting more damage.)_

Casey: Hey, not too bad there. Now Beedrill, Poison Jab!

_(The stingers on Beedrill's arms glow purple and jabs Phione, dealing damage.) _

Bianca: Phione, Bubble Beam again!

_(Phione shoots a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth at Beedrill.)_

Casey: Dodge it now!

_(Beedrill hovers up and evades Phione's attack.)_

Casey: Okay, do a Brick Break!

_(Beedrill's left stinger glows bluish white and stabs Phione with it, inflicting damage.)_

Bianca: Phione, counter with Scald!

_(Phione fires a stream of scalding hot water shrouded in steam from its mouth at Beedrill, dealing damage. Phione gets giddy over its successful hit.)_

Bianca (proudly and happily): Great job, Phione!

_(Cut over to Casey cheering Beedrill on.)_

Casey (encouraging): Don't give in yet, Beedrill. You've still got a lot of fighting spirit left. So, come on, let's see it!

_(Beedrill flies up and down in a pattern, while buzzing to the tune of the Electabuzz theme song.)_

Casey: That's the spirit! Now, use Poison Jab!

_(The stingers on Beedrill's arms glow purple and jabs Phione.)_

Bianca: Phione, dodge it!

_(Phione body-swerves left and right and evades Beedrill's attack.) _

Casey: All right, Beedrill! It's time for a Hyper Beam!

_(Beedrill's stingers glow white, places them together, forming a white energy orb and fires off a white energy beam at Phione, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Bianca: Wow, that's a pretty cool move.

Casey: Thank you. Took a long time perfecting it.

Bianca: Okay Phione, let's show them your Blizzard attack!

_(Phione's eyes and the inside of its mouth glow light blue and unleashes a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Beedrill.)_

Casey: Beedrill, try and dodge it!

_(Beedrill tries to hover higher, but only goes up a couple of inches and gets hit by the blizzard, dealing damage.) _

Bianca: That's it! Now, use Scald!

_(Phione fires a stream of scalding hot water shrouded in steam from its mouth at Beedrill, inflicting more damage.)_

Casey: Beedrill, Twineedle now!

_(Both stingers on Beedrill's arms glow bright blue and repeatedly jabs at Phione, inflicting damage with each hit.)_

Bianca: Phione, Bubble Beam!

_(Phione shoots a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth at Beedrill.)_

Casey: Quick, dodge and use Brick Break!

_(It flies above the bubble stream and avoids the attack._ _Beedrill's left stinger glows bluish white and stabs Phione with it, inflicting damage.)_

Bianca: Phione, counter with Scald!

_(Phione fires a stream of scalding hot water shrouded in steam from its mouth at Beedrill, inflicting damage.)_

Casey: Beedrill, Poison Jab attack!

_(The stingers on Beedrill's arms glow purple and jabs Phione, inflicting damage to it.)_

Bianca: Bubble Beam!

_(Phione shoots a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth at Beedrill, dealing damage.)_

Casey: Beedrill, Hyper Beam now!

_(Beedrill's stingers glow white, places them together, forming a white energy orb and fires off a white energy beam at Phione, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Bianca: Phione, Water Pulse!

_(Phione_ _forms a blue energy sphere in between both hands and fires it at Beedrill, which explodes into a wave of water and lands a hit.)_

Bianca: Now, give it a Blizzard attack!

_(Phione's eyes and the inside of its mouth glow light blue and unleashes a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Beedrill, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage. Beedrill descends to the ground and faints.) _

Referee: Beedrill's out of the battle! Phione wins, and this match goes to Bianca!

Bianca: Way to go, Phione! You were amazing!

_(She and Phione snuggle each other, but then look over to Casey, who has drooped her head in a sad state. She and Phione go over to her.)_

Bianca (worried): Casey, are you feeling okay?

_(Casey quietly giggles while subtly shaking her head, then raises her head up and heartily laughs.)_

Casey: Are you kidding?! That was a really fun battle! Your Phione put up quite a fight.

Bianca: Well, thank you. Beedrill sure knows some amazing moves.

Casey: Don't I know it. Anyways, I hope you do well in your next battle.

Bianca (humbly): Thank you, Casey.

_(They both exchange a humble smile. Fade-in to minutes later at the next battle, where it's Hau v. Khoury.)_

Hau (to Khoury): Hey, best of luck to you in this battle.

Khoury: Thanks, and I hope you're ready for what I have in store.

Hau: Oh, I am.

_(Both of them ready their Pokeballs.)_

Hau: Let's go, Raichu!

_(He tosses it up and Raichu emerges appears.)_

Raichu: Raichu!

Khoury: I chose you, Feraligatr!

_(He throws it and Feraligatr springs forth.)_

Feraligatr: Gatr!

Referee: And begin!

_(He raises up both flags.)_

Hau: Raichu, Focus Blast!

_(Raichu forms a yellow energy orb in between its hands and fires it at Feraligatr, inflicting damage.)_

Khoury: Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail!

_(Feraligatr's tail get shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip, and hits Raichu, dealing damage.)_

Khoury: Now, Crunch!

_(Feraligatr's teeth flash white and lunges at Raichu.)_

Hau: Raichu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!

_(Raichu hovers over Feraligatr and evades its attack.)_

Raichu: Rai-chuuu!

_(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Feraligatr, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Hau: Now, use Quick Attack!

_(Raichu's body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at an incredible speed at Feraligatr, dealing damage.)_

Khoury (to Hau, complementing): Hey, not too shabby there, Hau.

Hau: Why, thank you.

Khoury: Okay Feraligatr, Superpower!

_(It flexes its muscles, its body gets shrouded in an orange aura, picks up Raichu, and slams it into the ground, inflicting some damage.)_

Hau: Raichu, Quick Attack again!

_(Raichu's body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at an incredible speed at Feraligatr.)_

Khoury: Dodge and into Crunch!

_(Feraligatr side steps out of Raichu's path, avoiding its attack. Next, its teeth flash white, lunges at Raichu and bites down hard on it, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Khoury: Now, use Aqua Tail!

_(Feraligatr's tail get shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip, and swings it at Raichu.)_

Hau: Raichu, counter with Thunderbolt!

Raichu: Rai-chuuu!

_(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Feraligatr's tail, carrying it out, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Hau: Okay, time to it up a notch. Raichu, Shock Wave now!

_(Raichu's body gets enveloped in & sparks with yellow electricity, and then fires a jagged bolt of yellow electricity at Feraligatr, inflicting a lot more damage.)_

Khoury: Hey that's pretty good, but watch this. Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!

_(Feraligatr fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Raichu, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Hau: Raichu, Focus Blast now!

_(Raichu forms a yellow energy orb in between its hands and fires it at Feraligatr, inflicting damage.)_

Khoury: Feraligatr, use Superpower!

_(It flexes its muscles, its body gets shrouded in an orange aura, picks up Raichu, and slams it into the ground, inflicting some damage.)_

Khoury: Way to go! Now, use Aqua Tail!

_(Feraligatr's tail get shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip, and swings it at Raichu.)_

Hau: Dodge it now!

_(Raichu swiftly hovers above Feraligatr and evades its attack.)_

Hau: Now, Quick Attack!

_(Raichu's body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at an incredible speed at Feraligatr, dealing damage.)_

Khoury: Use Crunch now!

_(Feraligatr's teeth flash white and it lunges forward at Raichu.) _

Hau: Counter with Thunderbolt!

Raichu: Rai-chuuu!

_(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Feraligatr, inflicting a lot of damage and cancelling out Feraligatr's crunch.)_

Khoury (encouraging): Feraligatr, don't give in yet! Aqua Tail!

_(Feraligatr's tail get shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip, and swings it at Raichu, inflicting damage.)_

Hau (to himself): Hey, hold on a second…

(He recalls how much more effective Raichu's thunderbolt was after it hit Feraligatr's water-shrouded tail.)

Hau (quietly): Of course.

Khoury: That's the way! Now, Hydro Pump!

_(Feraligatr fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Raichu.)_

Hau: Perfect. Now, Raichu, use Shock Wave!

_(Raichu's body gets enveloped in & sparks with yellow electricity, and then fires a jagged bolt of yellow electricity at Feraligatr's water stream, carrying it through until it hits, inflicting a tremendous amount of damage, stunning Feraligatr until it falls backwards and faints.)_

Referee: Feraligatr is out of the battle! Raichu wins, and victory goes to Hau!

Hau: Yeah, way to go!

Raichu (happily, saying "Yeah, all right!"): Rai, Rai-chu!

_(It floats/surfs around Hau in celebration. Pan right over to Khoury comforting Feraligatr.)_

Khoury (reassuring): Not to worry, old pal; you gave it your all. Take a good, long rest.

_(He calls Feraligatr back to its Pokeball, shrinks and places it in his pocket and goes over to Hau and Raichu.)_

Khoury: Great job on your win, Hau. You were rather clever with that last attack.

Hau: Thanks, Khoury, but you and Feraligatr were awesome, as well.

Khoury: Why, thank you. Say, if we ever meet up again, how about we team up for tag-team battle?

Hau: Sure, that sounds cool.

Khoury: Then, it's a deal.

(They both high-five each other. Cut to Jenny and Don George in the commentators' booth.)

Jenny: Now, this is what makes for a nice closure to another battle, huh Don George?

Don George: You bet you, Jenny, but this is just the beginning.

_(Now, we fade in to a four-way split screen, featuring four battles going on at various stages: Misty & Starmie v. Drew & Absol (lower right), Brock & Steelix v. Miette & Meowstic (upper right), Clemont & Heliolisk v. Trip & Lampent (upper left) and Dawn & Lopunny v. Tyson & Meowth (lower left). Fade into the next matchup, where it's Iris v. Lyra.)_

Lyra: Come on out, Girafarig!

_(She tosses up her Pokeball and Girafarig comes forth.)_

Iris: Gible, I choose you!

_(She throws the Pokeball and Gible emerges forth.)_

Gible: Gible!

Lyra (puzzled): Huh? You're really going with that one?

Iris (a little snarky & knowingly): I wouldn't judge Gible so soon if I were you.

Referee: Begin!

_(He raises both flags up.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, use Double Hit!

_(Girafarig's tail glows white and swings it at Gible.)_

Iris: Gible, dodge and use Iron Head!

Gible: Gible!

_(It body-swerves and evades Girafarig's attack. Next, its fin glow white, then turns to iron and launches itself at Girafarig, inflicting damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Aerial Ace!

_(Gible's body gets shrouded in white streaks and flies at Girafarig, dealing more damage.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, fight back with Psybeam!

_(Girafarig's horns glow white, forms a white energy orb in between them and fires a multicolored beam at Gible, inflicting damage.)_

Lyra: Yeah, that's it! Now, go into Zen Headbutt!

_(The top of Girafarig's head glows blue, which then gets enveloped in a see-through reflective shield and it charges at Gible.)_

Iris: Gible, Dig now!

Gible: Gible!

_(It jumps in the air and digs a hole in the ground with its claws, evading Girafarig's headbutt. Then, it pops up from under Girafarig and hits it, dealing damage.)_

Lyra (complementing, to Iris): I have to say, Iris, I'm pretty impressed. Your Gible is stronger than it looks.

Iris: Thanks, Lyra. Girafarig's pretty strong, too. Now Gible, use Iron Head!

Gible: Gi-ble!

_(Its fin glow white, then turns to iron and launches itself at Girafarig.)_

Lyra (to Girafarig): Dodge and use Psybeam!

_(Girafarig swiftly side-steps to the left and avoids Gible's attack. Now, its horns glow white, forms a white energy orb in between them and fires a multicolored beam at Gible, inflicting damage.)_

Lyra: Now, Double Hit!

_(Girafarig's tail glows white and swings it at Gible, hitting two times and inflicts damage. Gible starts to heavily breath.)_

Iris (to Gible, concerned): Gible, can you keep going?

_(Gible turns to Iris and affirmatively nods its head.)_

Iris: Okay, then. Use Iron Head again!

Gible: Gible!

_(Its fin glow white, then turns to iron and launches itself at Girafarig, inflicting damage.)_

Lyra (to herself): Man, Gible's got a lot of spunk. (directly) Girafarig, Psychic blast!

_(Girafarig's eyes and horns glow light purple, forms a light purple energy orb in between them and fires a light purple energy beam at Gible, inflicting damage. Gible briefly stumbles about, but then picks itself back. Gible waves up to Iris in reassurance.)_

Iris: Phew, that's good. Okay Gible, use Sand Tomb!

_(Gible creates wisps of sand that surround Girafarig, which then turns into a swirling vortex that encompasses Girafarig, inflicting damage and then dissipates.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, use Zen Headbutt!

_(The top of Girafarig's head glows blue, which then gets enveloped in a see-through reflective shield and it rams into Gible, inflicting damage and gets knocked to the ground.)_

Iris (encouraging and meaningful): Don't give in yet, Gible! You've got more fighting spirit than most other Gibles out there, so let's see more of it!

_(Gible stumbles to get back on its feet, but eventually does and flexes its arms.)_

Gible (reinvigorated): Gible!

Iris: Yeah, that's the way to do it! Now Gible, use Dig!

_(It jumps in the air and digs a hole in the ground with its claws. Then, it pops up from under Girafarig and hits it, dealing damage.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, Psybeam now!

_(Girafarig's horns glow white, forms a white energy orb in between them and fires a multicolored beam at Gible.)_

Iris: Quick, dodge and use Aerial Ace!

Gible: Gible!

_(It body-swerves to the right and evades the beam. Next, Gible's body gets shrouded in white streaks and flies at Girafarig, when suddenly, Gible glows white. A two-way split screen with Iris and Lyra.)_

Lyra: What the-?!

Iris: No way!

_(Gible's body grows bigger, gains four fins on its arms, back and tail, as well as spikes on its hind legs and grows sharp claws on its hands and feet. The glow fades and it emerges… as a Gabite, and it strikes Girafarig, dealing damage.)_

Iris (stunned): Wow! Way to go, Gabite!

_(Gabite happily turns to Iris and nods its head in pride.)_

Lyra: All right Girafarig, use Psychic blast!

_(Girafarig's eyes and horns glow light purple, forms a light purple energy orb in between them and fires a light purple energy beam at Gabite.)_

Iris: Gabite, counter with Iron Head!

_(Its fin glow white, then turns to iron and launches itself at Girafarig, cutting through the blast, and landing a direct hit.)_

Iris: Now, go into Sand Tomb!

_(Gabite creates wisps of sand that surround Girafarig, which then turns into a swirling vortex that encompasses Girafarig, inflicting damage and then dissipates.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, use Psychic once more!

_(Girafarig's eyes and horns glow light purple, forms a light purple energy orb in between them and fires a light purple energy beam at Gabite.)_

Lyra: All right! Now, Double Hit next!

_(Girafarig's tail glows white and swings it at Gabite.)_

Iris: Gabite, dodge and use Aerial Ace!

_(Gabite leaps up and avoids Girafarig's attack. Now, its body gets shrouded in white streaks and flies at Girafarig, landing a direct hit. Girafarig stumbles, collapses to the ground and faints.)_

Lyra: No, Girafarig!

Referee: Girafarig's unable to continue! Gabite's the winner, and this match goes to Iris!

_(Gabite rejoins with Iris and snuggles up against her.)_

Iris: You were amazing out there, Gabite.

_(Just then, they look over to Lyra going over to Girafarig and administers a hyper potion on it. Iris and Gabite go over to the two.)_

Iris: Hey, Lyra. How's Girafarig doing?

Lyra: A little better, but nothing a little rest and a stop by the Pokemon center won't cure.

Iris: Ahh, that's good. (concerned) So listen, you're not too hurt that you lost, are you?

Lyra (reassuring): Well, a little bit, but hey, it was eventually going to happen. Anyways, congrats on your victory, Iris.

Iris (humble): Hey, thanks.

_(They both smile at each other. Cross-fade to the next battle: Kiawe v. Ada.)_

Kiawe: All right, Vikavolt, let's do it!

_(He tosses the Pokeball up and Vikavolt emerges.)_

Ada: I choose you, Malamar!

_(Ada throws the ball and Malamar springs forth.)_

Ada: Kiawe, you may have the first attack.

Kiawe: Very well, then. Thanks.

Referee: Begin!

_(He raises both flags up.)_

Kiawe: Vikavolt, use Discharge!

_(Vikavolt discharges multiple yellow electricity bolts at Malamar.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psybeam!

_(Malamar fires off a multicolored energy beam from its mouth at Vikavolt's attack, cancelling it out.)_

Kiawe (to Vikavolt): Okay, Signal Beam, now!

_(A pink ring forms in between Vikavolt's mandibles and mouth, then fires a streaky pink beam (with multiple blue shapes appearing around it) at Malamar, inflicting damage.) _

Ada: Malamar, Dark Pulse!

_(Malamar fires off multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and rainbow rings surrounding the orbs from its mouth at Vikavolt, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Now, use Superpower!

_(Malamar's body gets shrouded in a light blue aura, grabs Vikavolt with its right tentacle, and throws it to the ground, inflicting some damage.) _

Kiawe: Not to worry, Vikavolt. Counter that with Wild Charge!

_(Vikavolt's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and flies into Malamar, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Kiawe: Way to go! Now, go into Discharge!

_(Vikavolt discharges multiple yellow electricity bolts at Malamar.)_

Ada: Dodge now and use Dark Pulse!

_(Malamar body-swerves to the left, evading Vikavolt's attack. Next, it_ _fires off multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and rainbow rings surrounding the orbs from its mouth at Vikavolt, dealing damage.)_

Kiawe (to Vikavolt): Don't fret about it. Try it again.

_(Vikavolt discharges multiple yellow electricity bolts at Malamar, inflicting damage.)_

Ada: Now, let's it up a notch. Malamar, use Foul Play!

_(Malamar snatches Vikavolt out of the air, spins it around and throws it to the ground, inflicting damage.)_

Kiawe: Vikavolt, Zap Cannon now!

_(Vikavolt forms a yellow orb with a red center in between its moth and mandibles and fires it at Malamar, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ada: Hey, that was a pretty good one there.

Kiawe: Mmm-hmm. Had a lot of practice with Sophocles's help.

Ada: Malamar, use Superpower!

_(Malamar's body gets shrouded in a light blue aura and goes for Vikavolt.)_

Kiawe (to Vikavolt): Dodge and use Signal Beam!

_(Vikavolt flies up and evade Malamar. Now, it forms a pink ring in between its mandibles and mouth, then fires a streaky pink beam (with multiple blue shapes appearing around it) at Malamar, inflicting damage.)_

Kiawe: Now, Wild Charge!

_(Vikavolt's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and flies at Malamar.)_

Ada (to Malamar): Counter with Psybeam!

_(Malamar fires off a multicolored energy beam from its mouth at Vikavolt, simultaneously cancelling out Vikavolt's attack and inflicting damage. Vikavolt struggles to remain afloat in the air.)_

Kiawe: Hang in there, Vikavolt. Use Zap Cannon!

_(Vikavolt forms a yellow orb with a red center in between its moth and mandibles and fires it at Malamar, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ada: Use Superpower!

_(Malamar's body gets shrouded in a light blue aura, grabs Vikavolt with its right tentacle, and throws it to the ground, inflicting some damage.) _

Kiawe (to Vikavolt): Use Discharge!

_(Vikavolt discharges multiple yellow electricity bolts at Malamar, inflicting damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, Dark Pulse now!

_(Malamar_ _fires off multiple black energy orbs with a purple outline and rainbow rings surrounding the orbs from its mouth at Vikavolt, dealing damage.)_

Ada: All right, Malamar, now use Foul Play!

_(Malamar snatches Vikavolt out of the air, spins it around and throws it to the ground, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage. Vikavolt strenuously picks itself back up, but then collapses and faints.)_

Referee: Vikavolt's out of the battle! Malamar wins, and the victory goes to Ada!

Kiawe (gently): Way to go, Vikavolt. You gave it your best shot. Sophocles would be proud of you.

_(Vikavolt gives a small smile while Kiawe gently rubs its underbelly. Then, Ada and Malamar come up to them.)_

Ada: Kiawe, you did amazing with Vikavolt. It truly put up a great battle.

Kiawe: Hey, thank you. Malamar was great, too.

Ada (modestly): Mmm-hmm. (to Malamar.) We do work great together, don't we?

_(Malamar gives off a modest response.)_

Kiawe: Well, best of luck to you in the rest of the finals.

Ada: Thanks, Kiawe.

_(Fade in to moments later, back to the main lobby, where Kiawe regroups with Mallow, Sophocles and Lana.)_

Mallow: Hey, Kiawe. You were just terrific in that last battle.

Kiawe: Thank you, Mallow. Ada did put up quite a battle there, but I managed to hold my own.

Lana: Yeah, and let's not forget how you handled our Pokemon in the other battles. You were awesome with them.

Sophocles: Yeah, I have to agree.

Kiawe: (chuckles.) Hey, you guys deserve some of the credit. Thanks for the aid during the training.

Mallow, Sophocles and Lana: Not a problem at all, Kiawe.

_(He hands the respective Pokeballs back to each of them. Pan right over to Ursula grooming Flareon and Vaporeon.)_

Ursula: You two are going to blow away the competition when we're done here.

_(Just then, Morrison comes up behind her and eyeballs her Pokemon. Ursula turns around to him and jumps.)_

Ursula: Ooh, don't ever scare me.

Morrison: He, sorry about that. I just wanted to say your Pokemon aren't looking too bad there.

Ursula: Well, thank you. I do make sure they look their absolute best for any battle.

Morrison: Ah-ha. Hi, the name's Morrison.

Ursula: Hello. I'm Ursula.

Morrison: You know, my Metang can be quite the powerhouse in battle. You should see it if we ever face off.

Ursula: Hmm, that's pretty impressive, but it surely pales in comparison to my lovely Gabite.

Morrison: Oh, yeah? Well, mine can outdo many opponents, and then some.

Ursula (sarcastically): Yeah, sure. Gabite and I have fended off plenty of tough rivals, so ours outshine yours.

Morrison (retorts): Ha! We're one of the toughest teams around, thanks to facing off against some strong opponents.

Ursula: Well, we've entered a lot of contests, in addition to battles.

Morrison: We've been in big league tournaments and were pushed to new limits!

Ursula: Competing in many grand festivals made us more intuitive than most!

Morrison: Oh, yeah?! Prove it!

Ursula: Oh, I will!

_(Pan left across over to Shauna mapping out a strategy.)_

Shauna (quietly, to herself): …I'll have Floette start it off, and then have Venusaur in the next one. Yeah, that's good so far. Now, I think I'll put- _(She quickly turns to the audience.)_ Uh-uh-uhhhh.

_(Pan left over to Ritchie and Sparky, where the former is breaking some movements down to the latter.)_

Ritchie: -hit them like this, and you might be able to redirect any blast back at them.

Sparky _(saying, "Okay, got it.")_: Pika, Pika-chu.

Ritchie: Great. Next, if anybody tries to deflect or dodge your strongest attacks, here's what you do:

_(Ritchie leans in and whispers it to Sparky.)_

Sparky (saying, "I see"): Pika Pi-ka.

Ritchie: All righty, then. Now, to absorb some of the damage impact, rebound using your tail, or aim a Thunderbolt at the ground at just the right time…

_(Pull up away from the duo, as we fade-in back to the stadium, where's the first match is about to begin: Gladion v. May. Cut over to the commentators' booth.)_

Don George: It's now time for the second half to get underway.

Jenny: Oh, yeah! If you thought the first-round battles were intense, you haven't seen nothing yet!

_(Cut to the battlefield, where it's Gladion v. Misty.)_

Gladion: It's time, Umbreon!

(He throws the Pokeball and Umbreon emerges forth.

Misty: Corsola, let's go!

_(She throws the ball and Corsola springs forth, hopping up and down.)_

Corsola: Corsola, Corsola, Corsola!

_(The referee raises both flags up.)_

Referee: And begin!

Gladion: Umbreon, use Iron Tail!

_(Umbreon jumps up, its tail__ gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline, transforms to iron and swings it at Corsola, dealing damage.)_

Misty: Corsola, Bubble Beam attack!

_(It opens its and fires a stream of light blue bubbles at Umbreon.)_

Gladion (to Umbreon): Quick, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!

_(Umbreon leaps/side-steps to the right and evades Corsola's attack. Next, it opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy ball with black static discharging from it and fires it at Corsola, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Misty: Corsola, Spike Cannon!

Corsola: Corsola!

_(Corsola glows white, points its horns at Umbreon and fires multiple white spikes, dealing some damage.)_

Misty: Now, use Power Gem!

_(Its forehead horn glow white, which then forms a white energy orb and fires a light-blue energy beam with bright white energy shrouding it at Umbreon, landing a direct hit.)_

Gladion: Umbreon, fight back with Dark Pulse!

_(Umbreon forms five black energy orbs with a purple outline above its head and fires them at Corsola, forming rainbow rings around the orbs and inflicts damage with each hit.)_

Misty: Corsola, use Bubble Beam!

Corsola: La!

_(It fires a stream of light blue bubbles from its mouth at Umbreon, inflicting damage.)_

Gladion (to Umbreon): Iron Tail, now!

_(Umbreon jumps up, its tail__ gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline, transforms to iron and swings it at Corsola.)_

Misty: Corsola, dodge it!

_(Corsola leaps backwards and evades Umbreon's tail attack.)_

Misty: Now, go into Power Gem!

_(Corsola's forehead horn glow white, which then forms a white energy orb and fires a light-blue energy beam with bright white energy shrouding it at Umbreon, inflicting damage.)_

Misty: Now Corsola, use Bubble Beam!

Corsola: La!

_(It fires a stream of light blue bubbles from its mouth at Umbreon, dealing more damage.)_

Gladion: Your Corsola know how to put up a good fight, Misty.

Misty: Why, thank you, Gladion. Same to your Umbreon.

Gladion: Umbreon, Dark Pulse now!

_(Umbreon forms five black energy orbs with a purple outline above its head and fires them at Corsola, forming rainbow rings around the orbs and inflicts damage with each hit. Misty takes notice of Corsola getting worn down and short on breath.)_

Misty: Corsola, Recover!

Corsola: Cors.

_(Its whole body glows blue and almost all the damage vanishes and regains some health. Corsola hops up and down.)_

Corsola (more energetic): Corsola, Corsola!

Gladion (frustrated): Oh, great. Just when it was nearly knocked out.

Misty (to Gladion, confidently): Well, that's to be expected when you face against Corsola. Now, Spike Cannon!

Corsola: Corsola!

_(Corsola glows white, points its horns at Umbreon and fires multiple white spikes_ at it.)

Gladion (to Umbreon): Dodge it and go into Iron Tail!

_(Umbreon back-flips and evades Corsola's attack. jumps up, its tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline, transforms to iron and swings it at Corsola, landing a direct hit and dealing a strong amount of damage. Umbreon then does a small somersault.)_

Gladion: That's the way to do it! Now Umbreon, Shadow Ball!

_(Umbreon_ _opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy ball with black static discharging from it and fires it at Corsola.)_

Misty: Corsola, counter with Bubble Beam!

Corsola: Corsola!

_(It fires a stream of light blue bubbles from its mouth at the shadow ball, clashing with and neutralizing it. Corsola hops up and down with glee on its successful counter.)_

Misty: Way to go! Now, use Power Gem!

Corsola: La!

_(Its forehead horn glow white, which then forms a white energy orb and fires a light-blue energy beam with bright white energy shrouding it at Umbreon, __landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of__ damage.)_

Gladion (to Umbreon): Use Iron Tail!

_(Umbreon jumps up, its tail__ gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline, transforms to iron and swings it at Corsola, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Gladion: Okay Umbreon, Dark Pulse now!

_(Umbreon forms five black energy orbs with a purple outline above its head and fires them at Corsola, forming rainbow rings around the orbs and inflicts damage with each hit. Corsola stumbles about the field, then faints and collapses to the ground. The referee raises up the left flag.)_

Referee: Corsola's unable to battle! Umbreon wins!

_(Misty calls Corsola back to its ball and glances at it.)_

Misty: You were amazing, Corsola. Take a good, long rest.

_(She shrinks the ball, puts it in her pocket and gets another one out.)_

Misty: Now, Misty calls Starmie!

_(She throws the ball and Starmie emerges from it.)_

Gladion: Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!

_(Umbreon_ _opens its mouth, forms a black and purple energy ball with black static discharging from it and fires it at Starmie.)_

Misty: Starmie, dodge it and use Brine!

_(Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Umbreon, dealing damage.)_

Gladion (to Umbreon): Fight back with Iron Tail!

_(Umbreon jumps up, its tail__ gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then convert into a white outline, transforms to iron and swings it at Starmie, inflicting some damage.)_

Misty: Use Swift attack!

_(Starmie fires multiple golden stars with golden sparkles shrouding them from its gem at Umbreon, landing a direct hit and doing a lot of damage.)_

Misty: Now Starmie, Icy Wind!

_(Starmie jumps, rapidly rotates its arms and blows a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Umbreon, inflicting more damage. Umbreon struggles to remain standing, but then falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Umbreon is unable to go on! Starmie wins!

_(Gladion calls Umbreon back to its ball.)_

Gladion: Good job, old friend. You've earned a nice rest.

(He puts the ball in his coat pocket and then gets his next one out.),

Gladion: Go, Lycanroc!

(He throws the ball and Lycanroc springs forth.)

Misty: Well, this'll be interesting. Starmie, Swift!

_(Starmie fires multiple golden stars with golden sparkles shrouding them from its gem at Lycanroc, doing some damage.)_

Gladion: Lycanroc, counter with Stone Edge!

_(It stomps its left paw into the ground, creating pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and it rushes toward Starmie, inflicting strong damage.)_

Gladion: Now, use Crunch!

_(Lycanroc bites down hard on Starmie, dealing strong damage.)_

Misty: (to Starmie): Fight back with Brine!

_(Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc, inflicting damage.)_

Misty: Now Starmie, Icy Wind!

_(Starmie jumps, rapidly rotates its arms and blows a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Lycanroc.)_

Gladion (to Lycanroc): Dodge it now!

_(Lycanroc swerves around the wind, evading it.)_

Gladion: Lycanroc, use Swords Dance, then Stone Edge!

Lycanroc: (howls.)

_(Multiple light blue swords encircle around Lycanroc, stop and point (end first) at it, disappears into thin air, and then a red aura bursts from the ground, followed by a lighter red one that goes around Lycanroc's body, raising it attack strength. Then, it stomps its left paw into the ground, creating pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and it rushes toward Starmie, inflicting strong damage.)_

Misty: Hey, not bad, Gladion.

Gladion: Well, thank you, Misty.

Misty: Okay Starmie, Brine!

_(Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc, dealing damage.)_

Gladion: Okay, now it's time. Lycanroc, use Outrage!

_(Lycanroc's eyes glow red, a burst of light red energy emerges from the ground, momentarily shrouds its body and repeatedly punches Starmie with its right claw, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Misty: Starmie, counter with Hydro Pump!

_(Starmie fires a potent stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc, dealing a strong amount of damage._ _Lycanroc repeatedly punches Starmie with its right claw, dealing damage.)_

Misty: Okay, use Icy Wind now!

_(Starmie jumps, rapidly rotates its arms and blows a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Lycanroc, dealing more damage.)_

Gladion (to Misty): Boy, your Starmie's pretty strong.

Misty: Yep. It's not like others that just get knocked out in one or two hits. (to Starmie.) Now Starmie, Swift attack!

_(Starmie fires multiple golden stars with golden sparkles shrouding them from its gem at Lycanroc, dealing some damage. Lycanroc calms itself down, but its eyes still glow red.)_

Gladion: Oh, boy.

Misty (concerned, calling out): Hey. Is Lycanroc going to be okay?

Gladion (reassuring): It's all right. It's not the first time it's happened. Lycanroc, try to use Stone Edge.

_(Lycanroc tries to slam its left paw, but it repeatedly slams its head against the ground.)_

Gladion (groaning): Oh, boy.

Misty: All right, then. Starmie, use Brine!

_(Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc, inflicting a lot of damage. Lycanroc shakes its head and the red glows fades from its eyes.)_

Gladion: Whew, thank goodness it quickly snapped out of it. Okay Lycanroc, Crunch!

_(Lycanroc bites down hard on Starmie, dealing strong damage.)_

Gladion: Now, use Stone Edge!

_(Lycanroc stomps its left paw into the ground, creating pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and it rushes toward Starmie, inflicting damage.)_

Misty (to Starmie): Use Brine!

_(Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc.)_

Gladion (to Lycanroc): Dodge it and use Crunch!

_(Lycanroc leaps up off the ground, evading Starmie's attack. Now, it_ _bites down hard on Starmie, dealing strong damage.)_

Misty: Starmie, Icy Wind!

_(Starmie jumps, rapidly rotates its arms and blows a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Lycanroc, dealing more damage.)_

Starmie: All right. Starmie, wrap this up with Hydro Pump!

_(Starmie fires a potent stream of water from its uppermost limb at Lycanroc, dealing a strong amount of damage. Lycanroc falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Lycanroc is out of the battle! Starmie's the winner!

Gladion: You did your best, Lycanroc. Come on back now.

_(He calls Lycanroc back to its ball and puts it away in his pocket. Now, he gets his next one out and longingly stares at it.)_

Gladion: Well, it's come down to you, old friend. Go, Silvally!

_(He throws the ball and Silvally appears.)_

Gladion: Silvally, use Double Hit!

_(Silvally's head crest and tail glow white and attacks Starmie with them three times.)_

Misty: Starmie, Icy Wind now!

_(Starmie jumps, rapidly rotates its arms and blows a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Lycanroc, dealing some damage.)_

Misty: Now, use Brine!

(_Starmie fires a powerful stream of water from its uppermost limb at Silvally.)_

Gladion: Quick, dodge it!

(

Gladion: Now Silvally, use Crush Claw!

(Silvally's claws glow red and smashes them down on Starmie, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage. Starmie's falls to the ground and its gem flashes red.)

Referee: Starmie's unable to continue! Silvally wins!

Gladion: Great job, Silvally.

Misty: Starmie, return.

_(Misty calls Starmie back to its ball.)_

_(She puts the ball in her pocket, and gets her next one out.)_

Misty: It's time, Gyarados! Come on out!

_(She throws the ball and Gyarados emerges forth.)_

Gyarados: (roars.)

Misty: Gyarados, Crunch attack!

_(It bites down hard on Silvally, doing some damage.)_

Gladion: (to Silvally): Counter with Air Slash!

_(Silvally forms a light blue energy ring in, and fires light blue energy blades from the ring at Gyarados, dealing damage.)_

Gladion: Now, use Double Hit!

_(Silvally's head crest and tail glow white and lunges at Gyarados.)_

Misty: Gyarados, dodge it and use Flamethrower!

_(Gyarados fires a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth at Silvally, inflicting damage.)_

Gladion: Silvally, Crush Claw!

_(Silvally's claws glow red and smashes them down on Gyarados, inflicting it damage.)_

Misty: Gyarados, use Hurricane!

_(Gyarados unleashes a strong gust of wind from its mouth at Silvally, dealing damage.)_

Misty: How do you like that, Gladion?

Gladion: Very impressive, Misty, but watch this. Silvally, Multi-Attack!

_(Silvally's body gets covered in a brown-colored aura and strikes Gyarados with its right claw, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Misty: Gyarados, Flamethrower now!

_(Gyarados fires a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth at Silvally.)_

Gladion: Silvally, dodge it!

_(Silvally jumps to the left and evades the attack.)_

Misty (to Gyarados): Okay, try Crunch attack!

_(Gyarados bites down hard on Silvally, doing damage.)_

Gladion: Silvally, use Air Slash, now!

_(Silvally forms a light blue energy ring in, and fires light blue energy blades from the ring at Gyarados, inflicting damage.)_

Misty: Gyarados, Hydro Pump!

_(Gyarados fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Silvally, dealing it damage.)_

Gladion (to Silvally): Use Double Hit!

_(Silvally's head crest and tail glow white and attacks Gyarados with them two times, dealing a varying amount of damage with each hit.)_

Misty (to Gyarados): Counter with Crunch!

_(Gyarados bites down hard on Silvally, inflicting some damage.)_

Misty: Now Gyarados, Hydro Pump!

_(Gyarados fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Silvally, dealing it damage.)_

Gladion: Okay Silvally, use Air Slash!

_(Silvally forms a light blue energy ring in, and fires light blue energy blades from the ring at Gyarados, landing a direct hit and deals a lot of damage.)_

Misty: Gyarados, counter with Flamethrower!

_(Gyarados fires a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth at Silvally, inflicting damage.)_

Misty: Now, go into Hurricane!

_(Gyarados unleashes a strong gust of wind from its mouth at Silvally, dealing damage.)_

Gladion (to Silvally): Use Crush Claw, now!

_(Silvally's claws glow red and lunges at Gyarados.)_

Misty (to Gyarados): Quick, dodge it and use Hydro Pump!

_(Gyarados side-swerves and avoids Silvally's attack. Next, it fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Silvally, landing a direct hit and dealing a tremendous amount of damage.)_

Gladion: Silvally, use Double Hit!

_(Silvally's head crest and tail glow white and attacks Gyarados with them five times, dealing a varying amount of damage with each hit.)_

Gladion: Silvally, let's end this with Multi-Attack!

_(Silvally's body gets covered in a brown-colored aura and strikes Gyarados with its right claw, hitting its weak spot and inflicts a lot of damage. Gyarados topples to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Gyarados is out the match! Silvally wins, and this match goes to Gladion!

Misty: Come on back, Gyarados. You've earned yourself a good rest.

_(She calls Gyarados back to its ball and puts it in her pocket just as Gladion comes over to her_._)_

Gladion: Hey, Misty. You're not too upset about losing this match, are you?

Misty: (giggles.) Are you joking? That was one of the most fun battles I've had in a while.

Gladion: Oh, good.

_(Fade-in to a six-way split screen, featuring six battle at various points: Cross-dissolve to the next battle: Harley v. Burgundy.)_

Harley: So, are you ready for what I have in store for you?

Burgundy: Hmm, I'm always prepared for any battle.

Harley: We'll just see about that, then. Come on out, Wigglytuff!

_(He tosses up the Pokeball and Wigglytuff appears.)_

Wigglytuff: Wiggly!

Burgundy: Okay. I choose you, Darmanitan!

_(She throws the Pokeball and Darmanitan emerges forth. The referee raises both flags.)_

Referee: And begin!

Harley: Wigglytuff, start with Brick Break!

_(Wigglytuff's right hand glows bluish white and punches Darmanitan, inflicting damage.)_

Burgundy: Darmanitan, Fire Punch!

_(Darmanitan's left fist gets enveloped in a red-yellow flames and punches Wigglytuff with it, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Excellent! Now, use Incinerate!

_(Darmanitan fires a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Wigglytuff.)_

Harley (to Wigglytuff): Dodge it and go into a Body Slam!

_(Wigglytuff jumps into the air, evading Darmanitan's attack. Next, it falls and lands on Darmanitan, inflicting some damage.)_

Burgundy: Okay Darmanitan, Incinerate again!

_(Darmanitan fires a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Wigglytuff, dealing damage.)_

Harley: Double Slap now!

_(It repeatedly slaps Darmanitan with its hands, inflicting damage with each hit.)_

Burgundy: Darmanitan, counter that with Hammer Arm!

_(Darmanitan's right arm glows white and slams Wigglytuff with it, dealing damage.)_

Harley: Now Wigglytuff, Brick Break!

(_Wigglytuff's right hand glows bluish white and punches Darmanitan, inflicting damage.)_

Harley: Great job! Now, follow it up with Focus Punch!

Wigglytuff: Wiggly!

_(Wigglytuff concentrates, while its left hand glows light blue and throws it at Darmanitan.)_

Burgundy (to Darmanitan): Dodge it now and use Overheat!

_(Darmanitan leaps to the left and Wigglytuff hits the ground, instead. Now, its body glows red, gets shrouded in fire and unleashes a big stream of fire at Wigglytuff, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Harley: Hmm, think you've taken up a notch? Think again. Wigglytuff, use Focus Punch again!

Wigglytuff: Wiggly!

_(Wigglytuff concentrates while its left hand glows light blue and punches Darmanitan at great force, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy (to Harley and Wigglytuff): All right, we'll give you that one, but watch this. Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!

_(Darmanitan's right arm glows white and slams Wigglytuff with it, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Ha! How do you like that, Harley?

Harley: Not too shabby, Burgundy, but I've seen a lot better. Wigglytuff, Brick Break!

_(Wigglytuff's right hand glows bluish white and punches Darmanitan, inflicting damage.)_

Burgundy (to Darmanitan): Counter with Fire Punch!

_(Darmanitan's left fist gets enveloped in a red-yellow flames and throws it at Wigglytuff.)_

Harley: Wigglytuff, dodge and use Body Slam!

Wigglytuff: Wiggly!

_(It floats up in the air and evades Darmanitan's punch. Next, falls and lands on Darmanitan, inflicting some damage.)_

Harley: Now, use Focus Punch!

Wigglytuff: Wiggly!

_(It concentrates while its left hand glows light blue_.)

Burgundy: That's just what we wanted. (to Darmanitan) Quick, use Incinerate!

_(Darmanitan fires a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Wigglytuff, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Darmanitan, finish this up with Overheat!

_(Darmanitan's body glows red, gets shrouded in fire and unleashes a big stream of fire at Wigglytuff, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Wigglytuff (winded): Wiggly…

_(It stumbles about, then falls to the ground and passes out. The referee raises up the right flag.)_

Referee: Wigglytuff is unable to battle! Darmanitan wins!

_(Cut to Darmanitan breathing and sweating heavily, with Burgundy looking on with concern and worry, but then Darmanitan looks back to her and nods its head as if to say, "Don't worry. I'll last just long enough.")_

Harley: Return, Wigglytuff. _(He places the ball in its pocket, and gets out another one.)_

Harley: Go, Cacturne!

_(He throws it and Cacturne spring forth from it.)_

Cacturne: Cacturne!

Harley: Cacturne, use Poison Sting!

_(Cacturne fires a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Darmanitan, simultaneously dealing damage and poisoning it.)_

Burgundy: Darmanitan, counter with Incinerate!

_(Darmanitan fires a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Cacturne, directly hitting it and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy: Now, use Fire Punch!

_(Darmanitan's left fist gets enveloped in a red-yellow flames and throws it at Cacturne.)_

Harley (to Cacturne): Dodge it and use Cut attack!

_(Now, the dark green patches on Cacturne's arms glow white, which then grow out into long needles, and then slashes Darmanitan, directly hitting and inflicting a lot of damage. Darmanitan collapses on the ground and faint. The referee raises up the left flag.)_

Referee: Darmanitan's out of the battle! Cacturne wins!

Burgundy (nicely): Great job out there, Darmanitan. You've earned a nice rest.

_(Burgundy calls Darmanitan back to its Pokeball, shrinks it and puts it in her pocket. Now, she gets another one out and enlarges it.)_

Burgundy: Okay, then. Samurott, let's do it!

_(She throws the Pokeball and Samurott emerges forth.)_

Harley (taunting): Ha-ha-ha-ha! You've got to be kidding, going with that Pokemon!

Burgundy (knowingly): I wouldn't be so certain about that. Samurott, Fury Cutter!

_(The shell on Samurott's head glows light blue and it repeatedly slashes Cacturne with it, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Harley: Okay, Cacturne. Use Needle Arm!

_(Its left arm glows light green, the four spikes grow out into long needles and swings it at Samurott, dealing damage.)_

Harley: Excellent! Now, Poison Sting!

(_Cacturne fires a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Samurott.)_

Burgundy (to Samurott): Counter with Razor Shell!

_(Samurott rears up, draws a seamitar from a sheath on its right arm, which then glows light green and extends out. Samurott deflects each one of the purple darts.)_

Burgundy: Now use Ice Beam!

_(Samurott opens its mouth, a light blue energy orb forms inside it and fires light blue energy beams at Cacturne, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Harley: Oh, that's just child's play. Cacturne, show them what you have with Seed Bomb!

_(It fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth at Samurott.)_

Burgundy: Samurott, dodge it and use Fury Cutter!

_(Samurott swerves to the right and avoids Cactune's attack. Next, the shell on Samurott's head glows light blue and it repeatedly slashes out at Cacturne.)_

Harley (to Cacturne): Now it's your turn to dodge!

_(Cacturne leaps into the air and evades Samurott's attack.)_

Burgundy: All right, then. Samurott, Water Pulse!

_(Samurott rears up, forms a blue energy sphere in between its hands and fires it at Cacturne, exploding into a wave of water and inflicts some damage.)_

Harley: Nice try, but your little trick isn't going to work. Cacturne, Needle Arm!

_(Its left arm glows light green, the four spikes grow out into long needles and swings it at Samurott.)_

Burgundy: That's what I wanted you to do. Samurott, Fury Cutter, now!

Harley: What?!

_(The shell on Samurott's head glows light blue and it repeatedly slashes Cacturne with it, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy: Ha! Got you!

Harley: Oh, you just lucked out that time.

Burgundy (sarcastically): Yeah, sure.

Harley: Cacturne, Seed Bomb!

Burgundy: Samurott, counter with Ice Beam!

_(Cacturne fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth at Samurott, while Samurott opens its mouth, a light blue energy orb forms inside it and fires light blue energy beams at Cacturne. Both attacks hit and inflict a lot of damage to both Pokemon.)_

Burgundy: Now, use Razor Shell!

_(Samurott rears up, draws a seamitar from a sheath on its right arm, which then glows light green and extends out. Samurott slashes it at Cacturne, dealing some damage to it.)_

Harley: Cacturne, Poison Sting!

_(Cacturne fires a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Samurott, inflicting damage.)_

Harley: Nice job. Now, use Needle Arm!

Cacturne: Cacturne!

_(Its left arm glows light green, the four spikes grow out into long needles and swings it at Samurott.)_

Burgundy (to Samurott): Quick, dodge it and go into Water Pulse!

_(Samurott swerves to the right and evades Cacturne's attack. Now,_ _Samurott rears up, forms a blue energy sphere in between its hands and fires it at Cacturne, exploding into a wave of water and inflicts some damage.)_

Burgundy: Samurott, finish this up with Fury Cutter!

Harley: Cacturne, Seed Bomb!

_(The shell on Samurott's head glows light blue and it repeatedly slashes Cacturne with it_, _and_ _Cacturne fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth at Samurott. Both attacks land a direct hit, inflicting a great amount of damage, and both Pokemon collapse to the ground and faint.)_

Referee: Cacturne and Samurott are both out of the match!

_(Harley and Burgundy recall their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.)_

Harley (thinking to himself): I have to admit, Burgundy's pretty good. However, she's not good enough.

_(Cut over to Burgundy.)_

Burgundy (thinking to herself): Harley's skills are quite formidable, and he and his Pokemon definitely have a strong connection.

_(The two put their Pokeballs away, and get out their next ones.)_

Harley: Come on out, Ariados!

Burgundy: Okay, Stoutland, let's show them what you've got!

_(They both throw their Pokeballs and Stoutland and Ariados spring forth.)_

Burgundy: Stoutland, start with Ice Fang!

_(Stoutland's mouth glows light blue, four light blue aura claws (two at the top and bottom) form around it, pounces at Ariados and bites down on it, forming ice and it expanding outward around Ariados's body, while inflicting damage.)_

Harley: Ariados, fight back with Poison Jab!

_(Ariados's right appendage glows light purple and jabs Stoutland with it, dealing damage.)_

Harley: Now, use Throat Chop!

_(Ariados's left appendage gets shrouded in purple energy, then it jabs out at Stoutland.)_

Burgundy (to Stoutland): Dodge and use Thunder Fang!

_(Stoutland jumps back and evades Ariados's attack. Now, Stoutland's fangs glow yellow, with sparks of yellow electricity shrouding them, pounces at Ariados and bites down on it, shrouding it in yellow sparks while dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Now, Fire Fang!

_(Stoutland's body gets shrouded in a light-red aura, with the inside of the mouth being shrouded in flames and it leaps at Ariados.)_

Harley: I don't think so. Ariados, dodge it now!

_(Ariados jumps back and evades Stoutland's attack.)_

Harley: Excellent job. Now, use Smart Strike!

_(Ariados's horn glows white, then is shrouded in sparkles, turns to steel and jabs Stoutland with it, inflicting damage.)_

Burgundy: Don't fret, Stoutland. Use Fire Fang again!

_(Stoutland's body gets shrouded in a light-red aura, with the inside of the mouth being shrouded in flames and it pounces on and bites down on Ariados, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy: Now, use Iron Head!

_(The temple of Stoutland's head shines silver and it lunges at Ariados.)_

Harley: Just what we've been waiting for. Now Ariados, Spider Web!

_(Ariados raises up its abdomen and fires off multiple white, sticky threads, forming into a web and ensnares Stoutland in it, cancelling out its attack in the process.)_

Burgundy: No way!

Harley: Ha-ha! Got you right where I want you.

Burgundy (skeptically): Oh, really?

Harley: Mmm-hmm, and good luck evading this: Ariados, Poison Jab!

_(Ariados's right appendage glows light purple and lunges at Stoutland, whom attempts to leap sideways, but quickly gets pulled back down and Ariados jabs it, inflicting damage.)_

Burgundy (worried): Uh-oh.

Harley: Now, Smart Strike!

_(Ariados's horn glows white, then is shrouded in sparkles, turns to steel and jabs Stoutland with it, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy: Stoutland, try to counter with Thunder Fang!

_(Stoutland's fangs glow yellow, with sparks of yellow electricity shrouding them, pounces at Ariados and bites down on it, shrouding it in yellow sparks while dealing damage.)_

Burgundy (quietly): Hmm, that was good, but this tactic won't work every time. (brief pause) Hmm, there must be a way to get rid of the web. _(She briefly ponders, then gets an idea._) Ah-ha, I've got it.

Harley: Ariados, Throat Chop!

Burgundy: Okay Stoutland, wait for the right moment.

_(Ariados's left appendage gets shrouded in purple energy, then it jabs Stoutland with it, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Now! Use Fire Fang!

_(Stoutland's body gets shrouded in a light-red aura, with the inside of the mouth being shrouded in flames and it bites down on Ariados, inflicting a lot of damage_, _as well as eradicating the entire spider web off the ground.)_

Burgundy (to Harley): Looks like your little strategy has crumbled in ashes.

Harley: Oh, you're going to get it now. Ariados, Throat Chop again!

_(Ariados's left appendage gets shrouded in purple energy, then it jabs Stoutland with it, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy (to Stoutland): Iron Head!

_(The temple of Stoutland's head shines silver and it slams intro Ariados, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Harley: Okay Ariados, Poison Jab now!

_(Ariados's left appendage gets shrouded in purple energy, then it jabs Stoutland with it, dealing damage.)_

Burgundy: Stoutland, Fire Fang!

_(Stoutland's body gets shrouded in a light-red aura, with the inside of the mouth being shrouded in flames and it pounces on and bites down on Ariados, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Burgundy: Now Stoutland, Iron Head!

Harley: Ariados, Smart Strike!

_(The temple of Stoutland's head shines silver and lunges at Ariados, while the latter's horn glows white, then is shrouded in sparkles, turns to steel and jabs Stoutland in the side. Both moves land a direct hit, deal a lot of damage, and both Pokemon faint and collapse to the ground.)_

Harley and Burgundy (surprised): What?!

_(The referee raises both flags up.)_

Referee: Stoutland and Ariados are both out of the battle! Therefore, this match is a draw!

_(Cut to the commentators' stand.)_

Don George: Well, this was certainly an unexpected outcome.

Jenny: Yeah, but I guess was bound to eventually happen.

_(Cut back to the battlefield, where Harley and Burgundy are standing in silence, still in shock and surprise. Then, they both brandish their Pokeballs.)_

Harley: Come on back, Ariados.

Burgundy: Stoutland, return.

_(They both return their Pokemon to their balls and put them away in their pockets. Harley and Burgundy go out to the center of the field, stare at each other with anger, disappointment and frustration, but then both calmly exhale.)_

Harley: Well, I hope you'll be stronger, the next time we cross paths. My Pokemon and I won't be so easy on you.

Burgundy: Oh, don't you worry about that. We'll be ready for you.

Harley: Good.

_(The two nod to each other and split off in opposite directions. Now, we cut to an eight-way split screen, showing eight in-progress battles (Iris v. Georgia, Morrison v. Ursula, Shauna v. May, Brock v. Gary, Ritchie v Cilan, Misty v. Lex, Serena v. Trip and Clemont v. Tierno) showing their respective Pokemon being used in the upper left and lower right corners. Cross-dissolve back to the battlefield, with the next match about to begin: Ash. v Cameron.)_

Cameron: Well Ash, you ready for what we've got this time?

Ash: You bet, Cameron. Time to make up for that Unova League match.

Cameron: Great.

Ash: Pikachu, go!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.)_

Cameron: I choose you, Watchog!

_(He throws the ball and Watchog springs forth. The referee raises the flags up.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Pikachu, Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

(His body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at Watchog at an incredible speed, tackling it and dealing damage.)

Cameron: Watchog, use Crunch!

_(Watchog bites down hard on Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Cameron: Okay, try your Flamethrower!

_(Watchog fires a stream of red and orange fire from its mouth at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Quick Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up into the air and avoids the fire stream. Next, his tail glows white.) _

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He swings it at Watchog, inflicting it damage.)_

Cameron (to Watchog): Use Aqua Tail!

_(Watchog's tail gets shrouded in a light blur aura, with water swirling around the tip and swings it at Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Pika, Thunderbolt now!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Watchog via its water-shrouded tail, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Cameron: Oh, dang it! Walked right into that one.

_(He calmly breathes in and out.) _

Cameron (Quietly, to himself.): Okay, Cameron. Time to sharpen my focus, and no more scatterbrain thoughts. (out loud.) Watchog, Flamethrower now!

(_Watchog fires a stream of red and orange fire from its mouth at Pikachu, landing a direct hit and inflicts damage.)_

Cameron: Yeah, way to go, Watchog!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Watchog, dealing it damage.)_

Cameron (to Watchog): Dodge it and use Aqua Tail!

_(Watchog jumps backwards and evades the blast. Now, its tail gets shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip and swings it at Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Cameron: Now, use Gunk Shot!

_(Watchog fires multiple sludge globs shrouded in a golden aura from its mouth at Pikachu, inflicting him more damage.)_

Ash: Not a bad attack there, Cameron.

Cameron: Are you kidding? There's plenty more where that came from.

Ash: Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up into the air and avoids the fire stream. Next, __his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it__ at Watchog.)_

Cameron (to Watchog): Dodge and use Crunch!

_(Watchog leaps up and evades Pikachu's attack. Now, it bites down hard on Pikachu, doing damage.)_

Ash (to Pikachu): Counter with Electro Web!

_(He forms an orange-yellow electricity orb on his tail, flings it at Watchog, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net and ensnares it inside, dealing damage in the process.)_

Ash: Great job! Now, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Watchog, inflicting it more damage.)_

Cameron: Don't give up yet, Watchog. Use Aqua Tail!

_(Watchog's tail gets shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip and swings it at Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Cameron: Watchog, Gunk Shot now!

_(Watchog fires multiple sludge globs shrouded in a golden aura from its mouth at Pikachu, inflicting him damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(His body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at Watchog at an incredible speed, dealing damage.) _

Ash: Now, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Watchog, doing more damage to it.)_

Cameron (encouraging): Hang in there, Watchog. You've handled a lot more than this.

_(Watchog gets back on its feet, with a more determined expression on its face.)_

Cameron: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Use Aqua Tail now!

_(Watchog's tail gets shrouded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip and swings it at Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Cameron: Now, Flamethrower!

_(Watchog fires a stream of red and orange fire from its mouth at Pikachu, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up into the air and avoids the fire stream. Next, __his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it__ at Watchog, inflicting it damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Watchog via his tail, landing a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage. Watchog collapses to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Watchog is out of the battle! Pikachu's the winner!

Cameron: Watchog, you were awesome out there. Return now.

_(He calls Watchog back to its ball, puts it in his pocket and then gets his next one out.)_

Cameron: Altaria, come on out!

_(He tosses the ball up and Altaria flies out.)_

Cameron: Altaria, start with Dragon Breath!

_(__Light blue energy waves swirl around Altaria, and then fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Pikachu, dealing home some damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it __at Altaria, inflicting some damage.)_

Ash: Now, Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(His body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at Altaria at an incredible speed_.)

Cameron: Altaria, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!

_(Altaria flies up and evades Pikachu. Next, it __forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Pikachu, inflicting damage.__ Ash briefly ponders, and then gets an idea.)_

Ash: Pikachu, come on back now!

Pikachu (saying, "Right"): Pika.

_(He runs off the field and back to Ash's side.)_

Ash: You did great with Watchog, Pikachu, but it looks like we'll need a better match for Altaria.

Pikachu (understanding, saying "Got it"): Pika-chu.

_(Ash whips out a Pokeball from his pocket.) _

Ash: Now Noivern, I choose you!

_(He throws the ball and Noivern emerges forth.)_

Ash: Noivern, Acrobatics!

_(Noivern's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tackles Altaria, inflicting damage.)_

Cameron (to Altaria): Dragon Pulse, now!

_(__Altaria forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Noivern, dealing it damage.)_

Cameron: Oh, yeah. Now Altaria, use Dragon Breath!

_(__Light blue energy waves swirl around Altaria, and then fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Noivern.)_

Ash: Noivern, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!

_(Noivern flies up, evading the attack. Next, a light green aura forms around both Noivern's hands, which then turn claw-shaped and strikes Altaria with them, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Great job. Okay, use Air Slash now!

_(Noivern flaps its wings and fires multiple glowing light blue saw disk-shaped energy blades from them at Altaria, landing a direct hit and deals a lot of damage.)_

Cameron: Quick Altaria, counter with Moonblast!

_(__Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Noivern, inflicting strong damage.)_

Cameron: Now, use Dragon Pulse!

_(__Altaria forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Noivern.)_

Ash: Okay, let's take it up. Noivern, use Boomburst!

_(Noivern's ears glow white and fires a powerful white sound wave blast_ _and neutralizes the pulse attack and hits Altaria, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Cameron: Altaria, Moonblast!

_(__Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Noivern, doing strong damage.)_

Cameron: Now, use Sky Attack!

_(__Altaria's body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Altaria flies into Noivern, dealing it a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Man, Cameron. You've really stepped it up a lot.

Cameron: Thanks, Ash. Now Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!

_(__Altaria forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Noivern.)_

Ash (to Noivern): Dodge it now!

_(Noivern flies up high, avoids the pulse.)_

Ash: Noivern, Dragon Claw now!

_(A light green aura forms around both Noivern's hands, which then turn claw-shaped and strikes Altaria with them, inflicting damage.)_

Cameron (to Altaria): Counter that with Dragon Breath!

_(__Light blue energy waves swirl around Altaria, and then fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Noivern, doing strong damage.)_

Cameron: Okay Altaria, use Moonblast!

_(__Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Noivern.)_

Ash (to Noivern): Deflect it with Air Slash!

_(Noivern flaps its wings and fires multiple glowing light blue saw disk-shaped energy blades from them at the energy blast and disperses it.)_

Ash: Now, use Acrobatics!

_(Noivern's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tackles Altaria, inflicting damage.)_

Cameron (to Altaria): Use Dragon Pulse!

_(__Altaria forms a multicolored energy orb in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam at Noivern.)_

Ash (to Noivern): Counter it with Air Slash!

_(_Noivern flaps its wings and fires multiple glowing light blue saw disk-shaped energy blades from them at Altaria

Ash: Now Noivern, Dragon Claw!

_(A light green aura forms around both Noivern's hands, which then turn claw-shaped and lashes out at Altaria.)_

Cameron: Altaria, dodge and use Sky Attack!

_(Altaria's body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Altaria flies into Noivern, dealing it a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Noivern, finish this with Boomburst!

Cameron: Altaria, Moonblast!

_(Noivern's ears glow white and fires a powerful white sound wave blast at Altaria, while_ _Altaria gathers energy from the moon, creates a pink energy orb in its mouth and fires it at Noivern. Both attacks collide with each other, creating a massive explosion that envelops the entire field.)_

Ash (to himself): I hope you're okay, Noivern.

Cameron (to himself): Please be all right, Altaria.

(The smoke clears and reveals… both Noivern and Altaria knocked out.)

Referee: Altaria and Noivern are both out of the battle!

_(Cut to a two-way split-screen, Ash and Cameron call their Pokemon back their ball, then briefly glance at them, with expressions that reads, "You did well out there." Now, they place them in their pockets, and Ash gets his last one out.)_

Ash: I choose you, Unfezant!

_(He throws the ball and Unfezant flies out of it. Cut over to Cameron's side, where Lucario steps forward.)_

Cameron: You ready to this, buddy?

_(Lucario confidently nods back to him.)_

Cameron: Very well. Lucario, let's go!

_(Lucario takes his position on the battlefield.) _

Ash: Unfezant, start with Air Cutter!

(Unfezant flaps it wings and fires a stream of light blue x-shaped blades from its tips at Lucario, inflicting it damage.)

Cameron: Lucario, Force Palm, let's go!

_(Lucario thrusts its left palm into Unfezant with great force, sending her flying backwards and dealing her damage.)_

Cameron: All right! Now, use Circle Throw!

_(Lucario lunges at Unfezant.)_

Ash (to Unfezant): Dodge and use Aerial Ace!

_(Unfezant swiftly flies and evades Lucario. Now, she dives down at him at great speed with white streaks shrouding her body and slams into him, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now Unfezant, Quick Attack!

_(Unfezant's_ _body gets outlined in a light blue aura and flies at Lucario at an incredible speed.) _

Cameron (to Lucario): Dodge and use Vacuum Wave!

_(Lucario swerves to the right, avoiding Unfezant. Next, he waves his arms, creating light wind around it, jumps into the air, crosses it arms and then opens them, firing the wind enveloping its body in a shock-wave formation at Unfezant inflicting damage on her.)_

Ash: Okay Unfezant, try using Air Cutter!

_(Unfezant flaps it wings and fires a stream of light blue x-shaped blades from its tips at Lucario, inflicting it damage.)_

Cameron: Lucario, Circle Throw, now!

_(Lucario grabs Unfezant, turns on his back and throws her over his head, inflicting her damage.)_

Cameron: Okay, it's time for Aura Sphere!

_(Lucario puts his hands together, forms a blue energy orb and fires it at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Unfezant, deflect it back!

_(Unfezant sends the orb back with her right wing, and it hits Lucario, dealing strong damage.)_

Cameron: Wow! I didn't expect that.

Ash: Well, we've got plenty more surprises. Now Unfezant, use Sky Attack!

_(Unfezant's__ body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Unfezant flies into Lucario dealing it some damage.)_

Cameron: Lucario, use Circle Throw!

_(Lucario grabs Unfezant, turns on his back and throws her over his head, inflicting her damage.)_

Ash (to Unfezant): Air Cutter!

_(Unfezant flaps it wings and fires a stream of light blue x-shaped blades from its tips at Lucario, inflicting it damage.)_

Ash: Okay Unfezant, now use Quick Attack!

_(Unfezant's_ _body gets outlined in a light blue aura and flies at Lucario at an incredible speed, dealing damage.) _

Cameron: All right, Lucario. Let's counter that with Vacuum Wave!

_(Lucario waves his arms, creating light wind around it, jumps into the air, crosses it arms and then opens them, firing the wind enveloping its body in a shock-wave formation at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Okay, now! Blow it back!

_(Unfezant rapidly flaps its wings, creating a gust that blows the shock wave back at Lucario, directly hitting him and dealing him damage.)_

Cameron: What the?!

Ash: Now Unfezant, Aerial Ace!

_(She dives down at him at great speed with white streaks shrouding her body.)_

Cameron: You ain't the only one who can cancel out an attack! Lucario, use Aura Sphere!

_(Lucario puts his hands together, forms a blue energy orb and fires it at Unfezant, directly hitting her and inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash (to Cameron, complementing): Ooh, that was pretty good.

Cameron: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: Unfezant, use Air Cutter!

_(Unfezant flaps it wings and fires a stream of light blue x-shaped blades from its tips at Lucario, inflicting it damage.)_

Cameron: Lucario, Force Palm now!

_(Lucario thrusts its left palm into Unfezant with great force, sending her flying backwards and dealing her damage.)_

Ash: (to Unfezant): Fight back with Aerial Ace!

_(She dives down at him at great speed with white streaks shrouding her body and slams into him, inflicting damage.)_

Cameron: Don't give up yet, Lucario. Use Circle Throw!

_(Lucario lunges at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Unfezant, dodge it!

_(She flies up high, evading Lucario.)_

Ash: Now, use Quick Attack!

_(Unfezant's_ _body gets outlined in a light blue aura and flies at Lucario at an incredible speed, dealing damage.) _

Cameron: Lucario, Aura Sphere!

_(Lucario puts his hands together, forms a blue energy orb and fires it at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Deflect it with Air Cutter!

_(Unfezant flaps it wings and fires a stream of light blue x-shaped blades from its tips and blows the sphere out of the stadium.)_

Ash: All right Unfezant, let's finish this up with a Sky Attack!

_(Unfezant's__ body gets shrouded in an intensifying light aura, and upon flaring up, Unfezant flies into Lucario, hitting his weak spot and deals it strong damage. Lucario stumbles about, falls on its back and faints.)_

Referee: Lucario's unable to go on! Unfezant's the winner, and victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yeah, we did it!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika!

_(Unfezant loop-de-loops around in celebration. Cut over to Cameron comforting Lucario.)_

Cameron: Lucario, you put up a good battle, buddy.

_(He gently strokes his chest, while Lucario gives him a warm smile. Just then, Ash, Unfezant and Pikachu come over to them.)_

Ash: Hey, that was a pretty awesome battle. You really stepped up your game, Cameron.

Cameron: Hey, thanks Ash. It was a lot of fun. Well, best of luck to you in the final battle.

Ash: Thanks a lot.

_(The two give an affirmatory handshake. Fade in to the final second round match-up: Gary v. Ritchie, where the aforementioned two making quick final preparations. Cut to the bleachers, where Ash and co. are watching from.)_

Ash: Oh, man. This'll be one exciting final battle.

Pikachu (saying "you bet"): Pika, Pika.

Misty: Well, Gary and Ritchie have pretty strong teams, so this match could go either way.

Brock: You're right about that, Misty.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ritchie: Valor, go!

_(He throws the ball and Valor (Gogoat) emerges forth.)_

Valor: (grunts.)

Gary: Come on out, Alakazam!

_(He throws the ball and Alakazam appears on the field.)_

Alakazam: Alakazam!

Ritchie: Valor, let's start it off with an Aerial Ace!

_(Valor charges_ _at Alakazam at great speed with white streaks shrouding its body.)_

Gary: Alakazam, dodge it!

_(Alakazam teleports away, evading Valor and reappears on the right side.)_

Gary: Now, use Psycho Cut!

_(Alakazam's spoons glow pink and fires two pink crescent-shaped energy blades from them at Valor, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: (to Valor): Counter that with Energy Ball!

_(Valor forms a light green energy orb inside its mouth and fires it at Alakazam, inflicting it damage.)_

Ritchie: Great. Now Valor, use Wild Charge!

_(Valor's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and charges at Alakazam, tackling it and inflicting damage.)_

Gary: Alakazam, Psychic blast!

_(Alakazam's eyes glow light blue, creates a light blue energy orb with its left spoon and unleashes a light blue energy wave at Valor, inflicting damage.)_

Gary: Now, follow it up with Drain Punch!

_(Alakazam's fist gets shrouded in a green energy orb and throws it at Valor, but it leaps backwards and evades Alakazam.)_

Ritchie: Valor, counter with Energy Ball!

_(Valor forms a light green energy orb inside its mouth and fires it at Alakazam, inflicting it damage.)_

Gary: Hey, not a bad counter there, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Hey, thanks.

Gary: Okay Alakazam, use Psychic!

_(Alakazam's eyes glow light blue, creates a light blue energy orb with its left spoon and unleashes a light blue energy wave at Valor, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Valor, Aerial Ace!

_(Valor charges_ _at Alakazam at great speed with white streaks shrouding its body and slams into_ _Alakazam, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: All right. Now, use Wild Charge!

_(Valor's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and charges at Alakazam, but_ _it teleports away, evading Valor and then appears behind it.)_

Gary: Great job. Now Alakazam, use Drain Punch!

_(Alakazam's fist gets shrouded in a green energy orb and punches Valor, causing sparkling green energy orbs to fly out of Valor and Alakazam, draining some of its energy.)_

Ritchie: Valor, use Giga Impact!

_(Valor' body gets shrouded in a purple aura with yellow aura stripes spiraling around it, charges and slams into Alakazam, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Gary: Alakazam, use Psycho Cut!

_(Alakazam's spoons glow pink and fires two pink crescent-shaped energy blades from them at Valor, inflicting it damage.)_

Gary: Now, use Focus Blast!

_(It puts its spoons together, forms a yellow energy orb in between them and fires it at Valor, but it lowers its head and absorbs most of the blast, but still takes damage.)_

Gary: Say, that wasn't too shabby.

Ritchie: Great job there, Valor.

_(Valor turns to Ritchie and confidently nods back to him. Cut over to the commentators' booth.)_

Don George: Now, that's a Gogoat that just won't quit.

Jenny: No surprise there. It's just as determined to continue on as Ritchie is.

Ritchie: Use Aerial Ace, now!

_(Valor charges_ _at Alakazam at great speed with white streaks shrouding its body.)_

Gary (to Alakazam): Counter with Psycho Cut!

_(Alakazam's spoons glow pink and fires two pink crescent-shaped energy blades from them at Valor_, _but_ _Valor deflects the attack, and then slams into it, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Energy Ball!

_(Valor forms a light green energy orb inside its mouth and fires it at Alakazam, inflicting it damage.)_

Gary: Alakazam, counter with Psychic!

_(Alakazam's eyes glow light blue, creates a light blue energy orb with its left spoon and unleashes a light blue energy wave at Valor, inflicting damage.)_

Gary: All right. Now use Focus Blast!

_(It puts its spoons together, forms a yellow energy orb in between them and fires it at Valor, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: Hang on, Valor. Fight back with Aerial Ace!

_(Valor charges at Alakazam at great speed with white streaks shrouding its body and slams into it, dealing some damage.)_

Ritchie: Valor, Wild Charge now!

_(Valor's body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and charges at Alakazam, landing a direct hit and dealing it a lot more damage. Alakazam falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Alakazam is unable to fight! Valor's the winner!

_(Gary calls Alakazam back to its ball and longingly gazes at it, as if to say, "You did your best out there. Take a good rest." Now, he puts the ball on his belt and takes another one off.)_

Gary: All right, then. Let's go, Arcanine!

_(He throws the ball Arcanine comes charging out.)_

Arcanine: (growls.)

Gary: Arcanine, Flame Wheel!

_(It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls at Valor.)_

Ritchie: Valor, dodge it!

_(Valor leaps backwards to the left, narrowly evading Arcanine.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Giga Impact!

_(Valor's body gets shrouded in a purple aura with yellow aura stripes spiraling around it, charges and slams into Arcanine, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Gary: Arcanine, Take Down attack!

_(Arcanine charges at Valor and slams into it, dealing damage.)_

Gary: Now, go into Flame Wheel!

_(It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls into Valor, inflicting a strong amount of damage.)_

Referee: Valor's out of the match! Arcanine wins!

_(Ritchie calls Valor back to its ball.)_

Ritchie: You were amazing, Valor. Take a nice rest. _(He shrinks the ball, puts it away and then gets out another ball.)_ It's time, Rose! Come on out!

_(He throws the ball and Rose (Swellow) flies out.)_

Rose: Swellow!

Gary: Arcanine, Flame Wheel, now!

Arcanine: (growls.)

(_It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls into Rose, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Rose, counter with Air Slash!

Rose: Swellow!

_(She flaps her wings and fires multiple light blue saw blade-shaped energy disks at Arcanine, inflicting it damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Echoed Voice!

_(Rose's eyes glow white and unleashes a white energy wave at Arcanine.)_

Gary (to Arcanine): Quick, dodge it and use Fire Blast!

_(Arcanine leaps backwards and evades Rose's attack. Now,_ _it fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at Rose.)_

Ritchie: Rose, blow it away with Air Slash!

Rose: Swell!

_(She flaps her wings and fires multiple light blue saw blade-shaped energy disks at the fire blast, blowing it out of the stadium and dispersing it.)_

Gary (to Arcanine): Okay, try your Take Down attack!

_(Arcanine charges at Rose and slams into it, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie (to Rose): Attack with Wing Attack!

_(Both of Rose's wings glow white, with white energy shimmering off the wingtips and slams into Arcanine with its left one, doing some damage.)_

Gary: Arcanine, Fire Blast!

Arcanine: (roars.)

_(It fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at Rose, dealing her strong damage.)_

Gary: All right, now use Flare Blitz!

Ritchie: Rose, use Brave Bird now!

Arcanine: (roars.)

_(It body gets shrouded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it and charges at Rose.)_

Rose: Swellow!

_(She flies high into the air, then her body gets shrouded in a light blue aura, and flies/slams into Arcanine with full force. Both attacks collide, resulting in an explosion that sends both Pokemon flying back and deals an immense amount of damage to both.)_

Gary (worried and encouraging): Arcanine, hang in there.

_(Arcanine strenuously moves it one kneeling leg off the ground, and manages to get back up in its battle stance.)_

Gary: Yes.

_(Cut over to Ritchie.)_

Ritchie (encouraging): Come on, Rose. You've got this.

_(Rose struggles to remain hovering above the ground, but it eventually flies up higher and higher.)_

Ritchie: Phew. Now Rose, Echoed Voice!

_(Rose's eyes glow white and unleashes a white energy wave at Arcanine, blowing it back hard and dealing it some damage.)_

Gary: Say, nice follow-up there, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Well, thank you, Gary.

Gary: Well, now here's our follow-up. Arcanine, Flame Wheel!

Arcanine: (growls.)

_(It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls into Rose, doing her damage.)_

Ritchie: Rose, Air Slash!

Rose: Swellow!

_(She flaps her wings and fires multiple light blue saw blade-shaped energy disks at Arcanine, inflicting it damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Wing Attack!

_(Both of Rose's wings glow white, with white energy shimmering off the wingtips and flies toward Arcanine.)_

Gary: Dodge it now, Arcanine!

_(Arcanine leaps and evades Rose's attack. Gary then takes notice of Rose getting more and more exhausted.) _

Gary: Okay, use Take Down!

Arcanine: (growls.)

_(It charges at Rose and slams into her, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Rose, Echoed Voice!

_(Rose's eyes glow white and unleashes a white energy wave at Arcanine, blowing Arcanine back and doing damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay, use Air Slash!

Rose: Swellow!

_(She flaps her wings and fires multiple light blue saw blade-shaped energy disks at Arcanine.)_

Gary: Dodge and go into Fire Blast!

_(Arcanine leaps to the left and evades the blades. Next, it fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at Rose, dealing her strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Rose, counter that with Brave Bird!

Rose: Swellow!

_(She flies high into the air, then her body gets shrouded in a light blue aura, and flies/slams into Arcanine with full force, inflicting a lot of damage, while also receiving a little recoil damage.)_

Gary: Arcanine, use Flame Wheel!

Arcanine: (growls.)

_(It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls into Rose, doing her damage.)_

Gary: Arcanine, finish it off with Flare Blitz!

Arcanine: (roars.)

_(It body gets shrouded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it and charges at Rose, inflicting a strong amount of damage. Rose descends to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Rose is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!

Ritchie: Rose, return.

_(He call Rose back to her ball.)_

Ritchie: It's all right. You gave it your all.

_(He shrinks the ball, puts it on his belt and gets his next one out.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, I choose you!

_(He throws the ball and Cruise (Tyranitar) appears.)_

Cruise: (roars.)

Gary: Arcanine, Flame Wheel, go!

Arcanine: (growls.)

_(It leaps into the air, fires a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting and rolls into Cruise, doing some damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, attack with Dark Pulse!

(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Arcanine, dealing damage with each hit.)

Ritchie: Now, use Earth Power!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Arcanine, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage.)_

Gary: Arcanine, use Fire Blast!

_(Arcanine fires a __大__-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Quick, deflect it now!

_(Cruise catches the blast, pushes back on it and flings it into the sky.)_

Gary: Okay, try your Take Down attack!

Arcanine: (growls.)

_(It charges at Rose and slams into her, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Earth Power again!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Arcanine, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage. Arcanine collapses on the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Arcanine is out of the match! Cruise wins!

Gary: Arcanine, return.

_(He calls Arcanine back to its ball, shrinks it, puts it in his pocket and gets his last one out.)_

Gary: Well, this is it. Let's do it, Blastoise!

_(He throws the ball and Blastoise emerges forth.)_

Blastoise: Blast-oise!

Gary: Blastoise, Water Gun attack!

Blastoise: Blast!

_(It fires a stream of water from its shoulder cannons at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, intercept it now!

_(Cruise sticks both arms out and blocks the water from hitting it.)_

Gary: What the?!

Ritchie: Now use Crunch!

_(It bites down hard on Blastoise, inflicting damage.)_

Gary: Blastoise, counter that with Skull Bash!

Blastoise: Blast-oise!

_(A white aura briefly flashes from its body, charges at Cruise and slams its head into it, dealing damage.)_

Gary: Okay, now let's follow it up with Water Gun!

_(Blastoise blasts a stream of water from its shoulder cannons at Cruise, inflicting damage and knocking it to the ground.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, are you all right?

_(Cruise gets back up on its feet and nods back to him.)_

Ritchie: Oh, good. Now, use Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Blastoise.)_

Gary (to Blastoise): Dodge it now!

_(Blastoise jumps backwards to the right, evading Cruise's attack.)_

Ritchie: Now Cruise, Earth Power!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Blastoise, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage. Cut to the bleacher section where Trip and Solidad.)_

Trip: All right, I'll admit it. That was an effective use of attacks.

Solidad: Very true, Trip, and not to mention their successful counter attacks. Also, try to muster a little more enjoyment than that.

_(Cut back to the battle.)_

Gary: Blastoise, Hydro Pump!

Blastoise: Blastoise!

_(It fires a powerful blast of water from its shoulder cannons at Cruise.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Counter with Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth the water blast, cancelling it out.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Dark Pulse again!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Blastoise, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Gary: Say, that was pretty good, but watch this: Blastoise, Skull Bash now!

Blastoise: Blast-oise!

_(A white aura briefly flashes from its body, charges at Cruise and slams its head into it, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Hyper Beam!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(It fires a powerful white beam from its mouth at Blastoise, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Gary: Ah-ha, good timing. Blastoise, Hydro Pump!

Blastoise: Blast!

_(It fires a powerful blast of water from its shoulder cannons at Cruise, dealing it strong damage.)_

Gary: Blastoise, Hydro Cannon now!

_(Blastoise fires two power orbs of water from both cannons at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, cut through them, now!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Cruise slashes through both water orbs, but it still takes significant damage.)_

Gary: No way!

Ritchie: Next, attack with Crunch!

_(Cruise bites down hard on Blastoise, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Earth Power!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Blastoise, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage.)_

Gary (concerned): Are you all right, Blastoise? Can you get back up?

Blastoise (struggling): Blast-oise.

(It strenuously picks itself back up on its feet./0

Gary: Good. Now, use Water Gun!

_(Blastoise blasts a stream of water from its shoulder cannons at Cruise, but it deflects the blast with its tail.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Earth Power!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Blastoise, inflicting a good amount of damage.)_

Gary (to Blastoise): Counter with Skull Bash!

Blastoise: Blast-oise!

_(A white aura briefly flashes from its body, charges at Cruise and slams its head into it, dealing damage.)_

Gary: Okay Blastoise, Hydro Pump!

_(It fires a powerful blast of water from both shoulder cannons at Cruise, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, fight back with Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Blastoise, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Gary: Blastoise, Hydro Cannon now!

Ritchie: Cruise, Hyper Beam!

Blastoise: Blast!

_(It fires two powerful water orbs from both cannons at Cruise.)_

Cruise: (roars.)

_(It fires a powerful white beam from its mouth at Blastoise. Both attack collide, resulting in a massive explosion. The smoke clears, and Blastoise and Cruise completely scuffed up and struggling to remain standing on their feet. Eventually, Blastoise falls back to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Blastoise is out of the match! Cruise's the winner, and this match goes to Ritchie!

Gary: You gave it a good shot, Blastoise, old buddy. Come on back now.

_(He calls Blastoise back to its ball, then goes over to Cruise and Ritchie, whom is giving him a congratulatory and warm head stroke.)_

Ritchie: Hey, you really handled your Pokemon well there, Gary. It certainly gave us quite a run there.

Gary: Hey, thanks Ritchie. The last one I had a thrill like that was the Silver Conference battle with Ash. Speaking of, best of luck to you in the final battle.

Ritchie: Thanks a lot.

_(They both fist bump each other. Side wipe back to the main lobby, where the gang regroups.) _

Dawn: Boy, that was intense.

Piplup (stunned, saying "Yeah, I'll say."): Pip, Piplup.

Clemont (concurring): I concur, Dawn. Those two never let up even once.

Lillie: Yeah. The way they handled each attack was excellent, as well as their timing.

Cilan: Mmm-hmm, and not to mention their synchronicity, especially with the strategies they employed. They were well-executed, in my opinion.

Ash (pensively): Hmm, you're right about that.

Brock: Ash, it sounds like you already have one in mind.

Ash: I do, Brock, but right now, I'm ironing out some of the details.

Iris: Oh, good. What is it?

Ash: You'll just have to see for yourselves.

_(Ash resumes pondering for a moment, then he quickly gets an idea and he and Pikachu dash over to one of the PCs.)_

May: Hmm, I wonder what sort of team he'll put together?

Cilan: Who knows, but knowing Ash, I'm sure it'll be quite an ensemble.

_(Cross-fade back to the main stadium for the last battle.)_

Don George: Well, this is it. It's all been leading up to this battle, huh Jenny?

Jenny: You bet, Don George. This'll sure to be a spectacular match

Don George: Then, let's not waste any more time. Let's head on down to the battlefield

Ash: Well, this is it.

Ritchie: Just like back at the Indigo League.

Ash: Mmm-hmm, but it'll be a lot different this time. Hope you're ready for what we've got.

Ritchie: More than you know.

Referee: Let the final battle begin!

_(He raises both flags up.)_

Ash: Go, Hawlucha!

_(He tosses the ball up and Hawlucha springs forth.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, come on out!

_(He throws the ball and Rafael (Toucannon) flies out.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!

_(Both of Hawlucha's wings glow white and lunges at Rafael.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, dodge it!

_(Rafael swiftly flies up and evades Hawlucha.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into Rock Smash!

(Rafael's beak glow orange and jabs Hawlucha, inflicting it damage.)

Ash (to Hawlucha): Counter that with Flying Press!

_(Hawlucha flies above Rafael, then is outlined in white energy and dives onto it, dealing some damage.) _

Ritchie (to himself): Hey, not bad. (to Rafael) Use Rock Blast!

_(Rafael's beak glows bright orange, and fires three silver rocks from it at Hawlucha.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, dodge it now!

_(Hawlucha swerves left and right, avoiding each rock.)_

Ash: Now, use Sky Attack!

_(Hawlucha's body gets shrouded by gradually intensifying light blue aura, which then flares up and it flies into Rafael, doing damage.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, fight back with Overheat!

_(Rafael's body glows red, then fire shrouds its body and fires a big stream of fire at Hawlucha, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, Flying Press now!

_(Hawlucha flies above Rafael, then is outlined in white energy and dives onto it, dealing some damage.) _

Ritchie: Rafael, Rock Blast!

_(Rafael's beak glows bright orange, and fires four silver rocks from it at Hawlucha, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Rock Smash!

_(Rafael's beak glow orange and jabs at Hawlucha, but it swerves to the left, evade Rafael's beak.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, counter with X-Scissor!

_(Hawlucha's claws glow light blue, then puts then togethers in front of itself, a light blue x-shaped energy with a magenta outline forms, falls forward and slams into Rafael, doing some damage.)_

Ash: Now, let's follow it up with High Jump Kick!

_(Hawlucha's left leg glows white and hits Rafael, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, it's time for Beak Blast, now!

_(The non-black park of Rafael's beat heats up and glows orange, then opens its beaks and forms an orange energy orb inside it and fires a large orange energy beam at Hawlucha, inflicting strong damage.)_

Ash: Say, that was a cool attack their attack, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Thanks, Ash. So was yours.

Ash (to Hawlucha): All right, X-Scissor, now!

_(Hawlucha's claws glow light blue, then puts then togethers in front of itself, a light blue x-shaped energy with a magenta outline forms and falls forward at Rafael.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, dodge it and go into Drill Peck!

_(Rafael's beak glows white and it spins a la a drill and jabs at Hawlucha.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, dodge it now!

_(Hawlucha backflips and evades Rafael's attack.)_

Ash: Now, use Sky Attack!

_(Hawlucha's body gets shrouded by gradually intensifying light blue aura, which then flares up and it flies into Rafael, doing damage. Cut to the bleacher section where the gang's sitting.)_

Bonnie: Man, it's only the first round, and already those two are not about to let up.

Dedenne (saying "Yeah"): Dede.

Misty: There's no surprise there, Bonnie. It's rather predictable to expect that at this point.

Bonnie: Yeah, you're right about that, Misty.

_(Cut back to the battle.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, Rock Blast!

_(Rafael's beak glows bright orange, and fires three silver rocks from it at Hawlucha, doing damage with each hit.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into Overheat!

_(Rafael's body glows red, then fire shrouds its body and fires a big stream of fire at Hawlucha, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ritchie: Yeah, that's the way to do it, Rafael! Way to go!

Ash: It's not over yet, Hawlucha. Now, let's show them what you're really made of!

_(Hawlucha struggles to stay on its feet, but it shakes it off and goes into its battle stance.)_

Ash: Good! Now, use Sky Attack!

_(Hawlucha's body gets shrouded by gradually intensifying light blue aura, which then flares up and it flies into Rafael, doing damage.)_

Ash: Okay, let's follow that up with High Jump Kick!

_(Hawlucha's left leg glows white and lunges it at Rafael.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, dodge it and use Beak Blast!

_(Rafael flies up and evades Hawlucha, but it flaps its wings and slows its descent to the ground. Now, the non-black park of Rafael's beat heats up and glows orange, then opens its beaks and forms an orange energy orb inside it and fires a large orange energy beam at Hawlucha, inflicting strong damage.)_

Ash (to Hawlucha): Counter with Karate Chop!

_(Both of Hawlucha's wings glow white and strikes Rafael with them, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: All right, let's try your Drill Peck!

_(Rafael's beak glows white and it spins a la a drill and jabs Hawlucha with it, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, Overheat now!

_(Rafael's body glows red, then fire shrouds its body and fires a big stream of fire at Hawlucha, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Hang in there, Hawlucha. Just a little more to go. Use Karate Chop!

_(Both of Hawlucha's wings glow white and directly strikes Rafael, doing strong damage.)_

Ash: All right Hawlucha, High Jump Kick now!

_(Hawlucha's left leg glows white and directly hits Rafael, dealing a strong amount of damage. Rafael falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Rafael's unable to battle! Hawlucha wins!

Ritchie: Come on back, Rafael.

_(He call Rafael back to its ball.)_

Ritchie: Rafael, you were awesome out there. You deserve a nice rest.

_(He calls Rafael back to its ball and places it back on his belt.)_

Ritchie: Okay, Let's go, Sparky!

Sparky: Pika!

_(He jumps off Ritchie's shoulder and takes his battle stance.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, use Shock Wave!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(His body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity at Hawlucha, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, counter with Karate Chop!

_(Both of Hawlucha's wings glow white and strikes Sparky with them, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use High Jump Kick!

_(Hawlucha's left leg glows white and directly hits Sparky, doing damage.) _

Ritchie: Sparky, Thunderbolt now!

Sparky: Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Hawlucha, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, return.

_(He calls Hawlucha back to its ball, places it in his pocket and gets the next one out.)_

Ash: Go, Glalie!

_(He throws the ball and Glalie emerges.)_

Glalie: Glalie.

Ritchie: Sparky, use Thunderbolt!

Sparky: Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Glalie.)_

Ash: Glalie, counter with Ice Beam!

(Glalie forms a light blue energy ball in between its horns on the top of its head and fires light blue energy beams at Sparky, dealing him damage.)

Ritchie: All right Sparky, let's use Discharge!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires multiple yellow electricity bolts from his body at Glalie, dealing it damage.)_

Ash: Glalie, Ice Shard, go!

Glalie: Glalie!

_(The inside of its mouth glows light blue, forms ice shards in multiple blue colored variants and a light blue aura shrouding them shoot from its mouth leaving behind a light blue entrail as they fly at Sparky.) _

Ritchie (to Sparky): Quick, dodge it!

_(He leaps up and down, evading each ice shard as it hits the ground.)_

Ash: Okay, fire off another one!

_(The inside of its mouth glows light blue, forms ice shards in multiple blue colored variants and a light blue aura shrouding them shoot from its mouth leaving behind a light blue entrail as they fly at Sparky, dealing damage with each hit.) _

Ritchie: Sparky, use Brick Break!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and slams into Glalie, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Glalie, use Headbutt!

_(Glalie slams its head into Sparky, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, Shock Wave!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(His body gets shrouded in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity at Glalie, landing a direct hit and dealing strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Brick Break!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and swings it at Glalie.)_

Ash: Glalie, dodge it now!

_(Glalie swerves to the left, avoiding Sparky's tail.)_

Ash: Now, use Ice Beam!

_(Glalie forms a light blue energy ball in between its horns on the top of its head and fires light blue energy beams at Sparky.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, dodge it and go into Discharge!

Sparky: Pika!

_(He zig-zags around the field and evades the ice beam.)_

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires multiple yellow electricity bolts from his body at Glalie, dealing it damage.)_

Ash: Glalie, use Blizzard!

Glalie: Glalie!

_(It opens its mouth, the insides glow light blue and fires a powerful blizzard from it at Sparky, inflicting him damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, it's time for Thunderbolt!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Glalie, doing damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Thunder!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a large powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Glalie, inflicting more damage.)_

Ash: Glalie, try to shake it off.

_(Glalie shakes its head and disperses the electrical discharge.)_

Ash: Yeah, that's the way to do it. Okay, use Headbutt, now!

_(Glalie slams its head into Sparky, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Ice Shard!

_(The inside of its mouth glows light blue, forms ice shards in multiple blue colored variants and a light blue aura shrouding them shoot from its mouth leaving behind a light blue entrail as they fly at Sparky, dealing damage with each hit. Cut over to the commentators' booth.)_

Jenny: Wow, talk about a quick rebound! Glalie's got a lot of stamina to spare.

Don George: Oh, yeah, and we've seen plenty of others with that kind of persistence, even our own.

Jenny: You said it.

_(Cut to another bleacher section where Morrison, Bianca and Duplica are sitting.)_

Morrison (cheering): That's the way to show them, Glalie!

Bianca (energetically): Yeah, way to take that Thunder attack!

Duplica: Man, you two are really getting into the moment.

Morrison: Hey, when anything awesome happens, you just have to let it out.

Bianca (agreeing): You said it. Plus, it's fun to do.

_(Cut back to the battle.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, counter with Brick Break!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and slams it into Glalie, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Discharge!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires multiple yellow electricity bolts from his body at Glalie.) _

Ash: Quick, dodge it!

_(Glalie hovers up and evades the blast.)_

Ash: Now Glalie, use Ice Beam!

_(Glalie forms a light blue energy ball in between its horns on the top of its head and fires light blue energy beams at Sparky,, landing a direct hit and inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Hey, not bad, Ash.

Ash: Thanks, Ritchie. Yours wasn't, either.

Ritchie: Mmm-hmm. Now Sparky, attack with Brick Break!

Ash: Glalie, Headbutt!

_(Glalie slams its head into Sparky, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Blizzard!

Glalie: Glalie!

_(It opens its mouth, the insides glow light blue and fires a powerful blizzard from it at Sparky, inflicting him damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, counter with Shock Wave!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires multiple yellow electricity bolts from his body at Glalie, landing a direct hit, deals damage and paralyzing it.) _

Ritchie: Sparky, let's end this with Thunder!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a large powerful yellow electricity bolt at Glalie, inflicting a lot more damage. Glalie descends to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Glalie's unable to battle! Sparky wins!

_(Ash calls Glalie back to its ball.)_

Ash: Great job out there, Glalie. Take a long rest.

(He puts Glalie's Pokeball back in his pocket and pulls out another one.)

Ash: Torterra, go!

_(He throws the ball and Torterra emerges on the field.)_

Ash: Torterra, start with Energy Ball!

_(Torterra opens its mouth and fires a green energy ball from its mouth at Sparky, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, Brick Break now!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and slams it into Torterra, dealing at damage.)_

Ash: Counter that with Razor Leaf!

_(Torterra shakes the tree on its back and glowing light green leaves are fired at Sparky, but he evades every one of them.)_

Ritchie: Don't worry, Sparky. Try it again!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and slams it into _

Ash: Now Torterra, use Rock Climb!

_(Torterra's claws glow white, elongate, then gets up on its hind legs, slams the front ones to the ground, causing it to separate and protrude under Sparky. Torterra then runs up the side of the protruded ground and slams into Sparky, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, fall back now!

Sparky: Pika!

_(He runs off the battlefield and back to Ritchie's side. Next, Ritchie whips out his next Pokeball.)_

Ritchie: Now, Blossom let's go!

_(He tosses the ball up and Blossom (a red flowered Florges) emerges forth.)_

Ash (to himself): Well, this should be an interesting one.

Ritchie: Blossom, use Disarming Voice!

_(Blossom opens her mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud, shrieking voice at Torterra, dealing it damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, counter with Razor Leaf!

_(Torterra shakes the tree on its back and glowing light green leaves are fired at Blossom, inflicting her damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Energy Ball!

_(Torterra opens its mouth and fires a green energy ball from its mouth at Blossom.)_

Ritchie (to Blossom): Deflect it with Petal Blizzard!

_(Blossom fires multiple shining heart-shaped red petals at the energy ball, cancelling it out.)_

Ritchie: Okay Blossom, Dazzling Gleam now!

_(Blossom's body gets shrouded in a rainbow colored shine, which grows brighter and strikes Torterra, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, Bite attack!

_(Torterra bares its teeth and pounces at Blossom.)_

Ritchie: Blossom, dodge it and use Moonblast!

_(Blossom moves backwards and evades Torterra. Now, she gathers energy from the moon, forming a pink energy orb in front of her head and fires it at Torterra, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Okay, try your Rock Climb!

_(Torterra's claws glow white, elongate, then gets up on its hind legs, slams the front ones to the ground, causing it to separate and protrude under Blossom. Torterra then runs up the side of the protruded ground and slams into Blossom, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Now Blossom, Petal Blizzard!

_(Blossom fires multiple shining heart-shaped red petals at Torterra.)_

Ash: Torterra, dodge it!

_(Torterra swerves around and evades the petals.)_

Ash: Now, use Razor Leaf!

_(Torterra shakes the tree on its back and glowing light green leaves are fired at Blossom.)_

Ritchie: Blossom, intercept!

_(Blossom puts her arms out, blocks the leaves and pushes them back.)_

Ash: All right. Torterra, use Energy Ball!

_(Torterra opens its mouth and fires a green energy ball from its mouth at Blossom, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay Blossom, it's time for Petal Dance!

_(Blossom spins around and multiple red petals surround her body, which are then fired at Torterra in a spiral formation, inflicting it damage.)_

Ash: Okay, Torterra. Show them what you got with Leaf Storm!

_(Blossom continues spins around and multiple red petals surround her body, which are then fired at Torterra in a spiral formation, inflicting it damage.)_

Ash: Now, go into Rock Climb!

_(Torterra's claws glow white, elongate, then gets up on its hind legs, slams the front ones to the ground, causing it to separate and protrude under Blossom. Torterra then runs up the side of the protruded ground and slams into Blossom, inflicting damage and stopping her spinning.)_

Ash: Yeah, way to go!

_(Torterra happily smiles back at Ash.)_

Ritchie: Blossom, you okay?

_(Blossom stands back up, shakes it off and nods back to Ritchie.)_

Ritchie (relieved): Oh good, you didn't confuse yourself. Now, let's fight back with Dazzling Gleam!

_(Blossom's body gets shrouded in a rainbow colored shine, which grows brighter and strikes Torterra, landing a direct hit and inflicts a lot of damage. Cut to a bleacher section, where Erika and Joshua are sitting.)_

Joshua: Those two sure are displaying a lot of passion for battling, aren't they, Erika?

Erika: Mmm-hmm, but they won't share the same kind of avidity our Pokemon share.

_(She snuggles up on Joshua's arm.)_

Joshua: Okay, you don't need to keep doing that every time.

Erika: Oh sorry. Force of habit.

_(Cut back to the battle.)_

Ash: Torterra, Razor Leaf!

_(Torterra shakes the tree on its back and glowing light green leaves are fired at Blossom, dealing her damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Bite!

_(Torterra bites down on Blossom, dealing some damage.)_

Ritchie: Blossom, Disarming Voice!

_(Blossom opens her mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud, shrieking voice at Torterra, dealing it damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, Rock Climb now!

_(Torterra's claws glow white, elongate, then gets up on its hind legs, slams the front ones to the ground, causing it to separate and protrude under Blossom. Torterra then runs up the side of the protruded ground and charges at Blossom.)_

Ritchie (to Blossom): Dodge it and use Petal Blizzard!

_(Blossom side-steps to the left and evades Torterra. Next, it fires multiple shining heart-shaped red petals at Torterra.)_

Ash (to Torterra): Deflect it!

_(Torterra fires off a few light green leaves at some of the petals, but it still sustains damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, Energy Ball now!

_(Torterra opens its mouth and fires a green energy ball from its mouth at Blossom, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Blossom, Moonblast, now!

_(Blossom gathers energy from the moon, forming a pink energy orb in front of her head and fires it at Torterra, landing a direct hit and deals a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, let's wrap this up with Leaf Storm!

_(The tree leaves on Torterra's back glow light green and it unleashes a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree at Blossom, inflicting a lot of damage. Blossom strenuously remains standing, but it then falls backwards and faints.)_

Referee: Blossom's out of the match! Torterra wins!

_(Ritchie calls Blossom back to its ball.)_

Ritchie: Great job today, Blossom. Take a good rest. _(He puts her back on his belt.) _Now, who should be next?

Sparky (O.S.): Pika.

_(He looks down just as Sparky steps forward.)_

Ritchie: Huh? Are you sure you're up for it, Sparky?

Sparky _(certain, saying "Yeah")_: Pika.

Ritchie: Well, okay then. Sparky, go!

Sparky: Pika-chu!

_(He goes out to the battlefield and takes his stance.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, use Brick Break!

Sparky: Pika!

_(His tail glows bluish white and slams it into Torterra, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, use Razor Leaf!

_(Torterra shakes the tree on its back and glowing light green leaves are fired at Sparky, dealing him damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, Shock Wave now!

Sparky: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires multiple yellow electricity bolts from his body at _

Ash (to Torterra): Bite attack, now!

_(Torterra bites down at Sparky, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Sparky, use Thunderbolt now!

Sparky: Pika-chuuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Torterra, inflicting some damage.)_

Ash: Torterra, Energy Ball!

_(Torterra opens its mouth and fires a green energy ball from its mouth at Sparky, landing a direct hit, deals him strong damage and knocks him out.)_

Referee: Sparky's out of the battle! Torterra wins!

_(Ritchie goes out to the field and picks Sparky up.)_

Ritchie: Great job out there, old pal.

Sparky (winded, saying "Thanks"): Pika.

_(He places Sparky on the ground, by his side, and then gets a new ball off his belt.)_

Ritchie: I choose you, Lancer!

_(He throws the ball and Lancer (Escavalier) springs forth.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, use Fury Cutter!

_(Lancer's lances glow white and it repeatedly slashes Torterra with them, inflicting damage with each hit.) _

Ash: Torterra, Rock Climb!

_(Torterra's claws glow white, elongate, then gets up on its hind legs, slams the front ones to the ground, causing it to separate and protrude under Blossom. Torterra then runs up the side of the protruded ground and slams into Blossom, inflicting some damage.) _

Ritchie: Now Lancer, X-Scissor!

_(Lancer's lances glow light green and directly slashes Torterra in an X formation, while leaving a light green energy trail from each lancer behind, and dealing Torterra a strong a strong amount of damage. Torterra falls to its feet and faints.)_

Referee: Torterra's unable to continue! Lancer's the winner!

Ash: Torterra, return.

_(He calls Torterra back to its ball.)_

Ash (meaningful): You did your best out there.

_(He puts Torterra's ball in his pocket and gets a new one out.)_

Ash: Go, Krookodile!

_(He throws the ball and Krookodile bursts forth.)_

Ash: Krookodile, use Aerial Ace!

_(Krookodile charges at great speed, with white streaking shrouding its body and slams into Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, Take Down attack!

_(Lancer charges at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Krookodile, use Dig!

_(Krookodile jumps into the air, evading Lancer and digs a hole into the ground with its claws.)_

Ritchie: Keep a sharp eye out, Lancer.

_(Lancer the ground for any signs. Just then, Krookodile pops up from behind it and strikes Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Yeah! Now, go into Crunch!

_(Krookodile bites down hard on Lancer, dealing him some damage.)_

Ritchie: Lacer, counter with Fury Cutter!

_(Lancer's lances glow white and it repeatedly slashes Krookodile with them, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Dragon Claw!

_(Krookodile's claws glow light green and slashes at Lancer.)_

Ritchie (to Lancer): Dodge it now and use Iron Head!

_(Lancer swerves left and right, evading Krookodile's claws. Now, Lancer's helmet shines silver and slams it Krookodile, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay, now X-Scissor!

_(Lancer's lances glow light green and slashes at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Krookodile, dodge and use Aerial Ace!

_(Krookodile charges at great speed, with white streaking shrouding its body and slams into Lancer, dealing Damage.)_

Ritchie: All right Lancer, let's use Take Down!

_(Lancer charges at Krookodile.)_

Ash (to Krookodile): Use Dig, now!

_(Krookodile jumps into the air and digs a hole into the ground with its claws. Just then, Krookodile pops up from the right and strikes Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Okay Krookodile, Stone Edge!

_(Krookodile's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Lancer, landing a direct hit and inflicting strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, use Bug Buzz!

_(Lancer opens its mouth and lets off a loud buzz via red sound waves at Krookodile, inflicting it strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Great job! Now, use Fury Cutter!

_(Lancer's lances glow white and it repeatedly slashes Krookodile with them, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Dragon Claw!

_(Krookodile's claws glow light green and slashes at Lancer's weak spot, while leaving behind a light energy trail and inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Aerial Ace!

_(Krookodile charges at great speed, with white streaking shrouding its body and slams into Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay Lancer, Bug Buzz!

Ash: Krookodile, Stone Edge!

_(Lancer opens its mouth and lets off a loud buzz via red sound waves at Krookodile, while Krookodile's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Lancer. Both attacks hit and inflict varying amounts of damage to both.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, you all right?

Ash: Krookodile, can you keep going?

_(Both Pokemon turn and confidently nod/smile to their respective trainers.)_

Ash and Ritchie: Great.

Ritchie: All right, then. Lancer, Fury Cutter, now!

_(Lancer's lances glow white and it repeatedly slashes at Krookodile with them.)_

Ash: Krookodile, dodge it!

_(Krookodile leaps back and evades Lancer's lances.)_

Ash: Now, use Crunch!

_(Krookodile bites down hard on Lancer, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie (to Lancer): Iron Head, now!

_(Lancer's helmet shines silver and slams it Krookodile, inflicting damage._ _Ash takes notice of a crack on the front Lancer's shell.)_  
Ash: Krookodile, use Dragon Claw on the crack in the shell!

_(Krookodile's claws glow light green and slashes at Lancer's weak spot, while leaving behind a light energy trail and inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Okay, now use Aerial Ace!

_(Krookodile charges at great speed, with white streaking shrouding its body and slams into Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, counter with Fury Cutter!

(_Lancer's lances glow white and it repeatedly slashes Krookodile with them, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Ash: Krookodile, use Dig!

_(Krookodile jumps into the air and digs a hole into the ground with its claws. Just then, Krookodile pops up from the right and strikes Lancer, dealing damage.)_

Krookodile: Crunch attack, now!

_(Krookodile bears its teeth and lunges at Lancer.)_

Ritchie: Lancer, dodge and go into X-Scissor!

_(Lancer's lances glow light green and directly slashes Krookodile in an X formation, while leaving a light green energy trail from each lancer behind, and inflicts Krookodile with strong damage.)_

Ash: Krookodile, it's time to finish it off. Use Stone Edge!

_(Krookodile's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Lancer, hitting its weak spot and inflicting a strong amount of damage. Lancer floats to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Lancer can't go on! Krookodile's the winner!

Ritchie: Come on back, Lancer.

_(He calls Lancer back to its ball, shrinks it and puts it back on his belt.)_

Ritchie: I got to say, Ash, you've trained Krookodile well.

Ash: Thanks, Ritchie.

_(He gets his next Pokeball off his belt.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, let's go!

_(He throws the ball and Cruise emerges forth.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Earth Power!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Krookodile, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Dragon Claw!

_(Krookodile's claws glow light green and slashes at Cruise.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Dodge it, now!

_(Cruise swiftly swerves its body back and forth, avoiding Krookodile's attack.)_

Ritchie: Now Cruise, Stone Edge!

_(Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Krookodile, dealing some damage.)_

Ash (to Krookodile): Use Dig!

_(Krookodile jumps into the air and digs a hole into the ground with its claws. Just then, Krookodile pops up from the right and strikes Cruise, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, Earth Power now!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Krookodile, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage. Krookodile falls face first to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Krookodile's out of the match! Cruise's the winner!

Ash: Return, Krookodile. You did an awesome job out there.

_(He calls Krookodile back to its ball, shrinks it, puts it in his pocket and gets another one out.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, go!

_(He throws the ball and Hawlucha emerges.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!

(_Hawlucha's left leg glows white and directly hits Cruise, dealing a strong amount of damage._)

Ritchie: Cruise, attack with Dark Pulse!

(

Ritchie: Now, use Crunch!

_(It bears its teeth and lunges at Hawlucha.)_

Ash: Hawlucha, dodge and use Karate Chop!

(Hawlucha does a backward somersault and evades Cruise. Next, _Both of Hawlucha's wings glow white and strikes Rafael with them, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Okay, now use Flying Press!

(_Hawlucha flies above Cruise, then is outlined in white energy and dives toward it.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, dodge and use Crunch!

_(Cruise swerves to the left, narrowly avoiding Hawlucha. Next, it bites down hard on it, dealing some damage.)_

Ritchie: All right, now use Stone Edge!

_(Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Hawlucha, landing a direct hit and inflicting damage, and knocks him out.)_

Referee: Hawlucha's unable to continue! Cruise wins!

_(Ash calls Hawlucha back to its ball and puts it in his pocket.)_

Ash: Okay, who should-

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

_(He leaps off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.)_

Ash: Ahh, okay then. Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Cruise, dealing it damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, counter with Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Quick Pikachu, deflect it with Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He swings his tail and deflects the orbs back.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): All right, use Mega Kick!

(

Ash: Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika…

He runs at Cruise, then gets shrouded in golden electricity.

Pikachu: Pika!

(He tackles Cruise, inflicting damage, but sustains recoil damage.

Ash: Now, use Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(His body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, dodge it and use Earth Power!

_(Cruise side-steps to the right and evades Pikachu.)_

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Pikachu, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Crunch, then Mega Punch!

_(Cruise_ _bites down hard on_ _Pikachu, then its left fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Pikachu, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Electroweb!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He forms an orange-yellow electricity orb on his tail, flings it at Cruise, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net and ensnares it inside, dealing damage in the process.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunderbolt, then Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body, then _he concentrates, his body gets shrouded in yellow electricity, _with multiple yellow sparks discharging off it, then it all condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow electricity orb with yellow electricity sparks discharging off it, which then absorbs the thunderbolt and grows more powerful and glows white.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up and flings it at Cruise, dealing a very strong amount of damage.) _

Ritchie: Cruise, Stone Edge now!

_(Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Pikachu, dealing damage with each hit.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it __at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, dodge it now!

_(It body-swerves to the right and evades Pikachu's tail.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into Dragon Pulse!

Cruise: (Roars.)

_(It forms a multicolored energy ball in front of its mouth and_ _fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam from it at Pikachu.)_

Ash (to Pikachu): Dodge and use Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps backwards and evades the blast.)_

Pikachu: Pikaaa-chuuu!

_(He fires a large, potent bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Cruise, inflicting it damage.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(It fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth, then_ _it fires a powerful white beam from its mouth. The beam encircles around the orbs and they hit Pikachu, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, then go into Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body.)_

Pikachu: Pika! Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika…

_(He runs at Cruise, then gets shrouded in golden electricity. The thunderbolt fuses with it and grows bigger and the aura turns white.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He tackles Cruise at great force, inflicting a strong amount of damage. Cut to the commentators' booth.)_

Don George: Oh, now the kiddie gloves are off now!

Jenny: No doubt! I'd say we are in for quite a treat!

_(Cut back to the battlefield.)_

Ritchie: Okay Cruise, let's fight back with Earth Power and Stone Edge!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Pikachu, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage. Then, its body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Pikachu, inflicting more damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Mega Punch!

_(Cruise's left fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and throws it at Pikachu.)_

Ash (to Pikachu): Dodge it now!

Pikachu: Chu!

_(He jumps/swerves to his left and evades Cruise's attack.)_

Ash: Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it __at Cruise.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Quick, dodge and use Crunch!

_(Now, Cruise bites down hard on Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, counter with Electroweb!

_(He forms an orange-yellow electricity orb on his tail, flings it at Cruise, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net and ensnares it inside, dealing damage in the process.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunder, then Volt Tackle and Agility!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a large, potent bolt of yellow electricity from his body.)_

Pikachu: Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika…

_(He runs at Cruise, then gets shrouded in golden electricity, then runs much faster, while the thunder merges with him, enlarging the aura and turning it to white.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He tackles Cruise, exploding on impact and inflicting it a very strong amount of damage. Cut to the bleachers section with the gang.)_

Serena (cheering energetically): All right! That was great!

Iris (concurring): Yep. Ash always knows how to pull something like this off.

Axew (saying "Mmm-hmm"): Ax-ew.

Sophocles: Hey, let's not count out some of Ritchie's own combinations, as they were just as effective.

Oak: Very true, Sophocles, and speaking of which, let's what his counterattack will be.

_(Cut back over to the battle.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, use Stone Edge, then go into Mega Punch and Mega Kick!

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Pikachu, but he swiftly evades then. Then, its left fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and its right foot glows white and kicks. Cruise directly kicks and punches Pikachu, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Say, that was a pretty good combo.

Ritchie: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: Okay Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it __at Cruise.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Deflect it and Dragon Pulse now!

_(Cruise swings its tail and block Pikachu's tail from hitting it.)_

Cruise: (Roars.)

_(It forms a multicolored energy ball in front of its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam from it at Pikachu, dealing him damage.)_

Ritchie: Now use Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Pikachu.)_

Ash (to Pikachu): Quick, dodge it!

_(He zig-zags around the field, evading the attack.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika…

He runs at Cruise, then gets shrouded in golden electricity.

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He tackles Cruise, inflicting damage to it, but also takes some recoil damage.)_

Ritchie (to Cruise): Counter that with Dragon Pulse!

Cruise: (Roars.)

_(It forms a multicolored energy ball in front of its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam from it at Pikachu, dealing him damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Stone Edge and Earth Power!

(_Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Pikachu.)_

Cruise: (roars.)

_(Its outline flashes yellow, slams his fist into the ground, resulting in golden cracks that then travels under Pikachu, directly hitting it and deals a strong amount of damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Thunder and Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He fires a large, potent bolt of yellow electricity into the air, then he concentrates, his body gets shrouded in yellow electricity, with multiple yellow sparks discharging off it, then it all condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow electricity orb with yellow electricity sparks discharging off it, while also absorbing the thunder attack, increasing in strength and size.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up and flings it at Cruise, landing a direct hit inflicting a very strong amount of damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(His body gets outlined in a light blue aura and charges at Cruise.)_

Ritchie: Cruise, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!

_(Cruise fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth at Pikachu, dealing damage to him.)_

Ritchie: Now, let's follow it up with Stone Edge!

_(Cruise's body glows red, multiple pointed rocks appear in front of it and fires them at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Pikachu, blast them with Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, __then his tail gets shrouded in white sparkles, which then converts into a white outline and transforms to iron.)_

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu, Pika!

_(He does a back flip and swings it __at the rocks, deflecting and breaking them.)_

Ash: Pikachu, let's wrap this up with Thunder, Thunderbolt and Electro Ball!

Ritchie: Cruise, use Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse and Hyper Beam!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa-chuuuuu!

_(He fires a massive bolt of yellow electricity from his body into the air, then he concentrates, his body gets shrouded in yellow electricity, with multiple yellow sparks discharging off it, then it all condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow electricity orb with yellow electricity sparks discharging off it, which then absorbs the potent electricity bolt, and increases in size and power.)_

Cruise: (roars.)

_(It fires multiple black energy orbs with a purple outlines and rainbow rings encircling them from its mouth, then it forms a multicolored energy ball in front of its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy beam from it and_ _then fires a powerful white beam from its mouth. All three attack fuse together into one.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He flings the electro ball at Cruise. Both attacks collide, resulting in a tremendous explosion enveloping the entire battlefield. Cut to the commentators' booth.)_

Jenny and Don George (in awe and shock): Whoa!

_(Cut back to the battlefield, which is still enveloped in smoke. The smoke clears to reveal… both Cruise and Pikachu knocked out on the ground.)_

Referee: Cruise and Pikachu are both out of the match!

Ritchie: Cruise, return.

_(He calls Cruise back to its ball, then glances it.)_

Ritchie: Awesome job today. Take a good rest.

_(He shrinks the ball and puts it on his belt.)_

Ash: Pikachu, you were phenomenal out there. You've definitely earned a long rest.

_(He carries Pikachu back to his spot and places him next to his feet. Now, both Ash and Ritchie brandish their last Pokeballs.)_

Ritchie (to himself): Well, it's now down to you, old pal. Give it all you've got.

Ash (to himself): All right, I'm counting on you now, old friend. Just do your best.

Ritchie (out loud, knowingly): Are you ready, Ash?

Ash (out loud): More than you know.

Ritchie: Zippo!

Ash: Charizard!

Ash and Ritchie: Let's go!

_(They both throw their balls and Charizard and Zippo (Charizard) fly forth from them. Cut to the gang's bleacher section.)_

Oak: I say, this'll be one thrilling finale.

Clemont: No argument there, Professor.

Misty: I don't think it was much of a surprise they chose Charizard and Zippo.

Kiawe: Of course, why wouldn't they?

Misty (realizes): Oh, right.

_(Cut back to the battlefield.)_

Ash: Charizard, use Dragon Tail!

_(An orange glow spreads up Charizard's tail until the whole tail glows orange, and hits Zippo with it, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Zippo, counter with Dragon Claw!

Zippo: (roars.)

_(It claws glow light green and slashes (while leaving behind a light green energy trail) Charizard with them, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Next, use Mega Kick!

_(Zippo's right foot glows white and it kicks Charizard, dealing more damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, Wing Attack!

_(Both of Charizard's wings glow white (with white energy shining off at the wingtips), and slams into Zippo with its left one, inflicting some damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Flamethrower!

Ritchie: Zippo, cancel it out with your Flamethrower!

_(Both Zippo and Charizard fire streams of red, orange and yellow fire from their mouths at each other, cancelling each other out.)_

Ash: Perfect. Now Charizard, use Slash and Mega Punch!

Charizard: (roars.)

_(Charizard's claws glow white, grow and slashes Zippo, then Charizard's right fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Zippo, inflicting more damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay, we'll give you that one, Ash, but watch this. Zippo, use Acrobatics and Mega Kick!

_(Zippo's body glows light blue, swiftly zips through the air and tackles Charizard, then its right foot glows white and kicks it, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, use Wing Attack!

_(Both of Charizard's wings glow white (with white energy shining off at the wingtips), and goes for Zippo.)_

Ritchie: Quick Zippo, dodge it!

_(Zippo flies downward, evading Charizard's wings.)_

Ritchie: Now, use Dragon Claw!

_(Zippo's claws glow light green and slashes (while leaving behind a light green energy trail) at Charizard.)_

Charizard Ash (to Charizard): Dodge it and use Slash!

_(Charizard flies upward and avoids Zippo's attack.)_

Ash: Now Charizard, Dragon Breath!

_(Light blue energy waves swirl around Charizard, then it fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Zippo, landing a direct hit and inflicting strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Zippo, fight back with Air Slash!

Zippo: (roars.)

_(Its wings glow light blue, flaps them and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-shaped energy blades at Charizard, landing a direct hit and dealing strong damage.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into Acrobatics!

_(Zippo's body glows light blue, swiftly zips through the air and tackles Charizard, inflicting more damage.)_

Ash: Counter it with Dragon Tail, Charizard!

_(An orange glow spreads up Charizard's tail until the whole tail glows orange, and it hits Zippo with it, inflicting damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Skull Bash!

Charizard: (roars.)

_(A white aura briefly flashes from its body, flies at Zippo and slams its head into it, dealing more damage and knocking it to the ground, but Zippo quickly takes flight again.)_

Ritchie: Zippo, use Shadow Claw!

_(Zippo's left arm gets shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the shape of a claw and slashes Charizard, but it flies upward and evades its attack.)_

Ritchie: Now, go into Heat Wave and Air Slash!

Zippo: (roars)

_(It forms an orange fire ball in its mouth, and fires a wind of flames at Charizard, then its wings glow light blue, flaps them and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-shaped energy blades at it, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, Flamethrower and Dragon Breath!

Charizard: (roars.)

_(It fires a stream of red, orange and yellow fire from its mouth, then light blue energy waves swirl around Charizard, then it fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth. The two attacks fuse together and hit Zippo, dealing a strong amount of damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Overheat, go!

(Charizard: (roars.)

_(Its body turns red, and fires a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at Zippo, dealing more damage.)_

Ritchie: Zippo, use Giga Impact!

Zippo: (roars.)

_(Its body gets shrouded in a purple aura with yellow aura stripes spiraling around it, and Zippo directly slams into Charizard, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ash: All right, now's our chance. Charizard, use Slash!

_(Charizard's claws glow white, grow and slashes Zippo, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Now, go into Mega Punch!

_(Charizard's right fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Zippo, inflicting more damage.)_

Ritchie: Got to hand that one off to you and Charizard, Ash.

Ash: Hey, it was no sweat.

Ritchie: All right Zippo, it's time to fight back! Dragon Claw!

_(Zippo's claws glow light green and slashes (while leaving behind a light green energy trail) at Charizard.)_

Ash: Charizard, dodge it now!

_(Charizard flies to the right and evades Zippo.)_

Ritchie: Okay, try your Acrobatics!

_(Zippo's body glows light blue, swiftly zips through the air and tackles Charizard, landing a direct hit and dealing a strong amount of damage. Cut to the bleacher section where Barry and Miette are sitting at.)_

Barry: Oh man, this is seriously getting more awesome intense.

Miette: Awesome would be an understatement. Stupendous would be more fitting.

Barry: Yeah, it really does. (He ponders for a brief moment.) Hey, how come the rest of us never thought about using more than four attacks?

Miette: Because that would put a lot of strain on the Pokemon, and it'd make the final one less special.

Barry: Yeah, good point there.

_(Cut back over to the battlefield.)_

Ash: Now Charizard, use Mega Punch, Slash and Dragon Tail!

_(Charizard's right fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Zippo, then its left claw glows white, grows and slashes Zippo and an orange glow spreads up Charizard's tail until the whole tail glows orange, and it hits Zippo with it, crashing it into ground and inflicting a strong amount of damage. Zippo strenuously gets back up, shakes off the rubble and takes flight again.)_

Ritchie: Don't count us out just yet, Ash! Zippo, Acrobatics, Shadow Claw and Mega Kick!

_(Zippo's body glows light blue, swiftly zips through the air and tackles Charizard, then its left arm gets shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the shape of a claw and slashes Charizard with it and right foot glows white and it kicks__Charizard, sending it to the ground and inflicting a strong amount of damage. Charizard strenuously gets back up on its feet, shakes off the dust and takes flight again.)_

Ash: That's the spirit, Charizard! Now, use Mega Punch!

_(It right fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Zippo, dealing damage.)_

Ritchie: Zippo, counter that with Mega Kick!

_(Zippo's right foot glows white and it kicks Charizard, inflicting damage.)_

Ritchie: Okay, great! Now, Flamethrower!

Zippo: (roars.)

_(It fires a stream of red, orange and yellow fire from its mouth at Charizard.)_

Ash: Charizard, dodge it!

_(Charizard swerves to the right, evading Zippo's attack (albeit barely).)_

Ash: Okay, go into Wing Attack, now!

(Both of Charizard's wings glow white (with white energy shining off at the wingtips), and slams into Zippo with its right one dealing damage.)

Ritchie: Zippo, use Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw!

_(Zippo's right claw glows light green, while its left arm gets shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the shape of a claw and slashes (while leaving behind a light green and purple energy trails) at Charizard, inflicting a strong amount of damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, counter that with Dragon Breath and Dragon Tail!

_(Light blue energy waves swirl around Charizard, then it fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth at Zippo, then An orange glow spreads up Charizard's tail until the whole tail glows orange, and it hits Zippo with it, inflicting a lot of damage.)_

Ritchie: All right Zippo, use Acrobatics!

_(Zippo's body glows light blue, swiftly zips through the air and tackles Charizard, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, Slash attack!

Charizard: (roars.)

_(Its claws glow white, grow and slashes Zippo, but it fly/swerves to its left avoids its attach.)_

Ash: Okay, now Mega Punch!

_(Charizard's right fist gets shrouded in a gray energy orb and punches Zippo, dealing more damage.)_

Ritchie (to Zippo): Shadow Claw, now!

_(Zippo's left arm gets shrouded in a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the shape of a claw and slashes Charizard with it, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Charizard, it's time to end this. Use Dragon Breath, Flamethrower and Overheat!

Ritchie: Zippo, Giga Impact, Flamethrower and Heat Wave!

Charizard and Zippo: (roar.)

_(Light blue energy waves swirl around Charizard, then it fires a light blue energy beam from its mouth, then fires a stream of red, orange and yellow fire from its mouth and its body turns red, and fires a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth. The three attacks meld together into one, red, orange and light blue stream. Now, Zippo's body gets shrouded in a purple aura with yellow aura stripes spiraling around it, then it fires a stream of red, orange and yellow fire from its mouth, and forms an orange fire ball in its mouth, and fires a wind of flames. The fires spiral around the purple aura. Both attacks collide, causing a humongous explosion that envelops the whole battlefield. Cut to a split screen with Jenny and Don George and the gang, where everyone's completely flabbergasted and stunned. Cut back to the battlefield, still enveloped in smoke.)_

Ash (to himself): Please be all right.

Ritchie (to himself): Come on, Zippo.

_(The smoke clears to reveal… Zippo and Charizard strenuously standing on their, out of breath and trembling.)_

Ritchie (encouraging): Hang in there, Zippo.

Ash (urging on): Charizard, you've got this. Just a little longer.

_(The two still struggle on. Six seconds later, Zippo falls face first to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Zippo's out of the battle! Charizard wins, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

_(Ash looks on in total silence and astonishment. The crowd remains silent for three seconds, then lets outs a thunderous applause.)_

Ash (stunned): We… we finally beat Ritchie. (Brief pause, then gets giddier.) Yeah, we did it!

_(He jumps up and raises his fist in the air. Cut to the gang's bleacher section.)_

Iris (cheering): Yeah, way to go, Ash!

Axew (cheering, saying "All right!"): Ax-ew!

Max (exuberantly): Wow, that was really an awesome battle!

May: Are you kidding, Max? It wasn't just awesome. It was stupendous!

Delia (pridefully): Oh, that's my Ash.

Oak: Yep, just like I said. It was truly a thrilling battle!

_(Cut back over to the battlefield, where Ash runs out over to Charizard.)_

Ash: Way to go, Charizard! I knew you could do it!

Charizard: (roars.)

_(It breaths fire up into the air. Pan left over to Ritchie comforting Zippo.)_

Ritchie: You battled your hardest out there, Zippo. Take a nice, long rest.

_(He calls Zippo back to its ball and puts it back on his belt. Now, he and Sparky go over to Ash and Charizard.)_

Ritchie: Hey, Ash. That was truly an amazing battle.

Ash: Yeah. A lot better than the one had back in the Indigo League.

Ritchie: Oh, that's for sure. Well anyways, congrats on your victory.

Ash: Thanks, Ritchie.

_(The two exchange a friendly and congratulatory handshake. Fade-in six minutes later, where everyone's gathered around the winner's circle, with Ash standing on the top platform, Ritchie on the second and Gary on the third.)_

Jenny: Congratulations, Ash! You and your Pokemon were spectacular out there.

Ash: Thanks, Don George.

Don George: It gives us all great honor to present you, Ash Ketchum, with the prestigious Trainers' Club cup.

_(He hands it over to him.)_

Ash (to Don George): Thank you.

Don George: No problem, but that's not all you get. _(He turns over to Jenny.) _Jenny?

Jenny: That's right. You've also earned this special Master Ball. Use it wisely.

_(She gives it over to Ash.)_

Ash: Not to worry. I'll be sure to do that.

_(He places it the ball in the cup and then raises it into the air.)_

Ash: Ha-ha! The Trainers' Club cup and Master Ball is all mine!

_(Pikachu leaps up into the air.)_

Pikachu (saying "All right!"): Pi-Pikachu!

(He and Pikachu get back into their spots.)

Jenny: Now, we'd just like to say that many of you gave us some amazing battles.

Don George: Oh yeah, and trust us, we've seen our share of battles.

Jenny: That's right. Now, we know that for many of you, it wasn't easy getting as far as you did.

Don George: Yeah, but you all truly stepped it up and brought your a-game to this tournament.

Jenny: Mmm-hmm, and you've also demonstrated the true strength of your Pokemon through all the training and bonding.

Don George: Not to mention all of your tireless dedication, and for that it gives us immense pleasure to say…

Don George & Jenny: Congratulations!

_(The entire crowd exuberantly & uproariously cheers, and then fireworks are launched into the sky and explode in various colored smoke patterns and form different Pokemon._ _Cross-fade to six minutes later, with the gang standing outside the stadium.)_

Iris: Well, this tournament really lived up to its title.

Axew (saying "Yeah"): Ax-ew.

Ash: No doubt about that, Iris. It was a blast!

Pikachu (agreeing, saying "Right, Ash."): Pika, Pika.

Oak: I must agree. Those were some of the most intense we've seen in a while. You all ought to be proud of all the hard training you put.

Brock: Well, they certainly did a great job keeping the whole thing challenging and somewhat unpredictable.

Cilan: Yep, and not to mention how everyone had to adapt every round.

May: Speaking of everyone, don't forget about how nice it was seeing most of them again.

Serena: It sure was.

Clemont: Well, there's not much else more to say that wasn't already said in that speech.

Mallow: You're right about that, Cilan. So, where should we go from here? I mean, it's still nice out.

_(Delia pensively thinks for a brief moment, then gets an idea.)_

Delia: Hey, here's one: how about the professor and I show you this great spot at the nearby lake. After all, we could all use a nice break.

Dawn: Sure thing, Mrs. Ketchum. What do you think, Piplup?

Piplup (saying, "Yeah, sounds good, Dawn"): Pip, Pip, Piplup.

Delia: Great to hear, but there's more. We'll also celebrate at Prof Oak's tomorrow with a big party.

Oak: Sounds good, Delia, and let's hope it won't end up like the one we had after the Indigo League.

Misty (knowingly): Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, Professor.

Ash: Well, let's not wait around anymore. Let's head to the lake.

Everyone Else: Yeah.

_(The gang depart from the stadium. Cross-fade to moments later, where they're walking up a hill, then they look back out over the plateau as the Sun shines over the plateau and gives off a radiant glow, enveloping the area in a warm & enriching atmosphere. We pull backout further and get an overview to the plateau, and then fade to black, ending the story.)_


End file.
